The Darkest Fear
by rapapai
Summary: Ostatnie tygodnie wakacji Dracona spędzone we Francji zupełnie odmienią jego dotychczasowe życie. Jaki będzie to miało wpływ na niego, jego przyjaciół i ostatni rok w Hogwarcie? Czym jest Tajemnica? Kim jest Lockwood i reszta jego ludzi, odziana w czarne szaty? I przede wszystkim - dlaczego za wszelką cenę chcą ich dopaść?
1. Every story has to start somewhere

_**Witam.  
Najpierw muszę trochę ponudzić, wybaczcie.  
Moje opowiadanie lekko (bardzo?) odbiega od kanonu, co zaznaczam od razu.  
Zawiera całkiem sporo przekleństw, co może razić, więc również uprzedzam.  
Z początku narracja trochę skacze, więc dla ułatwienia umieszczam podpowiedzi co do obecnego narratora w nawiasach.  
Fick zaczęłam dosyć dawno, dlatego pierwsze rozdziały mogą być troche niższych lotów - chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie mnie oceniać, czy te dalsze są wyższych ;) Mam tego napisane całkiem sporo, więc wrzucam kiedy tylko mam czas na podzielenie na rozdziały.  
Na razie tyle, serdecznie zapraszam do lektury!  
Z.**_

******CHAPTER 1****  
E********very story has to start somewhere**

[ **GINNY ]**  
_Kiedyś na jakiejś mugolskiej stronie, a raczej blogu prowadzonym przez jakąś dziewczynę, znalazłam wpis na temat listy raka. Laska była bardzo zdenerwowana na jakichś ludzi i wszystko przedstawiła w swoim poście.  
Sam pomysł wydał mi się dosyć ciekawy, można nieźle wyładować swoje emocje, dlatego też stwierdziłam, że zrobię swoją listę. Co prawda nie raka, bo czarodzieje mogą dość prosto wyleczyć się z nowotworów. Moja jest Listą Uroków Powodujących Powolną Agonię._

_Tak więc, kiedy dostane jakimś urokiem i będę wiedzieć, że jest on nieuleczalny, odbędę parę wędrówek i pozabijam parę osób. Rozumiecie – wtedy nawet nie wezmą mnie do Azkabanu – przecież będę umierać! Hahaha. Wiem, jestem niesamowicie zabawna._

_Wracając jednak do tematu - wiem, że to trochę brutalne i makabryczne, jednak - jak już wspominałam pozwala nieźle rozładować emocję._

LUPPA, opracowane przez Ginevrę Weasley:

_1. Draco Malfoy_

_2. Pansy Parkinson_

_3. Lavender Brown_

_4. Profesor Trelawney_

_5. Pozycja Wolna_

_Tak naprawdę, mogłabym tutaj wpisywać wszystkie osoby, które mnie denerwują czy coś takiego, jednak pozostanę przy tych czterech.  
Chociaż tak szczerze, najbardziej oczywistą pozycją jest numer jeden.  
Można do ludzi odczuwać nienawiść, prawda? Chyba każdy zna to uczucie.  
Teraz pomnóżcie to przez milion i podnieście do sześcianu.  
No właśnie, to jest to co czuje do Dracona Malfoya.  
Nigdy, ale to nigdy w życiu nie spotkałam kogoś gorszego niż on – a pamiętajcie, miałam okazje być opętana przez Toma Riddle'a, spotkać wielu Śmierciożerców, czy przebywać na wakacjach z Percy'm.  
Generalnie.. nie interesuje mnie to, że on jest ze Slytherinu. Mam przyjaciółkę Ślizgonkę i wcale mnie to nie rusza.  
Nie wkurza mnie to, że obnosi się z tym jaki jest bogaty i jakie ma znajomości w ministerstwie.  
Wręcz wali mnie to, że wozi się po tej szkole, jakby był ostatnim potomkiem królowej Anglii.  
Tutaj chodzi o to, że nasz blondas nie ma szacunku do ludzi, a to jest to czego najbardziej nie trawie.  
Jest chamski, jest paskudny, dogryza każdemu._

_Na zajęciach potrafił doprowadzić do płaczu dziewczynę swojego najlepszego kumpla. Kiedy przez przypadek na eliksirach wylała na niego zawartość swojego kociołka, zmierzył ją lodowatym wzrokiem i powiedział, że jego sweter był o wiele więcej warty niż ona._

_Tak, jasne że uważam Sherrie za kawał kretynki, jednakowoż jak można było w ogóle coś takiego powiedzieć? Jak komukolwiek mogło przejść coś takiego przez usta?_

_Czegoś takiego nigdy nie zrozumiem.  
Jest kupą chama, skurwysyna i kawałem durnia.  
Boże, od razu mi lepiej kiedy tak się wyżyłam..  
Dobrze, idę na dwór pocieszyć się resztką wakacji._

_Do usłyszenia w momencie kolejnego ataku furii._

**[ ERIN ]**_  
_- NIE! – wydarła się Erin ile miała sił w płucach.  
Gdyby dziewczyna wiedziała, co oddalona o mile Ginny Weasley pisze w swoim pamiętniku, na pewno przybiłaby jej piątkę. Albo przynajmniej chłodno kiwnęła głową.  
- NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ, ROZUMIESZ? ON TUTAJ NIE PRZYJEDZIE!  
- Wrzaski nic nie pomogą – odpowiedziała jej ciotka, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej książki.  
- NIE, JA POPROSTU NIE WYTRZYMAM! NIE CHCE Z NIM ODNAWIAĆ KONTAKTU, MAM GO GŁĘBOKO W DUPIE! NIE CHCE GO WIDZIEĆ NA OCZY! ON NIE PRZEKROCZY TEGO PROGU, PRZYNAJMNIEJ ŻYWY! – zaczerpnęła powietrza i na chwilę zamilkła. – Chociaż.. to nie jest zły pomysł. Mogłabym go zabić, a potem bawić się jego martwym ciałem.  
- A co powiedziałabyś Lucjuszowi? – zapytała kobieta, nadal nie patrząc na bratanice.  
- Że..w sumie, jego martwym ciałem też mogłabym się pobawić – parsknęła dziewczyna, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc z domu trzaskając drzwiami.

**[ DRACO ]**

Generalnie mam bardzo duży problem.  
Musze się spakować i nazajutrz wyjeżdżam do Francji.  
Wcale mi się to nie podoba, zwłaszcza, że nie wiem jak Erin na to zareaguje.  
A nie sądzę, żeby miała mi się rzucić w ramiona kiedy mnie zobaczy.  
Erin jest moją młodszą siostrą.  
Teraz moment na okrzyki zaskoczenia i cicho narastające brawa.  
Po chwili tłum szaleje, Potter krzyczy że boli go blizna, szlamy mdleją.  
W każdym razie, wracając do.. o czym ja mówiłem?  
Ach, tak.  
Erin jest moją rok młodszą siostrą, z którą zostałem rozdzielony w dość wczesnym dzieciństwie.  
Chorowała i to bardzo poważnie, więc większość jej życia spędziła z moją matką we Francji. Niestety, kiedy skończyłem sześć lat (do tego czasu nasze spotkania były w miarę regularne) Narcyza umarła.  
Okazało się, że nikomu nie przyznała się do swojej nieuleczalnej choroby. Czasami zastanawiam się dlaczego. Gdyby oddała się w ręce magomedyków mogłaby pożyć kilka, może kilkanaście lat dłużej i móc przygotować mnie do tego, jak żyć z moim ojcem.  
Ostatnie życzeniem mojej matki, było to, aby Mary Anne – siostra mojego ojca przejęła opiekę nad Erin i żeby dziewczyna została we Francji. Ja z niewiadomych mi wtedy powodów miałem zostać z Lucjuszem.  
Przez pierwsze cztery lata spędzałem we Francji każde wakacje. Była to dla mnie prawdziwa arkadia. Ciotka była świetna, nareszcie mogłem wyluzować, po ciągłym klimacie poligonu wojskowego, który czułem w Anglii. Za każdym razem, kiedy żegnaliśmy się z siostrą, płakała i ściskała mnie, nie chcąc puścić.

Zawsze przyrzekaliśmy sobie, że już na następne wakacje będziemy mieszkać razem. Nie ważne czy we Francji, czy w Anglii. Po prostu razem.  
I wtedy nadeszło najgorsze lato mojego życia. Miałem jedenaście lat i dowiedziałem się że najprawdopodobniej całe moje przyszłe życie spędzę jako śmierciożerca.  
Uwierzcie mi, że to był ostry cios dla takiego gówniarza.  
Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że oziębła atmosfera w domu, może się tylko pogorszyć.  
I wtedy napisałem najbrzydszy list mojego życia, skierowany do mojej siostry.  
Powiedziałem, że nie chce się z nią więcej spotkać, że to nie ma sensu, że nigdy nie byliśmy prawdziwym rodzeństwem.  
Chciałem ochronić ją przed tym wszystkim, co czekało mnie.  
Lucjusz na razie nie interesował się Erin, za bardzo przypominała mu matkę i to strasznie go bolało, jednakowoż kto wie – może, gdybym spędzał z nią tyle samo czasu co dawniej, usłyszałbym, że przecież.. kobiety też są śmierciożercami, prawda?  
Do teraz na samą myśl o czymś takim przechodzi mnie zimny dreszcz.  
Po całym fakcie, dostałem wyjca od ciotki, w którym powiedziała, że nie wie co zrobiłem siostrze, ale najprawdopodobniej nie zechce mnie widzieć już nigdy.  
Jednakowoż Lucjusz aktualnie siedzi w więzieniu, więc Snape (mój chrzestny to kawał idioty) stwierdził, że nie mogę siedzieć całe wakacje sam w dworze, więc załatwił mi listownie półmiesięczny pobyt u ciotki oraz siostry, która mnie szczerze kurwa nie trawi.  
Zapytacie – czemu tak sobie utrudniam życie? Przecież mógłbym jej to wszystko wyjaśnić, na pewno by zrozumiała i tak dalej.  
Odpowiem – nie chce mieć na sumieniu kolejnego obiecującego się bytu, który skończy jak śmieć. Nie chce z nią o tym rozmawiać, wole żeby mnie nie trawiła. Zacisnę zęby i przetrwam te pół miesiąca. Najwyżej znajdę sobie jakieś ciekawsze zajęcie w Paryżu.  
Zresztą, pominąłem jeden istotny fakt. Spotkaliśmy się jeszcze raz, kiedy miałem czternaście lat, dowiedziałem się że Czarny Pan się odrodził i generalnie jedyne na co miałem ochotę to umrzeć.  
Ciotka miała jakieś interesy w Londynie, więc przyjechały razem z Erin do nas, aby zatrzymać się na parę nocy.  
Kolejnym powodem, dla którego nie chce utrzymywać kontaktów z siostrą, jest to jak mi wtedy nawrzucała. Powiedziała naprawdę za dużo i uważam, że przy jej wywodzie, mój list to był pikuś. Usłyszałem między innymi oskarżenie jakoby śmierć matki była moją winą. Że jestem najgorszym człowiekiem jaki stąpał po ziemi. Że to przeze mnie Lucjusz jej tak nienawidzi, bo ja jestem jego pupilkiem i nastawiam go przeciwko niej, a ona nie ma ojca, chociaż tak bardzo go potrzebuje. Że przeze mnie musi chodzić do Beuxbatones, głupiej szkoły dla dystyngowanych panienek, a nie tak jak wszyscy do Hogwartu i wiele wiele innych.  
Na koniec dostałem jeszcze z pięści w twarz, o właśnie.  
Także generalnie.. nie lubimy się z siostrą.

**[ BLAISE ]**  
Draco ostatnio powiedział mi, że jestem nienormalny.  
Oprócz tego, że powtarza mi to średnio trzy razy na dzień, może jest w tym trochę prawdy.  
Bo, słuchajcie, może nie uwierzycie, ale do Hogwartu przybyła nauczycielka która ma mniej niż sto lat! Nawet mniej niż trzydzieści.  
Jest najbardziej zajebistą dupą jaką widziałem, naprawdę, przysięgam. Wysoka, blondynka, nogi do samego nieba, piękne usta, świetny uśmiech.

Jeden minus – uczy głupiego mugoloznawstwa.  
Od zawsze chodziłem na mugoloznawstwo podstawowe, jednak po tym roku stwierdziłem, że nie ma opcji i muszę przepisać się na rozszerzone. Był jeden mały problem. Niestety, ale kolidowało to z eliksirami, moim ulubionym przedmiotem. Z którego notabene jestem całkiem niezły, jeżeli mogę wyrazić się tak nieskromnie.  
Kiedy powiedziałem Snape'owi, że chce rozszerzyć mugoloznawstwo kosztem eliksirów, dostałem taki opierdol jakiego świat nie widział. Przysięgam, zastanawiałem się czy nie wypluje na mnie tych swoich zesmolonych płuc. Nawet zachciało mi się trochę śmiać, jednakowoż zachowałem kamienną twarz.  
To co udało mi się załatwić przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nadal będę chodził na rozszerzenie eliksirów, normalnie z całą klasą, zaś mugoloznawstwo zostanie mi podstawowe. Z tą różnicą, że stary dobry Sev załatwił mi popołudniowe zajęcia dodatkowe SAM NA SAM z Elisabeth Johnson. Także, strzeż się Liz, do września zostało jeszcze tylko pół miesiąca!  
A tak to generalnie.. strrrrasznie mi się nudzi. Siedzę u rodziców w jakiejś wiosze pod Paryżem, jedyne co robię to śpię albo czytam durne książki. Wszyscy znajomi powyjeżdżali, nie mam z nikim kontaktu. Theo był u mnie na tydzień, ale to było jeszcze w lipcu, teraz jest ze starym gdzieś w Afryce, nie pytajcie.  
Ale z tego co Malfoy pisał ma za jakiś czas odwiedzić moje rodzinne strony, także może nareszcie się jakoś rozerwę. Swoją drogą – nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czego nasz blondas szuka we Francji no, ale..  
Dobra, idę się trochę poobijać, cobym się za wiele nie narobił, przez te ruchy nadgarstkiem.

**[ DRACO ]**

Podróżowałem świstoklikiem, który przeteleportował mnie tuż przed wejście do domu mojej ciotki. Oczywiście nie opanowałem jeszcze lądowania z gracją i jak zwykle wylądowałem na plecach, czując że przez parę sekund nie mogę oddychać. Obrzydliwe uczucie.  
Powoli wstałem, sprawdzając czy nic większego mi się nie stało,jednak wszystko było okej.  
Otrzepałem ubranie i złapałem swoją walizkę. Wciągnąłem głęboko powietrze i ruszyłem żwirową alejką z stronę drzwi.  
W przeciwieństwie do Malfoy's Manor, które wyglądało jak stara, arystokratyczna rezydencja, ze strzelistymi wieżyczkami i tysiącem zabytków, dom Mary Anne, był w całkowicie innym stylu. Duży, tego nie można mu było odmówić, bardzo przestronny i praktycznie cały przeszklony. Podobno taki styl jest teraz modny u bogatych mugoli. Nie powiem, ciekawe, jednak chyba za bardzo jestem przyzwyczajony do willi rodem z horrorów. Taki fetysz.  
Zanim zdążyłem zadzwonić do drzwi, ciotka już je otworzyła.  
Była kilka lat starszą siostrą mojego ojca, jego bardzo wierną kopią. Co ciekawe, śmieje się z Weasleyów, że ich się nawet nie trzeba o nazwisko pytać, bo już wiadomo kto to – jednakowoż z Malfoy'ami wcale nie jest jakoś bardzo inaczej. Blond, wręcz białe włosy, jasna cera, szare oczy, szczupła sylwetka, wysoki wzrost. Ciotka odstawała jedynie kolorem oczu, które były bardzo ciemne.  
- Witaj Draco – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i objęła mnie ramionami.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że generalnie to nie pamiętam kiedy ktoś mnie tak przytulił.  
Dobra, Malfoy zamknij się.  
- No, ale co ja cię będę trzymać w drzwiach, wchodź, pewnie jesteś głodny – zaczęła trajkotać i w ciągu kilku sekund znalazłem się w kuchni.  
Przy stole w kuchni siedziała moja siostra, czytając jakąś ogromną księgę.  
Zaniechała na chwile czytanie i popatrzyła na mnie z niekrytą złością.  
Co prawda, poznał bym ją na drugim końcu świata – wyglądamy jak bliźniaki, jednak.. zmieniła się odkąd widziałem ją ostatni raz, te parę lat temu. Po pierwsze – zapewne, żeby okazać swoją nienawiść do naszego rodu, przefarbowała włosy na ciemno. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wyglądała źle, jednak mam wrażenie, że kompletnie jej to nie pasowało. To znaczy.. po prostu lepiej było jej kiedy miała swoje naturalne – jasne, wręcz białe. Teraz z czarnymi włosami i mleczną cerą wyglądała jak narkomanka.  
Nie zdobyłem się na jakikolwiek gest, a z tego co było widać, ona też raczej nie śpieszyła się do rzucenia mi się na szyję. Zamknęła swoją księgę z głośnym trzaskiem, bez słowa wstała od stołu i wyszła. Przez chwilę można było słyszeć jej tupanie podczas wchodzenia o schodach, a trochę później trzask drzwi. Zapewne zamknęła się w swoim pokoju.  
- Jacy wy jesteście radośni. Prawie jakbym widziała siebie z Lucjuszem – westchnęła Mary Anne, podając mi świeżo zaparzonej kawy i kilku ciastek na białym talerzu.  
- No cóż ciociu, nie można mieć wszystkiego – uśmiechnąłem się trochę krzywo i zacząłem skubać ciastko.  
- Powiedz mi lepiej kiedy się uspokoicie. Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, jakie ważne są kontakty pomiędzy rodzeństwem. Nigdy w życiu nie zaznasz z nikim takiego porozumienia, jak z kimś kto jest z tobą spokrewniony i jest twoim rówieśnikiem.  
- Na pewno w najbliższym czasie tego nie planowałem. I z tego co widać ona również.  
Mary Anne przewróciła oczami i zalała swoją herbatę.  
- Róbcie jak chcecie, tylko żebyście potem nie żałowali straconych lat, bo to może być przykre doświadczenie..

Pobyt w niewielkiej willi mojej ciotki pod Paryżem nie zapowiadał się zbyt ciekawie.  
Wylegiwałem się w mojej jasnej sypialni, czytając książki, przy posiłkach kłóciłem się z siostrą, a wieczorami udawałem się do miasta, poszwędać się po knajpach.  
Czasami miałem dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, jednakowoż to pewnie moja nerwica natręctw związana z moim ojcem i śmierciożercami. Albo z tym, że Snape śledzi mnie, czy aby nie złamał mi się paznokieć, albo nie popsuła fryzura.  
Jedyny z wieczorów, który zapadł mi w pamięć, to była pewna środa, kiedy spotkałem Helen Portrait z mojego rocznika ze Slytherinu. Wpadliśmy na piwo do jakiejś knajpy i posłuchałem paru plotek na temat szkolnych kolegów, co w pewnym sensie oderwało mnie od beznadziejnego zakończenia wakacji. Wymieniłem pare listów z Blaise'm, obiecywał odwiedzić mnie na dniach i zaprosić do siebie do domu – jego starzy robili jakiegoś dużego grilla dla znajomych – no cóż, wszystko byleby się wyrwać z domu, w którym przebywa moja pierdolnięta siostra.  
Dużo rozmawiałem z Mary Anne. Zawsze była moją ulubioną ciotką, chociaż to akurat głupie stwierdzenie, skoro drugą była Bellatrix, a Andromedy nie miałem okazji poznać.  
No cóż.  
Rodziny się nie wybiera.


	2. Viva la France!

**CHAPTER 2  
Viva la France!**

**[DRACO]**

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju, zastanawiając się nad zbliżającym coraz większymi krokami początkiem roku. To miał być dzień jak co dzień. Wstałem, umyłem się, zjadłem śniadanie, wymieniliśmy kilka chamskich komentarzy z Erin...  
Jednak ten poranek w pewnym sensie obrócił moje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.  
Najpierw usłyszałem dość głośny trzask. Nie przejąłem się za bardzo – Erin miała zwyczaj rzucać o ścianę swoimi płótnami, kiedy nie wyszedł jej obraz. To prawdziwa wariatka, mówię wam.  
Potem jednak rozległo się coś w rodzaju brzdęku dużej ilości tłuczonego szkła.  
Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, nadal nasłuchując.  
Kroki, kroki, brzdęk, głośne krzyki.  
Złapałem za różdżkę i z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem zbiegłem na dół.  
Trzy zakapturzone postaci znajdowały się na środku zdemolowanego salonu, kierując różdżki w stronę mojej mocno zdenerwowanej ciotki.  
Skamieniałem. Śmierciożercy atakują Malfoy'ów? Miałem ochotę się zaśmiać. No chyba im się coś kurwa pomyliło.  
Kiedy miałem wyrazić swój pogląd na głos, dostrzegłem strach w oczach Mary Anne i serce zabiło mi o ile to możliwe jeszcze mocniej. Coś jest nie tak. Zwłaszcza że dwie z trzech postaci skierowały różdżkę w moją stronę.  
- Oddaj nam to Mary i będzie po sprawie –powiedział jeden z nich zimnym, niskim głosem.  
- Nawet nie masz o czym marzyć, Lockwood – warknęła moja ciotka.  
- Bardzo dobrze wiesz, że jeżeli nie załatwimy tego po dobroci, to to wszystko się źle skończy – wycedził mężczyzna.  
Ciotka lekko zadrżała, w sposób ledwie dostrzegalny dla oka. W tej samej chwili bezszelestnie zza kanapy za plecami wszystkich śmierciożerców [?] wyłoniła się moja siostra.  
I w tym momencie rozpoczęła się masakra, widziałem wszystko jak na zwolnionym tempie.  
- DRACO ŁAP I ROZWAL TO! – ryknęła moja ciotka, rzucając w moją stronę niewielką kryształową kulkę. Jako wyśmienity szukający dokonałem tego bez trudu.  
W tej samej chwili dwa zielone promienie wystrzeliły w kierunku Mary Anne. Zdążyłem jedynie przełknąć ślinę, patrząc na jej ciało wylatujące z wielką siłą przez zamknięte, szklane drzwi balkonowe.  
Również w tym samym momencie ze strony Erin poleciała potrójna drętwota. Jedna trafiła idealnie, druga tylko ogłuszyła, trzecia chybiła.  
Chciałem rzucić kulką o ścianę, jednak wiedziałem że zostałbym powstrzymany.  
Przeturlałem się przez stolik i wskoczyłem za kanapę. Czułem jak mebel trzęsie się pod wpływem wszystkich zaklęć, którymi dostaje. Siostra popatrzyła na mnie ze strachem w oczach. Zauważyłem, że jej policzki są mokre od łez. W tej samej chwili sofa zaczęła płonąć. Złapałem Erin za nadgarstek i szepnąłem.  
- Jakby coś mi się działo, to rzucę ci tą kulkę a ty zgnieciesz ją butem, albo walniesz nią w ścianę, okej?  
Jedynie kiwnęła głową.  
Wyczarowałem szybką i niestety byle jaką tarczę i ciągnąc siostrę za sobą, poleciałem w stronę schodów, po drodze rzucając na oślep wszystkimi zaklęciami jakie przyszły mi do głowy.  
Z szybkich oględzin ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że jednego nieźle pierdolnęła sectusempra, bo leżał w kałuży własnej krwi na podłodze. Drugi był nieźle skonfundowany, cały czas obijając się o ścianę. Jedynie ten trzeci, największy skurwiel biegł w naszą stronę. Szybko wyczarowałem patronusa, który rzucił się na niego i zatrzymał na dłuższy czas.  
Zatrzymaliśmy się na piętrze.

- Masz – wepchnąłem jej do kieszeni kulkę. – Oni myślą, że ja ją mam, na ciebie nie będą zwracać uwagi. Idź do mnie do pokoju, skacz przez balkon i spierdalaj jak najdalej. Potem skontaktuj się z Severusem Snape'em.  
Wzięła ode mnie posłusznie kulkę, jednak po chwili popatrzyła mi w oczy.  
- Nie.  
Wiedziałem że nie dam rady z nią dyskutować, zwłaszcza że jakiś urok śmignął tak blisko mnie, że przypalił mi brew.  
- Dobra. Ja wezmę tego co za nami lata, ty wykończ tego na dole. Ale i tak zejdź do salonu innym sposobem niż schodami, bo tutaj ten wyższy cię dopadnie.  
Bez słowa wstała i pobiegła w stronę mojego pokoju.  
- Oddaj kulę Draco, a wszystko się dobrze skończy - usłyszałem głos mężczyzny.  
Przeczołgałem się w stronę szklanej balustrady i szybko za pomocą zaklęcia przytwierdziłem człowieka odzianego w czerń do przeszklonej ściany na parterze. Opadł na podłogę, a kawał szkła runął prosto na niego.  
Już chciałem walnąć czymś następnym, ale był szybszy.  
Poczułem jak coś mocnego uderza w moje plecy, a ja sam przechylam się przez balustradę i lecę na twarz na parter. Walnąłem głową o marmurową podłogę. Miałem wrażenie, że cała galaktyka tańczy mi przed oczami. Wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie podnieść się w krótkim czasie, że teraz on mnie wykończy.  
- Oddaj Tajemnice – wysyczał zbliżając się do mnie.  
W tym samym czasie rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi.  
- Halo, jest to ktoś? Dracooo? Nikt mi nie otwierał, więc wszedłem sam.  
Mina Blaise'a na widok zdemolowanego, zakrwawionego, pełnego szkła, oraz osmolonego salonu była bezcenna.  
- Co do kur..  
Czarodziej wystrzelił w niego czerwonym płomieniem, jednak Zabini zrobił zgrabny unik.  
Dzięki temu, że ten skurwiel zajął się moim przyjacielem, dostałem parę sekund na szanse dojścia do siebie.  
Po chwili poderwałem się i trzęsącą różdżką wystrzeliłem Cruciatusa.  
Zakapturzona postać krzyknęła, jednak nie padła na kolana i nie zaczęła się wić. Byłem za słaby.  
W tym samym czasie, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu ofiara sectusempry, przeczołgała się kawałek i pieprznęła w Blaise'a czymś mocnym, na co wskazuje to, że przeleciał przez pół salonu i walnął w ogromny, biały fortepian.  
- Dziewczyna ma Tajemnice, Panie – szepnął leżący na podłodze, aby po chwili zemdleć.  
Erin walcząca dotychczas z drugim z włamywaczy, straciła różdżkę w pojedynku, więc w przypływie adrenaliny złapała za stołek od pianina i walnęła mu nim w głowę. Zadziałało o wiele lepiej niż wszystkie latające do tej pory uroki.  
- Oddaj kulę kochanie, to spokojnie odejdziemy – powiedział cicho „mój" oprawca i zaczął zbliżać się do Erin.  
- SZYBKO! – ryknąłem, rzucając się na niego, aby go powstrzymać. W momencie największej walki różdżki naprawdę stają się zbyteczne.  
Moja siostra po chwili wyrwała się z panicznego paraliżu, wyciągnęła kulę z kieszeni i rzuciła nią z całej siły przed siebie. Pech chciał, żeby Blaise dokładnie w tej samej chwili wyczołgał się z fortepianu na którym (a raczej w którym) leżał od paru chwil. Tak. Dokładnie. Oczywiście, że dostał tą rozpędzoną na maksa, szklaną kurwa kulką w głowę. Cholera, gdyby to wszystko nie było takie przerażające, to chyba bym się położył ze śmiechu z komizmu całej sytuacji.

Co ciekawe, mój przyjaciel musi być raczej z gatunku twardogłowych, ponieważ pękła mu ona na czole.  
Cały salon rozświetlił się milionem świateł. Zrobiło się tak jasno, że musiałem przymknąć oczy. Usłyszałem jakieś głosy, może śpiewy. Dziwne symbole, nieprzypominające żadnego alfabetu unosiły się w powietrzu. Rzuciłem się w stronę Blaise'a, jednak zauważyłem, że stoi bez ruchu, a wszystko to co dzieje się w pokoju odbija się w jego ciemnych oczach.  
Po chwili jasność zaczęła znikać i kiedy tylko salon był już w normalnych kolorach, zauważyłem, że wszystkie postaci zniknęły.  
Blaise stał jeszcze przez chwilę nieruchomo, a potem padł na podłogę jak długi.  
Erin patrzyła na mnie ze strachem w oczach. Wyglądała nieźle, oprócz tego, że była cała brudna. Najmniej ucierpiała, tak myślę.  
- Masz rozwaloną gębę – powiedziała do mnie cicho.  
Zaśmiałem się.  
- Powiedz to jemu – wskazałem na Blaise'a.

Poprosiłem Erin, żeby wysłała swojego patronusa do Snape'a, sam starając się ocucić Blaise'a.  
Kilka lekkich klepnięć po policzku i parę łyków wody doprowadziło go do stanu w miarę używalnego.  
- Stary, mogłeś mi powiedzieć że szykują się tutaj jakieś większe rozrywki – jęknął przykładając sobie do ogromnego, zakrwawionego guza na czole woreczek z lodem. – Mam wrażenie jakby ktoś rozłupał mi czaszkę siekierą.  
- Tak, Erin potrafi mieć niesamowite wyczucie – mruknąłem. – Wybacz, muszę cię na chwilę zostawić.  
Podniosłem się i wyszedłem do ogródka, czując pękające szkło pod butami. Cała przeszklona ściana była wybita. Szedłem powoli, oddychając łapczywie i bojąc się tego co za chwilę zobaczę.  
A miał być to widok, który pozostał mi do końca życia w pamięci.  
Mary Anne unosiła się na powierzchni basenu, głową w dół. Jej jasne włosy przypominały dryfującą aureolę.  
Zamknąłem oczy i wskoczyłem do wody tak jak stałem. Podpłynąłem do ciotki i z pewną trudnością odholowałem ją na brzeg.  
Szeroko otwarte oczy, usta zastygłe w trakcie krzyku.  
Niewerbalna Avada Kedavra.  
Delikatnie pogładziłem ją po zimnym policzku.  
- Skurwysyny..

**[ ERIN ]**  
Mój patronus przeniósł się w poszukiwaniach chrzestnego mojego brata parę minut temu, więc wróciłam do salonu. Czułam jak moje nogi dygoczą, byłam całkowicie roztrzęsiona. Tak naprawdę nie dochodziło do mnie to co się przed chwilą stało. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam takiego strachu, takiej adrenaliny. Takiej złości i smutku. Otarłam twarz rękoma i westchnęłam.  
Z kanapy rozległ się jęk.  
W jednym momencie przypomniałam sobie tego wysokiego bruneta, który przyszedł w połowie całego zajścia i nie lada nam pomógł. A ja go znokautowałam, a jakże.  
- Witaj oprawco – uśmiechnął się w moją stronę.  
Lekko się skrzywiłam. Jego guz na czole naprawdę przyjmował niepokojący rozmiar.

- Mój boże – klęknęłam obok niego – Naprawdę przepraszam, nie myślałam zbyt wiele, jak rzucałam tą kulą. Gdybym wiedziała, że podniesiesz się z tego fortepianu, to rzuciłabym w inną stronę.  
- No cóż, nic się nie stało – odpowiedział, przymykając oczy. – Dobrze, że mam taką twardą głowę.  
Przyglądnęłam mu się dłuższą chwilę. W sumie, pod tą całą warstwą kurzu, brudu, krwi i tego nieszczęsnego siniaka, sprawiającego że pół czoła miał zapuchnięte, wydawał się przystojnym facetem. Miał bardzo wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, ciepły brązowy kolor oczu i pełne usta.  
- Jesteś przyjacielem Dracona? – zapytałam.  
- Ehe – mruknął. – A ty jesteś jego dziewczyną?  
- Nie – odpowiedział mu Draco wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z niewiadomych powodów mokry od stóp do głów. – Jego siostrą.  
Brunet poderwał się do pionu, jednak zaraz tego pożałował bo z jękiem opadł na kanapę.  
- Erin Malfoy – powiedziałam, klepiąc go delikatnie po ramieniu.  
- Blaise Zabini, przyjaciel twojego hmm.. brata, który jak widać gówno o nim wie.

**[ DRACO ]**

Severus zjawił się na miejscu dwadzieścia minut później.  
Pierwsze co zrobił, to wrzucił Zabiniego do kominka i używając proszka Fiuu przeniósł go do Świętego Munga. Kiedy usłyszał o Mary Anne, stwierdził, że musi nas opuścić na kwadrans, aby skonsultować się z Dumbledore'em. Kiedy wyszedłem przed dom zapalić, zauważyłem, że ciała ciotki już nie ma.  
Tak jak obiecywał wrócił po czternastu minutach z bardzo zaciętą miną. Wyglądał jeszcze sztywniej niż zwykle. Wspominałem, że kocham mojego chrzestnego?  
- Więc zostaliście bez żadnego opiekuna – powiedział jakby sam do siebie, siadając na fotelu (a przedtem strzepując z niego kilogram szkła) i podpalił papierosa.  
Patrzyliśmy na niego w milczeniu.  
- Posłuchajcie, chcąc nie chcąc jesteście teraz pod moją opieką. Nie mogę zabrać was do domu, bo nie ma u mnie warunków dla dwójki rozpieszczonych arystokratów, więc będziecie musieli zostać w Malfoy's Manor. Tam będzie mi o wiele bliżej, niż tutaj do Francji. I chcąc nie chcąc, moja panno, podejrzewam, że będziesz zmuszona przenieść się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore na pewno będzie chciał mieć na was oko, po tym wszystkim co się tu wydarzyło.  
Zerknąłem na Erin. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Bardzo dobrze pamiętam ten wyraz twarzy u mojego ojca. Niesamowicie poirytowany, jednak zachowujący zimną krew i powstrzymujący się od komentarza.  
- To nie byli śmierciożercy – odezwałem się po chwili.  
- Wiem – odparł Severus, zaciągając się papierosem. – I szczerze mówiąc, właśnie to mnie niepokoi.


	3. Uninvited

**CHAPTER 3**

**Uninvited**

**[ GINNY + list od Helen ]**

_Ginny, słońce!  
Jak mijają Ci wakacje? Bracia cię jeszcze nie zanudzili? W przypadku bliźniaków – nie pozabijali? Miejmy nadzieje, że nie!  
Ja siedzę w domu i tak potwornie się nudzę, że to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Niby ciesze się, że jeszcze pół miesiąca wakacji (czyli przerwy od totalnego zapierdolu), ale z drugiej.. już bym pojechała do szkoły i spotkała te wszystkie znajome gęby!  
Dwa tygodnie spędziłam we Francji, u dziadków i podczas jednego ze spacerów po paryskich uliczkach (mówię Ci, jakiego poznałam Francuza... ale o tym na żywo) spotkałam Draco Malfoy'a! Wiem, wiem, że go nie trawisz, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu całkiem miło nam się rozmawiało. Też był u rodziny, u jakiejś ciotki czy coś takiego i jak było widać (również szwędał się sam) też był potwornie znudzony.  
No i właśnie, a propos niego, słyszałaś co się dzieje?  
Od tygodnia dostaje sowy z zaproszeniami na jakieś ślizgońskie imprezy do Malfoy's Manor. Nie wiem co się stało, zwłaszcza że wspominał, że wraca do Anglii dopiero 31 sierpnia! W każdym razie, kontaktowałam się ostatnio z Millicentą i opowiadała mi, że jest na co drugiej imprezie u Draco i że jest zajebiście i w ogóle, że cała willa jest zdemolowana i codziennie piją do upadłego.  
Dwudziestego sierpnia została zaplanowana impreza pod tytułem „Cały Hogwart", rozkminiasz?  
Nie mam pojęcia co mu się stało, no, ale nie ważne.  
Nie chciałabyś ze mną iść na tą imprezę? Wiem, że byś nie chciała, ale mogłabyś jakąś perukę założyć – nikt by cię nie poznał, a miałybyśmy okazje pogadać?  
__Zresztą pamiętaj, jesteś mi coś winna za SUMy._

_Helen_

Uśmiechnęłam się, zmięłam list i wyrzuciłam go przez okno.  
W twoich marzeniach Helen, a w moich koszmarach.

- Cześć .  
Helen odwróciła się i zobaczyła średniego wzrostu dziewczynę z krótkimi brązowymi włosami, jasnymi oczami i bladą cerą.  
- Eee... Sorry, ale znamy się?  
- To komplement. Kazałaś przyjechać, to jestem.  
- GINNY! – zawołała blondynka rzucając się na przyjaciółkę.  
- Cicho bądź! – syknęła młoda Weasley. – Nie mogą mnie rozpoznać.  
- Okej – Helen wzruszyła ramionami. – Nazywasz się Ginger. Jesteś rok ode mnie młodsza i jesteś moją kuzynką ze Stanów.  
- Kłamca – uśmiechnęła się Ginevra, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. – Usiądziemy gdzieś?  
Wyszły z ogromnego hallu na równie ogromny taras i usiadły na marmurowej ławce.  
- Jak to się w ogóle stało gryfonico, że zdecydowałaś się wpaść na imprezę do króla mroku? – zapytała blondynka otwierając swoje piwo o kant ławki.  
- Daj spokój. Bardzo długo się zastanawiałam, ale tak potwornie nudziło mi się w domu, że myślałam że oszaleje. Bliźniacy siedzą w sklepie, Bill z Fleur w Muszelce, Charlie w Rumunii.. Byłam skazana na towarzystwo świętej trójcy, a jak ich lubię, tak co za dużo to nie zdrowo. Biłam się z myślami odkąd dostałam od ciebie ten list, a co za tym idzie okazję do wyrwania się z domu. Powiedziałam więc mamie, że zaprosiłaś mnie do siebie na noc i jakoś przeszło. Chociaż było trochę problemów, ale Fred pomógł mi je ominąć.  
- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć o co chodziło.  
- Nie, nie chcesz.  
Zaśmiały się.  
- Generalnie jak impreza? Mam nadzieję, że nie przyplątałam się tutaj na darmo?  
- Nie, właśnie jest zajebiście, mówię ci! Super muzyka, cały barek.. a raczej sporych rozmiarów szafa alkoholi, fajni ludzie – Helen uśmiechnęła się entuzjastycznie. – Profesjonalizm. Ale, nie wiesz najciekawszego!  
Ginny przymrużyła oczy, wydychając spore kółko z dymu.  
- Oni imprezują od około tygodnia. I od tego tygodnia Draco Malfoy ani razu nie pojawił się na imprezie.  
- Słucham? – Ginevra praktycznie się zakrztusiła. – Że jak?  
- Nie mam pojęcia! Podobno od czasu do czasu można go zobaczyć, w jakichś dziwnych miejscach, jednak po chwili znika. Pieczę nad wszystkim sprawuje Zabini.  
- Ale jaja. To po jaką cholerę on robi te imprezy?  
- No właśnie nie mam pojęcia.

Kilka godzin później Ginny stwierdziła, że to najwyższy czas aby na chwilę odpocząć od ciągłego zgiełku i hałasu. Spacerując po drugim piętrze znalazła wyjście na spory, kamienny taras z widokiem na ogromny ogród. Chcąc, nie chcąc musiała przyznać – dwór Malfoy'a był bajeczny.  
To samo jeżeli chodzi o domówkę. Była rzeczywiście niezła, miały z Helen niesamowitą frajdę z przedstawiania rudej jako amerykanki i wymyślania różnych dziwnych faktów z jej życiorysu.  
Na samo wspomnienie kilku kwestii (Tak, Ginger jest w Stanach sławną modelką!) zachciało jej się śmiać.  
Jej samotne przemyślenia, zostały nagle przerwane. Usłyszała zbliżające się głosy i nie mając ochoty na kolejną rozmowę z bandą pijanych ślizgonów, kucnęła za jednym z filarów. Co prawda nadal paliła papierosa, z którego unosił się dym, jednakowoż – zobaczą ją, to ją zobaczą – trudno.  
- Kurwa, mam tego dosyć Draco – zawołał Blaise, wchodząc na balkon szybkim krokiem. – Z tobą nie da się już normalnie rozmawiać!  
Po chwili na taras wytoczył się chwiejnym krokiem gospodarz imprezy, a za nim wzdychająca wysoka brunetka, w krótkiej sukience i wysokich, wojskowych butach.  
- Nie będę zabawiać twoich gości w czasie kiedy ty rozbijasz się po ciemnych zakamarkach tej chaty wypijając jednego Jacka Daniellsa za drugim, no do kurwy nędzy!  
Draco nie odezwał się. Położył na podłodze rzeczoną butelkę i podpalił papierosa.  
- A możesz mi powiedzieć po co urządzasz te melanże? – syknęła dziewczyna. – Po pierwsze, powinniśmy mieć żałobę. Po drugie – jak Snape tutaj wpadnie to cię wykastruję. Po trzecie – to tylko ściąga uwagę na to gdzie jesteśmy. Skąd wiesz, że to nie któryś z rodziców twoich świetnych przyjaciół nas zaatakował?  
- Bo to nie byli śmierciożercy – odpowiedział Malfoy, rozkładając się wygodniej na krześle.  
Brunetka przewróciła oczami i popatrzyła na Zabiniego, po chwili się wzdrygając.  
- Co? – zapytał Blaise. – Jestem brudny?  
- Nie, twoje oczy..  
- Znowu?  
- Na ułamek sekundy, znowu..  
- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie miałem – brunet przetarł rzeczone gałki oczne pięściami, żeby po chwili westchnąć.  
- Wiecie po co robię te imprezy? – zapytał po chwili Draco. – Po to, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim złym, co się wydarzyło do tej pory. Żeby pić alkohol, przyglądając się tej bandzie idiotów z ukrycia i obserwować ich zachowania. Zająć się czymś innym, niż rozmyślanie o Voldemorcie. O Mary Anne. O tych ludziach, którzy nas zaatakowali. Mam dosyć, wiecie? To za dużo jak dla jednego człowieka.  
- Stary, kurwa, zainwestuj w myślodsiewnie ! – poirytował się Zabini, podpalając papierosa. – Co ty myślisz, że jesteś jedyny? Erin jest w takiej samej sytuacji jak ty, a do tego chuj wie co będzie jak twój ojciec wyjdzie z więzienia. Mi od półtorej tygodnia świecą się oczy, od paru dni nie wiadomo skąd  
znam hebrajski, a wczoraj przeczytałem Historie Hogwartu w minutę trzynaście, a byłoby szybciej gdyby nie obracanie stron. Więc nie mów mi kurwa, że jesteś taki samotny w swoim bólu.  
- Gdybyś mnie słuchał to byś wiedział, że nie mówię że mam gorzej – warknął blondyn. – Ciesze się, że jesteście tacy silni i macie znieczulice. Ja niestety nie radze sobie z tą sytuacją, rozwaliło mnie to na kawałki. Więc jeżeli mamy się licytować, to z równie dobrym powodzeniem, możesz stąd wyjść.  
Blaise przyglądał się przyjacielowi jeszcze parę sekund, parsknął i wyszedł.  
- On się o ciebie martwi Draco, nie trzeba było mu tak cisnąć – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, nazwana Erin.  
- Idź do środka, nie przejmuj się mną. Mam dosyć, idę stąd w cholerę.  
I zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaoponować przeteleportował się.  
Brunetka westchnęła, a po chwili weszła do środka szybkim krokiem, wołając Zabiniego.  
Ginny powoli podniosła się do pionu, czując jak drżą jej kolana.  
Ale.. ale... o co tutaj chodzi..?

_Drogi pamiętniku_

_Wiem, wiem, miałam do Ciebie wrócić w momencie totalnego wkurzenia, jednak jest coś nowego. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Chodzi o imprezę u Malfoya, dwudziestego sierpnia.  
Usłyszałam rozmowę, której słyszeć nie powinnam..  
Z tego co wywnioskowałam to na Malfoy'a, Zabiniego i tą Erin (nigdy nie widziałam tej dziewczyny, może to jakaś dziewczyna Blaise'a? Albo Malfoya) napadli jacyś ludzie, którzy nie byli śmierciożercami. Ktoś chyba zginął, bo ta dziewczyna wspominała o jakiejś żałobie. Sprawa jest chyba poważna, bo Malfoy wyglądał okropnie. Jakby nie był już człowiekiem, tylko takim kompletnym wrakiem. Był bledszy niż zwykle, miał fioletowe worki pod oczami i trzęsły mu się ręce. Oraz oczywiście był pijany jak bela. Kiedy się przyglądałam (chociaż to mogła być wina słabego oświetlenia) miałam wrażenie, że ma pełno małych ranek na twarzy, jakby wleciał w okno, bez uprzedniego otwierania go.  
Och, oczywiście dodajmy do tego, te rzeczy, które mowił o sobie Zabini. Nie mam pojęcia o co chodziło, może dostał jakąś dziwną klątwą? Patrząc na jego fioletowe czoło, wystające spod starannie zaczesanej grzywki, coś w tym było.  
Nie mogłam powiedzieć o tym Helen. Miałam wrażenie, że cała ta rozmowa, mimo wszystko była zbyt prywatna. Zastanawiam się, czy może powiedzieć o tym mojemu bratu. Albo lepiej nie, bo on od razu poleci do ojca i zrobi wielki raban. Chyba że Harry'emu? Nad tym się najpoważniej zastanawiam.  
W każdym razie, mam zamiar poczekać te trzy dni i wybadać w drodze do Hogwartu jak mają się sprawy. Może spotkam całą tą trójkę roześmianą (a raczej dwójkę – jak już mówiłam, ta Erin na pewno nie jest od nas ze szkoły) i będzie po kłopocie?_

_Zobaczymy._

_Lekko (panicznie) przestraszona Gins._


	4. I don't need your help Do I ?

_W poprzednich rozdziałach jest kilka błędów – choćby sama numeracja, którą zmieniłam dopiero poprzez edytor na moim koncie, za które z góry przepraszam. Starałam się wszystko poprawić i zaktualizowałam to chyba z godzinę temu, jednak jak widać, nadal nie zaskoczyło..  
No dobra, nie nudzę już i zapraszam do czytania :)_

**CHAPTER 4  
I don't need your help... Do I ?**_  
_

- Cześć – Erin pocałowała Blaise'a w policzek.  
- Witaj Malfoy. – uśmiechnął się chłopak biorąc od niej torbę. – Pierwszy raz do Hogwartu, co? Boże, jakie te pierwszaki wyrośnięte!

- Jaki zabawny – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, wchodząc za Zabinim do pociągu.  
Szybko znaleźli wolny przedział i usiedli. Blaise nie robiąc sobie nic z faktu, że znajduje się w szkolnym pociągu, wyciągnął papierosa i podpalił go pstrykiem palcami.  
- Nie pytaj – westchnął, widząc jak Erin opada szczęka. – To odkryłem wczoraj. Ale strasznie przydatne, kiedy nie mam zapalniczki.  
- Myślisz, że to przez tą kulę?  
- Szczerze? Tak—odpowiedział chłopak zaciągając się. – Dostałem nią z całej siły w głowę, jednak nie upadłem od razu, prawda? Draco mówił, że dłuższą chwilę stałem bez ruchu, a w moich oczach odbijały się jakieś symbole. No nie powiem, żeby podpalanie papierosów pstryknięciem było moim największym marzenie, ale cóż poradzisz. Apropos Dracona – gdzie on jest?  
- Pojechał ostatni raz przed szkołą odwiedzić ojca. Ma pojawić się jutro z samego rana. Nadal jesteście pokłóceni?  
- Jak cholera – przytaknął brunet kiwając głową. – I tym razem, na pewno pierwszy mu nie podam ręki.  
- Faceci – Erin wywróciła oczami.  
- Wiesz już w jakim będziesz domu, czy będzie cały cyrk z tiarą przydziału? – chłopak zgrabnie zmienił temat.  
- Myślę, że nie jest dla ciebie zaskoczeniem to, że będziemy dzielić jeden stół na śniadaniu – uśmiechnęła się Malfoy'ówna. – Pewnie, że Slytherin. A jak już jesteśmy przy szkole, to opowiedz mi coś ciekawego. Nauczyciele są fajni? Uczniowie? Jacyś przystojniacy?  
- Nie wiem, nie gustuje w facetach – odpowiedział jej krzywym uśmiechem. – A jeżeli chodzi o dziewczyny, to nie rozglądam się za nikim w moim wieku.  
- Hu-hu! – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Mogłeś powiedzieć, to umówiłabym cię z Madame Maxime!  
- No baaaardzo śmieszne Malfoy, naprawdę wybitnie. Już widzę że te wasze żarciki, to takie rodzinne. Jeżeli już chcesz bardzo wiedzieć, ale błagam cię nie mów nikomu, to mam zamiar w tym roku poderwać nauczycielkę od mugoloznawstwa.  
- Ile ma lat? Mniej niż pięćdziesiąt?  
- Ignoruje twoje docinki. Z tego co sprawdzałem ma dwadzieścia pięć i jest tak cholernie seksowna, że to aż dziwne, że jest nauczycielką. A dzięki waszemu kochanemu wujaszkowi, Severusowi mam z nią trzy razy w tygodniu zajęcia dodatkowe sam na sam!  
- Brawo – Erin zaklaskała entuzjastycznie. – Naprawdę ciesze się twoim szczęściem!  
- Wal się Malfoy.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a po chwili zmienili temat.

Draco Malfoy stał na skarpie paląc papierosa i podziwiając szalejące Morze Północne.  
Właśnie wyszedł z Azkabanu, gdzie po raz ostatni przed pójściem do szkoły spotkał się z Lucjuszem.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu nie było tak okropnie jak zwykle - ojciec nawet zapytał co u Erin.  
Nie omieszkał również zapytać skąd Draco ma tyle skaleczeń na twarzy. Młody blondyn skłamał mówiąc, że na imprezie wleciał w zamknięte okno i miał nawet wrażenie, że przez twarz ojca przemknął mały uśmiech, chociaż ostro go za to zjebał.  
Zaciągnął się ostatni raz i rzucił papierosa na skałę, gasząc go swoim czarnym, eleganckim butem.  
Westchnął i przeteleportował się do Hogsmeade, skąd miał przejść pieszo do Hogwartu.

Snape nalegał, żeby dał mu znać, kiedy będzie już w miasteczku, bo miał zamiar po niego wyjść, jednak Malfoy stwierdził, że to poniżej jego poziomu (w końcu ile on ma lat?!), więc po prostu olał prośbę swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Lądując zgrabnie (ostatnio aportował się tak wiele razy, że doszedł prawie do perfekcji ) tuż przed Trzema Miotłami, otrzepał marynarkę i podpalając następnego papierosa ruszył w stronę ogromnej bramy, prowadzącej na szkolne błonia.  
Jeszcze nie wiedział, że ktoś tam na niego czeka.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, najmłodsza latorośl rodu Weasley'ów opuszczała chatkę Hagrida.  
Charlie tuż przed wyjazdem z domu dał jej parę specyfików, które miały pomóc w odżywianiu sklątek tylnowybuchowych olbrzyma. Pomachała mu przyjaźnie i udała, że oddala się w stronę szkoły, jednak kiedy tylko usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi zboczyła z trasy żeby zapalić papierosa.  
Zamknęła oczy i mocno się zaciągnęła.  
W sumie cieszyła się z powrotu do szkoły, przynajmniej nie będzie tak nudno jak w domu. Będzie mogła codziennie widzieć się z Helen, zająć się szkolnymi sprawami. Jedynym minusem, było to, że będzie musiała codziennie oglądać końskie zaloty Parvati do Harry'ego. Tak, jasne, dała sobie z chłopakiem spokój już dawno temu, jednak w jakiś sposób ciągle ją to bolało.  
Kiedy już zamierzała zbierać się w stronę szkoły, usłyszała jakiś trzask parę metrów za nią, z okolic bramy oddzielającej błonia od drogi do Hogsmeade.  
Wzdrygnęła się, stwierdzając że to na pewno jakieś zwierzęte z Zakazanego Lasu, już miała kontynuować swoją drogę powrotną do szkoły, kiedy usłyszała podniesione głosy..  
- A WEŹ ŻE SIĘ ODE MNIE ODPIERDOL, Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ!  
A potem snop jasnego światła.  
Rzuciła się biegiem w stronę bramy i starała się ją otworzyć, jednak nie było to łatwe, ponieważ ważyła swoje. Ze dwa metry obok stał wysoki zakapturzony mężczyzna na przeciwko młodego chłopaka ubranego na czarno.  
- Zniszczyłeś Tajemnice. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo wszystko zepsułeś chłopcze – powiedział cicho wysoki mężczyzna.  
- Słuchaj, Lockwood, czy jak ci tam—odrzekł poirytowany chłopak. – Interesuje mnie to wszystko mniej więcej tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Kula została zniszczona, więc chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.  
- Mylisz się mój drogi – Lockwood zaśmiał się cicho. – Ty zniszczyłeś Tajemnicę. Ja zniszczę ciebie.  
Ginny zagięło. Tajemnica, zakapturzony człowiek, kula.. Ten młody, to musiał być Draco Malfoy.  
Nie pomoże Malfoyowi, no pewnie że mu nie pomoże!  
Co ciekawe, nie przeszkadzało jej to w dalszych próbach otworzenia ogromnych wrót.  
- EXPELLIARMUS! – ryknął Malfoy, pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyszło mu do głowy. Różdżka Lockwooda podskoczyła w powietrze i wylądowała prosto w dłoni uśmiechniętego blondyna.  
- Oj, Draco, Draco. Chyba nie sądzisz, że brak różdżki w czymś pomoże.  
I dosłownie w tej samej sekundzie rzucił się na niego całym ciałem, zwalając chłopaka z nóg.  
Ginny nerwowo pchała metalowe drzwi (tutaj należy nadmienić, że w wyniku nadmiernego stresu, zupełnie zapomniała o swojej różdżce, bezpiecznie spoczywającej w jej kieszeni), oglądając ze strachem, jak wysoki człowiek wali Malfoy'a raz po raz w twarz.  
Rozległ się głośny trzask, drzwi puściły.  
Ruda wytoczyła się na trawnik tuż obok walczących.  
- SECTUMSEMPRA! - krzyknęła, celując różdżką w Lockwooda, który dostał zaklęciem prosto w plecy.  
Krzyknął, stoczył się z Malfoya, jednak zanim zdążyła walnąć w niego czymś więcej, zdeportował się.  
Dziewczyna opadła na kolana, które drżały jej tak mocno, że nie była w stanie ustać.  
Właśnie rzuciła na jakiegoś obcego mężczyznę (co z tego, że w obronie kogoś) bardzo silne, „czarne" zaklęcie. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie zmuszona na kimkolwiek go użyć. Zwłaszcza w obronie Malfoy'a. Dlaczego nie rzuciła jakiejś drętwoty albo petrificiusa?  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dosyć głośny jęk.  
Z niemałym trudem podniosła się na nogi i ruszyła w stronę blondyna.  
- Dzięki Weasley – jęknął. – Jak dotrę do szkoły nie omieszkam zawiadomić dyrekcji, że szwędasz się po nocy po błoniach.  
Ginny ryknęła histerycznym śmiechem.  
- Blaise zawsze mówił, że potrafię rozładowywać atmosferę. No cóż, a teraz wracaj do zamku.  
- I co, mam cię tutaj tak zostawić? – zapytała, przyglądając się jego pokiereszowanej twarzy. – A jesteś chociaż w stanie wstać?  
- Nie sądzę. Jednakowoż, troszkę za dużo usłyszałaś i troszkę za dużo zobaczyłaś. Więc z całym szacunkiem, ale wypierdalaj.  
- Och, błagam cię. Nie po to uczę się do egzaminów na magomedycyne, żeby pozwolić wykrwawić się jakiemuś mięczakowatemu arystokracie – przewróciła oczami. – Złamałeś coś?  
- Nos. Żebro. Rękę. Może lewą nogę?  
- Tak, tak, a do tego masz zawał i guza mózgu – dziewczyna westchnęła i uklęknęła obok Malfoy'a. Nie zważając na jego jęki i przekleństwa kierowane w jej stronę, delikatnie uciskała i dotykała wszystkie ze wskazanych miejsc. Wiedziała, że ma powołanie do bycia uzdrowicielem. Nienawidziła tego chłopaka naprawdę szczerze, jednak w tym momencie to się nie liczyło. Był pacjentem. Pacjentem, któremu trzeba pomóc niezależnie od uczuć, które się do niego żywi.  
Po chwili oględzin, po raz kolejny westchnęła, wstała i ściągnęła szary sweter.  
- Zrobisz striptiz? – zapytał chłopak z lekkim strachem.  
- Nie. Musze ucisnąć ranę na nodze. Nie jest złamana, ale kiedy się wywróciłeś zaryłeś o jakiś korzeń i wbił ci się w udo.  
Dłuższą chwilę zawiązywała mocny supeł na jego lewej nodze. Malfoy dalej nic sobie nie robił z klęcia na czym świat stoi.  
- Jesteś wymarzonym pacjentem – zaironizowała, kręcąc głową. – Dalej. Nos nie jest złamany, tylko stłuczony jak zresztą reszta twarzy. Żebro może, nie jestem w stanie tutaj tego sprawdzić. A ręka niestety tak i to paskudnie. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że da się ją wygiąć w tą stronę.  
- Bosko.  
- Niestety, teraz czas na złą wiadomość. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w zaklęciu noszy. Muszę założyć ci jakieś usztywnienie na nogę i będziesz szedł o własnych siłach. Jak tylko dojdziemy do zamku, to zawołam kogoś i zaprowadzi cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
Malfoy cały zapuchnięty i fioletowy poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej w ciągu ułamku sekundy. Popatrzył na nią tak groźnie i poważnie na ile pozwalało mu podbite prawe oko.  
- Dojdę sam do zamku i do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie będziemy nikogo wołać. Żadnego Dumbledore'a, nie mówiąc już nawet kurwa o Snape'ie. Powiesz Pomfrey że znalazłaś mnie tutaj leżącego. Źle się aportowałem – wylądowałem na samym czubku drzewa i spadłem z paru metrów. Jasne? Nie wtrącaj się. To nie jest swoja sprawa. Najlepiej się nie odzywaj i trzymaj język za zębami, jasne?  
Ginny patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.  
Bez słowa wstała i wyczarowała deseczkę, która za pomocą śnieżnobiałych bandaży przytwierdziła się do jego nogi.  
- Wiesz co? Pierdol się – warknęła. – Po prostu się pierdol. Pomogłam ci, naraziłam swoje pieprzone życie, otwierając tą bramę, a ty nawet nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc. Proszę bardzo, mam nadzieje, że Lockwood wykończy cię przed wschodem słońca, tak samo jak twoja siostra rozwaliła tą jego kuleczkę. Teraz razem z Zabinim będziecie mogli się lansować po szkole z bandażami na czole, czyż to nie słodkie?  
Po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła szybkim krokiem.

Blaise i Erin siedzieli na dziedzińcu przed szkołą i rozmawiając cicho palili papierosy.  
A przynajmniej Zabini palił.  
- Jeżeli nie wróci do półgodziny, to nawet ja jako naczelny pupilek wszystkich nauczycieli mogę mieć problem – powiedział chłopak, patrząc na ogromną wieżę zegarową.  
- Porozmawiaj ze mną – uśmiechnęła się lekko Erin, wkładając za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów. – To w gruncie rzeczy mój pierwszy dzień w szkole. Bosko, nie?  
- Czy ja wiem czy bosko? Ale na pewno ciekawie.  
- Och, zamknij się. Jak było na mugoloznawstwie? Widziałam tą laskę. Przyznaje – zajebista.  
- Mówiłem! – uśmiechnął się szeroko chłopak, poprawiając czarny bandaż na czole. – Jeszcze nie miałem z nią dzisiaj lekcji, ale uśmiechnęła się do mnie na korytarzu. Mówię ci Erin, ona już jest moja.  
- Ty, patrz, tam ktoś idzie!  
Erin na wszelki wypadek poderwała się i schowała za kamienną ławkę.  
Blaise chwile obserwował zbliżającą się postać.  
- Spoko, to Weasley z Gryffindoru.  
Erin podniosła się.  
Niska, ruda dziewczyna w bluzce z krótkim rękawkiem, niezbyt pasującej do chłodnej nocy, szła szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. Była wyraźnie czymś podburzona, jakby właśnie stało się coś strasznego. A przynajmniej bardzo emocjonującego.  
Kiedy ich zauważyła, kiwnęła Zabiniemu głową i ruszyła dalej.  
Jednak nagle się zatrzymała, jakby się zastanawiając.  
- A, co mi tam. Lepiej się ruszcie, spotkałam kogoś kto może potrzebować waszej pomocy.  
Blaise popatrzył na Erin, która zastygła w bezruchu.  
Dosłownie w ciągu sekundy rzucili się przed siebie, biegnąc przez błonia ile sił w nogach.  
Spotkali Dracona mniej więcej w połowie drogi do chatki Hagrida.  
Blaise, który dobiegł do przyjaciela pierwszy, wpadł na niego z impetem i po sekundowym wahaniu bardzo mocno go objął.  
Draco ledwo trzymał się na nogach, dosłownie leciał mu przez ręce. Mruczał coś pod nosem dłuższą chwilę, a potem stracił przytomność.  
- Słyszałaś co mówił? – zapytał Blaise, klękając i patrząc przyjacielowi w twarz.  
- Coś w rodzaju.. geju jebany, potem było puść i boli? I jeszcze coś w rodzaju Wizzly wie. – Erin kucnęła obok niego. – O cholera, no nie dziwie się, że boli. Co mu się stało?! To w Azkabanie go tak urządzili?!  
- Nie sądzę. Dobra, lecimy do szpitalnego.

**[DRACO]**

Niezbyt kontaktowałem po tym kiedy Blaise rzucił się na mnie na błoniach.  
Skurwiel zdecydowanie za dużo waży.  
Co jakiś czas odzyskiwałem świadomość, jednak nie miałem nawet siły otworzyć oczu.  
Słyszałem tylko podniesione głosy.

_- Kurwa, Draco, co my z tobą zrobimy?  
_

_- PANIE ZABINI, CO SIĘ Z NIM STAŁO?!  
- Eee...  
- Eee.. No... No bo..  
- Ja wiem. Znalazłam go przy bramie. Źle się teleportował i spadł przez drzewa.  
- Eee..Tak, tak właśnie mówił, kiedy go spotkaliśmy!  
- Boże, jakie to niemądre pozwalać dzieciom na samotne podróże!  
_

_- Draco, słyszysz mnie?  
_

_- Panie Malfoy, musi pan wypić trochę tego eliksiru.  
_

_- Draco, przysięgam, że kiedy się obudzisz wypróbuje na tobie trochę nowego eliksiru torturującego, miałeś mi dać znać jak będziesz w Hogsmeade do cholery!  
- Uspokój się Severusie.  
- Nie dam rady dyrektorze! Ten półgłówek zupełnie zignorował moje słowa! Prosiłem go, uprzedzałem, ale nie, gdzie tam, oczywiście musiał swoje!  
_

_- Ślicznie tak wagarować od pierwszego dnia braciszku.  
- Daj spokój, to najbardziej efektowne wejście do szkoły od czasów kiedy Potter i Weasley przylecieli na rozpoczęcie latającym samochodem.  
- Wow, pierdolisz. Potter przyleciał z tą rudą laską, która wymyśliła bajeczkę o drzewie?  
- Nie, z jej bratem. Także Draco, możesz być z siebie dumny, pobiłeś Pottera!  
_

_- Madame, nie uważa pani że on tutaj trochę za długo leży? Przecież tylko się poturbował.  
- Trzymam go w czymś w rodzaju krótkiej śpiączki. Najlepiej żeby się nie ruszał i tylko spał, wtedy rekonwalescencja przejdzie szybko i łatwo._

I nagle stwierdziłem, że jestem już dostatecznie wypoczęty i odprężony, żeby otworzyć oczy.  
Nie byłem zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczyłem że znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
Tego zdążyłem się dowiedzieć z głosów, które docierały do mnie od czasu do czasu.  
- O, widzę, że się pan obudził panie Malfoy – Piguła już leciała w moją stronę z ogromną tacą pełną kolorowych eliksirów. – Proszę, to eliksir wzmacniający. Nie jest zbyt smaczny, ale na pewno poczuje się pan lepiej.  
Łyknąłem bez słowa, nawet się nie krzywiąc.  
Po całym lecie spędzonym na spożywaniu wszelkiego rodzaju alkoholu, moje kubki smakowe były wybitnie spaczone.  
- Ile spałem? – zapytałem, mam nadzieje grzecznym tonem.  
- Prawie dwa dni. Dzisiaj trzeci września, a dokładnie pora kolacji. Zaraz zawołam kogoś, żeby przyniósł ci coś do jedzenia z Wielkiej Sali.  
Dosłownie cztery minuty później do szpitala wpadła moja siostra, a za nią ten kretyn Zabini.

- Wow, stary, nareszcie—Blaise usiadł na stołku obok mojego łóżka. Rozglądnął się dookoła. – Myślisz, że nie można tu palić?  
- Raczej nie – Erin przewróciła oczami, podając mi obszerną tace z jedzeniem. – Ale zawsze możesz marzyć.  
Odebrałem od niej swoją kolację i zająłem się przeżuwaniem bułki.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Lockwood mnie znalazł i zaatakował – rzuciłem obojętnie.  
- Tak myśleliśmy – odrzekła moja siostra, poprawiając szkolny krawat. – Nie mam jednak pojęcia jak wyczaił to, że odwiedzasz ojca i przyjeżdżasz do szkoły później.  
- Może siedział tam cały dzień.  
- Tak, jasne. I chciał cię rozpierdolić w obecności Hagrida. Albo zakraść się na Ceremonie Przydziału. Błagam cię Draco. – Zabini otworzył jedną z czekoladowych żab, leżących na mojej szafce nocnej. Popatrzyłem na niego z politowaniem, a on wzruszył ramionami.  
- Lepiej powiedz nam – odezwał się, kiedy przeżuł kawał rzeczonej czekolady. – Skąd Weasley wytrzasnęła taki kit?  
- Weasley? – zastanowiłem się chwilę. No tak, wiewióra. – Co mówiła?  
- Najpierw spotkaliśmy ją na błoniach. Powiedziała, że powinniśmy iść przed siebie, to kogoś znajdziemy. I rzeczywiście, znaleźliśmy ciebie. Pobiegliśmy do skrzydła i nawet nie mieliśmy czasu wymyślić jakiejś ściemy. I jak w jakiejś durnej książce dla mugoli - Pomfrey pyta – co się stało? Ja patrze na Blaise'a, on na mnie. Już mamy rzucić głupie nie wiem, kiedy jak burza ta ruda laska wpada do pomieszczenia i opowiada gadkę o drzewie.  
- Uratowała mnie – powiedziałem po chwili, drapiąc się lekko po brodzie. – Była tam, najwyraźniej przez przypadek i rozwaliła Lockwooda sectusemprą. Zdążył się teleportować. Potem zaczęła mnie oglądać, macać – co mam połamane, jednak ją wkurwiłem i mnie zostawiła.  
- Jesteś boski.  
- Wiem. W każdym razie, ona wie o wiele więcej, niż powinna wywnioskować z tego co zauważyła.  
- To znaczy?  
- To znaczy że Lockwood gadał tylko o tajemnicy. A na odchodne ona wykrzyknęła, coś na temat tego, że Blaise ma różne wizje i że ma rozwaloną głowę. I że to przez kulę, którą rzuciłaś Erin.  
- Skąd ona to wie?! – moja siostra wytrzeszczyła oczy. Cholera, nie wiedziałem, że są aż takim lustrzanym odbiciem moich.  
- No właśnie tutaj kończą się możliwości mojej wyobraźni.  
- Musimy się dowiedzieć – Blaise podniósł się do pionu. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, bo może nam to zaszkodzić.  
- Nie mówiąc już o tym jak to może zaszkodzić jej – popatrzyłem na dwójkę gości znacząco. – Pamiętajcie, kto poznaje fakty z tamtego popołudnia staje się kolejną potencjalną ofiarą.

- A tak w ogóle to odkąd rozmawiasz ze mną normalnie?  
- Wiesz, że nigdy nie porozmawiamy 'normalnie'.  
- A ty wiesz o co mi chodzi.  
- Odkąd w moim życiu zaczęły się dziać rzeczy ważniejsze niż te z przeszłości. Odkąd oboje straciliśmy ciotkę. Odkąd jesteśmy skazani na łaskę Severusa i na skarbiec Lucjusza. Odkąd goni nas banda popaprańców, którzy chcą odzyskać coś co już nie istnieje.  
- Czyli jest chociaż jedna pozytywna strona całej sytuacji?  
- Och, zamknij się.  
- Słuchaj, wiem, że to będzie przykre pytanie i trochę nie na miejscu, ale jak z tobą?  
- W jakim sensie?  
- No wiesz.. z chorobą.  
- Ach.. No cóż, dobrze, nie miałam żadnych nawrotów od dwóch lat i jestem pod stałą opieką magomedyka.  
- To dobrze, sorry za pytanie.  
- Nie było tematu.

...

...

- Draco, martwie się o Blaise'a?  
- O te wszystkie rzeczy?  
- Nie, to w pewnym sensie nie jest złe. To znaczy jest, ale napisał wczoraj za mnie i za siebie wypracowania na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, jest najlepszym uczniem w klasie i potrafi podpalać papierosy bez zapalniczki.  
- Pierdolisz.  
- Nie. Niezłe co?  
- Ja pierdolę.  
- W każdym razie, jak wiadomo to wszystko ma coś wspólnego z tą całą tajemnicą. I mam wrażenie, bo nie wiem jak to wszystko wyjaśnić, że część zawartych tam rzeczy, jakby weszła w Blaise'a.  
- Czytasz mi w myślasz.  
- Podobno jesteśmy rodzeństwem._  
_


	5. Alea iacta est

**CHAPTER 5  
Alea iacta est**

Blaise siedział na biurku w Sali od mugoloznawstwa, czekając na Elisabeth.  
Czuł się dziwnie, zresztą nic nowego od dobrych kilku tygodni.  
Rozpierała go energia, miał wrażenie, że może pobiec do Hogsmeade i z powrotem w minutę, że może siedzieć do rana i nauczyć się więcej, niż umieją wszyscy nauczyciele razem wzięci. Postanowił zdawać OWUTEMA z runów, chociaż nigdy się ich nie uczył. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że po prostu je rozumie i to lepiej od Helen, która chodziła na zajęcia od siedmiu lat, a nie mogła sobie poradzić z paroma stronami tłumaczenia.  
Z rozmyśleń wyrwała go Elisabeth wchodząc do Sali.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Wysoka, blondynka, zielone oczy, seksowny uśmiech.  
Czego chcieć od życia więcej?  
- Więc Blaise – usiadła obok niego na krześle. – Na czym ostatnio skończyliśmy?  
- Wydawało mi się że na telefonie.  
I przez następną godzinę słuchał i skrupulatnie notował wszystkie dane dotyczące owego niemagicznego przedmiotu, chociaż ostatnią noc spędził na czytaniu wszystkiego na jego temat, do tego stopnia że stwierdził, że na następną lekcje zbuduje jakiś ulepszony model.

**[GINNY]**

Wyszłam właśnie z Sali od historii magii, przeciągając się mocno.  
Uwielbiałam te przed-lunchowe drzemki u Binnsa, to było dokładnie to czego potrzebowałam.  
Chciałam właśnie ruszyć w stronę Wielkiej Sali, kiedy ktoś mnie zaczepił.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu była to ta siostra Malfoy'a, Erin.  
- Cześć, nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybym porwała cię na chwilę?  
I zanim zdążyłam zaoponować wylądowałyśmy w łazience.  
W łazience jęczącej Marty.  
O pieprzona ironio.  
- Jeszcze nie miałyśmy okazji się poznać, Erin – wyciągnęła w moją stronę rękę.  
- Ginny.  
- Wiem. Słuchaj mała, może nie zabrzmi to dobrze jako wstęp do rozmowy, ale nie jesteśmy tutaj w celach towarzyskich.  
- Podejrzewam – odpowiedziałam powoli, opierając się o umywalkę.  
Czy to była umywalka z wygrawerowanym wężem na kranie? Ależ zapewne tak. Myślę, że wszystko w moim życiu co chociaż objawiało się jako szczęście poszło się chrzanić po mojej pierwszej klasie. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie powinnam wtedy przeżyć. Od tego czasu goni mnie kłopot za kłopotem.  
W każdym razie wróćmy do rozmowy z Erin.  
- Słuchaj, wiem że trochę wiesz. Po pierwsze, chce zapytać skąd.  
Wydawała się strasznie zimna i oschła. Nie uśmiechnęła się ani razu w ciągu paru minut naszej rozmowy. Może Malfoy'owie mają to rodzinne?  
- Podsłuchałam waszą rozmowę na imprezie w lecie. – wypaliłam bezmyślnie.  
CZEMU JA TO DO JASNEJ CHOLERY POWIEDZIAŁAM?! WYTŁUMACZYSZ MI TO DROGI MÓZGU?!  
- Aha – wzruszyła ramionami, a po chwili podpaliła papierosa. – To by wiele wyjaśniało. A i w ogóle, jak coś, to nigdy nie mów Draco że pale. Zabiłby mnie gołymi rękoma.  
- Nie mam za bardzo o czym rozmawiać z twoim bratem – uśmiechnęłam się krzywo zakładając rękę na rękę. Wyobraziłam sobie potencjalne pogaduszki z Malfoy'em, na których mogłaby wyjść ta informacja. Szczerze mówiąc, zachciało mi się śmiać.  
- W każdym razie – Erin strzepnęła popiół na mokrą posadzkę. – Słuchaj, nie będę się drzeć za podsłuchiwanie, bo po co. I tak się to nie odstanie, zresztą – sama podsłuchałabym taką rozmowę. W normalnych okolicznościach poprosiłabym cię po prostu o dyskrecję.  
- A są nienormalne? – zapytałam, patrząc jej w oczy i czując, że moje serce bije coraz mocniej.  
- Zważając na to, że byłaś obecna przy ataku na Draco i pocięłaś Lockwooda to.. jakby ci to powiedzieć.. tak. Chcąc czy nie chcąc stałaś się częścią tego wszystkiego.  
- Ale czego?!  
- Słuchaj skarbie, sama chciałabym wiedzieć – teraz mogłam obejrzeć jej pierwszy uśmiech. Ciekawe, czy jest naturalną blondynką jak brat. – W każdym razie, nigdzie nie chodź sama. Mój brat kretyn się poniewierał samotnie i widzisz jak się to skończyło. Jest czwarty września, a on nie pojawił się nawet na jednych zajęciach. Idiota. W każdym razie, gdyby coś się działo, to daj znać, jasne?  
- Dobrze—odpowiedziałam jak automat.  
Dziewczyna zgasiła papierosa o ścianę, lekko kiwnęła mi głową i wyszła z łazienki.  
Miałam wrażenie, że chyba za chwilę zemdleje.  
- O kurwa..

Blaise siedział w Salonie i smętnie palił papierosa.  
Strasznie mu się nudziło.  
Erin gdzieś zniknęła, a Draco, który świeżo wyszedł ze skrzydła, widząc stertę zaległych zadań domowych prychnął i poszedł spać.  
Ciężkie życie – stwierdził brunet poprawiając czarną szeroką opaskę, którą nosił ukrywając bandaż. Magiczne szwy miały się rozpuścić dopiero za parę dni, musiał jeszcze trochę przeboleć to, że wygląda jak idiota. Idiota w dżinsach, szarym swetrze i babskiej chusteczce na czole. Dosłownie nie mógł się na siebie patrzeć.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Helen Portrait siadając na oparciu jego fotela.  
- Cześć Blaise.  
- Witaj Helen – odpowiedział patrząc na dziewczynę wyczekująco. Może stanie się jakiś cud, który uczyni ten wieczór ciekawym? Nie miał co robić, dziesięć minut temu skończył pisać wszystkie dziewięć zaległych wypracowań dla Malfoya. Mógł się założyć, że gdyby się sprężył za dwa tygodnie mógłby zdawać OWUTemy. I to wszystkie na Wybitny.  
- Słuchaj, zbieram ekipę na mały wypad do Hogsmeade, nie pokusiłbyś się? – zapytała dziewczyna, odgarniając kosmyk długich jasnych włosów za ucho.  
- Tą ekipą jestem ja i ty? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gasząc papierosa w srebrnej popielniczce. Jakaś pierwszoklasistka popatrzyła na niego z oburzeniem. Pokazał jej język.  
Helen wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
- Nie, nie. Mamy już Nott'a i Malfoy.  
- Przecież Draco położył się spać – Blaise zmarszczył brwi sprawiając, że bandaż zjechał mu na oczy.  
Jebana czarna szmata.  
- Jakbyś zapomniał, mamy w tym roku dwóch Malfoy'ów w szkole słońce. A wybiera się z nami Erin. Jeszcze moglibyśmy chwilę ponudzić Yaxleya, hm? A w ogóle co cię skłoniło do zmiany image'u?  
- Co przez to rozumiesz? – zapytał obserwując Theodore'a Nott'a dyskutującego zażarcie z Samem Yaxley'em. To było zabawne - Yaxley był całkiem grzeczny jak na Slytherin. Był prefektem naczelnym, który nie palił papierosów (uwierzcie mi, wśród „zielonych" z ostatnich roczników była to rzadkość), raczej nie przeklinał, a alkohol spożywał jedynie okazyjnie. Nie znaczy to jednak, że był nudny – wręcz przeciwnie. Był śmieszny, dumny – w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu i diabelsko ironiczny. Jeżeli prowadziliby jakiś konkurs na prefekta szkoły, to na pewno zostałby nim Sam.  
- Ta bandamka nadaje ci jakiegoś takiego grunge'owego stylu. Nie do końca pasuje to do chłopca w sweterkach i marynarkach, co?  
- A kiedyś ty się Portrait taka niemiła zrobiła? – zapytał patrząc na nią z uśmiechem.  
- Wtedy kiedy miziałeś się z Malfoy'em. To co, idziesz?  
- No kurwa, pewnie że idę.

Ginny siedziała w swoim dormitorium na parapecie okna.  
Obserwowała pięć ciemnych postaci skradających się przez błonia w stronę bramy do Hogsmeade.  
Helen proponowała jej eskapadę do miasteczka, jednak wymówiła się nauką.  
Tak naprawdę miała inna plany na ten wieczór.  
Zresztą, szczerze? Bała się. Najnormalniej w świecie denerwowała się o to, że Lockwood mógł znowu zaatakować. Miała nadzieje, że w bandzie uciekinierów nie było Zabiniego, ani żadnego z rodzeństwa Malfoy'ów.  
Przetarła pięściami oczy i wzięła do ręki pergamin oraz pióro. Różdżką podpaliła cztery świeczki.

_Drogi S.!  
Wiem, wiem, widzieliśmy się w miarę niedawno, a ja już cię męczę – z góry proszę o wybaczenie.  
Dzieje się tutaj jednak coś bardzo dziwnego. Naprawdę bardzo dziwnego.  
Bardzo chciałabym się w jakiś sposób z tobą skontaktować, a najlepiej na żywo.  
Wolę tego wszystkiego nie opisywać w liście.  
Jest mi wstyd że w ogóle proszę cię o spotkanie, ponieważ wiem, jak może się to skończyć.  
Mam nadzieje, że w takim razie uwierzysz mi iż sprawa jest poważna.  
Nie zawracałabym ci głowy, ale po prostu.. Nie mam tego komu powiedzieć. Rodzice – wiadomo odpadają, a bracia – wyjątkowo by nie pomogli. Myślałam o Harrym, jednak stwierdziłam, że najlepiej doradził byś mi ty.  
Myślę, że najbezpieczniej byłoby, gdybym sama cię odwiedziła.  
Czy moglibyśmy się umówić na jakąś konkretną datę?  
Bardzo zależałoby mi na tym, abyśmy przy rozmowie byli sami.  
Pisz o każdej porze dnia i nocy.  
Uściski,  
Ginny_

Blaise wracał do zamku bardzo, bardzo pijany.  
Generalnie nie wiedział jak się nazywa.  
Obalili z Nott'em chyba litr ognistej whisky na pół. A może nawet trochę więcej?  
Helen i Theodore chcieli jeszcze zostać na godzinkę, zaś Yaxley razem z Erin zmyli się już jakiś czas temu.  
Zabini roześmiał się pijacko. Gdyby Erin wiedziała, że idzie sam błońmi zalany jak szpadel chyba by go zabiła. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co zrobił by Draco.  
Blaise roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej.  
O mój Boże, czy on już wspominał o tym jaki był pijany?  
Czuł się najlepiej od.. od niepamiętnych czasów. Od czasów kiedy z jego głową zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Teraz był najnormalniejszym na świecie pijanym, niepełnoletnim chłopakiem.  
Pomijając tą magię i parę innych rzeczy.  
Szedł powoli korytarzem, mając nadzieje, że jest cicho.  
Oczywiście tak nie było – zwłaszcza kiedy w okolicy skrętu do lochów wpadł w dużą zbroję i runął razem z nią na kamienną posadzkę.  
Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru zachciało mu się cholernie śmiać.  
W tej samej chwili jakieś drzwi trzasnęły i ktoś się nad nim pochylił.  
- Blaise? – zapytał nie kto inny jak Elisabeth. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
- Och, dobry wieczór pani profesor! -–zawołał Zabini o jakieś trzy tony za głośno. – Bo wieczór mamy piękny, czyż nie? Prawie tak piękny jak pani!  
- Blaise, czy ty jesteś pijany? – zapytała blondynka wytrzeszczając oczy. W odpowiedzi Zabini czknął. Usta nauczycielki niebezpiecznie zadrgały. Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednak wydawało się to nie na miejscu. Elisabeth czasami miała wrażenie, że za wcześnie zaczęła uczyć – często wybryki uczniów zdawały się ją bawić, zamiast przynosić na myśl szlabany.

W tej samej chwili można było usłyszeć miauczenie i głośne kroki.  
- Głupie gówniarze, myślą, że uda im się wymykać w nocy! Ja im do cholery pokaże, co to znaczy!  
Elisabeth nie wiele myśląc, postawiła swojego ucznia do pionu i wręcz wrzuciła do swojego „mieszkania", zatrzaskując szybko drzwi.  
- KTO TO DO... O, dobry wieczór pani profesor.  
- Dobry wieczór panie Filch – kobieta uśmiechnęła się jak najładniej potrafiła. – Przepraszam, wiem, że narobiłam hałasu. Chciałam udać się do kuchni po jakiś napar ziołowy, bo strasznie bolał mnie brzuch i przez przypadek przewróciłam zbroję.  
- Ach tak.. A nie widziała pani tutaj jakichś uczniów? – Filch rozglądnął się dookoła. Jego kotka zrobiła dokładnie to samo.  
- Nie, nie – Elisabeth uśmiechnęła się jeszcze przyjemniej. – W każdym razie, przepraszam za przebudzenie. Dobranoc.  
Wyciągnęła z kieszeni szlafroka różdżkę, machnęła nią dwa razy i zbroja stała na swoim miejscu jak nienaruszona. Zostawiła drapiącego się po głowie Filcha na korytarzu, i weszła do siebie.  
Kiedy zamykała drzwi, zastanawiała się na jaką cholerę to zrobiła.  
W tym momencie właśnie przechowywała w swoich pokojach pijanego ucznia.  
Pomyślała jednak o tym, że naprawdę niewiele minęło od tego czasu, kiedy sama latała pijana po Hogwarcie. Dosłownie parę lat temu, oddałaby życie za to, żeby ktoś ją uratował z takich tarapatów.  
No cóż, karma się odpłaci.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Blaise'a.  
- Wow, naprawdę dziękuję pani profesor – uśmiechnął się, szeroko. Jego normalny, lekki i seksowny uśmiech, został zniekształcony przez sporą dawkę alkoholu.  
SEKSOWNY?!  
ELISABETH!  
Podszedł do niej.  
- To była najlepsza rzecz jaka spotkała mnie w Hogwarcie ze strony nauczyciela – powiedział, starając się brzmieć normalnie, a nie jak zapity małolat. – Bardzo ciesze się, że zaczęła pani uczyć u nas w szkole. Wcześniej nie interesowałem się mugoloznawstwem, chciałem zakończyć je po szóstej klasie, jednak pani potrafiła zapalić we mnie iskrę, która zechciała zagłębiać się w tą naukę. No i rzeczywiście, kto by pomyślał, że mugole są tacy sprytni. I wie pani co? Zrobiłem dodatkową pracę.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów białego iphone'a*.  
Podczas podania ich ręce się spotkały.  
Blaise poczuł miły dreszcz na plecach.  
- To Iphone, tak? – upewniła się Elisabeth.  
- Owszem. Wprowadziłem tam wszystkie możliwe ulepszenia. Ma pani lepszy aparat, możliwość wysyłania mms'ów. Nowe aplikacje. Już się nie zacina.  
Nauczycielka popatrzyła na chłopaka z zainteresowaniem.  
- Naprawdę poświęciłeś swój wolny czas, aby to zrobić?  
- Tak – podszedł do niej i złapał ją za rękę, w celu odebrania telefonu komórkowego. Po chwili jednak zmienił zdanie i nie puścił jej dłoni. – To nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś świetną nauczycielką. I nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś tak oszołamiająco piękna. To dlatego, że jesteś najbardziej sympatyczną, otwartą, inteligentną i wartą uwagi osobą w całej szkole.  
Elisabeth odebrało mowę i to wcale nie ze względu na to, że chłopak właśnie przeszedł w stosunku do niej na „ty".  
Odebrało jej mowę dlatego, że dawno nie usłyszała takich komplementów od przedstawiciela płci męskiej.  
Od chłopaka.  
Od faceta.  
Odebrało jej mowę dlatego, że dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Zabini jest bardzo przystojny. Miał ciemne, ni krótkie, ni długie włosy okolone czarną bandamką. Ciemne, czekoladowe, ale bardzo ciepłe oczy, które od czasu do czasu zdawały się świecić. Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, oraz dołeczek w prawym policzku kiedy się uśmiechał. I właśnie uśmiech, który był strasznie charakterystyczny – chłopak miał w zwyczaju uśmiechać się jednym kącikiem ust, co nadawało mu wygląd niegroźnego łobuza.  
Elisabeth poczuła, że to wszystko to nie jest dobry pomysł.  
- Chyba powinieneś już iść – powiedziała cicho i spuściła głowę.  
Blaise – co było aż dziwne – w ciągu sekundy puścił jej dłoń i wyszedł z komnaty.  
Kobieta przygryzła mocno wargę i zamknęła oczy.  
On ma siedemnaście lat, on ma siedemnaście lat, on ma siedemnaście lat, on ma siedemnaście lat..  
Minęła może minuta. Nauczycielka nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca, kiedy drzwi głośno się otworzyły, a potem jeszcze raz trzasnęły.  
Blaise Zabini pewnym (chociaż może trochę chwiejnym krokiem) podszedł do kobiety, odwrócił ją w swoją stronę i złapał jej twarz w swoje duże dłonie.  
- Alea iacta est* – szepnął.  
A potem mocno ją pocałował.  
W usta.

* _tak, po głębszym namyśle zdałam sobie sprawę z faktu, iż iphone raczej nie miał racji bytu w latach szkolnych Zabiniego i reszty, jednak za jasną cholerę nie miałam pomysłu na zmiane tego wątku, proszę o wybaczenie_

*_*(łac) kości zostały rzucone_

Jeszcze w ramach ględzenia :) - chciałabym Wam zaprezentować (oczywiście tym którzy są zainteresowani) moje wyobrażenie opisywanych postaci. Zazwyczaj lubię sobie wyobrażać dane sceny dokładnie, a co za tym idzie lubię mieć dopasowane konkretne twarze do poszczególnych bohaterów.  
Oczywiście jednak wszystko pozostawiam w waszej inwencji, możecie w ogóle nie otwierać tych linków, a i również możecie je otworzyć, obczaić i stwierdzić, że jednak w waszych głowach prezentują się zupełnie inaczej :)

**_1. img855. _**_**imageshack. us**_**_ /img855/ 8092/ kolaaaaaaaaz2 KROPKA jpg_**

_2. img89. imageshack. us / img89 / 2795 / kolaaaaz KROPKA jpg_

_tylko poskładajcie sobie to w całość (chodzi tutaj o pousuwanie spacji) + h t t p, bo widzę, że ff KROPKA net nie jest chętny do dodawania obrazków w tekście ;)  
Na drugim obrazku znajduje się także Chase Collins, który pojawia się dopiero w dalszej części opowiadania._

_Zainteresowanych fickiem (a przynajmniej tych czytających) chciałabym także poprosić o jakiś odzew :) I nie chodzi mi tutaj o jakieś denne żebranie komentarzy, bo nie w tym rzecz, ale osobiście jestem fanem konstruktywnej krytyki i z chęcią chciałabym się dowiedzieć co mogłabym w opowiadaniu zmieniać/ulepszać!_


	6. Help from the villain

**CHAPTER 6  
Help from the villain**

Promienie słoneczne nieśmiało przebijały się przez grubą, ciemnozieloną zasłonę, która znajdowała się w sypialni chłopców. Zasłonięte były również wszystkie kotary łóżek, a jedynym odgłosem, który można było wychwycić były miarowe oddechy śpiących, równomierne tykanie budzika, leżącego na szafce nocnej jednego z nich oraz wyciszony plusk wody, wydobywający się zapewne z łazienki.  
Cyk.  
Cyk.  
Cyk.  
Nagle panującą ciszę przerwał rozdzierający dźwięk zegarka, który aż zaczął podskakiwać po blacie.  
„WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY! NADCHODZI KOLEJNY DZIEŃ, W KTÓRYM TRZEBA UDOWODNIĆ GRYFONOM ŻE SĄ DO UŁOMNI! WSTAWAĆ!"  
Po paru sekundach męska ręka rozchyliła zielono-srebrną kotarę i walnęła z całej siły pięścią w zegarek.  
„TOUT-TOUT, NA TO MNIE NIE ZŁAPIESZ! I TAK BĘDĘ DZWONIŁ! LA LA LA LA! WSTAWAĆ KURWA! SPÓŹNICIE SIĘ NA ELIKSIRY, SNAPE ZNOWU SIĘ WKURWI ŻE WCZORAJ PILIŚCIE!"  
Z jednego z łóżek wydobył się krótki jęk i odgłos jakby ktoś przesunął poduszkę. Na przykład podniósł ją i położył na swoją głowę.  
W tej samej chwili, drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się z hukiem, a wysoki, ciemnowłosy Blaise Zabini, ubrany w szkolne spodnie oraz białą rozpiętą koszulę wyszedł z niej pogwizdując.  
Kiedy zauważył, że w sypialni jeszcze nikt nie skusił się, aby ruszyć się ze swojego łoża, odchrząknął, a po chwili ryknął swoim donośnym głosem.  
- POOOOOBUDKA WSTAAAĆ!  
Podszedł do jednego z łóżek i rozchylił jego zasłony. Crabbe jęknął i zasłonił oczy.  
- KONIOM WODY DAĆ!  
Kolejne łóżko. Goyle mruknął przez sen coś na temat swojej matki i pluszowego misia.  
- JA JUŻ TRĄBIE PÓŁ GODZINY! – tutaj rozchylił „kurtynę" Draco Malfoy'a, przy okazji ściągając z niego kołdrę.  
- A WY ŚPICIE SKURWYSYNY! – i tutaj przeszedł do najdrastyczniejszej części planu – podszedł do okna i rozchylił zasłony.  
Pozostała trójka zaczęła jęczeć i zasłaniać oczy czym tylko się dało.  
-Nie chce was martwić, najdroższe wampiry, ale śniadanie kończy się.. – zrobił ostentacyjną pauzę patrząc na swój zegarek. – Za piętnaście minut. Do widzenia.  
Wyszedł z dormitorium.  
Crabbe i Goyle poderwali się z łóżek i wrzucając na siebie byle co wybiegli za nim. No tak, jedzenie – siła wyższa.  
Draco Malfoy nareszcie został sam.  
Przewrócił się na bok – tyłem do okna i powoli otworzył oczy.  
„Świetnie, oto przed nami następny pierdolony dzień"  
Westchnął i zaczął zmuszać się do tego, żeby wstać.  
A to wcale nie było takie łatwe.

- Co ty jesteś taki szczęśliwy? – zapytał Draco patrząc na przyjaciela podejrzliwie.  
Blaise smarował swoją bułkę dżemem nucąc coś pod nosem z nieustannym, tępym, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Widzę, że to nie przystoi ślizgonowi? – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
- Z tego co opowiadała mi Erin, byliście wczoraj w Hogsmeade. Powinieneś być nieprzytomny i leczyć kaca, płacząc mi nad uchem jak to bardzo boli cię głowa. A może to właśnie zasługa twojej głowy? Przyznaj się, pod bandażem wytworzyła ci się super blizna a'la Potter, która sprawia że zostałeś takim samym jebanym dzieckiem szczęścia, tak? Zgadnijmy.. jest w kształcie słoneczka czy gwiazdki?  
Kiedy Malfoy zakończył wyliczanie, Zabini szybko zamrugał, a następnie wybuchnął bardzo głośnym śmiechem.  
- Coś z tobą wybitnie nie tak – rzekł zniesmaczony blondyn próbując jeść swoja jajecznice lewą ręką, ponieważ prawa ciągle spoczywała na temblaku. – Słuchaj, posmarował byś mi chleb?  
- Ależ oczywiście, drogi przyjacielu! – zawołał śpiewnie brunet.  
W tej samej chwili po lewej stronie Dracona usiadł dosyć zmięty Theodore. Miał duże, ciemne wory pod oczami, a wdychając zapach jedzenia skrzywił się.  
- Widzisz? – Malfoy wskazał na młodszego kolegę. – To jest książkowy przykład człowieka drugi dzień po alkoholu.  
- Proszę cię, Malfoy nie tak głośno – szepnął Nott, krzywiąc się jeszcze bardziej. Nalał sobie soku z dyni do filiżanki, a po chwili cicho strzelił palcami. – Te, właśnie Zabini. Wróciliśmy godzinę po tobie i chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko okej, jednak nie było cię ani w salonie, ani w waszej sypialni. Trochę się poddenerwowałem, jednak byłem tak zalany że zasnąłem na kanapie we wspólnym, zanim zdążyłem podnieść jakikolwiek raban.  
- Ach, stwierdziłem że wykorzystam to, że Yaxley jest naszym kumplem i zawsze podaje nam hasła do łazienki prefektów – odpowiedział Blaise, podając Malfoy'owi dwie kromki chleba.  
Nott pokiwał głową na boki – zapewne przetrawiał tą informację, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Helen, która właśnie usiadła obok niego.  
- Łazienka prefektów? – Draco prychnął głośno. – Błagam cię, na to mnie nie nabierzesz.  
- No dobra – Blaise przewrócił oczami, po czym na jego twarz po raz kolejny tego dnia powrócił rozbrajająco promienny uśmiech. – Ale musisz obiecać, że nikomu, ale to nikomu nie powiesz.  
- Zamknij się i gadaj co znowu narobiłeś.

Ginny Weasley obserwowała bacznie sowią pocztę, która właśnie wleciała do Wielkiej Sali.  
I rzeczywiście, tak jak się spodziewała, mała ruda sówka wylądowała w jej misce z płatkami śniadaniowymi.  
- Bingo – powiedziała sama do siebie, wyciągając zwierzę z jedzenia i odwiązując od jej nóżki lekko wilgotny kawałek pergaminu.  
- O JA JEBIE!  
Ginny praktycznie podskoczyła – ktoś wydarł się dosłownie na całą salę. Podniosła wzrok, najwyraźniej przekleństwa dochodziły od strony ślizgonów.  
- PANIE MALFOY, MINUS DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW OD SLYTHERINU ZA SŁOWNICTWO! – zagrzmiała McGonnagall, która jako jedna z nielicznych nauczycieli zasiadała przy stole na podwyższeniu – reszta najwyraźniej pośpieszyła już na zajęcia.  
Ginevra popatrzyła na Malfoy'a.  
Siedzący obok niego Blaise Zabini, trząsł się ze śmiechu. Kiedy zmrużyła oczy, zobaczyła, że po jego policzkach spływają łzy, a jest tak rozbawiony, że wygląda jakby miał spaść z ławy.  
Draco zaś—kompletnie nieprzejęty stratą punktów – stał tuż przy kumplu (wyglądało jakby dopiero co poderwał się z miejsca) z tak zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy, jakiego chyba jeszcze u nikogo nie widziała.  
Po chwili złapał się za głowę, a potem położył rękę na ustach.  
Następnie zaczął bogato gestykulować w stronę Blaise'a, który tak jak Ginny wywróżyła – z głośnym hukiem spadł z ławki.  
Hmm, no cóż – nie wyglądało to na informacje pod tytułem „Lockwood chce nas wszystkich zabić", więc zabrała się za swój list.

_Dobrze Gins, dzisiaj 1 w nocy u mnie.  
S._

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko.  
Miała wrażenie jakby dziesięć kilo kamieni spadło z jej serca.

- Przespałeś się z Elisabeth Johnson – Draco starał się przetrawić tą informację.  
Siedzieli na schodach pomiędzy siódmym a ósmym piętrem.  
To miał być pierwszy dzień Draco na lekcjach, jednak blondyn powiedział, że nie jest w stanie stawić się na zaklęciach. Właśnie przeżył głęboki wstrząs i powinien odpocząć sobie przynajmniej godzinę.  
Blaise jedynie wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, że mogą przyjść na drugą część zajęć, mówiąc Flitwick'owi, że Draco źle się poczuł.  
- Tak – potwierdził po raz enty Blaise, poprawiając swój krawat. – Powtarzasz to jak mantrę.  
- Byłeś pijany.  
- Jak bela.  
- Ona nie.  
- Trzeźwiusieńka.  
- Co zrobiłeś po seksie?  
- Wypaliliśmy papierosa na pół i nadal pijanym krokiem wróciłem do lochów. Szkoda, że nikt tego nie nagrał. Bylem w bokserkach, ciuchy miałem w ręce, a szedłem prawie na czworaka.  
Draco pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Ty jesteś jednak bardziej pierdolnięty niż myślałem.  
- Wiesz, jestem trochę zdziwiony twoją reakcją – powiedział po chwili Zabini, patrząc na przyjaciela. – Jesteś Draco Malfoy, nie? Casanova Hogwartu, poderwać, przelecieć i zostawić?  
- Dokładnie, ale to jest mowa o mnie! – zawołał Malfoy z nuta histerii w głosie.  
Blaise po raz kolejny ryknął śmiechem.  
- Stary, zabijesz mnie dziś – wykrztusił po chwili.  
- Czy ja mam na ciebie zły wpływ?  
- Dokładnie, to wszystko twoja wina, pieprzony arystokrato – Blaise wyciągnął rękę, aby poczochrać mu włosy, jednak Draco się odchylił. No tak, tlenione kłaki chłopaka były świętością.  
- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Przyjść na dodatkowe zajęcia i nadal omawiać funkcje jakiś mugolskich szpargałów?  
Blaise głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
- No szczerze mówiąc to nie za bardzo mam na to pomysł.

Wybiła pierwsza w nocy.  
Ginny Weasley zarzuciła na swój podkoszulek zieloną bluzę i rozglądając się dookoła ruszyła w stronę kominka.  
Wyciągnęła z kieszeni garść fioletowego proszku i weszła prosto w płomienie.  
Chwilę później kaszlała na podłodze Grimmauld Place numer 12.

Erin siedziała w swoim dormitorium i malowała paznokcie.  
Generalnie, jeżeli miała być szczera, to o wiele bardziej podobało jej się tutaj niż w Beuxbatones.  
Po pierwsze?  
Oczywiście faceci.  
I to nawet nie to że jacykolwiek (przypominamy, że francuska szkoła, była placówką żeńską), tylko zajebiście przystojni!  
Kiedy poznała Blaise'a, myślała, że to normalny wyjątek – zwykły fajny chłopak, jednak kiedy przyjechała do szkoły i poznała resztę bandy oraz po prostu PRZESZŁA się korytarzem, praktycznie zwątpiła.  
Naprawdę, było się za czym oglądać.  
Po drugie? O wiele bardziej ciekawie prowadzone zajęcia. Pierwszy raz stwierdziła, że zielarstwo, to przedmiot na którym bada się rośliny magiczne, a nie śpi z głową w książce nad głupią teorią. Oczywiście wybitne eliksiry – Snape był jaki był, ale ten przedmiot był prowadzony popisowo. Transmutacja z wymagającą McGonnagall, która tak naprawdę potrafiła nauczyć każdego idiotę najtrudniejszych formuł. Czy zaklęcia z zabawnym profesorem Flitwickiem, który starał się aby ich lekcje były luźniejsze niż pozostałe, a przy tym ciągle potrafił im coś wpoić do głowy.  
I ostatnia sprawa?  
Możliwość poznania prawdziwego brata.  
Z dnia na dzień wydawał jej się coraz bliższy,. Starała się nie wracać do dawnych przykrych wspomnień, tylko korzystać z współczesnego Dracona.  
A był fantastyczny.

- Hej Gins – Syriusz mrugnął do niej, podając jej butelkę z piwem.  
- Cześć Syriusz – wydyszała dziewczyna, siadając przy stole. – Przepraszam, że cię nękam, naprawdę.  
Syriusz prychnął.  
- Dziewczyno, czy ja wyglądam jakbym był zajęty?  
Ruda uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Ostatnio wplątałam się w coś dziwnego i według zapewnień jednej dziewczyny, mogę być w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Syriusz podpalił papierosa i popatrzył na nią z poważną miną.  
Za to właśnie go uwielbiała.  
Z miejsca, potraktował ją poważnie.  
Nie tak, jak zrobiłby to jej ojciec, czy któryś w braci. Że nastoletnia gówniara gada głupoty.  
Od razu zainteresował się tą sprawą.  
- Pod koniec sierpnia, na prośbę mojej przyjaciółki Helen, pojechałam na imprezę, która odbywała się w Malfoy's Manor. Podobno od kilku dni odbywały się tam świetne melanże, dwór był lekko zdemolowany i tak dalej. Podobno również od czasu pierwszej imprezy, sam zainteresowany – Draco nie pojawił się wśród gości ani razu. Nie lubię Malfoy'ów, nie interesowało mnie to. Zmieniłam wygląd i pojechałam, ponieważ prosiła mnie o to Helen, oraz dlatego, że strasznie mi się nudziło w domu. Kiedy paliłam na jednym z balkonów, podsłuchałam rozmowę młodego Malfoy'a, z Blaise'm Zabinim i dziewczyną, która okazała się być młodszą siostrą Draco – Erin. Wynikało z niej coś dziwnego, kompletnie ich nie zrozumiałam. Kogoś zamordowano, Malfoy nie mógł się z tego powodu pozbierać, Erin musiała z nim mieszkać. Podczas tego morderstwa, najprawdopodobniej doszło do walki – on miał strasznie dużo zadrapań na twarzy, a Blaise – z początku myślałam, że to opaska, jednakowoż na czole miał czarny bandaż. Podczas kłótni z Malfoy'em powiedział mu że potrafi różne rzeczy. Że przeczytał historię Hogwartu w parę minut, że mówi po hebrajsku.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i napiła się łyka piwa, które dotychczas trzymała w ręku.  
Po chwili powróciła do monologu.  
- Nie wiedziałam co z tym zrobić, jednak stwierdziłam, że to zostawię. Wieczorem, pierwszego września, kiedy wracałam od Hagrida, usłyszałam krzyki. Podbiegłam do bramy, skąd one dochodziły i zobaczyłam Malfoy'a walczącego z jakimś wysokim człowiekiem ubranym na czarno. Nie walczyli na zaklęcia, a na pięści – Draco go wcześniej rozbroił. Ten wysoki – Lockwood, mówił do Malfoy'a coś apropos Tajemnicy, którą zniszczyli. Powiedział coś w rodzaju „Zniszczyłeś Tajemnice, więc ja zniszczę ciebie". Zdążyłam go jednak powstrzymać, a poturbowanego – i to całkiem mocno – Malfoy'a przetransportować do skrzydła. Parę dni temu, zaczepiła mnie Erin, jego siostra, mówiąc że każdy kto wie cokolwiek na temat tej sprawy może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Zwłaszcza, że walnęłam tego Lockwooda sectusemprą.  
Zakończyła opowieść, szukając w kieszeni dżinsów papierosów. Po chwili odpaliła jednego.  
Syriusz przez chwilę się nie odzywał, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.  
Miała kilka minut, aby mu się przyglądnąć.  
Mimo Azkabanu i całego innego szaleństwa był diabelnie przystojny. Jego pociągła twarz, prosty nos i arystokratyczne rysy lekko kontrastowały z przydługimi, ciemnymi włosami. Oczy miał w tej chwili spokojne i skupione, jednak normalnie zdawały się uśmiechać łobuzersko.  
Usta mężczyzny były trochę za wąskie, jednak perfekcyjnie pasowały do całokształtu twarzy, zwłaszcza kiedy uśmiechał się lekko, ukazując proste, duże jasne zęby.  
- Po pierwsze – odezwał się po chwili. – Kompletnie nie znam żadnego Lockwooda, a przynajmniej w tej chwili nie przychodzi mi nikt na myśl – obiecuje, że poszperam. Po drugie – nie wiesz kogo wtedy zabito? W wakacje, od Malfoy'a?  
- Nie mam pojęcia – Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Mary Anne Malfoy, jego ciotkę – odpowiedział jej Syriusz, bawiąc się zapałkami. – Napisali o tym w Proroku Codziennym. Ujęli to jednak zgrabnie – zwykły nekrolog, bez afery pod tytułem włamanie i morderstwo. Jakby normalnie umarła, będąc na coś chora.  
- Na pewno tak nie było!  
- Oczywiście że tak nie było... Ginny, chyba wiem o jaką Tajemnice im chodziło.  
Ruda wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
- Naprawdę?  
- Czy wspominali coś na temat tego, że ta Tajemnica to coś w rodzaju szklanej kuli?  
- Dokładnie tak!  
- To by się nawet zgadzało. I to dokładnie. Wiesz kim była Mary Anne? Bardzo dobrze ją pamiętam. Wysoka, uśmiechnięta blondynka – zupełnie nie podobna z zachowania do reszty rodziny. Była Niewymowną.  
- Pracowała w Departamencie Tajemnic? – zapytała Ginny.  
- Dokładnie. Mój ojciec też pracował w Departamencie. Nie wiedzieliśmy nic o jego pracy, oprócz tego, na którą do niej miał i kiedy kończył. Naprawdę, przez całe swoje życie nie dowiedziałem się czym zajmował się w pracy. Czy to była papierkowa robota, czy jakieś eksperymenty. Nic, zero, nada, null. Oprócz tego, że w sejfie w pokoju na strychu trzymał taką szklaną kulę. Nikt oprócz niego, nie znał do niej szyfru. Nikt poza rodziną, nie wiedział, że w ogóle coś takiego posiadamy. Nie miałem pojęcia o co chodzi, dopóki nie wybuchła afera dotycząca tych kul. To znaczy afera jak afera – nie wiedział o tym cały magiczny świat, a jedynie członkowie rodzin ludzi pracujących w DT. Za przekazanie ci tych wiadomości, grozi dożywocie w Azkabanie – zaśmiał się krzywo. – No, niech zaryzykuje. W kulach tych miała być ukryta potężna moc. Umieszczano w niej wszelkie magiczne siły i umiejętności, przede wszystkim te nie do końca zbadane i nieokiełznane. Ktoś, kto był w posiadaniu owej kuli mógł zostać panem świata.  
- Jak twój tata?  
- Nie, nie. Mój ojciec był zwykłym pionkiem. Wszystkie osiem kul, które istniały powstały w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dwie trzymano w Ministerstwie, pozostałe sześć rozdzielono pomiędzy ludźmi pracującymi na różnych kontynentach. Nie chciano, aby wszystkie znajdywały się w jednym miejscu. Jak widać, w Europie dostała je „nasza" rodzina. Black i Malfoy. Cóż się dziwić – nasi rodzice od zawsze byli przyjaciółmi ministra. W każdym razie, tuż po zabójstwie Jamesa i Lily rozpoczął się popłoch. Korneliusz Knot wpadł do naszego domu w środku nocy i zażądał zwrotu kulki. Powiedział, że prawdopodobnie Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę z ich istnienia i trzeba zmienić miejsce ich ukrycia. Chyba, że teraz tak pomyśle.. może odebrano kulę nam, a dano Malfoy'om? No nie wiem, niestety więcej nie wiem..  
- Więc myślisz, że ci ludzie w czerni, ten Lockwood i reszta, dowiedzieli się o tej tajemnicy i chcieli ją wykraść od tej Mary Anne?  
- Tak myślę. Skoro jednak została zniszczona.. Dziwie się, że nadal napastują Malfoy'a, zamiast szukać innych. Przecież ona i tak się rozpadła.  
Ginny kiwnęła powoli głową.  
Jeszcze coś jej tu nie pasowało, ale nie wiedziała co.

POSŁOWIE:  
_Niestety, linki do obrazków, które chciałam wam wkleić pod poprzednim rozdziałem, jak na razie usilnie się nie wyświetlają, mimo mojej zaciekłej walki i starań.  
Mam nadzieję, że jakoś uda mi się obejść niechęć do wklejania linków w treść ficków ;)_


	7. Party in dungeons

**CHAPTER 7  
Party in dungeons**

Blaise stanął przed lustrem wpatrując się niepewnie w swoje odbicie.  
- Dawaj stary – zachęcił go Malfoy, leżący na łóżku. – Może będziesz mieć taką bliznę jak Potter i staniesz się sławny!  
- Jezus, co ty tak napierdalasz o tym Potterze, zakochałeś się? – syknął Zabini, przewracając oczami. Po chwili powolnym ruchem odwiązał chusteczkę i opuścił ją na podłogę.  
- I jak? -–zapytał Draco, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.  
- Ani śladu – odpowiedział bardzo cicho Blaise, pocierając swoje czoło dłonią.  
- Te szwy działają, wierz mi – wiem coś o tym! – blondyn uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadł Theodore Nott prawie się przewracając. Za nim do sypialni wkroczył Sam Yaxley, ostentacyjnie wznosząc oczy do nieba.  
- Pukać nie umiecie? – Draco z niechęcią odłożył swoją lekturę.  
- ROBIMY IMPREZĘ! – zawołał Nott, praktycznie podskakując.  
- Jezus, Theo, weź sobie jakieś tabletki – zaproponował Zabini, przyglądając się młodszemu chłopakowi ze zdziwieniem.  
- Mówiłem mu, że jest chory psychicznie – westchnął Yaley, przymykając oczy. – W każdym razie, to prawda. Gadałem ze Snape'em i powiedział, że jeżeli bardzo chcemy możemy urządzić mocną imprezę w Pokoju Wspólnym i ponoć nikt ma nam tego nie utrudniać pod warunkiem, że zaprosimy inne domy.  
- Nie wpuszczę Pottera do naszego Wspólnego! – zawołał Malfoy z oburzeniem.  
- To samo powiedziałem Severusowi, także jednak będzie w ósmym lochu. Ale w sumie się zdenerwowałem, że kazał zapraszać innych, także rozwieszając plakaty napisałem że trzeba płacić po pięć galeonów. Oczywiście ślizgoni nie płacą, ale ćśśś.  
Roześmiali się głośno.

- Panie Zabini!  
Blaise odwrócił się i powitał zbliżającego się do niego profesora Flitwicka.  
- Panie Zabini, panna Johnson kazała mi przekazać panu, że wyjeżdża na tydzień, dlatego też wasze zajęcia dodatkowe zostają odwołane.  
Blaise wpatrywał się tępo w niskiego profesora, a po chwili kiwnął głową i odszedł.  
Kurwa mać.  
Czyli jednak nie miało iść tak łatwo jak myślał.  
- Pssst, Zabini!  
Blaise westchnął, zastanawiając się co jeszcze złego go dziś może czekać.  
Z łazienki Jeczącej Marty wystawała głowa Ginny Weasley, która wyraźnie chciała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę, a po chwili został wciągnięty do pomieszczenia.  
- Siemano Weasley, co słychać? – zapytał zmęczonym tonem. Po chwili wahania usiadł na parapecie i podpalił papierosa.  
- Mam ci coś do opowiedzenia. Apropos, widzę że opatrunek już zdjęty?  
- Skąd.. – chłopak po chwili wzruszył ramionami. – Owszem, żadnego śladu. Niestety, Potterem nie zostanę.  
- Cholera, a myślałam, że mogę się zakochać. Ale szczerze? Nie pasują ci te kontakty.  
- Jakie kontakty?  
- Och, myślałam, że masz normalnie ciemne oczy.  
- BO MAM?!  
- Eee.. No obecnie są zielone. Jak trawa na wiosnę.  
Blaise zerwał się z parapetu i dopadł do umywalki.  
Popatrzył w lustro. Jego oczy były bardzo jasno zielone.  
Wyglądam jak Potter.  
- Mam jakąś obsesje – szepnął z niedowierzaniem.  
Wpatrywał się intensywnie w swoje odbicie.  
Chcę znów ciemne. Chcę znów ciemne. Chcę znów ciemne.  
Po chwili barwa jego tęczówek zaczęła przypominać kolor zgniłego liścia, a parę sekund później przybrała normalny czekoladowy kolor.  
Odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Niezła sztuczka – powiedziała Weasley wzdychając głośno. – Co jeszcze potrafisz?  
- Podpalić papierosa bez używania różdżki ani zapalniczki.  
- Przydatne – powiedziała cicho spoglądając w podłogę. Z dnia na dzień czuła, że zabrnęła w coraz większe bagno. – Posłuchaj, mam ważną rzecz którą muszę ci opowiedzieć.  
Szybko przewinęła mu całą rozmowę z Syriuszem, oczywiście z pominięciem jego imienia. Powiedziała, że to jej zaufany informator, który nie chciał ujawniać danych.  
- Czyli generalnie cała rzecz w tej kuli – podsumował Zabini, trąc się delikatnie po podbródku. – Chcieli ją uzyskać, zapewne dla kogoś. Co ciekawe, na pewno nie dla Voldemorta. On ma własnych popleczników, jak świetnie wiemy.. Ale kurde, po jaką cholerę oni ciągle za nami łażą? Przecież nie mamy nic. Tajemnica została zniszczona..  
Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Tylko tyle wiem.  
- To i tak bardzo dużo, dzięki bardzo, nie musiałaś..  
- Oj musiałam – zaśmiała się cierpko. – Skoro siedzę w tym bagnie razem z wami..  
Zabini odpowiedział jej uśmiechem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymał się na chwilę.  
- Idziesz na imprezę do lochu ósmego?  
Roześmiała się, tym razem głośno.  
- Naprawdę masz siłę myśleć teraz o imprezach?  
- Daj spokój – pokręcił głową. – Jedyne o czym mam siłę teraz myśleć to impreza. Muszę się nawalić jak normalny gówniarz i oderwać od tego wszystkiego. Przyjdź, z chęcią się z tobą napije. I załatwię ci wejście za darmo.  
- Kuszące – pokiwała głową. – Nie wiem Zabini, może wpadnę. To już jutro, a jutro jest piątek. Wszyscy będą na tej imprezie, to idealna okazja żeby się wymknąć i udać do Sy...do mojego informatora – nikt nie będzie zwracał uwagi na to, że nie ma mnie cały wieczór.  
- Też prawda. Zresztą – zrobisz jak chcesz.

- Mistrzostwo świata – oznajmił Yaxley siadając obok Draco na obiedzie.  
- Dostałeś plus wybitny u McGonnagal? – zainteresował się blondyn.  
- Lepiej. Podsłuchałem rozmowę Sprout i Hooch. Podobno w czasie kiedy będzie się odbywać nasza impreza, nauczyciele nie mają być gorsi. Robią jakąś, jak to ujęły „prywatkę" w komnatach Dumbledore'a.  
Malfoy roześmiał się na cały głos do tego stopnia, że zakrztusił się ziemniakiem.  
- Ależ ty pierdolisz Sam.  
- No właśnie rzecz w tym, że nie pierdolę. Dumbledore ma świętować swoje trzysetne urodziny czy coś takiego. A wiesz jakie są w tym plusy?  
- Wejdziemy tam i zrobimy zdjęcia pijanego Snape'a?  
- Całkiem niezły pomysł. Ale chodziło mi bardziej o to, że będą zajęci sobą więc nie będą nam przeszkadzać w zabawie. Nie trzeba będzie po kryjomu dolewać wódki do soku dyniowego pod stołem. Mistrzostwo, co?  
Przybili piątkę, a Draco przez dłuższą chwilę poczuł się jak normalny, siedemnastoletni ślizgon, którego najważniejszym zadaniem jest dobrze się bawić na jutrzejszej imprezie.

W piątek po lekcjach jedynym marzeniem Erin Malfoy było położenie się do łóżka.  
Strasznie bolała ją głowa i generalnie była strasznie zmęczona minionym tygodniem.  
Rzeczywiście w Beuxbatones był zdecydowanie niższy poziom, niż w jej nowej szkole.  
Wpadła do dormitorium, rzuciła torbą o ścianę, połknęła tabletkę przeciwbólową i wskoczyła na łóżko jak stała.

Parę godzin później (chociaż sama zainteresowana miała wrażenie, że były to zaledwie minuty) obudziła ją rozmowa.  
Przycisnęła mocniej głowę do poduszki i próbowała znów zasnąć, jednak nie dała rady.  
Rozchyliła kotary i popatrzyła z niechęcią na swoją lokatorkę – Helen Portrait.  
Dzieliły razem sypialnie, mimo iż Helen była rok wyżej.  
- No i czego się tak drzesz? – jęknęła Malfoy, pocierając oczy.  
- Och, Erin, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w dormitorium! – zawołała blondynka ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ale to super, możemy się przygotować wszystkie trzy. To jest Ginny Weasley, chyba nie miałyście okazji się jeszcze poznać?  
Erin uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jednak delikatnie pomachała rudej.  
- Och, miałyśmy. Ucięłyśmy sobie niedawno miłą pogawędkę.  
Ginny odpowiedziała jej nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
Erin rozglądnęła się po sypialni, która wyglądała jak istne pobojowisko.  
- Ja pierdolę, Helen coś ty tu zrobiła? – syknęła czarnowłosa.  
- Och, wybieramy coś do ubrania. Masz już pomysł na swoją sukienkę?  
Tym razem Malfoy zaśmiała się bardzo głośno.  
- Daj spokój, nie idę na tą imprezę. A jeżeli idę to w dżinsach i podkoszulku. Błagam cię, po co się stroić.  
Helen wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
- Na nią to nie działa – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Ginny, wskazując na blondynkę.  
Portrait udawała że jej nie słyszy.  
- O nie, nie, nie Erin. Zaraz ci coś przygotuje i ty się w to ubierzesz, albo od dzisiaj będziesz spała na korytarzu. Albo z bratem w pokoju, ja niczego nie bronie.  
Erin przewróciła oczami, jednak mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.  
A zresztą, co jej tam.  
- Dobra. Pierwsza będzie Ginny, ty Erin lepiej weź prysznic, albo przynajmniej umyj włosy.  
Piętnaście minut później, Malfoy opuszczała łazienkę w sporym białym turbanie na głowie i szlafroku, a Weasley oglądała ze wszystkich stron swoją jasną, krótką sukienkę.  
- No nie wiem – Ginny była krytyczna. – Czy nie jest trochę zbyt.. wyzywająca?  
Zarówno Erin jak i Helen przewróciły oczami.  
- Błagam cię, wybrałam te z najmniejszym dekoltem. Chociaż czekaj, zaraz przyprawie ci golf! – zaironizowała Portrait. – Jest super. Zrób sobie makijaż, okej? Jak coś to poprawimy. Najlepiej jasny cień i do tego kreski. I weź sobie te moje srebrne wiszące kolczyki. Przydałby się jeszcze jakiś naszyjnik..  
- Pogrzeb w tym drewnianym pudełku na mojej szafce nocnej – poradziła Erin, zawiązując szlafrok. – Mam masę jakiś srebrnych, wiszących pierdół.  
- Super – Helen kiwnęła głową. – Teraz twoja kolej Erin. Kurczę, pożyczyłabym ci coś swojego, ale jesteś ode mnie wyższa o głowę i pewnie połowa rzeczy nie zakryje ci tyłka.. Poszukam czegoś u ciebie w szafie, okej?  
Erin uśmiechnęła się bezradnie, wzruszając ramionami.  
- Chyba i tak nie mam prawa głosu.  
- Nie, nie masz.  
- Apropos, zawsze mnie to ciekawiło – zaczęła Ginny, rozprowadzając podkład po swoim policzku. – Jak to się stało, że masz czarne włosy, a nie jesteś platynową blondynką jak reszta Malfoy'ów?  
- Bo jestem farbowana – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Erin. – Chociaż szczerze mówiąc i tak nigdy nie miałam takich jasnych włosów jak brat, albo matka. Zresztą – otwórz tamtą szufladkę, będziesz miała zdjęcie.  
Weasley posłusznie otworzyła wskazaną szafkę i wyciągnęła zdjęcie przyglądając mu się ze zdziwieniem.  
- Bardzo ci było ładnie. To znaczy – teraz też jest super.  
- Nie okłamujmy się – wyglądam jak narkomanka. Albo wampir! – wyszczerzyła się Malfoy, pomagając Helen szukać czegoś w szafie.  
- To czemu nie wrócisz do blondu, skoro uważasz, że było ci w nim lepiej? – zainteresowała się Portrait.  
- Bo.. hmm.. niedawno odpowiadałam że nie utożsamiam się z tą rodziną. Teraz jednak.. nie wiem. Przyzwyczaiłam się – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna.  
- A co powiesz na to? – Helen pokazała jej czarną, prostą tunikę z większym wycięciem na plecach. – Nie chciałaś się jakoś bardzo stroić, a ona jest bardzo ładna i taka prosta. Dodamy parę dodatków, zrobisz sobie mocniejsze oko i będzie zajebiście!  
Erin wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Spoko, najnormalniejsza. Taką jak chciałam.  
- A ty co zakładasz Helen?  
Blondynka wyciągnęła z szafy łososiową, krótką i (przynajmniej wyglądającą na) bardzo obcisłą sukienkę.  
- Łał.  
- Wszyscy padną na twój widok – stwierdziła Weasley. – A inne laski cię zastrzelą. Na kogo polujesz?  
Helen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Jeszcze sama nie wiem. Yaxley jest super przystojny. Ale z drugiej strony – twój brat Erin, też jest super.  
Malfoy udała że wymiotuje.  
- Nie zapominając oczywiście o Zabinim – kontynuowała wyliczanie blondynka. – Albo ten ostatni rocznik krukonów jest genialny, widziałyście ich?!  
Ginny i Erin wymieniły spojrzenia i wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem.

Yaxley, Draco i Blaise stali przy wejściu do lochu numer osiem, zbierając od gości po pięć galeonów.  
- Mam wrażenie, że w środku jest już cała szkoła – powiedział Sam, odbierając pieniądze od jakiegoś krukona.  
- A drugie tyle stoi tu na korytarzu – powiedział Zabini, stając na palcach. – Ja pierdole, nawet nie wiedziałem, że mamy tylu uczniów!  
- Gdzie w ogóle jest Nott? – zapytał Draco. – Myślałem, że głównie on zajmował się organizacją.  
- Pewnie już leży pod stołem – Sam pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Mówię wam, to jest przykład typowego alkoholizmu. Jak nadejdzie sobota, a akurat nie wybieramy się na żadną imprezę, to mu się pod wieczór trzęsą ręce.  
Wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
- Cześć chłopaki!  
- Wow – pierwszy odezwał się Malfoy. – Nawet moja siostra wygląda dzisiaj jak człowiek!  
- Wal się palancie! – Erin uśmiechnęła się i lekko walnęła go w ramię.  
- To pięć galeonów? – upewniła się Ginny, szukając pieniędzy w swojej miniaturowej białej torebce.  
- O nie, nie, nie Weasley. Pamiętaj, że obiecałem ci wejście za darmo. Znaj dobroć ślizgona! – wyszczerzył się Zabini. Ruda przewróciła oczami, jednak nie oponowała.  
- Dołączymy do was później, jak już wszystkich wpuścimy – powiedział Draco, przepuszczając je przez „bramkę".  
- Z łaski swojej poszukajcie pod którymś stołem Notta i powiedzcie mu, żeby przywlókł tu swoje szanowne dupsko, co? – dodał Yaxley.  
Dziewczyny zaśmiały się i weszły do lochu.

**[GINNY]**  
Siedziałam na jednej ze srebrnych kanap wpatrując się w tłum.  
Miałam wrażenie, że jak tańczę, to ta pieprzona biała kiecka podchodzi do góry i widać mi cały tyłek.  
Ach, czasami chciałabym być facetem. Albo przynajmniej mieć przyjaciółkę, która pozwoli mi iść potańczyć w spodniach i t-shircie.  
Impreza w sumie była niezła.  
Dużo alkoholu, fajna muzyka, sporo żarcia.  
Erin i Helen tańczyły na środku parkietu, zwabiając w swoją stronę coraz więcej adoratorów.  
Yaxley uśmiechał się do mojej przyjaciółki non stop, zapewne ku jej niesamowitej uciesze.  
Malfoy pił przy barze drinki z Nottem i Zabinim.  
Chociaż, hej!  
Czy wzrok Notta nie kierował się przynajmniej raz na minutę w kierunku parkietu?  
Czy nie aby w kierunku Helen?  
Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.  
Mówiłam, że ta sukienka zadziała.

Erin chciała trochę ochłonąć.  
Była praktycznie mokra od godziny spędzonej na parkiecie.  
W sumie impreza była bardzo udana, a ona bardzo pijana.  
Szła, spokojnym krokiem, starając się iść prosto.  
Kiedy skręciła w jeden z wielu korytarzy, zatrzymała się na chwilę, ponieważ zobaczyła całującą się parę.  
Już chciała się wycofać, jednak rozpoznała jedną z postaci.  
Blaise Zabini pocałował dziewczynę w szyję, a następnie lekko ją uniósł i posadził na parapecie. Wrócił do smakowania jej ust, przesuwając dłonią po jej nagim udzie, odkrytym przez krótką sukienkę. Blondynka jęknęła i odchyliła głowę.  
Erin zamurowało.  
To była Elisabeth Johnson.  
Dziewczyna wycofała się na chwiejnych nogach, zasłaniając usta.  
Po chwili, niewiele myśląc, ściągnęła buty, złapała je w ręce i puściła się biegiem.

- Odpoczynek? – Malfoy podszedł do Ginny Weasley, która paliła papierosa przy otwartym oknie.  
- Daj spokój, twoi znajomi są jak na jakichś prochach. W ogóle się nie męczą! – zaśmiała się, siadając na parapecie. – A w ogóle, to odkąd rozmawiasz ze mną normalnie? Nasza ostatnia rozmowa na błoniach nie toczyła się w zbyt miłym tonie.  
- Odkąd to wszystko zaczęło się dziać. I nawet nie chodzi o to, że w tym jesteś. Po prostu.. stwierdziłem, że mam wszystko w dupie. Jesteśmy w tej chwili w takiej sytuacji, że nie powinniśmy się przejmować kto jest z jakiego domu, kogo się lubi, a kogo nie. Mamy przejebane i to się liczy.  
Dziewczyna zastanowiła się nad słowami blondyna. W gruncie rzeczy.. Miał racje. Nie tak dawno sama wypisywała w pamiętniku groźby mordu na chłopaku, a teraz po tym wszystkim co ich spotkało.. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zachowywała się trochę dziecinnie. To znaczy, jasne, Malfoy zazwyczaj zachowywał się jak buc, jak ostatni dureń, ale w gruncie rzeczy nigdy przedtem nie miała okazji z nim porozmawiać.  
Może nawet zaryzykowałaby stwierdzenie, że trochę się zmienił?  
Oczywiście ciągle była daleka od stwierdzenia „Tak, Draco to mój dobry kumpel", ale zdecydowanie mogła powiedzieć, że go toleruje. W miarę.

Erin szła korytarzem oddychając szybko.  
Zdenerwowanym ruchem przetarła policzki, czując że są mokre.  
Dlaczego do cholery płakała?!  
Co jej się do cholery stało.  
Nigdy jej nie ruszało to, kiedy Blaise maślanym wzrokiem patrzył się na nauczycielkę. Kiedy o niej opowiadał. Zawsze z nim żartowała i robiła sobie jaja z całej sytuacji.  
No dobra, był przystojny, fajny i w ogóle, ale przecież nie była w nim zakochana.  
Warknęła sama na siebie i wpadła do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia.  
- Nott, Boże czemu ty jesteś taki..  
Yaxley, który ze zrezygnowaniem przemawiał do kolegi, widząc Erin przerwał w połowie zdania.  
- Cześć – zdziwiony, pomachał jej ręką. – Co tu robisz?  
- Och, sorry – mruknęła i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jasne, łazienka chłopaków. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
- Hej, zaczekaj! – zawołał Nott, siedzący do tej pory na szafce i czymś się bawiący. – Coś się stało Erin?  
Dziewczyna przygryzła usta i pokręciła głową.  
- Spokojnie – powiedział cicho Sam, podchodząc do niej. – Płakałaś?  
Erin pokręciła głową – bezsensownie, ponieważ po jej twarzy zaczęła spływać nowa fala łez.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał chłopak, kładąc jej ręce na ramionach. – Ktoś ci coś zrobił, trzeba mu przywalić? Powiedz tylko słowo, a my jesteśmy gotowi.  
Theodore pokiwał głową, poprawiając zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary.  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się, co sprawiło, że po chwili jeszcze mocniej zapłakała.  
- Nnnnie, to nnnic takkkkieeeego—wyjąkała, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Yaxley po chwili przygarnął ją do siebie i z całej siły objął.  
Erin poczuła jak ciepło wdzieczności rozlewa się po całym jej ciele. Znała tych chłopaków trochę ponad miesiąc, nie rozmawiała z nimi zbyt wiele, a okazali się tak mili i pomocni. Zaofiarowali nawet, że przywalą temu, kto zrobił jej krzywdę. Kiedy nie chciała im powiedzieć o co chodzi, nie dopytywali się, tylko to zostawili. To było jej w pewnym sensie bardzo potrzebne.  
- Poplamiłam ci całą koszulę ! – jęknęła po chwili odrywając się od Sama. Rzeczywiście, białą bluzkę chłopaka na wysokości kołnierza (Erin była prawie jego wzrostu, jednak oparła głowę na jego ramieniu) miał pełno czarnych, mokrych smug.  
Yaxley machnął ręką.  
- Teraz wydaje się ciekawsza. To co Nott, skończyłeś?  
- Oui, monsieur!  
- To pal to szybko i wracajmy na imprezę – Sam przewrócił oczami, opierając się o umywalkę.  
- Dołączy się pani, pani Malfoy? - zapytał Nott, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Erin spojrzała na coś co Theodore trzymał w ręku.  
Z początku myślała, że czymś się bawi, jednak chłopak najwyraźniej był zajęty skręcaniem jointa.  
Wyszczerzyła się radośnie.  
- Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko.  
- Przyjemność po naszej stronie.  
- Po stronie Theo – sprostował Yaxley. - Ja nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Nie mam ochoty smolić sobie płuc jakimś gównem. Ale jeżeli tylko masz ochotę Erin, a przynajmniej ma ci to poprawić humor, to nie przejmuj się mną i uciesz tego kretyna swoim towarzystwem.  
- Ale może masz mało? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. – Nie chce się wwalać na siłę.  
Chłopaki wymienili spojrzenia i ryknęli śmiechem.  
- Może masz mało – powtórzył Yaxley, ocierając łzy śmiechu z kącików oczu. – Dziewczyno, gdybyś zobaczyła co Theo hoduje w szafie, to zeszłabyś na zawał.  
- Palimy? – Theodore wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrną, ozdobną zapalniczkę.  
- Palimy.

Draco pewnym krokiem wszedł do toalety nie spodziewając się spotkać tam nic niezwykłego, jednak wgięło go od samego progu.  
- Co do kurwy? – starał się rękoma odgarnąć dym, znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało niczym sauna.  
Usłyszał głośne śmiechy i po chwili zauważył swoją siostrę i Theodore'a, pokładających się na podłodze ze śmiechu. Oraz Yaxleya, który przyglądał im się z parapetu na wpół z politowaniem, na wpół z rozbawieniem.  
- O matko – przewrócił oczami. – Nie mogliście sobie znaleźć bardziej dyskretnej miejscówki? I od kiedy ty palisz Erin? Przysięgam, że jak cię złapie z papierosem to cię zastrzelę.  
Jego siostra i Theo wpatrywali się w niego jak w obrazek, żeby po chwili ryknąć jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Yaxley wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć „co poradzisz?".  
Draco po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami.  
Mieli przekrwione oczy i kretyńskie uśmiechy na twarzach. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że ciemny makijaż Erin jest rozmazany praktycznie po całej twarzy dziewczyny. Oraz po koszuli Yaxley'a.  
Uniósł wysoko brwi.  
- Erin, czy coś się stało?  
- Nie - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wyjąc ze śmiechu. – A co?  
- Tapeta spływa ci prawie po szyji.  
Wytrzeszczyła oczy.|  
- Ups. – uśmiechnęła się bezmyślnie. – Musze się poprawić. I tak miałam iść do łazienki. Zaraz wracam panowie!  
Chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
- Co się stało kurwa? – zapytał Draco groźniej niż zamierzał. Nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło, ale sam fakt tego, że jego siostra płakała zdecydowanie podniósł mu ciśnienie.  
- Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się– powiedział Yaxley, upijając łyka piwa z butelki. – Wiemy dokładnie tyle co ty. Erin wpadła tu zapłakana, nie chciała powiedzieć o co chodzi. Uspokoiła się, pocieszyliśmy ją trochę, ten dureń zaproponował jej blanta na rozluźnienie, na co ochoczo przystała.  
- Ale wiesz, w sumie to mocno płakała – dodał do mocno okrojonej opowieści Nott, pocierając przekrwione oczy.  
Draco westchnął, usiadł na podłodze i podpalił papierosa.  
- Co się stało Draco? – zapytał Yaxley, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem.  
- Wiesz dlaczego mogła płakać? – zainteresował się Nott.  
Malfoy oparł czoło o kolano i westchnął jeszcze raz. Po chwili ją podniósł i zaczął mówić zmęczonym tonem.  
- Erin jest chora. To się nazywa zaburzenie afektywne dwubiegunowe. Generalnie, jest już okej, przedtem miała prawdziwe załamania i napady. Ale tak naprawdę.. ona do wszystkiego podchodzi strasznie emocjonalnie. I dziwnie. Kiedyś potrafiła popłakać się i to bardzo mocno, z na przykład.. tego, że nie wiem, upuściła łyżeczkę na podłogę. Od paru lat jest z nią dobrze i to nawet bardzo dobrze. Nie miewa ataków, zachowuje się chłodno w stosunku do innych. Wydawało mi się że to wszystko ustało. Nawet kiedy umarła nasza ciotka, nie zrobiła większej histerii. Płakała, wiadomo, ale nie miała żadnego ataku. Tak jak mówię, od sześciu lat wydawała się zdrowa.  
- A może po prostu miała powód, jak normalny człowiek?  
- No tego się właśnie obawiam..  
W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Erin, z szerokim uśmiechem.  
- To co, macie jeszcze coś?  
Nott wydał z siebie radosny okrzyk i aż wstał żeby przybić jej piątkę, a potem zabrał się do roboty, zaś Sam i Draco wymienili spojrzenia.  
To miała być bardzo długa noc.


	8. and the day after

**CHAPTER 8  
... and the day after**

**[ERIN]  
**Otworzyłam oczy.  
Leżałam w łóżku..  
Chwila, w jakim łóżku? Przecież byłam na imprezie w lochu..  
Podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, żeby po chwili mocno żałować tej decyzji.  
Moja głowa rozpadła się na miliard kawałków.  
- Cholera – syknęłam, odsłaniając kotarę.  
Chwile tępo rozglądałam się po pomieszczeniu.  
To było ślizgońskie dormitorium, jednakowoż.. na pewno nie moje.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? – mruknęłam sama do siebie, wstając, podchodząc do nocnego stolika i nalewając sobie szklankę wody.  
Rozglądnęłam się po pomieszczeniu.  
Na podłodze leżał Yaxley, a obok niego przytulona Helen. Pod stołem spoczywał Nott, a Blaise i mój brat leżeli na jednym łóżku. Musiałam powstrzymać się od ryknięcia śmiechem, kiedy zauważyłam że Zabini „przerzucił" swoją nogę przez nogi Draco.  
Czyli wygląda na to, że impreza się skończyła.  
Podeszłam do szafki nocnej, któregoś z chłopaków i spojrzałam na budzik.  
No i prawie się przewróciłam.  
Była czternasta siedemnaście.  
Szybkim krokiem (takim na jaki pozwalał mi dokuczliwy ból głowy) ruszyłam w stronę okna, które było zakryte ciemnymi, grubymi kotarami i rozsunęłam je. Od razu oślepiły mnie mocne promienie słoneczne. Cholera, rzeczywiście było już zaawansowane sobotnie popołudnie.  
- Czy mogłabyś zasłonić tą cholerną zasłonę? – warknął Yaxley, zasłaniając sobie twarz ręką. – Przecież dopiero świta..  
- Generalnie kotku, jest już po drugiej i właśnie zastanawiam się nad tym, czy połowa z was nie miała jakichś zajęć dodatkowych parę godzin temu – odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się słodko i przy okazji grzebiąc po szufladach, w poszukiwaniu czegoś od bólu głowy. O, proszę bardzo, eliksir na migreny.  
- COOO?! – ryknął Yaxley zrywając się na równe nogi. – ZAJEBIŚCIE ŻE MIAŁEM ZEBRANIE PREFEKTÓW O DZIESIĄTEJ I SPOTKANIE Z NAUCZYCIELAMI O DWUNASTEJ!  
Erin krzywiąc się od smaku eliksiru, stwierdziła że skoro Yaxley pozwolił sobie na użycie takiego słowa jak „zajebiście" to sytuacja naprawdę musiała być nieciekawa.  
- Yaxley, zamknij ryj – jęknął Zabini, nadal nie otwierając oczu i ku komizmowi całej sytuacji, mocniej przytulając się do mojego brata, który nadal spał jak zabity.  
- Nie masz jakiegoś aparatu? – zwróciłam się do zdenerwowanego Yaxleya, który wyglądał jakby nie za bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić.  
- Na mojej szafce – mruknął Nott, wyczołgujący się spod stolika. – Słuchajcie, czy ktoś wczoraj rozłupał mi czaszkę siekierą?  
- Nie przypominam sobie takiego faktu – Helen podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i ziewnęła, rozmasowując sobie skronie. – Ale z drugiej strony, myślę że to możliwe, o ile ja też oberwałam.  
- Co myśmy wczoraj pili? – zastanowiłam się, siadając na łóżku.  
- Czego myśmy nie pili – westchnął podirytowany Sam, zapinając guziki od koszuli i wylatując z dormitorium, mocno trzaskając drzwiami.  
- Myślę, że Snape się ucieszy, kiedy Yaxley podejdzie do niego i chuchnie mu tą strawioną wódką w twarz – powiedział Nott, czołgając się w stronę szafki nocnej.  
- No cóż, słyszałam że impreza w nauczycielskim również była owocna – stwierdziłam i podałam nadal leżącemu na podłodze chłopakowi szklankę wody. Wypił jednym łykiem i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- A tak na poważnie, to wiecie dlaczego umieramy? – odstawił szklankę na podłogę i przeturlał się na plecy. – Nie pamiętacie tego, jak Blaise wrócił po dłuższej nieobecności i przyniósł ze sobą trzy butelki bimbru Snape'a?  
- Nie – odpowiedziała po chwili Helen.  
- A mi coś świta – zmrużyłam oczy. – Może coś takiego było..? A to było przed tym, jak odprowadzaliśmy pijaną Weasley do dormitorium gryfonów?  
- No tak, bo właśnie tym bimbrem Weasley się tak uwaliła. – przytaknął Theodore, a po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chociaż ten epizod z próbą dostania się do Gryffindoru, bez znajomości hasła był również godny zapamiętania. I szał tego Rona Weasley'a, kiedy zobaczył bandę ślizgonów niosących jego nieprzytomną siostrę do sypialni. To było epickie.  
- Że ty pamiętasz takie rzeczy – powiedziałam po chwili z podziwem.  
- Dokładnie – Helen pokręciła głową. – Kurde, ostatnie co ja pamiętam, to to jak faceci tańczyli na stole, śpiewając coś o jebaniu Pottera.  
- A to ciekawe, bo dwie godziny później piłaś bimber z większą pasją, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci.  
- Brzmi jak ja – odparła Helen, kiwając głową.  
- Strasznie jestem ciekawy skąd Blaise wziął ten bimber – zastanowił się Theodore.  
Skrzywiłam się w duchu. Może jego, ehkm, _dziewczyna_ mu go załatwiła? Nadal nie mogłam dojść do siebie po tym, jak zobaczyłam w nocy Zabiniego obmacującego się z nauczycielką od mugoloznawstwa. Rany boskie, jak tylko ogarnę się na tyle, żeby chodzić to idę się z tego wypisać.  
- Może warto go zapytać? – zasugerowała Helen, a po chwili wstała, podeszła do łóżka, na którym spali faceci i sprzedała Zabiniemu mocnego plaszczaka w udo.  
- AŁAAAA – zawołał.  
- Zamknij się kretynie– mruknął mój brat.  
Po chwili oboje otworzyli oczy i przez kilka sekund przyglądali się sobie z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
- Blaise – wycedził mój brat przez zęby. – Wytłumaczysz mi dlaczego śpisz na moim łóżku, przytulony do mnie, ja jestem bez koszuli a ty w samych bokserkach?  
Przez chwile w dormitorium zapanowała grobowa cisza.  
- Bo cię kocham misiaczku – odpowiedział Zabini całując go siarczyście w czoło, aby po chwili zostać zepchniętym z łóżka z wielkim hukiem.  
Nie mogąc się powstrzymać – razem z Nottem i Helen – ryknęliśmy głośnym śmiechem.

**[GINNY]**  
Obudziłam się z ogromnym bólem głowy.  
- O ja pierdole – mruknęłam sama do siebie, wstając z łóżka.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się jak zdołałam trafić do sypialni i przebrać się w piżamę, ale stwierdziłam, że i tak sobie nie przypomnę.  
Rany boskie, co to się wczoraj działo?  
Udałam się pod szybki prysznic i ubrana w ciepły, rozciągnięty sweter, leginsy i grube, wysokie  
skarpetki zeszłam do pokoju wspólnego.  
- Cześć – powiedziałam słabo do Hermiony, siedzącej przy jednym ze stolików.  
- Trzymaj – podała mi swój kubek z herbatą, uśmiechając się współczująco.  
- O Boże, dziękuje – odpowiedziałam, pociągając sporego łyka. – Ratujesz mi życie. A w ogóle, wiesz może jak trafiłam do dormitorium? Kurczę, chyba trochę wczoraj zabalowałam..  
- Wiem – odpowiedziała przygryzając wargę. – Słuchaj, lepiej unikaj Rona do wieczora, dopóki nie przejdzie mu ten wielki foch.  
- O Jezuu – westchnęłam, przymykając oczy. Po chwili wstałam i ruszyłam do kredensu, wyciągając z apteczki eliksir przeciw bólowy. Po dwóch łykach, poczułam się jak nowo narodzona.  
Wróciłam do stolika.  
- To znaczy, że Ron mnie widział? On mnie przyprowadził? – skrzywiłam się. Mój brat uwielbiał imprezować, ale kiedy widział mnie choćby z piwem w ręku, był bliski utraty zmysłów.  
- Gorzej. Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – dziewczyna przyglądnęła mi się, lekko zdziwiona.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
- Co to znaczy gorzej?  
- My z Harrym wróciliśmy do dormitorium coś koło drugiej, Ron chwilkę po nas. Ale nie poszliśmy spać, tylko siedzieliśmy i gadaliśmy. I kiedy właśnie mieliśmy się kłaść, usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas w okolicach wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego. Przez dziurę w portrecie przeszedł zdezorientowany ale również rozbawiony Neville, a po chwili do środka wpakowała się banda zalanych ślizgonów.  
- SŁUCHAM? – oczy prawie wypadły mi z oczodołów.  
- No tak było. Malfoy palił sobie papierosa, Nott praktycznie wczołgał się na czworaka, ta siostra Malfoy'a podtrzymywała się z Helen, a Yaxley i Zabini trzymali ciebie. Chociaż oczywiście nie byli w lepszym stanie. Szczerze mówiąc, wiedziałam, że to banda pijaków, ale Yaxley? Zawsze był zdawał się być abstynentem i trzymał fason. Generalnie do teraz zastanawiam się jak się tu wszyscy dotoczyliście, bo tam nie było pijanych i trzeźwych, tylko pijani i jeszcze bardziej pijani.  
- O rany – ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. – To jest mój koniec.  
- Dodam do tego, że Ron to wszystko widział i zaczął tak strasznie wrzeszczeć, że ludzie się pobudzili i zaczęli wychodzić do Wspólnego w piżamach, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje.  
- Mam przesrane – odpowiedziałam, nadal nie odrywając dłoni od policzków.  
- Hmm, trochę na pewno. Zwłaszcza, że oni zaczęli się drzeć na niego. Że gdyby nie oni, to leżałabyś pod stołem do rana i że właśnie widać jacy gryfoni są świetni, że zostawiają koleżankę samą i to chyba ich stawia w dobrym świetle i że w ogóle jest świetnym bratem skoro cię tam zostawił samopas, a teraz jest wkurwiony. Generalnie, Ron sie trochę uspokoił, Neville odciągnął go do sypialni, Harry odłożył swoją godność na bok i grzecznie podziękował Yaxley'owi i Zabiniemu, za przyprowadzenie cię do pokoju, zaś ja wzięłam cie do sypialni, pomogłam ci się przebrać w piżamę i położyłam cię do łóżka.  
- Hermiono?  
- Tak?  
- Czy trudno jest dostać pozwolenie, na przepisanie się do Beuxbatones..?

**[BLAISE]**  
Wybiła godzina szesnasta, a my wszyscy równo leżeliśmy w salonie ślizgonów, nie zdolni do odezwania się.  
- Myślę że już nie pije – powiedział po chwili Nott.  
- Mhm, zaproponuje ci jutro drinka, a ty wypijesz go jednym haustem – odpowiedziała mu Erin.  
Cisza.  
- Czy wam też jest słabo? – zapytała Helen, leżąca na kanapie i trzymająca ręce na sercu.  
- Zważając na to jak szybko bije mi serce, istnieje możliwość że mam stan przedzawałowy – odpowiedziałem, trzymając dłoń na klatce piersiowej.  
Cisza.  
- Kurwa mać! – ryknął ktoś od progu.  
Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwróciliśmy się w stronę nowo przybyłego.  
- Jak miło cię zobaczyć Yaxley – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Erin. - To już twoje drugie przekleństwo dzisiaj, wnioskuje, że nie jest zbyt kolorowo?  
Sam, który wybiegł z dormitorium ze dwie godziny temu, jako jedyny nie miał czasu się przebrać i ogarnąć, dlatego nadal stał przed nami we wczorajszej, pomiętej, brudnej koszuli i potarganych na kolanie spodniach.  
- Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie – warknął, siadając na krześle obok nas. – Dostałem taki ochrzan od Snape'a, jakiego chyba świat nie widział. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ten człowiek potrafi wyrazić tyle emocji. Powiedział, że znalazł wszystkie flaszki z lochu ósmego, że o piątej rano natknął się na rzygającą na błoniach szóstoklasistkę, że doskonale widzi w jakim ja jestem stanie i że nas wszystkich zabije.  
- Co robił o piątej rano na błoniach? – zainteresowała się Helen.  
- Pewnie rzygał pare metrów dalej – zasugerował Draco, wzruszając ramionami.  
Zachichotałem, bo nawet rozbawiła mnie ta wizja, ale musiałem zaprzestać ponieważ mój żołądek po raz kolejny postanowił się zbuntować. I zacząć odstawiać coś w rodzaju tańca hula.  
- Dobra, Sam, weźże się uspokój – zasugerował Nott. – I tak niczego nie zmienisz, pieprzyć to. Co nam zrobi Snape? Nic, dokładnie nic. Postraszy chwile, powkurwia się i się zamknie.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Słuchajcie, może ruszymy się do kuchni po coś do picia? – zasugerowała Erin. – Umarłabym za kawę.  
Po chwili narzekania, jak to bardzo nie chce się nam ruszać tyłków, wstaliśmy i wytoczyliśmy się z salonu.  
To był bardzo długi dzień.


	9. Let's have a beer

**CHAPTER 9  
Let's have a beer**

Kolejne dni były dosyć męczące - Snape wyżywał się na nich za wszystkie czasy, mieli niesamowicie dużo nauki, a do tego ich zmęczenie po piątkowej imprezie, było niemiłosiernie.

Draco pierwsze co robił po zajęciach to szedł spać, wstawał wieczorem, ogarniał naukę dwie godziny i znowu szedł spać, a i tak zachowywał się jak żywy trup. Egzystencja pozostałej części naszych bohaterów wyglądała bardzo podobnie.

Nie działo się nic, co można by szczególnie opisać, każdy dzień przypominał powtarzający się schemat. Posiłki, nauka, zajęcia, sen.

Tydzień później zorganizowano wyjście do Hogsmeade. Ślizgoni z początku stwierdzili, że są tak zmęczeni, że wycieczka zupełnie ich nie interesuje i zostają w zamku, jednak Helen się wyłamała.

- Dajcie spokój – stwierdziła, kiedy siedzieli na tyłach szkoły, na poobiednim papierosie. - Wyśpicie się w piątek, a w sobotę akurat się przejdziemy. Kurde, trzeba coś zacząć robić, a nie siedzieć na tyłkach jak banda idiotów. Nie musimy znowu wielce imprezować, ale zobaczenie czegoś innego niż mury Hogwartu i wypicie kawy w jakiejś knajpie dobrze nam zrobi.

Koniec końców, mniej lub bardziej chętnie, wszyscy przyznali jej racje.

**[BLAISE]**  
Sobota, godzina czternasta. Był już dosyć zaawansowany październik, a mimo to pogoda była na tyle ładna, że większość nas była w swetrach czy bluzach.

Siedzieliśmy na dziedzińcu, czekając na Helen i Erin. Draco położył się na ławce z zamkniętymi oczami - pewnie zasnął (zaczynamy posądzać go o narkolepsje), Yaxley opierał się o kolumnę wyglądając jeszcze bardziej perfektowato niż zwykle, a Nott siedział obok Dracona pogwizdując cicho.

- Jezus, sorry za spóźnienie - Erin wybiegła z zamku jako pierwsza. - Ale wyrwać ją sprzed lustra, to jest prawdziwe wyzwanie.

Helen (która pojawiła się na dworze zaraz po Malfoy'ównie) uśmiechnęła się do nas przepraszająco. Portrait była jedną z osób, na które możesz być niesamowicie wkurwiona, a kiedy zrobią smutną minę, albo właśnie słodko wyszczerzą ząbki - puff, złość znika. Niesamowita umiejętność, muszę nad tym popracować.  
- To co, idziemy? - zapytała, podchodząc do Yaxleya, który odpowiedział jej uśmiechem i powoli ruszyli alejką przed siebie.

Yaxley też ma w sobie coś niesamowitego. Nie żebym był gejem, czy coś, ale ten facet potrafiłby przekonać Voldemorta do tego, że mugole są super, a potem zaaranżować mu wesele z jakąś szlamą. Ma ripostę na wszystko, potrafi zawsze wyjść z każdych tarapatów, nauczyciele go uwielbiają, zresztą na brak znajomych też nie narzeka. Jest prefektem naczelnym, a ja osobiście widzę go w przyszłości jako Ministra Magii, ale to oczywiście tylko moje zdanie. Jego image - koszule i sweterki, czy sama uroda - ciemne włosy, jasne oczy, piękna gęba w zestawieniu z charakterem daje niesamowity wynik.

Rany boskie święte, chyba jednak jestem gejem.

Z tą optymistyczną myślą (a raczej, aby się jeszcze bardziej w niej utwierdzić) podszedłem do Dracona, złapałem go pod rękę (SPADAJ PEDALE!) i ruszyliśmy za Helen i Samem.

**[ERIN]**  
Mimo iż wszyscy szli już alejką w stronę wioski, Theodore pozostał na kamiennej ławce wpatrując się w swoje złożone dłonie ze zrezygnowaniem.  
Wydaje mi się, że nie trzeba było być jakimś niesamowitym obserwatorem, żeby zauważyć co działo się z chłopakiem. Jego smutne oczy i częste spojrzenia w stronę jednej z osób wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów.

- Chodź młody - podeszłam do niego i poczochrałam mu włosy. - Musimy sobie zapalić, nie?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i ruszyliśmy, dobrych parę metrów za resztą naszej paczki.  
Odczekaliśmy całe pięć minut drogi i podpaliliśmy papierosy.  
- Podoba ci się - powiedziałam po chwili.  
- Co? - odparł trochę za szybko, przy okazji krztusząc się dymem.  
Uśmiechnęłam się z lekką dozą politowania. Nott był niesamowicie słodki w swojej nieporadności.  
- Helen – podpowiedziałam, strzepując popiół na dróżkę. - Helen ci się podoba i masz wielki problem, bo prawdopodobnie ona i Yaxley mają się ku sobie.  
Theodore chciał wyraźnie zaoponować, jednak po chwili zrezygnował i westchnął.  
- Kurwa mać – mruknął po chwili. Poprawił okulary, zsuwające mu się z nosa i westchnął jeszcze raz. - No cóż, przejrzałaś mnie Malfoy.  
Nie odzywałam się przez chwilę, mając nadzieje, że jeszcze coś z siebie wyrzuci.  
- Wiesz – powiedział cicho. - Mam przerąbane. Jak mogę z nim rywalizować? Widzisz jak on wygląda? A teraz popatrz na mnie. Zresztą, o jakiej rywalizacji mówimy.. To mój przyjaciel, nie będę się z nim bił o laskę.  
- Od dawna podoba ci się Helen?  
- Mniej więcej od połowy drugiej klasy.  
Kompletnie mnie wgięło.  
- No to czemu do niej nie wiem, nie zagadałeś jakoś z podtekstem? - zawołałam zdziwiona. - Na pewno już od dawna bylibyście razem, albo chociaż poszlibyście na jakąś randkę. Jezus, Theo, nie dziw się, że ci ją kumpel zwinął sprzed nosa, skoro nic z tym nie robisz.  
- Bo nie potrafię – uśmiechnął się do mnie bezradnie. - Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Jakoś mnie zawsze przy niej blokuje, robię się czerwony jak burak i wychodzę na zupełnego idiotę, który nie potrafi nic, oprócz wlania w siebie niebotycznych ilości alkoholu.  
No cóż – ofuknęłam się po chwili w myślach. Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Sama ubolewam nad romansem Blaise'a, z babką od mugoloznawstwa, a kompletnie nic nie zrobiłam w kierunku, żeby dać mu do zrozumienia, że coś do niego czuje.. Zresztą, w gruncie rzeczy nadal nie zdecydowałam się o co mi dokładnie chodzi.  
Objęłam Theodore'a przez szyje i wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby, a on przewrócił oczami, jednak odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
W Hogwarcie owszem – mój brat był mi bardzo bliski, ale czasami wolał posiedzieć sam, albo z chłopakami. Weasley była świetna, ale nie miałam z nią jakiegoś wybitnie dużego kontaktu. Helen również strasznie polubiłam, ale była zbyt inna ode mnie, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźniły na śmierć i życie. Blaise.. w Blaise'ie się podkochiwałam, więc automatycznie wypadał z kręgu zwykłych znajomych. Yaxley, był kolejny z serii bardzo pozytywnych ludzi, z którymi niestety nie udało mi się spędzić zbyt wiele czasu.  
Za to Theodore był idealnym kompanem na prawdziwego przyjaciela. Oboje czuliśmy się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, mieliśmy wiele wspólnych tematów, śmialiśmy się z tych samych rzeczy i co najważniejsze – nie było między nami głupiej chemii, która mogłaby wszystko spieprzyć.  
- To co Nott, idziemy się spić?

Bohaterowie przez pierwsze godziny spacerowali po Hogsmead, odwiedzając sklep Zonka, pocztę, podeszli pod Wrzeszczącą Chatę, udali się na sam skraj wioski i wrócili na sam początek – jednym słowem odpoczywali, rozmawiając i wygłupiając się jak normalni nastolatkowie.  
Kiedy zapadł zmrok i zrobiło się zimniej, udali się do Wściekłej Mandragory (odkąd skończyli piętnaście lat nie chodzili do Trzech Mioteł – co jest fajnego w siedzeniu w tej samej knajpie co nauczyciele, gdzie barmani nie chcą sprzedać ci niczego mocniejszego od tego kremowego gówna?) i usiedli przy ich ulubionym stoliku – na piętrze, przy ogromnym oknie.  
Jakież było ich zdziwienie, kiedy zauważyli że to małe coś zakopane w notatkach parę stolików dalej, to Ginny Weasley. Powitali ją głośnym śmiechem (praktycznie nie widzieli się od pamiętnej imprezy w ósmym lochu) i zaprosili do siebie. Z początku oponowała, mówiąc że ma strasznie dużo nauki, a zresztą powinna już wracać do zamku, została przez wszystkich zdrowo ochrzaniona i grzecznie się przysiadła.

- Piwo? - upewnił się Draco, wstając.  
- Dla mnie espresso – sprostował Yaxley.  
Wszyscy zaczęli przewracać oczami i psioczyć na Sama.  
- Jesteś jwalnięty Yaxley – stwierdził Malfoy, wzruszając ramionami. - Albo.. może jesteś chory? Niepełnoletni czarodziej w Hogsmeade, chce się napić... KAWY?  
Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem.  
- Myślę że to wy jesteście chorzy – odpowiedział Sam, uśmiechając się z politowaniem, jakby miał do czynienia z grupą niedorozwiniętych umysłowo uczniów pierwszej klasy. - A zwłaszcza Nott. Nie widzieliście jak podskoczył na krześle, kiedy Draco wypowiedział słowo „piwo"?  
Wszyscy zgodnie ryknęli śmiechem, a Draco zszedł na dół.  
- Co tam Weasley, dostałaś opierdol od brata? - zapytał Blaise, uśmiechając się szeroko do rudej dziewczyny.  
- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – westchnęła Ginny, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Dzisiaj praktycznie się czołgałam po Pokoju Wspólnym, żeby nie zauważył że wychodzę.  
- A na dodatek znów wylądowałaś z tymi złymi ślizgonami – Erin zrobiła przestraszoną minę, znowu wybuchnęła salwa śmiechu.  
Ginevra również nie mogła powstrzymać się od wyszczerzenia zębów.  
- Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie – starała się utrzymać poważny ton. - Nawet nie wiecie do czego on jest zdolny.  
- Kto, Łasica? - upewnił się Draco, stawiając na stole wszystkie kufle oraz lewitujące wcześniej, obok jego ucha espresso. - Ja wiem, że gość od siedmiu lat nie jest zdolny do tego, żeby zaprosić Granger na randkę, no ale jak wolisz..  
Kolejny raz wszyscy ryknęli gromkim śmiechem.

Godzinę później Nott stał w łazience myjąc ręce i przeglądając się przy okazji w lustrze.  
Rany, naprawdę wyglądał jak czwartoklasista, zwłaszcza te jego wiecznie nieułożone, rozczochrane włosy i jeszcze..  
- Theodore Nott – powiedział jakiś człowiek, wyłaniający się dosłownie znikąd.  
- Owszem – Nott kompletnie nie przejął się dziwnym człowiekiem, odzianym od stóp na czarno, który znał jego imię. - A z kim mam przyjemność?  
- Oj, nieważne z kim – zaśmiał się tamten ochrypłym głosem. - Ważne jaką przyjemność.  
To był ułamek sekundy – w jednym momencie Theo przyglądał się mężczyźnie z politowaniem, w drugim dostał z łokcia kolejno w brzuch, czoło i głowę, a po paru sekundach poczuł ostrze noża na swoim gardle.  
- Teraz ładnie wszystko zamaskujemy, żeby nie było widać, że ktoś cię pobił – tłumaczył „czarny" spokojnym, cichym głosem. - Wyjdę stąd pierwszy, a ty dogonisz mnie parę minut później. Będę na ciebie czekał pod Świńskim Łbem. Jeżeli się nie zjawisz, albo coś komuś powiesz, zabije nie tylko ciebie, ale również wszystkich twoich przyjaciół, pokolei. A to byłaby prawdziwa szkoda, ślizgońska młoda arystokracja.. Czyż nie mam racji?  
Theodore nie odpowiedział, czując jak z sekundy na sekundę robi się coraz bardziej przerażony.  
- Czyż nie mam racji? - syknął głośniej mężczyzna, przyciskając mocniej nóż do szyi chłopaka. Nott poczuł cienką stróżkę ciepłej mazi, spływającej po jego skórze.  
- Masz.

- Theo, coś się stało? - zapytał Yaxley, kiedy młody Nott wrócił na górę po dłuższym czasie.  
- Nnnie – zająknął się chłopak.  
- Jesteś strasznie blady – zauważyła Erin.  
- Tylko ci się wydaje – odpowiedział Theodore, w rzeczywistości bielszy od ściany przy której stał. Chłopak miał wrażenie, ze całe pomieszczenie kręci się wokół niego. Po chwili otrząsnął się i złapał swoją kurtkę. - Słuchajcie, muszę już wracać do zamku.  
- Czemu? - oburzył się Malfoy, podpalając papierosa. - Stary, nie dopiłeś przecież swojego piwa.  
- Nie mam ochoty – odpowiedział, nerwowo mocując się z zamkiem. - Słuchajcie, spadam.  
Odwrócił się do nich plecami, przeszedł kilka kroków i zatrzymał się.  
Chuj, zaryzykuje.  
- Blaise, jak wrócisz do zamku oddaj mi Historię Hogwartu. Bardzo chciałem ją jeszcze raz przeczytać, ale nie śpiesz się..  
Z tymi słowami, odwrócił się na pięcie i zbiegł po schodach, ruszając w stronę zakazanej chaty.

- On.. On nie dopił piwa – powiedziała Helen głosem pełnym zdziwienia.  
- Coś się stało? - zapytała Ginny przyglądając się trójce chłopaków, z których dwójka wyglądała na tak samo skonfundowanych, zaś Zabini zaczął rozmasowywać sobie skronie z zadumaną miną.  
- No właśnie, co on pierdolił o tej Historii Hogwartu? Do dziś pamiętam jak klął na czym świat stoi, że musi to przeczytać – zauważył Draco, przypatrując się Blaise'owi.  
- O jakiej historii Hogwartu? - zapytał Blaise.  
- Nie słyszałeś o czym on przed chwilą mówił? - Yaxley uniósł jedną brew.  
- Owszem. Powiedział Blaise, słuchaj, jestem w pułapce. Nie pomagajcie mi, a przynajmniej nie śpieszcie się.  
Na dłuższą chwilę przy stole zapanowała zupełna cisza.

POSŁOWIE:  
_Obiecane linki do obrazków z bohaterami udało mi się już umieścić pod piątym rozdziałem :)  
Zainteresowanych zapraszam do oglądnięcia._


	10. So, he wasn't talking about HH ?

**CHAPTER 10  
So, he wasn't talking about Hogwart's History?**

- Między Bogiem, a prawdą, to ja słyszałem tą wersje o historii Hogwartu – powiedział po chwili Draco.  
Yaxley chwycił piwo Notta i dopił jednym haustem, chociaż było praktycznie pełne.  
- Ja to samo.  
Po raz kolejny zapadła ciężka, dająca się kroić nożem cisza.  
- Widocznie.. on wie – Blaise irracjonalnie się zaśmiał. - Cholera, staram się od dwóch miesięcy ukryć to, że jestem nienormalny, a ten mały skurwiel się zorientował!  
- Czy tylko ja kompletnie nie rozumiem o co chuj tutaj chodzi? - zapytała Helen, jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Atmosfera była naprawdę nerwowa.  
- Później, na razie nie mamy czasu – odpowiedziała Erin, machając ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. Po chwili zwróciła się do Blaise'a. - Wiesz gdzie on teraz jest?  
- Nie – odparł chłopak beznamiętnie podpalając papierosa.  
- A umiesz się dowiedzieć? - drążyła dziewczyna.  
- Kurwa, nie jestem jakąś Trelawney – obruszył się Zabini, wypuszczając z ust kłąb szarego dymu. - Nie sadzę żebym potrafił zlokalizować chłopa w Hogsmeade. Niby jak?  
- Spróbujemy, nie zaszkodzi – odezwała się dotąd milcząca Ginny. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zaciskając usta. Po chwili wstała i schyliła się nurkując pod stół. Po chwili wyłoniła się spod blatu, trzymając w ręce szalik w kratę. - Wasze?  
- Nie, Notta – odpowiedział cicho Yaxley, łapiąc piwo Helen i również dopijając je do dna.  
- Dobra Yaxley, ty się spij a my się pobawimy w detektywów, świetny pomysł – Draco kiwnął głową z uznaniem.  
- Jakbyś nie wiedział palancie, trzeba o wiele więcej niż dwóch piw, żebym się choćby wstawił.  
- Taaak? Bo jakoś na imprezie wcale nie piłeś dużo, a byłeś zajebany jak..  
- Możecie się zamknąć? - przerwała im Weasley zimnym głosem. Po chwili zwróciła się do Blaise'a. - Słuchaj, nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy to działa, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Chodzisz na wróżbiarstwo?  
- Nie – odpowiedział chłopak.  
- Chodziłeś kiedykolwiek? Masz jakieś predyspozycje do wróżbienia, mówił ci ktoś kiedyś coś takiego? Ktoś w twojej rodzinie wróżył, nie wiem.. widzisz codziennie w fusach kawy ponuraka?  
- Nie, nie i nie.  
- Okej. Nikt nie obiecywał że będzie łatwo – westchnęła dziewczyna. - W każdym razie, u Trelawney gówno się nauczyłam, ale rok temu miałam z Firenzo i wtedy.. No dobra, mamy przedmiot, który należy do osoby zagubionej. Mamy osobę, która może mieć zdolności do jej znalezienia, a co najważniejsze zna zaginionego osobiście. Powinniśmy jeszcze czekać na jakąś ustaloną porę dnia, ale no nieważne. Aby go wzmocnić potrzebna jeszcze nasza pomoc..  
- Co mamy zrobić? - przerwała jej Erin, czując jak drżą jej kolana. Ostatni raz czuła się tak zdenerwowana w lecie, kiedy czarodzieje napadli na dom Mary Anne.  
- Włos z głów wyrwać, co najmniej czterech różnych osób będących zaginionemu służnym, po kropli krwi dwóch przeciwieństw uronić, od ognia czarodzieju nie bój się stronić, mocno się skupić na poszukiwanym, a odnajdzie się on w miejscu nieznanym – wyrecytowała Ginny. - W wolnym przykładzie musicie mi dać po jednym włosie.  
Wszyscy jak jeden mąż rzucili się do wyrywania włosów i po chwili na kartce papieru przygotowanej przez gryfonkę leżało kilka, różnej długości i koloru.  
- O co chodzi z tą krwią przeciwieństw, czy jak to tam było? - zapytała Helen.  
- Dwie osoby, swoje kompletne przeciwieństwa we wszystkim, muszą oddać po kropli krwi.  
- Jak na przykład ślizgon i gryfon? - upewniła się Erin.  
- Dokładnie. Czyli ja..  
- I ja – Draco przerwał wypowiedź rudej dziewczyny (Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego cierpko) i zaczął grzebać w swojej skórzanej torbie. Wyciągnął z niej czarną sakiewkę, w której znajdował się średniej wielkości nóż, ze srebrnym uchwytem. Po chwili ukuł się nim w palec, na którego opuszku pojawiła się natychmiastowo niewielka czerwona kropka.  
- Twoja kolej – podał scyzoryk Weasleyównie, kiedy wyciskał kroplę krwi na papier.  
Kiedy Ginny powtórzyła jego czyn, Erin złożyła kartkę i podpaliła ją swoją srebrną zapalniczką.  
- Okej Blaise, twoja kolej. Skup się. - Ginny złapała chłopaka za ramię.  
Zabini ścisnął mocno szalik Notta i zamknął oczy.  
_Theodore...Theodore Nott.. Theo... Nott  
Okrągłe okulary, potargana ciemne czupryna, trochę za długi nos, niebieskie oczy, lekki uśmiech... Theodore śmiejący się, Theodore zdenerwowany, Theodore palący papierosa, Theodore zbulwersowany, Theodore smutny..  
Nott zasypiający na podłodze, Nott szczerzący się znad notatek, Nott pijany w trzy bele, Nott opowiadający śmieszną historię, Nott ze smutną miną opowiadający o rodzicach..  
Theodore.. Theodore Nott.. Theo... NOTT!_

Bieg, trzask, szybki oddech.  
Spóźnię się, on zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak.  
Muszę przyśpieszyć.  
Szybszy oddech.  
Rany Boskie Święte, muszę przestać tyle palić.  
A chuj z paleniem, pewnie i tak został mi jakiś kwadrans życia.  
O, jest tam.  
- Nareszcie jesteś chłopcze. Świetnie, zaraz ruszamy.  
- Kim jesteś do cholery?  
- Twoim najgorszym koszmarem mój drogi.  
Ciarki, zimny pot oblewa mój kark.  
Mam ochotę zwymiotować ze strachu.  
Trzask, trzask – słychać tylko chrobotanie szyldu knajpy pod którą stoimy.  
Ach, pieprz się Świński Łbie.  
Tak mnie zapamiętają ludzie. Theodore Nott, ten chłopak, którego zabili pod szkolną speluną..

- BLAISE, BLAISE!  
Zabini zorientował się, że leży na podłodze, trzęsie się, a całe jego włosy są mokre od potu.  
- Co się kurwa stało?! - zapytał Draco, szarpiąc jego sweter.  
- Wszystko było okej, a nagle spadłeś na podłogę, zacząłeś mamrotać i warczeć – wyjaśniła Ginny, klękając obok chłopaka.  
- Lockwood go ma – wycharczał Blaise, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Wierzchem dłoni otarł pot z czoła.  
- O cholera – Erin zerwała się na równe nogi.  
- Są pod Świńskim Łbem – wyrzucił z siebie po chwili. - Szybko, szybko mamy mało czasu.  
Oprócz Blaise'a, tak naprawdę nikt nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi, co ma robić i po co, jednak wszyscy rzucili się w stronę drzwi. Złapali tylko różdżki, zostawiając torebki, płaszcze (oraz piwa!) na pastwę losu.

- MAMY JAKIŚ PLAN?! - zawołał Draco w biegu.  
- NIE SĄDZE! - odkrzyknął Blaise, przyspieszając.  
- PO PROSTU TAM WPADNIEMY I KRZYKNIEMY WAL SIĘ LOCKWOOD? - upewniła się Erin, dysząc ciężko.  
- LEPIEJ MIEĆ JESZCZE RÓŻDŻKI W POGOTOWIU! - odpowiedziała jej Ginny.  
- BĘDZIEMY SIĘ Z KIMŚ BIĆ? - zapytał Yaxley, doganiając Blaise'a.  
- BIĆ TO MAŁO POWIEDZIANE! - zawołała Erin.  
- ZLEJEMY SUKINSYNA TAK, ŻE NAS POPAMIĘTA! - Draco uśmiechnął się mściwie pod nosem.

Dwie, może trzy minuty później zatrzymali się pod Świńskim Łbem.  
- Widzicie ich tutaj gdzieś? - zapytał Draco, mając wrażenie że zaraz wypluje swoje płuca.  
- Nie – odpowiedziała Helen, rozglądając się dookoła.  
- Chodźcie – Blaise kiwnął głową.  
Weszli pomiędzy knajpę a dom stojący obok i ruszyli przed siebie z zamiarem udania się na jego tyły. Za lokalem znajdowało się średnich rozmiarów podwórko. Było ciemne, zagracone i dosyć nieprzyjemne.

- Nadal ni... - zaczął Yaxley, jednak nie dane mu było skończyć.  
- Och, witam – rozległ się cichy, zimny głos zza ich pleców. Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w jego stronę. - Cóż sprowadza tyle wybitnych osobistości do mojej skromnej osoby?  
- Gdzie jest Nott? - warknął Blaise, mając ochotę splunąć na Lockwooda.  
- Och, tutaj – mężczyzna wskazał palcem do góry.  
Nott stał na dachu Świńskiego Łba. Miał skrępowane nogi, ręce oraz spory knebel w ustach. Wymamrotał coś, jednak przez knebel zrozumienie go nie było możliwe.  
- Co on powiedział? - zastanowił się Draco. - Czuje swąd?  
- Dla mnie to bardziej brzmiało jak „wypierdalajcie stąd" - odrzekła Ginny.  
- Słuchaj, nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co ci chodzi, ty chory skurwielu, ale masz stąd w tym momencie się od nas odwalić, albo cię zabije – powiedział Blaise lodowatym tonem, ignorując rozmowę przyjaciół.  
- Tout, tout panie Zabini, proszę się tak nie gorączkować! - zaśmiał się cicho Lockwood. - Aż się panu oczka czerwone robią ze złości, nie, nie, tak nie można.  
Draco spojrzał na przyjaciela. Rzeczywiście, jego tęczówki przybrały krwiście czerwoną barwę.  
„O Chryste panie.."  
Malfoy dokładnie w tym momencie zrozumiał o co tutaj chodziło.  
- Ty naprawdę myślisz, że nas pokonasz? - zaśmiał się Zabini, ignorując słowa zakapturzonego człowieka. - Co z tego, że jesteśmy o połowę młodsi? Jest nas o wiele więcej i wszyscy mamy różdżki. Mógłbym cię rozwalić Avadą jakieś pięć minut temu, ale jestem zbyt ciekawy o co tutaj do ciężkiej cholery chodzi.  
- Och, czyżbym naraził się na gniew szóstki uczniów Hogwartu? Och, cóż za nietakt z mojej strony – Lockwood zaśmiał się głośniej. - Panie Zabini, czyżbym pana zdenerwował?  
Blaise poczuł, że wszystko się w nim gotuje.  
Chciał mu zadać ból. Chciał go zabić. Chciał widzieć jak cierpi. Chciał..  
- BLAISE NIE! - krzyknął Draco, ale było za późno.  
Na twarzy Lockwooda pojawił się czerwony ślad, jakby mała rana po goleniu. Z sekundy na sekundę powiększała się, na policzku mężczyzny pojawiły się stróżki krwi.  
Lockwood syknął.  
- Zabije cię – warknął Blaise.  
- Nie sądzę - „czarny" machnął od niechcenia ręką, a Blaise wyleciał w powietrze na dobrych kilka metrów i odrzuciło go na przeciwległą ścianę.  
Pozostała piątka zastygła w bezruchu.  
- Przepraszam za użycie przemocy – westchnął Lockwood, zcierając dłonią krew płynącą po jego twarzy. - No cóż, mam to czego chciałem moi drodzy. Teraz muszę już odejść, ale nie martwcie się.. Szybko się zobaczymy.  
Lockwood zniknął, leżący na ziemi Blaise jęknął, a Theodore nie trzymany już żadnymi więzami krzyknął i spadł z dachu na trawnik z gracją worka kartofli.

Kwadrans później, kiedy okazało się, że Theodorowi oprócz niewielkich zadrapań i paru siniaków nic się nie stało, a na Blais'ie nie było widać nawet śladu draśnięcia (chociaż uskarżał się na „kurewski ból kręgosłupa") wrócili w ciszy do Wściekłej Mandragory, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia barmana.  
- Czy ktoś nareszcie może mi wytłumaczyć o co tutaj chodzi? - powtórzyła swoje pytanie sprzed pół godziny Helen.  
- Jeżeli masz na myśli całą historię, to za chwilę – powiedziała Erin. - Czy ktoś wie jaki cel miał ten cały cyrk?  
- Nie wiecie? - zapytał zdziwiony Draco.  
Reszta popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana.  
Wszyscy oprócz... Ginny.  
- To dobrze Weasley, że mam chociaż jednego kompana w grupie, który potrafi myśleć – westchnął blondyn. - Theo, co powiedziałeś kiedy wychodziłeś?  
- Żeby Blaise oddał mi Historię.  
- Czemu to powiedziałeś? - drążyła ruda dziewczyna.  
- Z początku chciałem dać wam jakoś do zrozumienia, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, ale stwierdziłem, że nie będę was narażać – odparł chłopak, rozmasowując zaczerwienienie na czole.  
- I w żaden sposób tego nie kodowałeś? - upewnił się Draco.  
- No co ty stary. Nie chciałem, żeby się wam coś stało.  
- Dokładnie tak myślałem – kiwnął głową Malfoy. - Theodore nic nie zakodował, Blaise. Wyczytałeś to z jego myśli, bo dokładnie to chciał powiedzieć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Może nawet z zachowania, wyczułeś jego nastrój czy coś w tym stylu. Lockwood czuł, że w jakiś sposób dowiemy się o porwaniu Notta. Myślę, że nawet nie miał to być Nott – miał to być ktokolwiek, kto pierwszy pójdzie do kibla. Lockwood chciał złapać jednego z twoich przyjaciół Blaise.  
- Ale po co? - zapytał zrezygnowany Zabini, podpalając entego papierosa.  
- Chciał cię wkurwić, nadal nie rozumiesz? Chciał sprawdzić, czy dzięki temu, że kula rozwaliła się na twoim czole posiadłeś całą jej wiedzę. I niestety, wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem.  
- Teraz rozumiecie? - odezwała się Ginny, wzdychając i ignorując „Nie" Helen. - Na dzisiaj nie było zaplanowanej żadnej większej akcji. Miał po prostu sprawdzić Zabiniego. Doprowadził go do szału, zobaczył, że potrafi czytać w myślach, w pewnym sensie wróżyć, że świecą mu się oczy na czerwono. No i oczywiście przypieczętowałeś fakt tym, że rozwaliłeś mu mordę stojąc w odległości paru metrów od chłopa i nawet nie miałeś w ręku różdżki.  
Blaise schował twarz w dłoniach.  
- Czyli wystawiłem mu się jak na tacy?  
- Dokładnie.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- No dobra, a teraz ktoś opowie nam o co do kurwy nędzy tutaj chodzi – odezwał się Yaxley, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
Erin westchnęła i zaczęła opowiadać od początku, a reszta wtajemniczonych była tak sfrustrowana, że nawet nie zdobyła się na wytknięcie wulgaryzmu wypowiedzianego przez ich kochanego prefekta.

- Podsumowując – odezwała się Helen kwadrans później, chcąc zebrać do kupy wszystkie informacje. - W wakacje nie wiadomo dlaczego banda ludzi przebranych na czarno wpadła do was do domu, chciała jakąś kulkę. Zabili waszą ciotkę, a Blaise przez przypadek dostał tą kulką w głowę. Teraz dzieje się z nim coś dziwnego, a oni najprawdopodobniej na was polują?  
- Mniej więcej, okroiłaś to jednak o cały patos i uwznioślenie nas, jako odważnych herosów – stwierdził Draco, podpalając papierosa.  
- Zresztą, przykro mi zauważyć Helen, ale nie na nich, a na nas – odezwał się Yaxley, poprawiając kołnierz od białej koszuli. - Zważając na to, że widzieliśmy teraz całe zajście, a zresztą pewnie będą chcieli złapać wszystkich przyjaciół Blaise'a, to jesteśmy w tym bagnie tak samo jak oni.  
Zabini jęknął.  
- O matko, sorry że was w to wciągnąłem...  
- Nie, stary kompletnie nie o to mi chodziło – Sam pokręcił głową. - Nie jesteśmy na ciebie źli, to zupełnie nie twoja wina. No, dobrze, może jestem troche wkurzony, że dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduje.  
- Właśnie! - Helen po chwili zastanowienia zaśmiała się - Ludzie, nareszcie coś zaczyna się dziać w naszym nudnym życiu!  
Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią jak na szaloną, jednak zmęczeni skrajnymi emocjami, które przejęły nad nimi kontrolę w ciągu ostatniej godziny, jak jeden mąż wybuchnęli głośnym (może zachodzącym na histeryczny) śmiechem.

_Po raz kolejny chciałabym przypomnieć o uprzejmej funkcji komentowania :). Naprawdę, moim marzeniem jest poznać Waszą opinię w stosunku co do opowiadania oraz wszelkie uwagi krytyczne – co zmienić, co poprawić.  
Z góry dziękuje za czytanie! _


	11. And now he's a nurse

**CHAPTER 11  
And now he's a nurse  
**  
Przechadzał się powoli po pomieszczeniu, wsłuchując się w stukot swoich butów uderzających o kamienną posadzkę.  
Sala była duża, przestronna i jasna, dzięki ogromnym oknom, które zajmowały większość powierzchni ścian.  
Doszedł do jednego końca pomieszczenia i obrócił się na pięcie, wracając wolnym krokiem w początkowe miejsce.  
W ciągu kwadransa zrobił chyba ze dwadzieścia okrążeń.  
_Nowe życie, nowe miejsce.. Pff, wcale nie takie nowe!  
_Usiadł na jednym z łóżek i patrzył tępo w przestrzeń, bawiąc się długopisem.  
Jak to się stało, że wylądował akurat tutaj..  
Jak to się do cholery stało..

_Ukończył Akademie Medicca z najwyższą średnią na roku.  
Wszyscy wróżyli mu świetlaną przyszłość.  
Był inteligentny, bystry, sprytny, a do tego uważano go za przystojnego.  
„Świat stoi przed tobą otworem Collins!" - mówili często.  
Zaraz po ukończeniu studiów otrzymał wiele ofert pracy, w tym swoją wymarzoną – neurochirurgiczny staż na oddziale Krytycznych Wypadków Magicznych w szpitalu Świętego Munga.  
Chase wręcz pękał z dumy, kiedy po raz pierwszy włożył swój nowy biały fartuch, kiedy poszedł na swój pierwszy obchód, kiedy ludzie zaczęli zwracać się do niego z powagą, kiedy zaczął być tytułowany „Doktor Collins".  
Żył jak w bajce.  
Zarabiał kwoty, które w parę lat mogły podwoić majątek rodziców – a należy nadmienić, że nie należeli do najbiedniejszych, a wręcz przeciwnie.  
Codziennie asystował w poważnych operacjach, zaczynał prowadzić te mniejsze, badał wielu pacjentów i wszyscy go uwielbiali._

Nieobecnym wzrokiem przeleciał po raz kolejny po pomieszczeniu.  
Delikatnie dotknął narzuty pokrywającej łóżko na którym siedział.  
Była śnieżnobiała.  
Śnieżnobiała jak..

_Jej cera była śnieżnobiała. Miała długie, cienkie bardzo jasne włosy i ogromne zielone oczy, które były punktem dominującym w całej drobnej twarzy. Była bardzo szczupła, wręcz chuda.  
Siedziała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, kiedy badał jej oczy.  
- Jest pan strasznie pewny siebie – powiedziała po chwili. Nie było to oskarżenie, nie był to wyrzut.  
Normalne stwierdzenie.  
Równie dobrze mogłaby powiedzieć „Na śniadanie zjadłam płatki".  
- To ciekawe – uśmiechnął się lekko, mierząc jej ciśnienie. - Przyjaciele zazwyczaj narzekali na moją nieśmiałość i zamknięcie w sobie.  
- Może tak było w szkole, czy na uczelni – wzruszyła ramionami, a jej jasne włosy wypadły zza ucha i spoczęły na klatce piersiowej. - Ale tutaj.. Wszyscy pana uwielbiają. I pan się w tym odnajduje. Wręcz pragnie pan ich atencji, pragnie pan pokazywać się z jak najlepszej strony. Uwielbia pan ich pochwały i wzrok pełen podziwu i wdzięczności, kiedy uda się kogoś wyleczyć.  
- To ma być jakiś wyjątkowo zjadliwy komentarz? - zapytał, nawet zaciekawiony, siadając na taborecie obok jej łóżka.  
- A brzmi jakby miał? - zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. - Ja po prostu stwierdzam. Kwestia miesięcy, może lat kiedy przemieni się pan w pracoholika, nie wyobrażającego __sobie życia bez leczenia, operowania, diagnozowania. Pana mieszkanie będzie zawsze puste, wypełnione opakowaniami po gotowym jedzeniu, a zasypiając będzie się pan wyczekująco przyglądał dwukierunkowemu lusterku, czy przypadkiem nie jest pan potrzebny w pracy.  
- To.. naprawdę strasznie niemiłe! - Chase zaśmiał się krótko. - Studiujesz jakąś psychologie, czy coś?  
- Zgadł pan. W ramach pracy domowej dokształcam się tutaj, analizując każdą napotkaną osobę.  
- I dla każdej jesteś taka bezwzględna?  
- To jest szczerość. Nie miałam zamiaru pana urazić – wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc mu wyczekująco w oczy.  
- W takim razie musisz się jeszcze trochę poduczyć – powiedział podnosząc się z taboretu. - Pracuje co najwyżej dziewięć godzin dziennie, mieszkam z dziewczyną, mam psa, a każdy obiad jest ciepły i domowy.  
- Ja nie mówiłam jak jest teraz, mówiłam jak pan skończy.  
Popatrzył na nią z pewną urazą i wyszedł bez słowa.  
Na drugi dzień wrócił i można powiedzieć, że został na dłużej.  
Amber Volakis, jego ósma pacjentka bardzo go zaintrygowała. Mimo iż w pierwszy dzień wywarła na nim raczej negatywne wrażenie, można powiedzieć że jednak jej wypowiedź go poruszyła.  
Codziennie po podaniu jej leków i rutynowym badaniu, ucinali sobie długą pogawędkę, często przerywaną dopiero, kiedy jakaś pielęgniarka wezwała Chase'a do innego pacjenta.  
Amber była spokojna, poważna i brakowało jej poczucia humoru. Była przy tym pewna siebie i szczera do bólu – stawiała tezy, z którymi Chase często się nie zgadzał, co prowadziło do długich dyskusji. Tak naprawdę zaczął przychodzić do niej kiedy tylko mógł. Każdą przerwę, którą wcześniej spędzał z innymi lekarzami w kafeterii spędzał w jej sali.  
- Jestem przygotowana na to że umrę – powiedziała któregoś popołudnia, kiedy wspólnie jedli kanapki.  
Chase z wrażenia aż zakrztusił się swoją.  
- Czemu miałabyś umrzeć? - zapytał, kiedy zdołał się uspokoić.  
- Mam guza mózgu. Nie możecie go zoperować. Ile mi zostało? Tydzień? Dwa? - zapytała bez wyrazu. Nie wściekała się, nie była smutna. To była zimna kalkulacja.  
- Amber, nie zapominaj, że nie jesteśmy zwyłymi lekarzami, tylko uzdrowicielami. Doprowadzamy eliksirami do tego, żeby twój guz zmniejszył się i nadawał się do operacji. I wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, żeby się udało, musisz po prostu przyjmować lekarstwa i za parę dni przeprowadzimy operacje.  
- Jeżeli pan tak sądzi doktorze – odpowiedziała bez przekonania.  
Prosił ją kilkukrotnie, żeby mówiła mu po imieniu. Odmawiała.  
Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, zaczęli rozmawiać na temat polityki Korneliusza Knota, którą dziewczyna tępiła całym sercem, a Chase standardowo się z nią nie zgadzał._

Chase wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę przybudówki, w której miał ważyć eliksiry.  
Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi na klucz.  
Otworzył szeroko okno, usiadł na parapecie i wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha paczkę papierosów.  
W swoim życiu wypalił ich dokładnie trzydzieści cztery. Niecałe dwie paczki.  
Wszystkie w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni – wcześniej potrafił wyrzucać kolegom pełne paczki przez okno, tak bardzo irytowało go palenie.  
Po chwili wyciągnął jednego papierosa i podpalił go końcówką różdżki.  
Zaciągnął się cztery razy – ostatni raz tak strasznie mocno, że zakrztusił się niemiłosiernie i mocno kaszląc wyrzucił papierosa ze złością przez okno.  
Kiedy się uspokoił, otarł łzy spływające mu po policzkach i nalał sobie szklankę wody.

_Rozmawiali.  
Rozmawiali na jakiś błahy temat, nawet nie mógł sobie potem przypomnieć dokładnie o czym..  
Pamiętał tylko, że uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
__Chyba pierwszy raz odkąd ją poznał się uśmiechnęła!  
Powiedział to głośno.  
Ona uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej..  
To wszystko działo się szybko.  
W tej samej chwili zaczęła drgać jej gałka oczna, zezując w stronę nosa.  
Widząc jego zaniepokojoną minę zapytała co się stało.  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, świecąc jej w oko małą latarką.  
Zanim zdążył postawić jakąkolwiek diagnozę, dziewczyna zakrztusiła się i zaczęła kaszleć.  
Jej pidżama i kołdra były pokryte kroplami krwi.  
Szybkim krokiem podszedł w stronę drzwi.  
- Sala numer 9, pacjentka Volakis, kaszlenie krwią, brak reakcji gałki ocznej, przygotujcie sale! Szybko!  
Do pomieszczenia od razu weszło kilka osób w białych fartuchach i zaczęło wywozić łóżko Amber na korytarz.  
- Chase..  
Pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.  
Wyrównał krok z wózkiem i złapał ją za nadgarstek, uśmiechając się.  
- Czy ja..?  
- Będzie dobrze Amber, prognoza jest optymistyczna – odpowiedział, ściskając jej rękę.  
- Chase, dziękuje ci – mruknęła cicho, a jej oczy powoli się zamykały. Pielęgniarka wstrzykiwała jej substancję powodującą narkozę.  
- Za co?  
- Dziękuję..  
Zasnęła.  
Popatrzył na nią jeszcze raz, wziął głęboki oddech i popchnął drzwi do sali operacyjnej._

Pamiętał jak Peterson złapał go za ramie.  
- Chase, zostaw..  
- Ale.. ale..  
- Chase, ona już nie potrzebuje reanimacji..  
Blondyn nadal uciskał jej klatkę piersiową, wdmuchując co chwilę powietrze do jej płuc.  
Peterson otworzył usta, jednak po chwili je zamknął, zatrzymując jednego z pielęgniarzy, który chciał powstrzymać Chase'a.  
Chłopak po chwili zamknął oczy i oparł ręce na stole operacyjnym, zagryzając wargi, aż zbielały.  
- Ale.. Kurwa! - wybuchnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych na sali. - Kurwa! Ten cholerny guz zmniejszył się do wymaganych rozmiarów! Udało się go wyciąć! Dlaczego.. Co ja spieprzyłem?! CO JA SPIEPRZYŁEM?!  
– Nic nie spieprzyłeś – odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna, ściskając jego ramię mocniej. - Miała za słabe serce, jej organizm był wyniszczony przez nowotwór. Guz był zdecydowanie większy i bardziej uparty niż przypuszczaliśmy. Nie miała szans przeżyć, nawet jeżeli wytrzymałaby do tej planowanej na jutro operacji.. Bardzo mi przykro Chase. Bardzo mi przykro..

- Śmierć pierwszego pacjenta jest zawsze trudna.  
- Mhm.  
- Do dziś pamiętam swojego.. To naprawdę makabryczne przeżycie.  
- Mhm.  
- Ale ty nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu Chase. Tak chciała jakaś siła wyższa.  
- Mhm.  
- Nie masz się za co obwiniać, zrobiłeś wszystko co mogłeś..  
- TO CZEMU KURWA CZUJE SIĘ WINNY?!  
- To naprawdę normalne.. Normalne chociaż irracjonalne.. Chase..  
- Co ja mam teraz zrobić..  
_- Idź do domu. A najlepiej weź sobie wolne._

Nie wziął.  
Przez cały tydzień chodził po szpitalu jak nieprzytomny.  
Był w kompletnej rozsypce i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić.  
Któregoś poranka siedział w swoim gabinecie wpatrując się tępo w stos papierów leżących na biurku.  
Ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wszedł do środka.  
- Chase, jest nowy pacjent, sprawa bardziej neurologiczna, mógłbyś go zbadać? - zapytał Peterson, wchodząc do środka.  
- Nie mogę – odpowiedział cicho chłopak.  
- Chase.. Musisz kiedyś się..  
- NIE MOGĘ – odparł trochę głośniej.  
Peterson zrobił „tą swoją" współczującą minę i usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka.  
- Chase, posłuchaj.. jeżeli chcesz, poradziłbym ci wizytę u naszego szpitalnego psychologa.. On na pewno.. - Peterson zaciął się na chwilę i wziął głęboki wdech nosem. - Chase.. czy ty.. czy t ś?  
- Ja..  
-CZY TY JESTEŚ SZALONY?! - krzyknął mężczyzna pełnym niedowierzania tonem. - Postradałeś zmysły?! Przyszedłeś do pracy pijany?!  
- James.. Nie jestem pijany, wypiłem nad ranem dwa drinki, widać jeszcze ze mnie nie zeszło, właśnie miałem zbierać się do domu. Nie chciałem w takim stanie zajmować się żadnym pacjentem, nie mam niepokolei w głowie.  
- Chase, co się z tobą stało? Czy ty.. czy ty byłeś zakochany w tej dziewczynie?  
- Co?! Nie.. Ja ledwo ją znałem!  
- No to o co chodzi?  
- Ja.. ja chyba się przeceniłem – powiedział po chwili, bardzo cicho. - Wiesz.. myślałem, że mam większą znieczulice. Kiedy na uczelni pracowaliśmy w prosektorium, kroiliśmy martwych ludzi, kompletnie mnie to nie ruszało. Wiedziałem, że będę mieć styczność ze śmiercią. Ale.. kurwa, James, ona była.. ona była żywa! Ja z nia rozmawiałem! Była.. i puff! Nagle jej nie było.. Wiesz że byłem na jej pogrzebie? Byłem u jej rodziców. Przepraszałem ich. Nie mieli mi tego za złe.  
Zamilknął na chwilę, a Peterson postanowił nie przerywać tej ciszy.  
- Ja nie dam rady.  
- Chase.. - Peterson westchnął. - Jesteś strasznie młody, a przy tym jesteś jednym z lepszych uzdrowicieli z jakimi się kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Przy swojej pierwszej sprawie zdiagnozowałes pacjenta za pierwszym razem prawidłowo, co mogłoby nie udać się lekarzom z dwudziestoletnim stażem. Ja.. bardzo chciałbym nie pozwolić ci odejść. Jesteś na to za dobry..  
- Jestem na to za słaby – prychnął blondyn ze złością. Po chwili głośno wypuścił powietrze. - Moja matka zmarła kilka miesięcy temu.  
- Słyszałem.. bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro.  
- Byłem z nią blisko. Do samego końca miałem z nią dobry kontakt. Dlaczego mocniej przeżywam śmierć względnie obcej osoby niż własnej matki? - zapytał bez wyrazu.  
- Ponieważ śmierć matki była kompletnie od ciebie niezależna. Nie cierpiała na żadną chorobę, nie obwiniasz się, że mogłeś coś zauważyć, coś zdziałać. Ta dziewczyna zaś była twoją pacjentką i mimo że nic nie spieprzyłeś, to bierzesz całą winę na siebie.  
- Jestem słaby – powtórzył beznamiętnie chłopak.  
Na chwilę zapadła głęboka cisza.  
- Nie porzucaj medycyny – głos Petersona, był prawie proszący. - Przejdź do innego oddziału. Przyjmuj w przychodni, normalne przypadki, choroby i zwykłe magiczne urazy. Ale nie porzucaj medycyny.. Proszę cię Chase, pomyśl nad tym.

- Więc chciałbyś, żebym zatrudnił cię w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Chase? Dobrze zrozumiałem? - zapytał _Dumbledore, spoglądając na chłopaka czujnym wzrokiem, zza swoich okularów połówek.  
- Podobno Pani Pomfrey zrezygnowała, tak przynajmniej pisało w ogłoszeniach w sprawie pracy w Proroku – odpowiedział chłopak, zakładając za ucho przydługawe włosy.  
- Ja nie mogę cię przyjąć – odpowiedział po chwili dyrektor.  
Collins przygryzł wargę.  
- Mam ze sobą świadectwo ukończenia Medicci, opis mojego stażu w Mungu i list polecający od Jamesa Petersona, głównego uzdrowiciela..  
- Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie masz odpowiednich kwalifikacji – przerwał mu Dumbledore, bawiąc się swoją różdżką. - Masz aż za duże. Chase, zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu byłeś neurochirurgiem na pełnym etacie, w najlepszym szpitalu w całym kraju. Masz wspaniałe referencje, a pamiętaj, że uczyłeś się w tej szkole, więc znam twoje oceny. To byłaby zbrodnia zatrudniać kogoś takiego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie największą zagadka jest to, czy uczeń złamał rękę na treningu Quidditcha, czy potykając się o panią Norris..  
- Panie dyrektorze, mnie taka posada jak najbardziej odpowiada – powiedział szybko Chase. - Ja.. ja chce pracować nad prostymi, oczywistymi przypadkami.. Ja.. Ja jeszcze nie czuje się na siłach żeby.. hmm.. decydować o ludzkim życiu i śmierci.  
Dumbledore dłuższy czas spoglądał na niego uważnie.  
Chase miał wrażenie, że czyta w nim jak w otwartej księdze, dlatego lekko się speszył.  
- Myślę, że popełniam ogromny błąd, jednak.. mając cię przy sobie, będę miał okazję namówić cię do zmiany pracy – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Dumbledore, a potem uśmiechnął się figlarnie. - Albo cię po prostu wyrzucę.  
Chase odpowiedział niepewnym uśmiechem.  
- Masz tę pracę Chase.  
- Dziękuję panie dyrektorze.  
Uścisnęli ręce._

Tak więc z dwudziestoczteroletniego wybitnego neurochirurga z wielkim potencjałem, stał się zwykłym szkolnym uzdrowicielem.  
Mówiąc w sposób nieprzyjemny – pielegniarką, bo tak była nazywana przecież pani Pomfrey, która poprzednio zajmowała jego stanowisko.  
Stanowisko, które objął dokładnie półtorej godziny temu.  
Zastanawiał się kiedy..  
BUM  
Chase wzdrygnął się i odruchowo zerwał na nogi.  
- TY GŁUPI PIJANY, TY...  
BUM, BUM, BUM.  
Uzdrowiciel szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, prowadzących ze Skrzydła na korytarz.  
Parę stóp od siebie ujrzał wręcz malowniczą scenkę.  
Kilkoro nastolatków tłoczyło się pod ścianą w różnych pozycjach.  
Wysoki brunet o pijanym uśmiechu, siedział na kamiennej posadzce i opierał się o ścianę, co jakiś czas pociągając z butelki. Obok niego kucał blondyn o przydługawych włosach – co chwila wymieniali jakieś pourywane kwestie i wybuchali śmiechem.  
Tuż obok, z bardzo poważną miną stał średniego wzrostu czarnowłosy chłopak z groźną miną i odznaką prefekta naczelnego. A trochę bardziej na lewo, kucała szczupła brunetka, przygryzając wargę i spoglądając raz na prefekta, raz na rozbawioną dwójkę, a raz na niskiego chłopaczka w okularach, który siedział obok niej z nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że teraz jest moda na picie we wtorki – powiedział Chase, tuż zza ich pleców. Zachowywali się tak głośno, że nawet nie usłyszeli, że podszedł.  
Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę.  
- CHASE?! - wykrzyknęła dwójka z nich.  
I zanim blondyn zdążył odpowiedzieć, niski okularnik zwymiotował mu na buty.__

- Podałem mu krople żołądkowe, eliksir nasenny i podłączyłem go do kroplówki, żeby się nie odwodnił – powiedział Chase, siadając na łóżku naprzeciwko łóżka pacjenta. - Mówiliście, że jak się nazywa?  
- Theo. Theodore Nott – odpowiedział ten prefekt.  
- A będzie mi dane poznać wasze nazwiska? - uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się z dozą politowania, spoglądając na ich zmieszane miny.  
- A co, chcesz wszystko wykablować Snape'owi? On i tak ma to w dupie.  
- Draco, Boże co ci się dzieję? - zapytał Collins, przyglądając się chłopakowi ze zdziwieniem. Blondyn parsknął i wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Blaise Zabini – brunet, który wcześniej siedział obok Dracona i śmiał się z jego komentarzy, podszedł do Chase'a z wyciągniętą dłonią. Mężczyzna uścisnął ją mocno. - Tutaj, jak już wiesz leży Theo, tamten prefekt to Samuel Yaxley, koleżanka po lewej to Erin Malfoy, a opuścił nas właśnie Dracon, jej brat. Ale wygląda na to, że się znacie?  
- Chase jest naszym kuzynem – powiedziała cicho dotąd milcząca Erin.  
Zarówno Sam jak i Blaise zrobili bardzo zdziwione miny.  
- Chase Collins – odparł uzdrowiciel. - I tak, jesteśmy kuzynostwem. Z waszych min wnioskuje, że ani Draco, ani Erin nigdy o mnie nie wspominali? No cóż, przykro mi.  
- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - zapytała Erin. - Masz zbadać jakiś szczególny przypadek?  
- Nie, przyjąłem posadę szkolnego uzdrowiciela. Pani Pomfrey od dawna chciała przejść na emeryturę, ale Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć zastępstwa. W końcu ja się zgłosiłem i udało mi się dostać pracę.  
- Będziesz tu pracował? - dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brwi. - To znaczy, że zrezygnowałeś z posady w Mungu? Poważnie..?  
- Jak najbardziej – odpowiedział ucinając temat. - A tak przy okazji, czy od moich czasów zasady się zmieniły? Można się teraz poniewierać w nocy po szkole, bez żadnych konsekwencji?

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, po chwili przerwana przez ciche pukanie do drzwi.  
- Dobry wieczór pani Pomfrey, przepraszam że przeszkadzam, ale czy nie widziała pani..  
Do środka weszły dwie dziewczyny – jedna była wysoką blondynką, druga średniego wzrostu rudzielcem. Obie zaniemówiły, widząc tą niecodzienną sytuację.  
Po chwili blondynka się otrząsnęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, spoglądając zaciekawionym wzrokiem na Chase'a.  
- Cześć!  
- Cześć – odpowiedział coraz bardziej rozbawiony całą sytuacją Collins.  
- Przenieśliście imprezę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem rudowłosa.  
- Helen Portrait, Ginny Weasley – Chase Collins – Erin zdawkowo ich wszystkich przedstawiła. - I co do imprezy, to nie. Chociaż można tak powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony, można też stwierdzić, że impreza się nigdy nie odbyła..  
- To czemu Theodore tu śpi? - zapytała Helen, dostrzegając kolegę.  
- Ponieważ zarzygał buty panu Collinsowi – odpowiedział Blaise, przewracając oczami.  
Chase poczuł się strasznie staro.  
- A może mi powiecie co pił? Nie zatruł się przypadkiem czymś..? - zapytał po chwili, spoglądając na śpiącego chłopaka.  
- Jesteś nowym uzdrowicielem?! To znaczy jest pan? - Helen wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
- Tak, zamiast pani Pomfrey – odpowiedział Blaise. - I nie, nie zatruł się. Pił tylko normalną wódkę.  
- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić jak to się stało, że umówiliśmy się pod Pokojem Życzeń, a spotykamy się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? - zapytała chłodno Ginny, wyraźnie poirytowana swoją niewiedzą.  
Milczący dotychczas Yaxley westchnął.  
- Zgadnij Weasley. Po prostu zgadnij.  
- Zostawiłam was tylko na godzinę – Helen pokręciła głową z pełnym podziwu niedowierzaniem. - W godzinę się tak zeszmacić? Ops, przepraszam za język.  
- Sam... – ton Ginny nie znał słowa sprzeciwu.  
Prefekt po raz kolejny westchnął.  
- Helen po ciebie poszła, powiedziała, że będziecie za godzinę, bo chcecie jeszcze pogadać. Chciałem skorzystać z chwili wolnego i poszedłem się wykąpać. Kiedy wróciłem po dwudziestu minutach, na stole leżały dwie opróżnione butelki, a Zabini, Malfoy i Nott byli już bardzo weseli. Zanim zeszliśmy do Salonu Wspólnego i doszliśmy pod Pokój Życzeń, kolejna flaszka – ujmijmy to – pękła – i nagle plany się zmieniły. Stwierdzili, że odbiorą was tuż spod wieży Gryffindoru. Sprzeciwiałem się kilka razy, tak samo zresztą jak Erin, jednak nie było na nich mocnych – musiałem rzucić na nas zaklęcie wyciszające. Tutaj, pod skrzydłem szpitalnym urządzili sobie mały postój, coby trochę się napić. No i zanim ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, Nott postanowił kulturalnie przywitać nowego pana doktora i zarzygał mu calusieńkie buty.  
Ginny uniosła brwi.  
- Boże.  
- Tak. Zgadzam się.  
- Że Malfoy jest durny to wiem. O Nott'cie nie wspomnę. Ale ty Zabini? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Ginny, spoglądając na chłopaka, który wzruszył ramionami.  
- Tak jakoś wyszło – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Coś mi głowa szwankuje, myślałem że jestem w stanie wypić o wiele więcej i się nie wstawić. Dzisiaj coś nie mój dzień.  
- Cierpisz na zespół _Aurumoculi_? - Chase niespodziewanie zwrócił się do Blaise'a.  
- Słucham? - chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.  
- Na zespół złotych oczu. Głupia nazwa, powinien się nazywać kolorowych oczu, ale niech będzie – Chase wstał z posłania i podszedł do chłopaka. - Jaki masz normalnie kolor oczu? Taki ciemno brązowy?  
- Tak – odpowiedział Zabini przełykając ślinę i spoglądając na Ginny, która ledwie dostrzegalnie pokręciła głową.  
- No to przed chwilą wydawały się żółte – bezpardonowo poświecił mu małą latarką po oczach.  
- Och.. to.. eee.. Wie pan, mój dziadek był metamorfomagiem – powiedział Blaise zacinając się. Po chwili odzyskał pointe. - Tak, był metamorfomagiem i dosyć często zdarza mi się zmiana koloru oczu. Wszystko jest niekontrolowane. Ostatnio były zielone.  
- Potwierdzam, widziałam – odezwała się Weasley z nieprzeniknioną miną.  
Chase zgasił latarkę i lekko zwiesił głowę, uśmiechając się.  
- No dobrze, jak postanowicie powiedzieć mi prawdę, to się nie krępujcie. Komuś jeszcze coś dolega?  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza._  
_- To my będziemy się zbierać! - zawołał Blaise, klepiąc się mocno w uda. - Miło było pana poznać panie Collins.  
- Wzajemnie – odparł Chase, kiwając głową.  
Wszyscy zaczęli tłoczyć się w stronę wyjścia, jednak Erin ociągała się z wstaniem z łóżka.  
- Idziesz Malfoy?  
- Zaraz was dogonię.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z niespodziewanych gości, siedzieli chwilę w ciszy.  
- Nie wydasz go? - zapytała brunetka, wskazując podbródkiem na Notta.  
- Nie zgłosze dyrektorowi, ani nauczycielom, że w ogóle go przyjąłem. Jutro, kiedy się obudzi będzie się świetnie czuł i przy dobrych wiatrach, nikt się nie dowie, że spędził tutaj noc – odpowiedział Collins. - Boże, Erin też kiedyś byłem nastolatkiem w Hogwarcie.  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.  
- Wiem. Trochę trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. Od zawsze wydawałeś się taki spokojny, poważny i ułożony.. - westchnęła wstając. - Wiesz Chase, przykro mi, że zrezygnowałeś z posady w Mungu, ale cieszę się, że tu jesteś.  
Podeszła do blondyna i objęła go mocno.  
Uśmiechnął się w jej włosy.  
- Jak będziesz miała chwilę czasu to wpadnij kiedyś pogadać – powiedział, kiedy kierowała się w stronę drzwi.  
- Jutro. Przyniosę ci tutaj lunch.  
- Dzięki Erin, dobranoc.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego na pożegnanie i wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, aby z miejsca prawie dostać zawału na korytarzu.  
Praktycznie wsadziła sobie pięść do ust, żeby nie krzyknąć ile sił w płucach.  
- Pieprzeni idioci, wiecie jak mnie wystraszyliście! Mieliście iść spać! - warknęła na Blaise'a i Ginny, którzy stali przy oknie. Blaise palił papierosa.  
- Stwierdziłem, że odprowadzimy Weasley do wieży, nie powinna się tak sama poniewierać – odpowiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się lekko.  
- Gdzie Helen i Yaxley?  
- Odprowadzają się sami, z czego raczej powinniśmy się cieszyć – odparła Ginny. Ruszyli korytarzem, kierując się do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. - To może powiesz dlaczego Draco dostał takiej nagłej alergii na twojego seksownego kuzyna?

- Notabene są podobni – zauważył Blaise, zaciągając się papierosem. - Boi się, że Chase wyrwie mu wszystkie panienki?  
- Notabene, to jesteś bezczelny Zabini idąc o pierwszej w nocy po korytarzu, a do tego paląc papierosa prosisz się o siedemnaście szlabanów z Filchem – odpowiedziała Ginny, przewracając oczami. - No, ale gubimy wątek. Erin?  
Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
- O Boże, ale męczycie. Draco jest po prostu wściekły na Chase'a, ponieważ od małego, zawsze był do niego porównywany. Lucjusz zwykł mówić – Chase jest taki, taki i owaki. Chase to potrafi! Chase na pewno umiałby to zrobić. Takie złote dziecko w rodzinie, ojciec chyba zazdrościł, że nie trafiło się jemu. I w gruncie rzeczy oczywiście Draco jest idiotą bez powodu.. chociaż nie przeczę, że takie ciągłe dorównywanie kuzynowi starszemu o siedem lat mogło być irytujące.  
- Ale co, Chase jest jakimś zadufanym w sobie dupkiem?  
- Wręcz przeciwnie! - zaoponowała żywo dziewczyna. - Chase jest wspaniały, naprawdę, mam nadzieje, że poznacie go bliżej. Jest strasznie dobrym człowiekiem, no sami wiecie, jest uzdrowicielem. No może, jak dostał posadę w Mungu poczuł zew sławy i uwielbienia, ale zdecydowanie mu to przeszło. Zresztą nie było to też jakieś nie do zniesienia. W gruncie rzeczy, zawsze był dla mnie jak starszy brat. Wychowywaliśmy się razem.  
Pozostała dwójka potrzebowała chwili.  
- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że..  
- Że Chase to syn Mary Anne? Tak, przecież mówię, że razem dorastaliśmy.  
- No tak, to przecież taka zbędna informacja – zaironizowała Ginny.  
- Ale przecież Mary Anne była Malfoy.. - Blaise przekrzywił głowę. - Jak to możli..  
- Nigdy nie przyjęła nazwiska męża, bycie Malfoy'em jest uważane za dosyć prestiżowe – Erin przewróciła oczami. - W gruncie rzeczy Chase miał dostać nazwisko matki, ale jego ojciec oponował, a Mary Anne odpuściła.  
- Myślicie, że może mieć coś wspólnego..  
- Z Tajemnicą? - Ginny dokończyła myśl Blaise'a. - Nie sadzę. Jeżeli chcieliby coś od niego, już dawno by go szukali. Erin, jak będziesz z nim rozmawiać w najbliższym czasie, to upewnij się, że w ostatnich miesiącach nie przytrafiały mu się żadne niefortunne wypadki, dobrze? A teraz żegnam państwa, dobranoc.  
Nawet nie zauważyli, że od kilku minut stali przed portretem wyjątkowo zirytowanej Grubej Damy.


	12. Advices and surprises

**CHAPTER 12  
Advices and surprises**

Lekko podirytowana Helen stała pod portretem Grubej Damy.  
Czekała już kwadrans na jakiegoś gryfona, który umożliwiłby jej wejście do ich Pokoju Wspólnego.  
O, bingo.  
- Cześć Neville – uśmiechnęła się swoim najładniejszym uśmiechem.  
- Witaj Helen – chłopak lekko się speszył, jednak zatrzymał się obok niej. - Coś się stało?  
- Słuchaj, wpuściłbyś mnie do was? - zrobiła słodkie oczka. - Mam bardzo ważną sprawę do Ginny i też wole ją omówić w spokojnym miejscu, a nie na korytarzu. Obiecuje, że możesz na mnie rzucić _muffliato _jak będziesz podawał hasło.  
- Kiedy was ostatni raz wpuściłem dostałem niezły ochrzan od wszystkich – Longbottom zaśmiał się krótko. - Ale to pewnie chodziło o to, że wszyscy byliście zalani, pewien procent z was nosił nazwisko Malfoy i było duuużo chłopaków. Spoko, nie ma sprawy.  
Odwrócił się w stronę portretu.  
- _Wściekły hipogryf_.  
Gruba Dama uśmiechnęła się do niego, a po chwili portret odsłonił sporą wnękę w ścianie.  
Helen zgrabnie wdrapała się do środka.  
- Czy wyście już całkowicie powariowali? - syknął ktoś po jej prawej stronie.  
Helen odwróciła się w bok i zauważyła Hermionę Granger zbliżającą się do niej szybkim krokiem.  
- Cześć – powiedziała blondynka uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Sluchaj Portrait, wiesz że cię lubię, ale mimo wszystko jesteś ślizgonką! - zawołała zaaferowana pani prefekt naczelna. Helen miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Nie możemy się nawzajem poniewierać po pokojach wspólnych kiedy tylko nam się podoba! No przecież po to są te cholerne hasła!  
- Wieeeeem – blondynka starała się udać skruszoną. - Po prostu mam ważną sprawę do Ginny..  
- I po to są miejsca takie jak Wielka Sala, biblioteki czy korytarze! Idźcie sobie nawet na spacer na błonia!  
Tak. To było zdecydowanie za wiele naruszonego regulaminu jak dla Hermiony Granger.  
- Słuchaj Hermiona, przepraszam – powiedziała szybko blondynka. - Naprawdę, nie fatygowałabym się tutaj gdyby sprawa była niecierpiąca zwłoki, a za nic nie mogłam się dzisiaj z Ginny skontaktować. Mogę na chwile iść do niej do dormitorium? Błaaaagam cię.  
Granger przygryzła wargę, a Helen zacisnęła mocno kciuki.  
Nie po to fatygowała się przez pół zamku, żeby teraz zostać odprawioną z kwitkiem.  
- Dobra, ale szybko. Jak chcesz coś od niej ważnego, to już lepiej wyciągnij ją na korytarz.  
Helen uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny z radością i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów do damskich sypialni. Granger nawet nie chciała już pytać, skąd ślizgonka zna drogę..

- Ginny, wiem że ostatnio wynikło dużo różnych poważnych spraw.. czy dużym nietaktem będzie porozmawiać o czymś bardziej przyziemnym i głupim? - zapytała blondynka, siadając na jednym z łózek.  
Ginevra zaśmiała się podpalając papierosa.  
- Chyba oszalałaś. Gdyby nie te przyziemne sprawy pewnie potracilibyśmy zmysły. Błagam cię, ile można rozkminiać wszystkie powody ataków Lockwooda.. Z chęcią posłucham czegoś z gatunku „problemy normalnych nastolatków".  
- To świetnie – odetchnęła Helen, krzyżując nogi. Po chwili przygryzła wargę. - Wiesz, chodzi o Sama.  
- Domyślam się – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby, zaciągając się papierosem. - Jesteście razem, tak? Kurde, nie trudno było zauważyć że macie się ku sobie.  
- No właśnie to jest problem. Niby wyczuwam tą chemie i w ogóle, ale.. on kompletnie nie daje mi żadnego znaku w jaką stronę miałoby to pójść! - zawołała dziewczyna żałośnie. - Cholera, spotykamy się zarówno w grupie, jak i zazwyczaj wieczorem na spacerze na moim nocnym papierosie.. I NIC!  
- A całowaliście się przynajmniej?  
- NIE! - huknęła Helen tak głośno, że Ginny popatrzyła z niepokojem na kiwający się szklany żyrandol. - W policzek na przywitanie, pożegnanie.. No na imprezie było blisko, ale wtedy wpadł Zabini i nagle zaczęłam być bardziej zainteresowana bimbrem Snape'a niż całowaniem się z Yaxleyem.  
- Zrozumiałe – odpowiedziała Weasley, starając się zachować poważną minę.  
- A ty, co o nim myślisz? Ale tak szczerze, proszę Ginny! - Helen wstała i przesiadła się na podłużne krzesło przy toaletce, obok przyjaciółki. Po chwili wyciągnęła papierosa i trzymała go niepodpalonego w ustach, patrząc na rudą wyczekująco.  
- No dobra. Po pierwsze – podoba mi się jego styl bycia. Jest najbardziej ułożony i ogarnięty z tej wesołej gromadki. Odpowiedzialny, potrafi o siebie zadbać. Strasznie komunikatywny, zawsze znajdzie temat do rozmowy, pośmieje się, z tego co opowiadała Erin – potrafi pocieszyć. Może i jest trochę za bardzo perfektowaty, ale dokładnie taki jego urok. Zresztą, tak jak mówiłam wcześniej – ma to swoje zajebiste plusy. No, a jeżeli chodzi o wygląd.. to chyba nie muszę nic mówić.  
- A jednak ! - mina Helen nie znosiła głosu sprzeciwu.  
Weasley uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Dobra, ledwo mi to przejdzie przez gardło, no ale trzeba powiedzieć że oni wszyscy są przystojni, prawda? Każdy oczywiście na swój sposób – Theodore wygląda jak takie słodkie dziecko, Malfoy jak spedalony cherubinek, a Zabini jest taki.. zarówno męski, jak i strrrasznie ciepły. Jednakowoż Yaxley, podręcznikowo jest z nich wszystkich najprzystojniejszy. Ma bardzo regularne rysy twarzy, ładny uśmiech, który też obejmuje jego oczy.. Fajnie się ubiera i w ogóle.. Tylko generalnie, jestem zdziwiona, że – nie oszukujmy się – mogąc mieć wszystkich z nich wybrałaś akurat jego? To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle – sama widzisz, że uważam że to świetny facet, tylko chyba kompletnie nie twój typ, nie?  
- No cóż – Helen westchnęła. - Też mi się wydawało, że nigdy nie zainteresuje się kimś aż tak.. prawym i ułożonym. No, ale nie wiem, on mi strasznie imponuje. A do tego, jak mówiłaś jest cholernie przystojny. Jedyny problem, to to, że czasami czuje się obok niego jak taka głupia blondynka – na przykład kiedy on mi wyjeżdża o jakichś inwestycjach Ministra Spraw Zagranicznych w coś tam coś tam. A ja wiesz, patrze się na niego i „eee?". No i martwi mnie to, że nic w naszej relacji nie rusza..  
- Sama stwierdziłaś że jest prawy – odpowiedziała jej Weasley, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce. - Pewnie jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem i woli poczekać, zanim nie wiem, pocałuje cię po pijaku. Zobaczysz, kwestia chwili jak zaprosi cię na randkę. Jeżeli upłynie tydzień i nic się nie stanie, uruchomimy ciężką artylerie, ok?  
- Obiecujesz? - zaśmiała się blondynka.  
- Od tego są gryfońskie przyjaciółki.

Mimo iż Helen stosowała się do wszystkich rad przyjaciółki, tak naprawdę nic z tego nie wyszło. Jej kontakty z Yaxleyem zatrzymały się na stopie przyjacielskiej. Chłopak w ogóle nie dawał jej do zrozumienia, że chce od niej czegoś więcej.  
Ginny postanowiła zgodnie z obietnicą postawić na ciężką artylerie, dlatego pewnego poniedziałkowego popołudnia, kiedy wpadła na korytarzu na Blaise'a, prawie zaklaskała z radości.  
- Wiem, że jestem wspaniały, ale spokojnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko Zabini, przyglądając się reakcji koleżanki na swój widok.  
Ruda przewróciła oczami.  
- Dobrze, dobrze lalusiu. A teraz chodź, idziemy.  
Wyszli na dziedziniec, kierując się w stronę zamkniętej szklarni, za którą tegoroczni uczniowie urządzili sobie palarnie. Usiedli na ławeczce, a Blaise podpalił papierosa.  
- Więc? - zapytał bawiąc się wydychanym dymem. - Cóż takiego ważnego się stało?  
- Ważnego to i może nic – stwierdziła dziewczyna, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak zacząć. - Słuchaj, wiem, że teraz wszyscy mamy na głowie Lockwooda i reszte ferajny, ale nie chciałbyś się na chwilę od tego oderwać? No wiesz, zająć problemami trochę.. mniejszej rangi?  
- A powiem ci, że z wielką chęcią. - chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili poprawił swoją marynarkę. - No to co ci w duszy gra?  
Weasley odetchnęła głęboko.  
- Generalnie Helen jest cholernie zabujana w Yaxley'u, ale ten praktycznie nie zwraca na nią uwagi, jeżeli chodziłoby o jakieś relacje damsko-męskie. Obiecałam, że jej pomogę, a tak naprawdę powoli nie wiem jak z tym wszystkim ruszyć – powiedziała praktycznie na jednym wydechu.  
- Rzeczywiście głębokie – zadumał się Blaise, robiąc minę filozofa.  
- Spieprzaj – Ginevra zmarszczyła nos.  
- No dobra, dobra, gryfonie. Oczywiście mogę porozmawiać z Yaxley'em, starając się delikatnie zasugerować mu, aby zwrócił uwagę w stronę atencji, którą okazuje mu Helen, ale mimo mojego wrodzonego taktu, może to nie wyjść zbyt naturalnie. W każdym razie sugerowałbym zwykłą, chamską popijawę na której zawsze będzie wiele okazji, do popchnięcia ich w ramiona. Alkohol łączy ludzi, rozumiesz.  
- No wiem, szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że obejdzie się bez takich, ale.. z drugiej strony kompletnie nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy – westchnęła rudowłosa, bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej szaty.  
- W każdym razie – ciągnął swój wywód Blaise. - Myślę, że nie powinna być to ogromna impreza, taka jak w lochach, bo wtedy ludzie rozłażą się na wszelkie możliwe strony, a nam to kompletnie niepotrzebne.. Jeżeli jednak wyjdziemy gdzieś na miasto tylko naszą grupą, to znowu będzie za mało.. Sugeruje Ślizgońską imprezę w naszym pokoju wspólnym. Snape nigdy w życiu nie rzucał się o żaden hałas, a gdybyś kurwa wiedziała co robiliśmy na piętnaste urodziny Dracona, to zdecydowanie byś w nas zwątpiła i skończyła z nami rozmawiać..  
- I przepraszam bardzo jak sobie wyobrażasz Ginny Weasley na imprezie w Slytherinie? - zapytała ruda, krzywiąc się lekko.  
- Och, Ginny Weasley nie. Ale większość ślizgonów poznała w wakacje niejaką Ginger.  
Ginevra zakrztusiła się powietrzem.  
- Słucham? - wycharczała już po chwili.  
- No wiesz.. - Blaise uśmiechnął się, unosząc do góry tylko jeden kącik ust. - W wakacje dane mi było poznać pewną niską szatynkę, która przedstawiała się jako Ginger, rok młodsza kuzynka Helen z USA. Czy coś ci o tym wiadomo?  
- Skąd wiedziałeś że to ja? - zapytała Ginny, spoglądając na niego z niekrytym zdumieniem.  
- Pamiętaj kochanie, że wtedy byłem już po bliskim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z tajemniczą kulą. Uwierz mi, że nie mam problemu z działaniem Eliksiru Wielosokowego, więc w pewien sposób przebłyskiwał mi twój normalny wygląd, jednak udawałem że mnie nabrałyście. Wybacz, niestety miałem inne problemy na głowie.  
- Chyba raczej ja powinnam ci dziękować.. - odparła po chwili.  
- No – uśmiechnął się szeroko, okazując jej szereg, prostych, lśniących zębów. - Czyli Ginger zawita na piątkową balangę?  
- Z wielką chęcią – zaśmiała się Ginny. - A wymyśliłeś już jakiś powód jej urządzenia? W sensie, czy nie będzie się wydawać dziwna taka pompa bez najmniejszej okazji?  
- To jest akurat najmniejszy problem skarbie – odparł tajemniczo chłopak wstając z ławki. - Ponieważ w czwartek Draco ma urodziny.

- Powiedziałbyś mi pół roku temu, że będę z tobą piła popołudniową kawę, a wybuchłabym głośnym śmiechem – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Blaise'a.  
Była środa, przerwa pomiędzy obiadem, a popołudniowymi zajęciami. Siedzieli na tyłach szkoły, na zadaszonym murku popijając kawę z parujących kubków. Padał lekki deszcz, ale ciągle było całkiem przyjemnie.  
- No wiesz – obruszył się Blaise. - Przecież podobno jestem taki przystojny, że małolaty sikają po nogach.  
Ginny prawie popluła się kawą, a po chwili parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.  
- Taaak.. Niech ci będzie. O, jest Erin.  
Malfoy'ówna biegła przez dziedziniec z papierosem w ustach i szatą rozłożoną nad głową, w celu ochrony przed deszczem.  
- Witam – rzekła, siadając obok wyżej wspomnianej dwójki. - To co, mamy już jakiś plan?  
- Czyli nasza ekipa organizacyjna zamyka się w trzech osobach? - upewnił się Blaise.  
- No.. wiesz, Draco nie może wiedzieć, to wiadome, ale Helen z Yaxley'em dowiedzą się później. Chcemy przecież też ustalić jak ich razem ze sobą spiknąć – wyjaśniła Ginny, wyciągając z torebki jabłko. - O właśnie, a co z Theo?  
- Zapomniał zrobić zadanie na astronomie, a ma dzisiaj wieczorem – odpowiedziała szybko Erin.  
Ginny kiwnęła głową, nie rozstrząsając informacji, jednak Blaise na chwile się zadumał. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał, że jeszcze wczoraj Theo przesiedział pół wieczoru w Pokoju Wspólnym odwalając to wypracowanie, a nawet pożyczał jakieś jego stare mapy.. No nic, dowie się później.  
- Dobra, czyli co? Start o dwudziestej pierwszej we Wspólnym? - zapytał Blaise.  
Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do niego szeroko.  
- Wiesz co, tak myślałyśmy na Transmutacji.. i nie lepiej byłoby to urządzić w Malfoy's Manor? - rzuciła Erin, zaciągając się papierosem. - No wiesz, nie byłoby problemu z urządzeniem niczego, nikt by się nie plątał, a do tego w cholerę dużo miejsca.  
- A jak wytłumaczysz Snape'owi że w Pokoju Wspólnym nie ma żywej duszy od klasy czwartej wzwyż?  
- Powiem że jego ukochany chrześniak ma urodziny i że jak chce może wpaść z flaszką – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. - Weź Blaise, Snape to nie problem. Już to przerabialiśmy – no to najwyżej się zdenerwuje, pogada, pogada, wyżyje się na eliksirach i się skończy. On uwielbia Dracona, to widać.  
- A jak sprowadzimy Draco do was do domu? To trochę dziwne w czwartek wieczorem odwiedzać Malfoy's Manor. Może ogłuszymy go i wrzucimy do kominka? - zasugerował chłopak, a Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
- Stwierdziłyśmy że go wrobimy – odpowiedziała, odgarniając z twarzy swoje długie rude włosy. - Niech się wystraszy, że coś się dzieje. To może być nawet dobre.  
- Co macie na myśli?  
- No więc..

Draco obudził się w czwartek nad ranem z dziwnym uczuciem w żołądku.  
Nie był to niemiły ucisk a'la mam coś na sumieniu, tylko raczej coś w rodzaju podniecenia, ekscytacji – jak przed pierwszym w sezonie meczem Quidditcha.  
Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że właśnie są jego siedemnaste urodziny, że nareszcie jest pełnoletni, nie tylko w świecie magicznego prawa w stylu teleportacja i pierdoły, ale też pod względem wszystkiego innego.  
Uśmiechnął się do sufitu i przeciągnął mocno.  
- Zajebiście – mruknął, przewracając się na drugi bok.


	13. Damn birthday

**CHAPTER 13  
Damn birthday**

_Osobiście jest to mój ulubiony rozdział tego opowiadania z tych które dotychczas powstały :) Zapraszam do czytania!_

Draco siedział na kanapie przyglądając się dogasającym płomieniom w kominku.  
Starał się opanować drżenie całego ciała (ledwo mógł utrzymać szklankę w ręce), albo przynajmniej przestać szczękać zębami.  
To miała być fajna impreza, a zamieniła się w cholerny koszmar.  
- Draco.. zimno ci? - zapytała cicho Helen, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
Wzdrygnął się i odsunął.  
- Stary, tutaj jest naprawdę cholernie duszno – odezwał się równie cicho Blaise, siedzący na fotelu obok.  
- Gorąco ci? - zapytał histerycznie podniesionym głosem Draco. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował, chłopak niewiele myśląc cisnął swoją szklanką w okno, rozbijając szybę. - Proszę bardzo, przyda się trochę świeżego powietrza!  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Nie mogę tak siedzieć! - Malfoy zerwał się z fotela. - Muszę go, ich – chuj wie! - znaleźć i zabić! Nikt sobie tak kurwa nie będzie ze mną pogrywał! Nikt!  
- Draco, uspokój się – Yaxley również wstał. - Na razie nic nie możesz zrobić, zaczekaj..  
- NA CO?! NA CO MAM CZEKAĆ?! - Draco ryknął tak głośno, że praktycznie wszyscy podskoczyli. - NA TO AŻ NAS WSZYSTKICH ZABIJĄ, TAK?! KURWA, KURWA, KURWA..  
- Draco, chodź – Blaise podniósł się ze swojego fotela i podszedł do blondyna, łapiąc go za łokieć. - Chodź, wyjdziemy stąd na chwilę.  
Malfoy spuścił głowę i nie oponował.  
Zabini przesłał zgromadzonym wymowne spojrzenie i dwójka ślizgonów opuściła salon.

_Cały czwartek nikt się do niego praktycznie nie odzywał.  
Był podirytowany, przecież to były jego pieprzone urodziny! Czy nie powinni mu jasna cholera chociaż złożyć życzeń? No zajebiści przyjaciele, nie ma co.  
Nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę wszystko pięknie zaplanowali.  
O godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, do jego sypialni wpadł zaaferowany Nott.  
„Draco, szybko! Ktoś się włamał do Malfoy's Manor! Snape już jest na miejscu, no rusz się!"  
Chłopak zerwał się z miejsca jak poparzony, nie protestował kiedy Theo praktycznie wepchnął go do kominka.  
I musiał przyznać, że miał naprawdę głupią minę, kiedy wyleciał na dywan w swoim własnym salonie, dławiąc się od dymu i zauważył, że nie jest on pełen aurorów, tylko jego znajomych, którzy krzyczą, śpiewają „Sto lat" i szczerzą się od ucha do ucha.  
Po chwili jednak odzyskał fason, uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zapytał czyj był ten genialny pomysł.  
- Ginger – odpowiedziała Helen, zanosząc się śmiechem, a średniego wzrostu szatynka stojąca obok spłonęła rumieńcem.  
- Dzięki Weasley – mruknął w jej stronę i zajął się przyjmowaniem życzeń i prezentów.  
Na imprezie było łącznie ze czterdzieści – pięćdziesiąt osób, większość pochodziła z różnych roczników Slytherinu (pojawili się także ubiegłoroczni absolwenci), ale można było zauważyć całkiem sporą grupę krukonów. No i oczywiście gryfonkę pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego, ale to pominiemy.  
Impreza była naprawdę dobra, mimo iż nie różniła się pod wieloma względami od większości, na których byli w tym roku.  
No dobra, może było trochę lepiej...?  
- To co Theo, cykasz się? - Zabini uśmiechnął się demonicznie, Draco przyglądał się chłopakom z __zainteresowaniem, a Yaxley przewrócił oczami.  
- Ja? Chyba cię pogrzało – odpowiedział Nott standardowo bełkocząc. Dodajmy do tego, że z niewiadomych powodów stracił już spodnie i skarpetki, dlatego stał przed chłopakami w rozpiętej koszuli i bokserkach.  
- Wy chyba naprawdę chcecie, żeby go zamknęli na jakimś odwyku – skrzywił się Yaxley. - Ja cię tam Nott nie będę odwiedzał, zapamiętaj sobie.  
- Boże, Sam może raz w życiu byś się zamknął? - zasugerowała Helen spoglądając na niego z irytacją. - Zawsze tylko wszystkich besztasz za to ile piją i jak się zachowują. Skoro ci to tak przeszkadza, to po jaką cholerę się z nimi zadajesz?  
- POLAĆ JEJ! - zawołał Nott, patrząc na dziewczynę z uwielbieniem.  
Yaxley skrzywił się i usiadł na fotelu dobre parę metrów dalej niż oni.  
- No to skoro już rozwiązaliśmy wszystkie problemy.. Możemy zaczynać! - Blaise podparł się na ramieniu Malfoy'a i wszedł na stół. Po chwili odchrząknął głośno. - UWAGA DRODZY GOŚCIE, PRZED WAMI MISTRZ THEODORE!  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni w salonie zainteresowali się nagłym poruszeniem.  
Nott ustawił się na wysokości kominka, a Blaise odebrał od Ginny zmrożoną flaszkę wódki.  
Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Erin, trzymając w rękach dziwny przedmiot – wyglądał jak lejek połączony z jakimś grubym kablem, sznurem?  
Blaise dostał do ręki końcówkę zakończoną lejkiem, Theodore zaś normalny koniec rury.  
- NO TO ZACZYNAMY! - wydarł się Blaise, a Theodore wsadził sobie rurkę do ust, klękając na jedno kolano i odchylając głowę.  
Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i bić brawo, kiedy Zabini odkręcił wódkę i zaczął ją wlewać do lejka, który swój odpływ kończył.. w gardle Theodore'a.  
- PIJ! PIJ! PIJ! PIJ!  
W tym samym momencie płomienie w kominku zaiskrzyły się na zielono, a po chwili do salonu wszedł Severus Snape, strzepując sobie dłonią pył z ramienia.  
Na chwile wszyscy zamarli.  
Severus z uniesionymi brwiami spoglądał uważnie na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.  
Blaise zastygł w bezruchu ciągle lejąc wódkę do lejka, co sprawiło, że wystraszony nagłą wizytą Nott mocno się zakrztusił. Draco, starał się zachować kamienną minę, jednak niebezpiecznie drgały mu policzki. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
Reszta towarzystwa nie była tak rozluźniona – wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się, że wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, czekając na gigantyczny wybuch.  
- Świetnie – Severus odchrząknął cicho. - Po prostu świetnie. Właśnie się zastanawiałem gdzie jest połowa Slytherinu, ale czego się mogłem spodziewać... No cóż.. Wszystkiego najlepszego Draco. I gratulacje Zabini, Nott. Tygodniowy szlaban, czyszczenie lochu siódmego, zgłoście się jutro apropos dalszych instrukcji. Dobranoc.  
Obrócił się na pięcie, wszedł do kominka i już go nie było.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
Blaise i Draco złapali swoje spojrzenia i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.  
- Zajebiście! - Zabini po chwili ocierał policzki mokre od łez. - To co? Pasujesz Nott? Kto następny chce się napić z rury?_

_Wybiła pierwsza w nocy.  
- Co tam Ginger, dobrze się bawisz? - zapytał Draco, siadając obok dziewczyny na parapecie.  
- Świetnie. Nie ma to jak udawać amerykański akcent – uśmiechnęła się cierpko. - Ale to chyba ja powinnam pytać – jak ty się bawisz?  
- Wyśmienicie – odpowiedział, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. - Strasznie się spiłem. Ale wasza niespodzianka – wow. Przyznaję, że naprawdę się nie spodziewałem. Chylę czoła.  
- Och, ale mnie zaszczyt kopnął! - aż zaklaskała z udawanej uciechy. - A dasz mi autograf?  
- Pewnie. Może być na..  
- Nie kończ tego zdania Malfoy, bo jak ci to jutro przypomnę to popełnisz samobójstwo! - Weasley __przerwała mu w połowie zdania, aby po chwili wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.  
Draco wzruszył ramionami.  
- W gruncie rzeczy wątpię żebym ci uwierzył – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.  
- Przepraszam, że przerywam tą inteligentną konwersację, jednakowoż czy nie widzieli państwo może Erin Malfoy? - zapytał Blaise, żeby po chwili odtańczyć dla nich jakiegoś krótkiego połamańca. Ryknęli śmiechem. - Założyłem się z nią, że Nott jeszcze coś dzisiaj wypije.  
- I wypił?- Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
- A jak! - Blaise uśmiechnął się z ojcowską dumą. - Moja krew. No więc w zamian za to, Erin miała karne szoty.  
- A wiesz co Blaise, wydawało mi się, że przed chwilą wychodziła na górę. Sprawdzałeś u niej w pokoju?  
- Hmm, Draco. Byłem u ciebie zylion razy, a nadal ledwie poruszam się tutaj bez mapy. Jakieś wskazówki ad który jest jej pokój?  
Ginny stwierdziła, że zaraz wypluje płuca ze śmiechu.  
- Jaki ty jesteś dzisiaj zabawny Zabini – Draco zmrużył oczy. - Bardzo dobrze wiesz który. Ten obok największej łazienki na górze, na frontowej ścianie. A jak jej tam nie ma, to może być w piwnicy, w podziemiach, szukać jakichś specjałów w winiarni.. No nie wiem Blaise, akurat możliwości jest sporo._  
_- Dobrze więc, ja sir Blaisini, cny rycerz herbu Lodowa Wódka wyruszam na poszukiwania! - zawołał Blaise i tanecznym krokiem opuścił korytarz.  
- Wiesz Malfoy.. teoretycznie to są twoje urodziny.. - odezwała się Weasley, kiedy Blaise zniknął za rogiem.  
- Zdążyłem zauważyć – odpowiedział rezolutnie, a Ginny przewróciła oczami.  
- Jaki ty jesteś zabawny. No cóż. W każdym razie chciałam ci coś dać.  
Draco zastanawiał się, czy jego oczy zaczynają wypadać z oczodołów, kiedy dziewczyna grzebała w torebce.  
- Proszę bardzo – podała mu prostokątne opakowanie. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
Malfoy – kiedy zdołał się otrząsnąć z szoku – rozdarł czerwony papier i dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał.  
- Weasley, przepraszam bardzo, skąd wzięłaś pierwsze wydanie „Snu nocy letniej" i czemu do cholery, zdecydowałaś mi się to dać? - zapytał cicho.  
- Mam ogromne znajomości w mugolskich antykwariatach – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - A Erin kilka razy napomknęła o twojej ukrytej miłości do Szekspira, więc stwierdziłam, że...  
Chłopak przez cały czas patrzył na Ginevre z niedowierzaniem.  
- I naprawdę.. szukałaś tego dla mnie?  
- Tak. Uważam, że takie prezenty są najlepsze. Podoba ci się?  
Zirytowany złapał ją za policzki i mocno cmoknął w usta.  
- Nigdy w życiu nie dostałem czegoś tak cennego. Dzięki Ginger.  
Zeskoczył z parapetu i wrócił do salonu._

[ Tańczę z Helen, tańczę z Weasley, tańczę nawet z tym gejem Zabinim.  
Pije banie z Nott'em, który wznosi toast za moja zdrowie leżąc na podłodze, nawet Yaxleya przekonuje do kieliszka wódki.  
Śmiejemy się.  
Śmiejemy się jeszcze mocniej, mam wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca.  
Muszę wyjść na papierosa na zewnątrz.  
Podpalam papierosa.]

_- Draco! Draco! Draco, do kurwy nędzy!  
Otwieram oczy i widzę nad sobą Weasley i Blaise'a, którzy wpatrują się we mnie wystraszonym wzrokiem.  
__Mrugam kilka razy.  
- Czemu leżę na trawie? I w ogóle czemu to ty mnie cucisz Zabini, Boże, czy ja ci kiedykolwiek wspominałem coś na temat tego, że jestem heteroseksualny?  
- Przestań Malfoy – Weasley jest wyraźnie spięta. Przygryza wargę. Posłusznie się zamykam.  
- Draco, co się stało? Źle się poczułeś? Zasłabłeś? Zemdlałeś?  
Powoli podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej.  
- Ja.. ja nie wiem. Nie pamiętam – odpowiadam powoli, czując, że serce bije mi coraz mocniej. - Tańczyliśmy.. Tańczyłem z tobą pedale, a potem wyszedłem na papierosa..  
- To było dobre półgodziny temu.  
- Hmm.. To może rzeczywiście się zezgoniłem – odpowiadam po chwili namysłu. Spoglądam w dół, na swoją koszulę, spodziewając się zauważyć żenującą plamę własnych rzygowin, czy coś w tym stylu. - Kurwa.. Kurwa, czemu ja jestem taki brudny?!  
Moja koszula jest potargana, brakuje kilku guzików. Jeszcze pół godziny temu była biała, w obecnym momencie jest szaro-brązowo-zielona. Czarne spodnie są rozdarte na kolanie (mam rozciętą skórę) i koszmarnie zakurzone.  
- Draco.. boli cię coś? - pyta powoli Blaise, a jego oczy przez chwilę migotają żółtym blaskiem.  
Już mam zaprzeczyć, ale wyciągam przed siebie odruchowo prawą rękę.  
Weasley szybko ją łapie, a mój przyjaciel pstryknięciem palców wyczarowuje, mały, migoczący płomień.  
Na chwile milkniemy.  
Praktycznie od nadgarstka do łokcia, moją rękę przecinają cztery głębokie zadrapania, aż do krwi.  
- Co tu się kurwa stało? - pytam cicho.  
W tej samej chwili Blaise odzyskuje mowę.  
- Posłuchaj, zaraz się tym zajmiemy, ale na razie mamy większy problem. - na chwilę przerywa i wyjmuje z kiszeni różdżkę, żeby wyczarować nad nami złote iskry. - Bo wiesz, Erin nie znalazła się do teraz. Szukaliśmy was cały czas, myśleliśmy, że poszliście gdzieś razem. No, ale ty tu jesteś w takim stanie, a Erin nie ma..  
Serce zaczęło mi walić tak szybko, że stwierdziłem, że zaraz zwymiotuję.  
Kiedy miałem się odezwać, usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś nadbiega.  
- O Boże, jesteś Malfoy – zdyszany Yaxley kucnął obok, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - O cholera, co ci się..?  
- Nie ważne, macie już Erin? - przerywam mu zdenerwowany.  
Kumpel kręci głową.  
- Cały dom jest definitywnie przeszukany. Dogadałem się z twoim skrzatem domowym, który sprawdził też wszystkie skrytki i tysiące tajemnych komnat, które macie – nic nie znalazł. Obeszliśmy cały ogród i - jak widzisz -labirynt, też nic nie znaleźliśmy.. No może nie zapuszczaliśmy się w północną stronę, bo nie do końca wiemy, gdzie kończy się wasz teren.. Dlatego, można powiedzieć że jeszcze stricte tam nie byliśmy. Helen i Nott są pod rezydencją, kierują resztą ludzi.  
- A dużo ich jeszcze zostało? - zapytała Weasley.  
- No, ze dwie dychy na pewno. I wszyscy szukają. Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł Draco?  
Dłuższą chwilę myślałem intensywnie.  
W ciągu całej rozmowy, miałem wrażenie, że mam jakiś pomysł, że coś mi siedzi na końcu języka..  
W końcu zaskoczyło.  
- Tak – odpowiedziałem wstając. Nawet się trochę zatoczyłem – na szczęście w ostatniej chwili Yaxley mnie złapał – z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, byłem dosyć słaby. A do tego ciągle, chcąc nie chcąc, trochę pijany. - Mówiliście, że nie zapuszczaliście się na północ, a tam jest taki zarośnięty plac zabaw.. Jak byliśmy mali, to tam siedzieliśmy.. w gruncie rzeczy, jeżeli się zapiła na jakieś wspominanie, to mogłaby tam siedzieć...  
Ruszyliśmy szybkim krokiem, we wskazane przeze mnie miejsce._

- Nie ma nic?! - zawołał Nott, dobiegając do nas jako ostatni.  
_Cała reszta naszej „wesołej ekipy" była już na miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła.  
- Nawet śladu – mruknęła Ginny. - Wiesz co Malfoy, ja.. ja myślę, że trzeba kogoś zawiadomić. Bo to już nie jest śmieszne. Dumbledore'a?  
- Jeszcze kwadrans i dam znać Snape'owi – kiwnąłem głową, mając wrażenie że przez ten przyśpieszony puls naprawdę zaraz zemdleję. - Chociaż czekaj... Kurwa! Blaise, a czemu nie możesz jej zlokalizować tak samo jak wtedy Nott'a? W Hogsmeade? Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz, nie zaszkodzi!  
Zabini zrobił strasznie głupią minę.  
- Rzeczywiście, kompletnie nie pomyślałem.  
Wszyscy rzucili się do wyrywania sobie włosów, Helen dała Zabiniemu kolczyki, które pożyczyła od Erin, a ja z Weasley na prędkości uroniliśmy po kropli krwi.  
- Okej, no to teraz się zamknijcie – Blaise powoli usiadł na trawie.  
Zapadła taka cisza, jaką ostatni raz pamiętam z egzaminu z eliksirów.  
- Czekajcie – Zabini otworzył oczy. - Ja.. ja ją słyszę!  
- Tak szybko ją namierzyłeś? - zdziwiła się Helen. - Ostatnio zeszło ci trochę dłużej.  
- Nie, do cholery! Ja ją słyszę, normalnie! Stamtąd! - wskazał ręką, gdzieś na lewo. - Naprawdę nic nie słyszycie?  
Po raz kolejny zamilkliśmy.  
Wytężyłem słuch na całego.  
Rzeczywiście, jakieś mikroskopijne odgłosy... O Boże.  
- Ona krzyczy? - wydusiłem.  
Zanim Blaise kiwnął głową już wiedziałem.  
- Grobowiec..  
I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, rzuciłem się biegiem.  
Nawet nie próbowali mnie zatrzymać, nawet nie próbowali mnie o nic pytać – z odgłosów i przyspieszonych oddechów mogłem wywnioskować, że biegną za mną ile sił w płucach.  
Może dwie minuty później, zdyszany jak sukinsyn zatrzymałem się przed niewielkim kamiennym mauzoleum naszej rodziny.  
Rzeczywiście, musiała tutaj być – krzyki ciągle były przytłumione, jednak definitywnie pochodziły ze środka.  
Pierwsze co zrobiłem, to z całej siły kopnąłem w ciemne, misternie zdobione drzwi, które oczywiście nie uskoczyły nawet na cal. Nieco sprytniejsza Weasley, z miejsca rzuciła „Alohomore" - pierwszy rzuciłem się do środka. Teraz krzyki i łomotania słychać było jeszcze głośniej.  
- Gdzie ona jest?! - zawołał Zabini.  
W tym samym czasie Yaxley uderzył zaklęciem otwierającym w kolejne drzwi, które znajdowały się przed nami.  
Kiedy się otworzyły, aż sapnąłem z ulgi.  
To był niewielki schowek na przybory do czyszczenia – mieliśmy tam miotły, nowe znicze na groby czy inne niepotrzebne szpargały.  
I właśnie w nim stała Erin.  
Cała się trzęsła, jej dłonie były pokryte krwią, była spocona i cała czerwona od płaczu, ale jednak ciągle w jednym kawałku.  
Zanim jednak zdążyłem się odezwać, zaczęła potwornie krzyczeć._

- WEŹCIE GO ODE MNIE! WEŹCIE GO ODE MNIE! - piszczała tak głośno, że miałem wrażenie, że pękają mi bębenki w uszach.  
- Erin! Erin, co się stało, kogo mamy wziąć?! - zapytałem przestraszony robiąc krok w jej stronę. Natychmiast pożałowałem – krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej.  
- WYPIERDALAJ STĄD SUKINSYNU! WYPIERDALAJ, WYPIERDALAJ, WYPIERDALAJ! - krzyczała ile sił w płucach, ciągle płacząc i ciężko oddychając.  
Stałem jak wmurowany.  
- Ale..  
_Wybuchnęła głębokim szlochem i osunęła się na ziemię, cała się trzęsąc od spazmów.  
Zbliżyłem się o kolejny krok.  
- NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! POWIEDZIAŁAM WYJDŹ STĄD! MOŻECIE GO STĄD ZABRAĆ?! BŁAGAM, BŁAGAM, BŁAGAM!  
Przysięgam, że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem mojej siostry w takim stanie.  
W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może się zachowywać AŻ tak irracjonalnie.  
Kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia o co jej chodzi.  
Po raz kolejny chciałem się odezwać, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z budynku.  
- Co do kurwy? - syknąłem, spoglądając z niechęcią na Weasley.  
- Nie wiem co się stało, ale myślę, że na razie jest bezpieczna, a z tobą za nic nie chce rozmawiać. Pewnie nie chce, żebyś ją widział w takim stanie. Myślę, że powinniśmy kogoś sprowadzić.  
- Snape'a? A po cholerę nam on?  
- Nie Snape'a. Chase'a._

Po kilku minutach leżeliśmy na podłodze w moim salonie z głowami w kominku.  
Chwile wcześniej odesłaliśmy wszystkich gości do domu, mówiąc, że znaleźliśmy Erin i wszystko już jest okej. Pożegnali nas uśmiechnięci, nieświadomi tego co się tu wydarzyło..  
- Ciemno, pewnie śpi – stwierdziła Ginny, kiedy przed naszymi oczami ukazało się Skrzydło Szpitalne, pogrążone w ciemnościach.  
- To go obudzimy – syknąłem, żeby po chwili grubo podnieść ton. - CHASE! CHASE! WSTAAAAAAAAAAAWAJ! SZYBKO!  
Zero reakcji.  
Można powiedzieć, że spanikowałem.  
- CHASE BŁAGAM CIĘ WSTAŃ TU DRACO ERIN POTRZEBUJE POMOCY BŁAGAM CHASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - wydarłem się na bezdechu, ile tylko miałem sił w płucach.  
Usłyszeliśmy głośny trzask, na który się skrzywiliśmy, a po chwili przed naszymi oczami pojawił się mój kuzyn z rozczochraną czupryną, ubrany w szary t-shirt i kolorowe bokserki.  
- Draco? Co się stało? - zapytał sennie.  
- Chase, błagam cię, Erin coś się stało, ma atak – powiedziałem błagalnie. - Przenieś się tu do nas i wszystko ci opowiemy!  
Obudził się w ciągu sekundy.  
- Gdzie jesteście?  
- U nas w domu, Malfoy's Manor. Skorzystaj z Fiuu, mamy odblokowane kominki.  
- Okej, wezmę wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry i jestem za najdłużej trzy minuty.  
- Dzięki.  
Cofnęliśmy się z płomieni, lądując z powrotem w moim salonie.  
- Trzeba tamtym dać znać, żeby ją przenieśli – powiedziałem, macając się po kieszeniach. - Kurwa, zapomniałem dwukierunkowego lusterka.  
- Nie sądzę, żeby Blaise miał je teraz przy sobie – odpowiedziała Weasley. - Wiesz co, mogę tam pobiec..  
- Nie bądź głupia – pstryknąłem palcami, a po kilku sekundach do salonu aportował się Jaskier, mój skrzat domowy.  
- Słucham pana, sir Malfoy – zapiszczał.  
- Jaskier, aportuj się jak najbliżej naszej krypty, ale nie od razu do środka – żeby nikogo nie przestraszyć. Wejdź tam jakoś dyskretnie, albo wywołaj Blaise'a Zabiniego – wy przecież macie jakieś swoje sposoby i powiedz mu, żeby sprowadzili moją siostrę do .. powiedzmy tutaj, do salonu na pierwszym piętrze. Powiedz, że jest tutaj Chase.  
- Panicz Blaise, to taki wysoki brunet? - upewnił się Jaskier, wypinając pierś – dumny ze swej misji.  
- Tak.. ten bardziej napakowany, ma szary sweter na sobie.  
- Do usług paniczu Malfoy – skrzat rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
W tym samym momencie, z kominka wyszedł Chase.  
- Erin będzie tutaj za kilka minut – powiedziałem szybko.  
_Kuzyn przyglądnął mi się uważnie.  
- Czy wy jakoś.. nie wiem, popiliście mocniej? Wszystkiego najlepszego?  
- Nie – warknąłem - Przestań mnie traktować z rezerwą, jak pięcioletnie dziecko.  
- Przepraszam. Wytłumaczysz mi co się stało?  
- Ja to zrobię – powiedziała Ginny, prawdopodobnie widząc sztylety które wręcz zamigotały w moich oczach. - Bawiliśmy się normalnie, tak – piliśmy alkohol, w pewnym momencie Erin zniknęła, a potem zniknął Draco. Jego znaleźliśmy po czterdziestu minutach w środku labiryntu, nie ma pojęcia co się z nim działo, oprócz tego, że jest obity. Erin znaleźliśmy ze dwadzieścia minut później, zamkniętą w krypcie, rozhisteryzowaną do granic wytrzymałości.  
- Ona ma klaustrofobie – powiedział cicho Chase, przygryzając wargę.  
- Dodaj do tego zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe – dopowiedziałem ironicznie.  
W tym samym momencie rozległy się coraz głośniejsze odgłosy kroków i przytłumionych rozmów.  
- My wyjdziemy – powiedziała Weasley, pchając mnie w stronę drzwi prowadzących na schody dla służby prowadzące do kuchni.  
- Dlaczego? - warknąłem, odpychając ją lekko.  
- Nie, Draco, rzeczywiście wolę być z nią sam – odpowiedział Chase, wykładając na stół wszystkie swoje eliksiry. - Zaczekajcie kwadrans i wszystkiego się dowiecie.  
Niechętnie, ale wyszedłem._

Po kilku minutach Blaise i Draco, wrócili do salonu, siadając na swoich miejscach.  
Nikt się nawet nie odezwał.  
Siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w tykanie zegara.  
Po kilku minutach, drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Chase.  
- Jak z nią? - zapytał Malfoy, podrywając się na równe nogi.  
- Na razie nie za dobrze – odpowiedział cicho doktor, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Przeżyła prawdziwe załamanie, siedziała w tej klitce ponad godzinę, nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to przeżycie dla klaustrofobika..  
- Powiedziała kto jej to zrobił? - zapytał Zabini, a reszta wyczekująco spojrzała na uzdrowiciela.  
Collins westchnął głęboko i na parę sekund zwiesił głowę.  
- Tak, powiedziała – po chwili podniósł wzrok. - Powiedziała, że to byłeś ty Draco.


	14. It's all his fault, isn't it?

**CHAPTER 14  
It's all his fault, isn't it?**_**  
**_

**[BLAISE]**_**  
**_Wszystko działo się jak na zwolnionym tempie.  
- Powiedziała, że to byłeś ty, Draco.  
Malfoy zatoczył się do tyłu, jakby Chase walnął go w twarz.  
- Słucham? - zapytał bezbarwnym tonem. Po chwili, na jego twarzy widać było rodzącą się wściekłość. - SŁUCHAM, KURWA?!  
- Erin powiedziała, że ty ją tam zamknąłeś – powiedział spokojnie Chase, patrząc kuzynowi w oczy.

- To nie mógł być Draco – odezwałem się szybko. Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby mój najlepszy przyjaciel wpadł w jeszcze większe tarapaty bijąc naszego nowego uzdrowiciela. - To nie mógł być on, bo Erin nie było już wcześniej. My jeszcze dobry kwadrans piliśmy wódkę i tańczyliśmy, zanim Draco zaginął. To się nie zgadza w czasie.  
- Owszem – Collins kiwnął głową. - Erin powiedziała, że z początku wybrała się na spacer, chodziła sobie po ogrodzie i spotkaliście się przez przypadek przy stawie. Zaczęliście rozmawiać i spacerowaliście w okolicach starego placu zabaw. Potem ponoć nakłoniłeś ją do wybrania się do mauzoleum, Erin nie była chętna, ale w końcu ją przekonałeś. Nie chciała wejść do środka, wtedy zaczęliście się szarpać, wyzywać i w końcu zamknąłeś ją w schowku na miotły i odszedłeś.  
- Dracon dostał czymś w łeb, a ktoś inny świetnie się zabawił pijąc eliksir wielosokowy – stwierdził Yaxley patrząc prosto na lekarza.  
- To byłoby sensowne, zważając na to, że jak widzę, ten eliksir przelewa się u was litrami– spojrzał sugestywnie na Weasley. - Kiedy rozmawialiśmy w salonie, miałaś brązowe włosy, prawda?  
- To chyba nie jest teraz najważniejsze, tak? - przerwała Helen, wstając z wrażenia. - Dajmy na to, że ktoś chciał rzeczywiście zrobić Draconowi na złość? Eliksir wielosokowy wcale nie jest tak cholernie trudny do uwarzenia, a zresztą zawsze można go kupić, czy nawet ukraść.  
- Oczywiście, jest to bardzo dobre wytłumaczenie – Chase kiwnął głową. - Gdyby nie to, że Erin w to kompletnie nie wierzy. Szczerze mówiąc, było to pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy – że ktoś się pod ciebie podszył Draco. Zasugerowałem to, a ona natychmiast zanegowała.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytałem kompletnie zbity z tropu.  
- Osoba pod działaniem eliksiru, owszem staje się identyczna do drugiej pod względem wyglądu, jednak nie przenosi na siebie jego charakteru czy wspomnień. Podobno cały czas rozmawialiście na temat dzieciństwa, waszych rodziców, mojej matki i tak dalej..  
- Ktoś mógł zdobyć informację – podsunęła Weasley. - To też nie jest jakieś niewykonalne.  
- I znowu się zgadzam i to samo mówiłem Erin. Ona ciągle zaprzeczała. A potem.. Draco, zastanów się chwilę. Jak weszliście do mauzoleum..?  
Draco z miejsca zesztywniał. Cofnął się parę kroków, szukając oparcia, którego nie było.  
W końcu osunął się na podłogę, zgiął nogi w kolanach i objąwszy je rękami, zagapił się tępo w przestrzeń.  
- Co? - zapytała niecierpliwie Ginny. - Co to znaczy?  
- Jak byliśmy małymi dziećmi, ktoś włamał się do naszego ogrodu, zniszczył i rozkradł połowę grobowca – odezwał się Draco matowym głosem, kompletnie pozbawionym emocji. - Od tego czasu, mój stary wymyślił, że drzwi będzie mógł otworzyć, tylko ktoś z naszej rodziny. Trzeba dotknąć drzwi, one odczytają czy jesteś z naszego rodu czy nie. I nie oszukają ich żadne pierdolone eliksiry..  
- A Erin mówi, że to ty je otworzyłeś – powiedział cicho Chase.  
- No, ale.. chwileczkę – odezwała się Helen. - Nie było żadnych takich cyrków, jak biegliśmy tam teraz. Jak usłyszeliśmy Erin. Nie dotykałeś nic ręką, Ginny wystrzeliła Alohomore i się skończyło.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Draco najpierw je kopnął – powiedziałem po chwili. - Przypieprzył w nie butem. Cholera wie, czy tym drzwiom koniecznie potrzeba dłoni do odczytania, czy wystarczy byle jaka kończyna.. Tak naprawdę mogły być już po tym otwarte, bez zaklęcia Weasley..  
- A czy twój ojciec pomyślał o wszystkich zaklęciach, kiedy je zabezpieczał? - zapytał Yaxley. - Mam tutaj na myśli niewybaczalne. Może byłeś pod działaniem Imperiusa?  
- Nie wiem.. Myśle, że pomyślał o wszystkich – odpowiedział cicho Draco.  
- O eliksirach wiemy na pewno, ale szczerze to nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek pomyślałby o używaniu Niewybaczalnych, jeżeli chodzi o wejście do grobowca – powiedział Chase. - Dlatego, jutro sprawdzimy twój organizm pod kątem eliksirów czy zaklęć, tak samo jak twoją różdżkę.  
- Co z Erin? - zapytał Draco, nie podnosząc oczu.  
- Na razie śpi, podałem jej eliksir, żeby nie miała żadnych koszmarów. Kiedy się obudzi, muszę ja zabrać do Munga. Przynajmniej tydzień pozostanie pod obserwacją, przechodząc specjalną terapię. Uzdrowiciele muszą także opracować nowe lekarstwo, skoro to stare nie dało rady z atakiem. Zaraz musimy wysłać wiadomość do profesora Snape'a i do profesora Dumbledore'a. Jednak skoro wszystko jest mniej więcej opanowane, a jest wpół do czwartej, myślę, że możemy poczekać do jakiejś sensowniejszej pory. Chcecie wrócić teraz do Hogwartu, czy wolicie tutaj ze mną zaczekać?  
- Zaczekamy – odpowiedziałem z miejsca, a reszta ochoczo pokiwała głowami.  
- Może chcecie iść spać? Draco, może pokazałbyś im jakieś sypialnie, czy coś..?  
- Nie sadze żebyśmy zasnęli – powiedziała cicho Ginny, siadając wygodniej na kanapie.  
- Chase? - odezwał się nagle Draco.  
- Tak?  
- Czy.. hmm. Czy myślisz, że mógłbyś dać mi trochę tego eliksiru bezsennego snu? Proszę..?  
- Oczywiście – Collins chwilę pogrzebał w swojej skórzanej torbie, żeby po chwili rzucić kuzynowi fiolkę, wypełnioną czarnym płynem.  
Draco wstał powoli, aby po chwili zwrócić się do przyjaciół.  
- Przepraszam was, ale nie dam rady. Jeżeli chcielibyście się położyć, to praktycznie wszystkie pokoje na piętrze do sypialnie. Jeżeli chcielibyście coś do jedzenia, to zawołajcie Jaskra. Chcecie się wykąpać, chcecie się przebrać, to..  
- Draco – odezwałem się cicho, spoglądając w zmęczone i udręczone oczy przyjaciela. - Idź. Ja wszystko wiem i wszystko im powiem.  
Draco jeszcze przez chwilę stał, patrząc na nich, a potem skinął mi głową i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą cicho drzwi.  
Dłuższą chwilę wszyscy siedzieliśmy w ciszy.  
- Mówił ci coś? - zapytał mnie Yaxley. - Jak tam wyszliście na korytarz? Po tym jak rozbił okno?  
- Nie, stary. Nie mówił – odparłem, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc. - Postaliśmy chwilę w ciszy, aż się uspokoił i wróciliśmy.

_Wyszli na korytarz.  
Draco oddychał głośno, trochę nierówno.  
- A jak jej się coś stało? - wyszeptał cicho.  
- Chase wszystko naprawi, spokojnie – odpowiedział Blaise.  
- A jeżeli nie?  
Blaise już miał się odezwać, kiedy zauważył, że ramiona przyjaciela drżą.  
Po chwili Draco uniósł głowę do góry i przygryzł wargę, za wszelką cenę próbując się nie rozpłakać.  
Blaise Zabini, chłopiec obdarzony wielkim sercem i ogromnymi pokładami empatii, bezpardonowo podszedł do kumpla i objął go mocno.  
Z początku blondyn stał jak kłoda, jednak po chwili rozluźnił się i Blaise po odgłosach stwierdził, że Malfoy jednak pozwolił się sobie rozpłakać.  
Odezwał się dopiero po kilku minutach.  
- No dobrze. Dzisiaj się nie będziemy całować Blaise, choćbyś nie wiem jak mnie prosił.  
Zabini uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił kumpla.  
- Chodź, wracamy do środka.  
_  
- No dobra – Helen wstała z fotela przerywając ciszę i położyła ręce na biodrach. - Sugeruje teraz wszystko posprzątać, poprosić Jaskra o kawę i śniadanie, a potem się umyć i ogarnąć. Skoro za parę godzin ma tu być dyrektor i Snape, to ten dom nie może wyglądać jak ostatnia melina!

Ze sprzątaniem uwinęli się dość szybko, ponieważ w sporej mierze pomogli sobie magią.  
Po pół godziny salon wyglądał jak nowy.  
Stwierdzili, że jednak trzeba się umyć i przydałoby się mieć jakieś czyste ciuchy.  
Blaise poprosił Ginny o pomoc i po chwili plątali się bez celu po ogromnej garderobie.  
- To najdziwniejsza noc w moim życiu – stwierdził Blaise. - Ej, tu są chyba jakieś ciuchy Erin!  
- No, u mnie wygra z tym tylko Komnata Tajemnic w pierwszej klasie – powiedziała Weasley, biorąc z szafki dwie koszulki, dla siebie i dla Helen. Po chwili dokopała się do jakichś spodni. - Ale masz racje, te nocne pojedynki z Lockwoodem się do tego nie umywają.  
- Ja.. Chase.. Nott.. Yaxley – odliczał Blaise, ściągając z wieszaków przypadkowe koszule czy swetry. - Boże, przecież na mnie to będzie za małe.. A chuj.  
- Weź lepiej jakieś spodnie, dla tego Collinsa, bo o ile się nie mylę przybył do nas w kilcie lekarskim, podkoszulku i bokserkach.

Ostatnia do kuchni weszła Helen, w turbanie z ręcznika na mokrych włosach.  
Wszyscy zabrali się za śniadanie przygotowane przez Jaskra.  
- Gdzie Nott? - zapytała siadając obok Yaxley'a i sięgając po termos z kawą.  
- Zasnął w wannie – Blaise parsknął śmiechem w swoją jajecznice. - Teraz poszedł się położyć, śpi w salonie.  
- Dumbledore ze Snape'em będą do godziny – odezwał się Chase, co Helen przyjęła skinieniem głowy.  
Przez moment spożywali śniadanie w zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szczękaniem sztućców.  
- Myślicie... - odezwała się po chwili Portrait. - Myślicie.. że Draco to zrobił?  
Zostało wypowiedziane pytanie, które nęciło wszystkich od wielu godzin.  
- Nie – odpowiedział automatycznie Blaise, ale odsunął od siebie jajecznice zupełnie tracąc apetyt. Wstał, podszedł w stronę blatu i zapalił papierosa. - Nie zrobił tego, chyba że kierowało nim jakieś zaklęcie. To jest jego siostra, może miał z nią stosunki jakie miał, ale ją kocha.  
- Zdaje się, że on dopuścił do siebie, że mógł to zrobić – powiedziała cicho Ginny, siedząca przy zlewie.  
- Słucham? - zdziwił się Yaxley.  
- Widzieliście jego minę, kiedy pan Collins wspomniał o otwieraniu mauzoleum – ciągnęła Weasley ponuro. - Wszystko w nim opadło. Jakby.. zaakceptował, że mógł to być jednak on..  
- Ale kurwa, jakby mógł coś takiego zrobić? - zapytała Helen.  
- Jeżeli już to zrobił, a kompletnie nie mówię, że tak jest, to tego nie pamięta – powiedział Chase, pijąc łyka swojej kawy. - Ale nie można być aż tak pijanym, żeby nie pamiętać takiego skrawka wieczoru, zwłaszcza, że Erin mówi, iż wydawał się względnie trzeźwy.. Nie wiem..  
- A Erin? - Blaise zaciągnął się papierosem, przy okazji częstując jednym Ginny. - Czy Erin dopuszcza do siebie fakt, że to mógł NIE być on?  
- Erin jest przekonana, że to był Draco – odpowiedział Chase, wzdychając. - Próbowałem jej to jakoś wyperswadować, ale się nie da. I to jest tak naprawdę główny powód dla którego zabiorę ją do Munga. Wiecie, taki mocny atak histerii, to jedno, a przekonanie, że rodzony brat pragnął twojej śmierci to jednak co innego..  
- Ty... Ty jej nie zabierasz na normalny oddział – Helen zakryła usta dłonią.  
- Niestety, musi spędzić dobrych kilka tygodni na Zamkniętym.  
Zapadła długa, ciężka cisza.


	15. It's time to face the truth

**CHAPTER 15  
****It's time to face the truth**

Severus Snape podejrzliwie spoglądał w stronę płomieni, wesoło igrających w kominku dyrektora Hogwartu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w piątek o godzinie szóstej rano miał wraz z Dumbledore'em dostać się do Malfoy's Manor. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego list do nich napisał ten nowy uzdrowiciel, notabene kuzyn tych pieprzonych Malfoyów. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego..  
- Severusie – Albus otworzył jedną z szafek przy kominku, wyciągając z niej niewielkie srebrne pudełko. Proszek Fiuu, jak mniemał mistrz eliksirów. – Zanim wyruszymy do dworku pana Malfoy'a, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć.. Hmm.. Czy masz pomysł dlaczego mają się w nim znajdować jacyś uczniowie? I Chase Collins? I co się tam takiego mogło stać? Wiadomość zawierała jedynie informacje na temat jakiegoś niefortunnego wypadku, więc..?  
Snape westchnął głęboko.  
- Malfoy miał wczoraj urodziny – odpowiedział po chwili, przewracając oczami. – Zrobili mu imprezę w domu.  
Były to bardzo okrojone wyjaśnienia, jednak dyrektor jedynie pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
Severus miał jedynie nadzieje, że nie chodzi o to, że któryś z uczniów (dajmy na to, ten kretyn Nott) zapił się na śmierć. Miał też nadzieje, że pomyśleli o tym, że jednym z ich gości ma być dyrektor i uprzątnęli ten cały syf, który panował tam wczorajszego wieczora.  
- No cóż, komu w drogę temu czas – przerwał jego rozmyślania dyrektor. Snape kiwnął głową, wygrzebał z pudełeczka garść proszku i wszedł do kominka.  
- Malfoy's Manor.

Chwilę później, zdziwiony podziwiał lśniący salon domostwa Malfoy'ów.  
- Ładnie posprzątane – syknął do Yaxley'a, który bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. – Póki nie ma dyrektora, oświadczam wam, że wszyscy macie przechlapane. Nie wyobrażacie sobie tego ogromu szlabanów, który na was spadnie.  
Zanim zgromadzeni w salonie uczniowie zdążyli zaoponować, w salonie pojawił się Albus Dumbledore.  
- Dzień dobry – powiedział pogodnie, otrzepując szatę z sadzy. – Witaj Chase. Panie Yaxley, Zabini, Nott, panno Portrait. O, panna Weasley, cóż za.. niespodzianka. A gdzie gospodarze?  
Uczniowie wymienili zrezygnowane spojrzenia, a Chase westchnął głęboko.  
- To będzie dłuższa historia. Mogę panom zaproponować kawy?

Kwadrans później kończyli całą opowieść.  
Snape z irytacją zmieszaną z politowaniem, słuchał ich bełkotania, wyjaśnień całej nocy, które za wszelką cenę miały ukryć cały podtekst libacji, która odbywała się minionego wieczora.  
- Sprawdźmy czy dobrze zrozumiałem – wycedził przez zęby, po chwili milczenia, która zapadła po skrócie wydarzeń. – Mieliście imprezę, zniknęła Erin, zniknął Draco, potem się odnaleźli w odwrotnej kolejności, Erin myśli, że Draco na nią napadł, on nie pamięta tamtych godzin. Czy coś pomyliłem?  
- W gruncie rzeczy nie – odpowiedział Chase, który był przedstawicielem całej gromadki uczniów zgromadzonych w kuchni. Szczerze mówiąc w głębi duszy, każde z nich bało się konsekwencji jakie wyjdą z całej historii.  
- Dobrze – Dumbledore odezwał się pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. – Dobrze. Bardzo dziękuje za retrospekcje minionej nocy, ale obawiam się, że musicie teraz wszyscy wrócić do szkoły. Tak, żadnego ale. Polecałbym zażyć trochę snu, ponieważ wyglądacie na wyczerpanych. Ja i Severus chcielibyśmy porozmawiać jeszcze chwilę z doktorem Collinsem.  
- Co będzie z Erin? I z Draco? – zapytał Blaise, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
- Wasza koleżanka za pewne zostanie odwieziona do Szpitala świętego Munga, na pewna obserwacje, żeby specjalnie wykwalifikowani lekarze mogli ocenić jej stan zdrowia. Z Panem Malfoy'em porozmawiamy kiedy wstanie i dopiero wtedy ustalimy co dalej. Na razie jednak żegnam – głos Dumbledore'a był jak zawsze pogodny i spokojny, tym razem jednak zabrzmiała w nim pewna nutka stanowczości.  
Chcąc nie chcąc wszyscy zgromadzeni ślizgoni (plus jedna gryfonka) wstali ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z kuchni.  
- Wszyscy wieczorem stawicie się w moim gabinecie – powiedział Severus, przyglądając się im z rosnącą irytacją. – Tak, panno Weasley, pani też, mimo iż nie jest pani w moim domu. Powiedzmy, o osiemnastej. Mimo waszego zmęczenia, jak to ujął pan dyrektor, nieobecność na dzisiejszych zajęciach nie będzie mile widziana. Żegnam.

- Byłeś dla nich chyba zbyt surowy Severusie – odezwał się Dumbledore, kiedy Nott jako ostatni zniknął w kominku.  
- Słucham? – Snape aż wytrzeszczył oczy. – Ja tam jestem z siebie dumny, że ich na miejscu nie sprałem, jednego po drugim. Co oni sobie wyobrażają?! Imprezy poza szkołą, jeszcze w środku tygodnia. .  
- Ale to co się stało nie było do końca ich winą..  
- Tego nie mówię – odparł Snape, podpalając papierosa. – Ale irytuje mnie to na potęgę, że im się wydaje, że są jakoś ponad te wszystkie szkolne zasady. Pałętają się po zamku dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, wymykają się do Hogsmeade, robią jakieś zakrapiane imprezy.. Sami się wystawiają na niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Panie dyrektorze, przepraszam, że się wtrącam, ale czy pan myśli, że Draco mógł to zrobić..? – zapytał po chwili Chase, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na swoim kubku.  
- Nie, Chase, szczerze mówiąc to nie sądzę – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. – O panie Malfoy'u można mówić różne rzeczy, jednak uważam że nie postąpiłby tak w stosunku do własnej siostry.  
- Oni coś kombinują dyrektorze – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Severus. – Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że wpakowali się w jakieś większe kłopoty, chociaż doskonale to tuszują. No, powiedzmy – prawie doskonale. Końcówka sierpnia, przybycie Malfoy'a całego połamanego do szkoły, wiem, że pod koniec października Nott był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym cały obity, sytuacja z minionego wieczora.. Nie mówiąc już o Weasley trzymającej się z nimi. Jeszcze w zeszłym roku słyszałem od strony Dracona taką wiązankę na Ginevre, że aż zaniemówiłem.  
- Severusie, może rzeczywiście spotyka ich ostatnio pewna seria dziwnych zdarzeń, ale mimo wszystko to mądre dzieciaki i jakby działo się coś poważnego, to na pewno zwróciłyby się z tym do ciebie albo do mnie.  
- Niech pan to powie Potterowi – Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Tak.. Hmm.. – Dumbledore zamyślił się, popijając swoją kawę. – Chyba żeby.. No cóż. Nam nic nie powiedzą – ja jestem dyrektorem, ty ich wychowawcą – pewnie uważają że ich nie zrozumiemy, czy coś równie irracjonalnego. Ale może.. może w związku z wydarzeniami ostatniej nocy, ty Chase mógłbyś z nimi odbyć parę rozmów?  
- Ja? – zdziwił się Collins, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Jestem w szkole od kilku dni, nie sądzę żeby mi jakoś szczególnie zaufali.  
- Ale kiedy znaleźli Erin, zwrócili się do ciebie – zauważył dyrektor, uśmiechając się lekko.  
- Noo.. tak – zająknął się młody uzdrowiciel. – Ale to też była kwestia tego, że potrzebny był lekarz..  
- Rozumiem twoje obawy, ale myślę, że i tak jesteś lepszym kandydatem na dotarcie do nich. Jesteś młodszy, bliższy im wiekiem, nie jesteś także ich nauczycielem, dlatego możliwe że nie będą się jakoś mocno sprzeciwiać rozmowom z tobą. Sugerowałbym kilka obowiązkowych spotkań, na które przychodziliby pojedynczo. Wytłumaczylibyśmy to wczorajszym wypadkiem, że chcemy do nich jakoś dotrzeć, a także przede wszystkim, że chcemy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na temat stosunków Draco i Erin.  
Chase powoli wypuścił powietrze w płuc.  
- Oczywiście dyrektorze, zgadzam się.

_- Wiesz Draco, nasz kodeks mówi o tym, że jeżeli nie chcesz, to nie musisz się zgadzać na te badania i..  
- Nie. Panie dyrektorze, proszę sprawdzić to pod każdym kątem. Musze znać prawdę.  
- No dobrze. Na początek musimy pobrać próbkę twojej krwi, zaraz zrobi to Chase. Potem Severus sprawdzi ją pod kątem Imperiusa oraz innych zaklęć czy eliksirów, które mogłyby powodować pewne przejęcie kontroli nad ciałem przez obcego człowieka. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się twoją różdżką, żeby sprawdzić ostatnie zaklęcia, których użyłeś.  
- Świetnie. Dziękuje bardzo._

O godzinie osiemnastej cała 'winna' piątka wpakowała się do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Dobry wieczór – wyparowali na wejściu.  
- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedział, pisząc coś zawzięcie i nie zwracając na nich uwagi. – Każde z was dostaje tydzień szlabanu. Ty Zabini i ty Nott, dwa tygodnie – nie myślcie że zapomniałem o tym wczorajszym. Żebyście się za dobrze nie bawili, każde z was zostanie przyporządkowane do czegoś innego. Zabini – szafki w lochu piątym, Nott – biblioteka, Yaxley – archiwa u pana Filcha, Weasley – Izba Pamięci, Portrait – Skrzydło Szpitalne. Warunki ustalacie z poszczególnymi osobami, które wyznaczą wam godziny i zakres pracy. Ty Zabini zostaniesz u mnie chwile dłużej, wszystko ci powiem. Yaxley i Weasley - zapraszam do pana Filcha, Portrait do Collinsa, a Nott idzie do pani Pince. To wszystko, dobranoc.  
- Co z Malfoy'ami? – zapytał Blaise po raz kolejny tego dnia.  
Snape nareszcie podniósł wzrok znad wypełnianych przez siebie dokumentów.  
- Panna Malfoy została przewieziona do szpitala, na obecny dzień jej wizyta jest szacowana na kilka tygodni, pan Malfoy zaś zostaje na tydzień w domu, tak, prosił żeby mu nie przeszkadzać i nie kontaktować się z nim. A teraz, jeżeli już wszystko wiecie, proszę o opuszczenie mojego gabinetu.  
Wymienili przerażone spojrzenia.

_- Draco?  
- Tak, panie profesorze?  
- W twojej krwi nie ma nic, oprócz resztek wczorajszego alkoholu, nie wypiłeś żadnego eliksiru, ani nie rzucono na ciebie żadnego uroku. Ostatnim z zaklęć twojej różdżki, jest zaklęcie zamykające._

-…  
- Zamykające, tak? Takie, którego można użyć żeby zamknąć własną siostrę w mauzoleum…  
- Draco, ciągle może być jakieś wytłumaczenie..  
- Nie ważne, panie dyrektorze, nie ważne. Czy ja..  
- Tak?  
- Czy ja mógłbym zostać w domu? Nie wracać do szkoły?  
- No nie wiem Draco..  
- Przynajmniej przez pierwszy tydzień.. Błagam pana.  
- No… dobrze. Ale ani dnia dłużej.  
- Dziękuje.. Bardzo dziękuje..


	16. Hello, Closed Ward!

_Uff, dawno ostatnio nic nie dodawałam, ale nareszcie nadeszła przerwa świąteczna i co za tym idzie, nowy rozdział :) Wesołych !_

**CHAPTER 16**

**Hello, Closed Ward!**

Erin siedziała na łóżku patrząc się pusto w przestrzeń.  
Jej pokój w Świętym Mungu w gruncie rzeczy był całkiem przyjemny.  
Miała się tutaj zatrzymać na dłuższy czas, dlatego przydzielono jej prywatną salę, pomalowaną na jasne kolory z dostępem do własnej łazienki.  
Jej leniwą obserwacje pomieszczenia przerwało pukanie do drzwi.  
- Proszę? – powiedziała trochę niepewnie.  
Do środka wszedł brązowowłosy mężczyzna o przyjaznym uśmiechu, ubrany w biały, lekarski kitel.  
- Witaj Erin, nazywam się James Peterson – podszedł do niej, aby wymienić uścisk dłoni, a potem zająć miejsce na krześle obok jej łóżka. – Będę twoim lekarzem prowadzącym.  
Zauważył, że dziewczyna bacznie mu się przygląda, więc uśmiechnął się pytająco.  
- Przepraszam, mam wrażenie, że skądś pana znam, mimo iż kompletnie nie kojarzę twarzy – odezwała się po chwili w zamyśleniu.  
- Może Chase ci o mnie wspominał – odpowiedział rozbawiony Peterson.  
- No właśnie! – Erin klepnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Był pan jego przełożonym, prawda? Ale w takim razie.. skoro jest pan jakimś neurochirurgiem, to czemu będzie pan mnie leczył?  
- Mam kilka specjalizacji – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Chase, który zajmował się twoim przyjęciem do naszego szpitala, stwierdził, że będę najbardziej odpowiedni, do prowadzenia twojej sprawy, a więc oto jestem.  
Kiwnęła głową.  
- Erin, myślę, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć dlaczego trafiłaś do naszego szpitala.. Zresztą nie wyglądasz na szczególnie oburzoną pobytem tutaj.  
- Bo nie jestem – odpowiedziała cicho.  
- Rozumiem.. W każdym razie, musimy cie dokładnie przebadać pod kątem twojej choroby i postarać się dobrać jak najlepsze leki, które tym razem zadziałają w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Jak wiemy, te poprzednie zawiodły. To tyle jeżeli chodzi o stronę stricte medyczną i neurologiczną. Z drugiej strony, chcemy przekonać cię, że po wyjściu stąd będziesz bezpieczna.  
Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na samą wzmiankę o tym, że pewnego dnia będzie musiała opuścić ten spokojny, bezpieczny pokój i wrócić do szkoły.  
Peterson widząc jej reakcje, postanowił nie zagłębiać się jeszcze w temat jej brata.  
- Wiem, że nie masz przy sobie praktycznie nic, oprócz najbardziej potrzebnych rzeczy. Czy chciałabyś, żebym ci tutaj coś załatwił?  
- Hmm – zamyśliła się przez chwilę. – Jeżeli chodzi o jakieś ubrania i kosmetyki, Chase powiedział że dowiezie je jutro.. Ale chciałabym też kilka książek. I może.. może moją sztalugę?  
- Malujesz? – zainteresował się uzdrowiciel.  
- Czasami – przytaknęła. – Myślę, że tutaj bym mogła się tym zająć..  
- To samo chciałem ci się spytać jeżeli chodzi o wizyty. Przez pierwsze parę dni, wskazane jest żebyś nie przyjmowała nikogo i przebywała w pewnym odosobnieniu, jednak później spokojnie możesz przyjmować gości.  
- Nie chce nikogo – odparła od razu. – Oprócz Chase'a.  
- Jesteś tego pewna?  
- Tak. To znaczy.. no może..

Siedzieli w bibliotece, starając się odrabiać swoje zadania domowe.  
Ginny przeglądała opasłe tomiszcze przeznaczone do zaklęć, Yaxley i Nott cicho konsultowali się, przeglądając swoje mapki na astronomie, a Blaise ostentacyjnie wyłożył nogi na siedzenie obok, głośno żuł gumę i nie robił dokładnie nic.  
No, może od czasu do czasu ziewał.  
- A tobie co? – syknęła Ginny. – Za mało masz roboty przy OWUTemach?  
- Odrobiłem już wszystkie zadania, nauczyłem się na wszystkie testy.. Jak chcesz to mogę ci napisać jakieś wypracowanie.  
- Dzięki – parsknęła rudowłosa. – Myślę, że sobie poradzę. O, patrzcie – Helen.  
Wszyscy oderwali się od swoich dotychczasowych czynności i przyglądali się blondynce, która szła w ich kierunku szybkim krokiem. Jej głośne stukanie obcasami, wywołało grymas gniewu na twarzy pani Pince, ale ślizgonka wyglądała na średnio zainteresowaną.  
Po chwili wsunęła się na siedzenie obok Zabiniego i przygryzła wargę.  
- Coś się stało? – zapytał po chwili Yaxley.  
- Kończyłam szlaban u Chase'a, kiedy dostał sowę – odpowiedziała cicho. – Były to jakieś wiadomości na temat Erin, których oczywiście nie chciał mi podać. Powiedział tylko, że od środy można ją odwiedzać.  
- O, super – Zabini prawie się uśmiechnął.  
- Nie ma się co cieszyć – odpowiedziała blondynka, zakładając swoje długie blond włosy za uszy. – Chase powiedział, że jedyną osobą, która może odwiedzić Erin jest.. Nott.  
Zapadła krótka cisza.  
- CO?! JA?! – Theodore huknął na praktycznie całą bibliotekę.  
Pani Pince zacmokała groźnie.  
Zabini wesoło do niej pomachał, irytując bibliotekarkę jeszcze bardziej.  
- Czemu chce akurat ciebie Theo? – zapytał po chwili.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział chłopak, ściągając okulary, aby przetrzeć oczy. – Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia..

Theodore Nott niepewnie wsiadł do windy, przyciskając guzik oznaczony piętrem szóstym.  
No cóż, może on nie był tak STRASZNIE zdziwiony wyborem Erin jak jego przyjaciele.  
Przecież się przyjaźnili, bardzo mocno ze sobą zżyli, rozmawiali na praktycznie wszystkie tematy i tak dalej, jednak..  
Dlaczego nie chciała pozostałych?  
Nagle zorientował się, że winda już od kilku sekund stoi na jego piętrze, a do tego drzwi są otwarte.  
Ruszył korytarzem, znajdując niewielką recepcję.  
- Dzień dobry – zwrócił się do kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem. – Nazywam się Theodore Nott i byłem dzisiaj umówiony na wizytę u Erin Malfoy.  
- Och, zaraz sprawdzę – blondynka zaczęła przerzucać jakieś papiery. – Rzeczywiście kochaneczku. Musisz iść tym korytarzem, ostatnie drzwi na lewo, pokój numer trzysta siedemnaście.  
- Dziękuje bardzo.  
Theodore ruszył wyznaczoną trasą, czując, że serce bije mu coraz mocniej.  
Było to irracjonalne uczucie, jednak zastanawiał się w jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciółka.  
Po chwili zatrzymał się przed wskazanym pokojem i zapukał dwukrotnie.  
Słysząc zaproszenie ze środka pomieszczenia, otworzył drzwi i ruszył przed siebie.  
- THEO! – zawołała dziewczyna uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.  
Erin była ubrana w biały podkoszulek i szare dresowe spodnie. Włosy miała spięte w pełen nieładu kok na samym czubku głowy, a cała jej twarz była umazana drobnymi kolorowymi smugami – zresztą tak jak reszta ciała i ubrania. Malowała.  
- Witaj Erin! – podszedł do niej i po chwili wahania objął ją mocno.  
Dziewczyna na początku zrobiła się sztywna, po paru sekundach oddała uścisk.  
- Tak się cieszę że cię widzę – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. – Możemy się gdzieś przejść?  
- Chyba tak – Erin wzruszyła ramionami. – Może wypuszczą nas do ogrodu.

Theodore był co najmniej zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył, że ogród jest naprawdę ogromnym terenem. Ogromnym, porośniętym zieloną trawą, z mnóstwem kwitnących drzew i barwnych ptaków przechadzających się dookoła stawu.  
- Wiesz, że jest grudzień? – zapytał idiotycznie.  
Erin zaśmiała się głośno.  
- Taaak, to wszystko jest zaczarowane – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak naprawdę jesteśmy chyba pod ziemią. To w gruncie rzeczy daleko posunięta iluzja.  
Usiedli na jednej z ławek, a Theodore dostrzegając srebrną, wysoką popielniczke, stwierdził, że zapewne można tu palić, co też uczynił.  
- Chcesz papierosa? – zapytał, zaciągając się.  
- Dzięki, już nie pale – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
- Wszyscy byli cholernie zdziwieni, że chciałaś widzieć akurat mnie – zachichotał. – Podejrzewają, że mamy romans, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
Erin również się zaśmiała, po czym potargała chłopakowi włosy.  
- Bo są durni. A co u nich słychać?  
- No cóż, wszystko dobrze. W gruncie rzeczy większość czasu spędzamy na nauce – odpowiedział wymijająco. Wiedział, że może z nią rozmawiać na temat wszystkiego, tylko nie Dracona. Taki był jedyny warunek jego odwiedzin.  
- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie imprezujecie? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem, unosząc jedną brew.  
Przygryzł wargę.  
- No nie, raczej nie. Trochę nie ma czasu. Zbliża się przerwa świąteczna i mamy dużo zaliczeń zimowych, a w gruncie rzeczy porobiliśmy sobie spore zaległości.  
- No tak – Erin zamyśliła się. – W sumie nie pamiętam kiedy się ostatni raz na poważnie uczyłam..  
- No właśnie – przytaknął Theodore, bawiąc się srebrną zapalniczką. – Okej, odrabiałem tam jakieś zadania, czy pisałem wypracowania, ale w gruncie rzeczy większość ściągnąłem od Yaxley'a, albo wyręczał mnie Zabini, któremu się po prostu nudziło. A co dopiero jakaś nauka z prawdziwego zdarzenia.. Dlatego tak jak mówię, większość czasu spędzamy w bibliotece, albo w Pokoju Wspólnym, powtarzając jakieś regułki, ćwicząc zaklęcia. Tylko Zabiniemu się nudzi, bo sukinsyn już wszystko umie. Na szczęście po kilku dniach otwartego szydzenia z nas, postanowił wspaniałomyślnie pomóc. Chociaż myślę, że rzeczywiście była to kwestia nudy.  
Brunetka roześmiała się głośno.  
- Trochę za tym tęsknie – powiedziała cicho, kładąc głowę na ramieniu chłopaka.  
- Spokojnie, już niedługo do nas dołączysz – Nott pogłaskał ją po włosach.  
Erin przygryzła wargę, ciesząc się że przyjaciel nie widzi jej powątpiewającej miny.

- No i jak?  
Yaxley z bezradnym politowaniem spojrzał na grupkę przyjaciół stojących przed nim.  
- Powinniście się uczyć do egzaminów, a nie wałęsać się po korytarzach – odpowiedział spokojnie, poprawiając krawat.  
Zabini westchnął, podszedł do kumpla, złapał go za ramię i wepchnął do najbliższego pomieszczenia.  
- Czemu zawsze musimy lądować w tej cholernej łazience – mruknęła pod nosem Ginny Weasley, z oporem przekraczając próg toalety.  
- Jezus, czemu tak brutalnie! – zirytowany Sam wyrwał się brunetowi i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie ramie. – To bolało do cholery.  
- Wybacz, jestem ostatnio odrobinę silniejszy niż zwykle – odparł Blaise, wzruszając ramionami.  
- Więc? – Helen usadowiła się na parapecie. – Jak było?  
Blaise i Ginny zajęli miejsca obok blondynki, a Yaxley stanął naprzeciwko nich, opierając ciężar ciała na umywalce.  
- No, normalnie. Jak zawsze – odpowiedział, przyglądając się z niechęciom przyjaciołom, częstującym się nawzajem papierosami. – Tylko otwórzcie okno, bo jak nie to wyjdę stąd w tym momencie.  
Ginny przewróciła oczami, jednak spełniła wymaganie prefekta.  
Po chwili w łazience zrobiło się lodowato.  
Blaise trzy razy pstryknął kciukami, wyczarowując małe czerwone kule płomieni, które rozgrzały pomieszczenie w ciągu chwili.  
- Wow Blaise, aż mi za gorąco – skomentowała Helen, ściągając szatę. – No mówże coś Sam, uczyliśmy się całe popołudnie, wolałabym posłuchać czegoś innego niż instrukcji jak przetransformować imbryk w małą kaczuszkę.  
- Ale ja nie rozumiem co wy chcecie wiedzieć! – zawołał chłopak. – Przyszedłem do Chase'a, zadał mi kilka pytań, rozmawialiśmy z pięćdziesiąt minut, może godzinę. Najpierw chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś o mnie, potem wyraził zdumienie, że tak ułożone, grzeczne dziecko jak ja poniewiera się z takimi recydywistami jak wy – tutaj pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech – No, a potem standardowo. Trochę o Erin, trochę o Draconie. Dłużej o nim, Erin znam krócej więc nie było dużo opowiadania. Jak się uczył, zachowywał, jakieś wspomnienia z nim, czy bywał agresywny jak się napił i tak dalej..  
- Nie powiedziałeś mu nic o Tajemnicy? – zapytał Blaise, dosyć ostrym jak na niego tonem.  
- Nie, nie powiedziałem – odpowiedział mu poważnie przyjaciel. – Ale szczerze mówiąc zastanawiam się czy nie powinniśmy..  
- Wiele razy to wałkowaliśmy – odezwała się Ginny. – Nie możemy mu o tym powiedzieć, po prostu nie możemy. Po pierwsze, możemy go przez nasz idiotyzm w to zamieszać, a i tak jest nas zdecydowanie za dużo. A po drugie.. cholera, a jak myślicie dlaczego to on prowadzi wśród nas wywiad? Dumbledore ze Snape'em sobie to dokładnie zaplanowali. Stwierdzili, że taki młody facet, bardzo sympatyczny – na pewno mu zaufamy i wszystko opowiemy, a on z tym do nich poleci.  
- No nie wiem – Helen zachmurzyła się. – On się wydaje naprawdę spoko gościem. Jak miałam z nim te szlabany, to kazał mi zrobić kilka pierdół typu pościelenie łóżka czy poukładanie eliksirów na półce, a potem miałam wolne, pod warunkiem że nie opuszczałam Skrzydła. Gadałam sobie wtedy z nim o jakichś głupotach i wydawał się naprawdę sympatyczny. Wiecie, mi się wydaje że on by nas nie wydał.  
- Wydałby nas – powiedział dosadnie Blaise. Od kilku dni (od czasu rozpoczęcia się wizyt u doktora Collinsa) podzielili się na dwa obozy, w których kłócili się o to, czy powiedzieć uzdrowicielowi cała prawdę czy nie. – I tu wcale nie chodzi mi o to, że jest jakimś kretynem, czy kablem – bo nie jest. Tylko wiecie.. od razu usłyszelibyśmy coś w rodzaju. Boże, dzieci! Czemu jeszcze tego nie zgłosiliście? Ktoś musi wam pomóc! Tu chodzi o wasze bezpieczeństwo! I tak dalej.  
- No dobra, niby cie rozumiem – przyznała z niechęcią Helen. – Jednak wydaje mi się, że fajnie byłoby mieć wśród nas jakąś osobę dorosłą, która mogłaby nam pomóc w jakimś wynajdywaniu informacji. My jak na razie jesteśmy udupieni na egzaminach, a nawet jak będziemy mieć wolne, to nie mamy takich środków żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć..  
- Ginny – Blaise zwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej koleżanki, która właśnie gasiła papierosa o parapet. – Ty na samym początku miałaś jakiegoś informatora. Ja się już nawet nie pytam kto to, bo po tym, że nadal nikt o nas nie wie wnioskuje, że wybrałaś go bardzo dobrze. Czy nie mógłby nam teraz jakoś pomóc? Pomóc zgłębić tajemnice Lockwooda, kuli, ataku na Erin?  
- Niestety mój.. informator jest teraz poza zasięgiem – odpowiedziała Ginny wzdychając ciężko. – Ostatni raz miałam z nim kontakt miesiąc temu, kiedy wysłał mi sowę, że musi zmienić na jakiś czas miejsce zamieszkania i żebym na razie nie próbowała się z nim skontaktować.  
- Boże – Helen wytrzeszczyła na przyjaciółkę oczy. – To brzmi jakby to był co najmniej jakiś uciekinier z Azkabanu!  
Weasley poczuła, że kąciki jej ust niebezpiecznie drgają, więc przygryzła mocno policzek.  
- Helen, mówiłam ci, żebyś odłożyła te mugolskie powiastki kryminalne – odpowiedziała spokojnie, mając nadzieje, że jej przyjaciele nie zauważyli pierwszej reakcji.  
Portrait cmoknęła tylko z irytacją, ale nie ciągnęła tematu.  
- No cóż, niniejszą naradę uważam za zamkniętą – powiedział Yaxley, podnosząc z posadzki swoja torbę. – Co prawda standardowo nic nie ustaliliśmy, ale myślę, że te kłótnie bez rozwiązania mogą zaczekać do jutra. Musze jeszcze dzisiaj przeczytać coś z zielarstwa, a o ile dobrze się orientuje, wy też nie jesteście znów tacy wolni. Notabene zaraz ci przywalę Zabini, wiesz jak mnie boli ta pieprzona ręka?!


	17. Blaise's idea

**CHAPTER 17**

**Blaise's idea**

Draco odstawił na chwilę pióro i rozglądnął się dookoła.  
Cała reszta uczniów siedziała pochylona nad swoimi pergaminami i pisała coś zawzięcie.  
Egzamin z teorii transmutacji przebiegał zaskakująco spokojnie.  
Przetarł mocno oczy i zagapił się w okno, za którym coraz mocniej padał śnieg, tworząc na parapecie już kilkunastocentymetrową warstwę. W oddali jacyś nieszczęśnicy marzli na lekcji Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – wielka postać Hagrida wyróżniała się z grupy. Ciekawe co tam mieli.. ten stwór obok jest chyba za mały na hipogryfa. A może to mantikora? Albo..  
_Skup się Draco.  
_Zostało mu tylko kilka pytań.  
Jeszcze tylko dwa egzaminy i będzie mógł jechać do domu i odpocząć od współczujących spojrzeń, które rzucali mu przyjaciele.  
Jego plan na przerwę świąteczną polegał na zamknięciu się w Malfoy's Manor na cały tydzień i rozmyślanie nad pewnymi sprawami, które miał zamiar rozwiązać do końca 'wakacji'.  
_I tak będzie, o ile zdecyduje się skończyć ten cholerny egzamin..  
_Otrząsnął się z zadumy i wrócił do czytania poleceń.

Blaise rozwiązał swój test po czterdziestu minutach, mimo iż mieli wyznaczone aż trzy godziny.  
Nie chciał zwracać niczyjej uwagi, więc zaczął bazgrać w brudnopisie, mając zamiar przeczekać przynajmniej godzinę, zanim odda prace McGonnagall.  
Nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń, przez ostatnie lata radził sobie z tym przedmiotem, nawet całkiem nieźle, ale to, że rozwiązał test w mniej niż jedną trzecią wyznaczonego czasu byłoby definitywnie podejrzane.  
No cóż, życie z jego nowymi talentami wcale nie było takie łatwe na jakie wyglądało.  
Długi czas przyglądał się Malfoyowi, od którego dzieliły go dwa rzędy w lewo, oraz cztery stoliki do przodu.  
Blondyn większość czasu sumiennie rozwiązywał swoje zadania, jednak w pewnym momencie zawiesił się, spoglądając melancholijnie w okno.  
Blaise przygryzł wargę.  
Nie miał pieprzonego pojęcia co powinni zrobić.  
Od czasu tygodniowego pobytu w domu Draco nie był sobą.  
Wrócił do szkoły dzień przed pierwszymi egzaminami i praktycznie cały czas siedział cicho, przeglądając notatki.  
No jasne, nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel zacznie żartować i zaproponuje wypad na karaoke, ale jednak mimo wszystko…  
Można powiedzieć, że Draco stworzył wokół siebie pewną kopułę, której za nic nie mogli przebić. Odpowiadał na ich pytania jak najkrócej i najtreściwiej mógł. Każdą rozmowę ucinał po paru zdaniach. Przestał być ironiczny, przestał się o wszystko irytować, _przestał być Draconem Malfoy'em.  
_No dobrze, może teraz - w siódmej klasie zachowywał się jak wyjątkowo rozwydrzony dupek, arystokrata, ale Blaise definitywnie wolał tamten stan, od tego letargu w którym teraz trwał.  
- Panie Zabini, zostało jeszcze półtorej godziny. Radziłabym zająć się pracą, a nie bazgraniem w brudnopisie – odezwała się swoim ostrym tonem McGonnagall.  
Kilka osób zachichotało, Blaise uśmiechnął się kretyńsko i zaczął udawać że głęboko studiuje pytanie dwunaste.

- Oto i oni! –zawołała Helen, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Przejście dla zmęczonych życiem OWUTemiaków! Mamy dla was kawę, kanapki i papierosy.  
- O czym mógłbym jeszcze marzyć? – Blaise przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę przyjaciół. – Zresztą nie bądź taka sprytna, to że nie pisałaś transmutacji, to nie znaczy że nie spotykamy się na egzaminie z numerologii!  
- Jak wam poszło? – zapytał Nott. – Trudne było?  
Blaise otulił się szczelniej płaszczem i usiadł na kamiennej ławce obok Helen.  
- Nie – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Było okej.  
Yaxley, który zajmował się wyczarowywaniem ogrzewających płomieni, przewrócił oczami.  
- Oczywiście, dla ciebie to musiała być bułka z masłem panie Jestem-Geniuszem. A tobie jak poszło Draco?  
- Okej – odpowiedział automatycznie blondyn. Stał dobry metr od reszty grupy i palił papierosa, opierając się o kolumnę.  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- No tak. Eee – Zabini starał się zaczepić o jakikolwiek temat. – O, patrzcie idzie Weasley!  
Rzeczywiście, przez zaśnieżony dziedziniec przedzierała się niska osóbka, w ciemnej szacie i kapturze, spod którego wyzierały jednak pasma płomiennorudych włosów.  
- Wiedziałam gdzie was znaleźć – uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do magicznego ognia. – Ooo, jak ciepło. Cholernie zmarzłam na Opiece, myślałam, że odpadną mi palce. Jak egzamin, trudny?  
- Nie.. – zaczął Blaise.  
- Było okej – dokończyli pozostali chórem.  
Po chwili wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem palącego blondyna.  
- Czyli popołudniu eliksiry? Praktyczne, tak? – upewniła się ruda, podpalając swojego papierosa.  
- Oui madame – przytaknął jej Zabini, odbierając od niej zapalniczkę. – W sumie po chuj mi zapalniczka..  
- Kiedyś ci się przyda, nie każdemu możesz pokazywać swoje sztuczki – Helen wzruszyła ramionami i poluzowała szalik. – A jak plany na święta? Jedziemy do domu, zostajemy w Hogwarcie?  
- Och, rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj, jak cię nie było w bibliotece – powiedział Yaxley. – Wracamy do domu na stricte święta, a potem albo wracamy do Hogwartu na reszte przerwy, albo możemy jechać do Notta, bo jego rodzice wyjeżdżają.  
- Bardzo lubie twój dom Nott, jednak odkąd przybyłem do Hogwartu nie spędziłem z nim ani jednej przerwy – powiedział Blaise, patrząc przed siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem. – Snucie się samotnie po pustych korytarzach, bez groźby ataku Filcha.. Zakradanie się do kuchni i wychodzenie stamtąd dzień później, bo człowiek się tak nażre, że nie jest w stanie wyjść o własnych siłach..  
Po raz kolejny wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
- Ale to tylko takie moje luźne gadanie – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Jak wolicie do Theo, to..  
- Nie, zostańmy w Hogwarcie! – zawołała Helen. – Walniemy sobie jakiegoś Sylwestra i będzie fajnie.  
Ginny dłuższą chwilę się wahała, zanim zadała męczące ją pytanie.  
- A ty Malfoy?  
Blaise prawie się zachłysnął swoją głupotą. Matka Dracona nie żyje, ojciec jest w Azakabanie, ciotka nie żyje, druga jest w Azkabanie, siostra na oddziale zamkniętym, a oni sobie PIERDOLĄ o świętach.  
- Draco jedzie do mnie – powiedział z miejsca.  
- Nie – Malfoy zgasił papierosa o kolumnę, a potem rzucił go na posadzkę i delikatnie przyklepał butem. – Wracam do domu, chce odpocząć.  
- Odpocząć od czego? – zapytała Helen.  
- Przepraszam? – Draco lekko uniósł brwi.  
- Odpocząć od czego – dziewczyna ponowiła pytanie.  
- Helen, daj spokój.. – zaczął Sam, ale Portrait mu przerwała.  
- Nie, nie. To wy dajcie spokój. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie obchodzimy się z nim jak z jajkiem! Nie wiem czy to dobry sposób aby pomóc. – wstała z miejsca, podeszła do Malfoy'a i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Posłuchaj Draco. Nie chcesz z nami rozmawiać od twoich urodzin, a my chcemy ci po prostu pomóc. Od czego masz odpoczywać, skoro i tak praktycznie się do nas nie odzywasz? Zamkniesz się w swoich czterech ścianach na tydzień, żeby siedzieć i patrzeć się w sufit? A potem co? Powinniśmy się trzymać razem, chcąc nie chcąc wszyscy w tym jesteśmy. Wiem.. – zająknęła się na chwilę, pierwszy raz chcąc sformułować zdanie w delikatniejszy sposób. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko w związku z Erin, ale.. ale to tak samo jak nam wszystkim, wiesz? I.. przestań siebie za wszystko obwiniać, bo wiemy, że tego nie zrobiłeś!  
- Wszyscy poza moją siostrą – odpowiedział spokojnie Malfoy.  
- Twoja siostra miała atak, jest teraz pod opieką lekarzy, którzy w ciągu następnych paru tygodni zapewne wyperswadują jej z głowy pomysł tego, iż rodzony brat chciałby odebrać jej życie. Wiem, że jesteś wkurzony, że nie możesz teraz nic zrobić, ale wygląda na to, że po prostu musimy poczekać!  
Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.  
Na policzkach Helen wykwitły dorodne różowe plamy, dziewczyna przygryzła wargę zastanawiając się, czy nie powiedziała za dużo. Albo czy nie nagadała głupot, które zamkną go jeszcze bardziej.  
- Jezu – zaczął Draco, przyglądając się swoim butom. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na całą zgromadzoną grupę. – Ludzie, ja wiem, że wy chcecie dobrze. Ja wiem, że ta sytuacja jest popierdolona do kwadratu. Ja.. ja nie zamierzam siedzieć całych świąt w domu i płakać w poduszkę. Musze się po prostu nad tym wszystkim dokładnie zastanowić i tyle. Może i nie jestem teraz tym samym clownem, jakim byłem trzy tygodnie temu, ale.. no dziwicie mi się? Dobra, idę jeszcze do łazienki.  
Odszedł wolnym krokiem w stronę szkoły.  
- Cholera – syknęła Helen.  
- Dobrze zrobiłaś – odpowiedziała Ginny. Ona też miała ochotę na taką gadkę z Draconem. Co prawda.. może nie tymi słowami, tymi argumentami czy w tych okolicznościach, ale.. No cóż, Helen przynajmniej się odezwała, czego pozostała reszta sumiennie unikała.  
- Wydawał się strasznie spokojny – skomentował Theodore, przekrzywiając w zdziwieniu głowę.  
Blaise wstał i złapał swoją torbę.  
- Lece na egzamin, widzimy się na kolacji.

- Draco! Draco! Malfoy! Wiem co zamierzasz!  
Blaise dogonił przyjaciela dopiero na korytarzu drugiego piętra.  
- Słucham? – zapytał blondyn tonem niewiniątka.  
- Nawet nie próbuj się wykręcać – syknął Zabini. – Nie byłbyś taki spokojny, gdybyś sobie nie upierdolił jakiegoś – zapewne - iście genialnego planu w tym tlenionym łbie..  
Draco odchrząknął.  
- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
- Zamierzasz się jakoś podstawić? – zawołał z oburzeniem Blaise. – Zasadzić jakąś pułapkę, coś w tym stylu? Draco, nie jesteś Potterem! Tylko ten idiota ma takie kretyńskie szlachetne pomysły, które nigdy nie prowadzą do niczego dobrego ani mądrego ani..  
- Nie zamierzam zrobić niczego idiotycznego – odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem Draco.  
- To o co ci chodzi? - zapytał zbity z tropu Zabini.  
- Nie wiem o co mi chodzi – warknął Malfoy, ostrzejszym tonem. - Rozumiesz to? Potrafisz to zrozumieć? Pierwszy raz w życiu nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia o co mi chodzi. Co ja mam zrobić? Powiesz mi pierdolony geniuszu co mam zrobić? Moja siostra leży na psychiatrycznym, z którego za jakiś czas wyjdzie. Jak będziemy się mijać na korytarzach? W pokoju wspólnym? Ona jest przekonana, że chciałem ją zabić, rozumiesz?! CO JA MAM Z TYM KURWA ZROBIĆ?  
Ostatnie słowa Draco wykrzyczał, a mniej więcej od połowy monologu jego policzki zaczęły przybierać ciemniejszy kolor.  
Po chwili uśmiechnął się sztucznie i wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
- Więc zostaje mi chyba tylko wypalenie następnego papierosa i napisanie kolejnego egzaminu – odpowiedział udawanym, dziarskim tonem.  
- Chyba mam lepszy pomysł. - mruknął Blaise, przygryzając wargę w zamyśleniu.  
Malfoy popatrzył na przyjaciela pytająco.  
- Oczywiście, możemy się napić wódki. To też jest pewne rozwiązanie – przytaknął blondyn.  
- To później. A na razie pójdziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i każemy Chase'owi zaaplikować ci Veritaserum.


	18. Not so happy New Year

_**CHAPTER 7**__  
Not so happy New Year.._

Severus Snape przechadzał się po zamku w poszukiwaniu tajemnego Sylwestra, którego urządzali jego uczniowie. To znaczy.. tajemnego, jak tajemnego. Wcale nie próbowali nic przed nim jakoś specjalnie ukrywać, ale chcąc sprawdzić, nie znalazł ich w żadnym strategicznym miejscu. Był już w ich pokoju wspólnym, odwiedził także pokój życzeń. W tym momencie kierował się w stronę wieży astronomicznej, ponieważ przeraziła go wizja puszczania stamtąd magicznych sztucznych ogni. Albo tym bardziej nieuważnego ucznia, który z tejże wieży spada.  
Nie sądził też, aby odważyli się opuścić zamek – nie po zajściach sprzed miesiąca. Myślał, że to już nie chodzi o jakąkolwiek obawę przed szlabanami (wręcz przeciwnie, uczniowie mieli je zazwyczaj zadziwiająco w poważaniu) – tu raczej chodziło o to, że od imprezy w Malfoy's Manor sami stali się ostrożniejsi.  
Już miał kierować się w stronę schodów, które poprowadziłyby go na ósme piętro, kiedy usłyszał przytłumioną muzykę.  
- Na siódmym? – mruknął sam do siebie, automatycznie kierując się w stronę odgłosów. – A gdzie niby mieliby robić imprezę na tym piętrze? W toalecie?  
Przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków kiedy zamarł.  
Zacisnął dłoń na klamce i warknął  
- No chyba sobie robią jaja.

_- Mam nadzieje, że nie będziesz zły Chase..  
- A o co… BLAISE, CIEBIE CHYBA POGIĘŁO! CHCESZ ZROBIĆ IMPREZĘ W SKRZYDLE SZPITALNYM?! CZY TY MASZ JESZCZE RESZTKĘ MÓZGU?!  
- No wiesz.. To chyba najfajniejsze miejsce. Snape na to nie wpadnie, ty i tak nie masz w święta pacjentów, a do tego będzie nas mało.. No zgódź się!  
- A PO JAKĄ CHOLERĘ SIĘ MAM ZGADZAĆ SKORO I TAK ROZSTAWILIŚCIE TU JUŻ WSZYSTKIE SWOJE KLAMOTY?! BOŻE, TO TERAZ NIE WYGLĄDA JAK SZPITAL TYLKO JAK CHOLERNY KLUB NOCNY!  
- Nie wiedziałem, że tak się zezłościsz, przepraszam.. No, ale wiesz. Pomyśleliśmy, że nie chciałbyś z nami inaczej spędzić Sylwestra, a będzie Erin.. I ona chciałaby cię mieć przy sobie. Na pewno.  
- Bardzo mi się to nie podoba. Bardzo._

Severus otworzył drzwi z takim impetem, że prawie wyleciały z zawiasów.  
A przynajmniej solidnie i mocno przywaliły w ścianę.  
Co najmniej dwudziestka uczniów znajdująca się w środku zamarła.  
- Wynosić się. W tej chwili – warknął cicho. – Osoby odpowiedzialne za ten burdel zostają. Nie, Zabini nawet nie waż się standardowo robić z siebie idioty.  
Blaise rzeczywiście z anielską miną próbował wykraść się z resztą uczniów, co wywołało ciche cichoty.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za dwoma krukonami z ostatniego roku w środku został Yaxley, Nott, Zabini, Weasley, Portrait i Malfoy (żeńska część rodzeństwa) oraz na dokładkę Collins.  
Snape odczekał długą minutę, a potem wybuchnął.  
- WAM SIĘ DO CHOLERY CHYBA W DUPACH POPRZEWRACAŁO!  
Helen i Ginny, które siedziały najbliżej mistrza eliksirów aż podskoczyły ze strachu.  
- WAM SIĘ WYDAJE, ŻE KIM JESTEŚCIE?! – Snape nie spuszczał z tonu, wręcz przeciwnie – nadal darł się ile siły w płucach. Musieli obiektywnie stwierdzić, że jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli go w takim stanie, nawet w ataku najgorszej furii wymierzonym w stronę Pottera. – ŻE JESTEŚCIE JAKIMIŚ PRZEDSTAWICIELAMI INNEGO GATUNKU?! ŻE WAS OBOWIAZUJĄ INNE ZASADY?! ŻE MACIE TU JAKIEŚ SPECJALNE WZGLĘDY?! TAK?! TO SIĘ POMYLILIŚCIE!  
Zamilknął na chwilę, starając się uspokoić, co w tej sytuacji wcale nie było łatwe.  
Kilka minut później kontynuował, jednak powrócił do swojego zwykłego, lodowato zimnego tonu.  
- Zrobienie imprezy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to najbezczelniejsza rzecz, która wynikła z inicjatywy uczniów w ciągu całej mojej kariery. Nikt z was tutaj zgromadzonych, oprócz pożal się Boże, Collinsa, który jest tutaj notabene w kadrze nauczycielskiej, nie jest nawet pełnoletni. - Severus urwał na chwile, biorąc głębszy oddech. Helen przez moment zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna sprostować faktu swojej pełnoletności, po chwili jednak stwierdziła, że nie jest kamikaze. - To jest wasz największy problem – jesteście bezczelni. Uczniowie to uczniowie, zawsze robią głupoty jednakowoż zawsze starają się w jakiś sposób to ukryć. Spotykają się na jakieś imprezy potajemnie, nie afiszują się ze wszystkim, a przez to nauczyciele są może w stanie lekko przymknąć na to oko. Oczywiście jeżeli nie dzieje się nic niebezpiecznego. Ale wy przesadziliście w tym momencie. Całkowicie.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się pomieszczeniu, które jeszcze parę dobrych godzin temu było szkolną przychodnią.  
- Szlaban na miesiąc. A jak nie będziecie się zadowalająco wywiązywać z obowiązków, to zostanie przedłużony do dwóch miesięcy. Zakaz wyjść do Hogsmeade do końca roku szkolnego. Zakaz trenowania Quidditcha. Zakaz opuszczania terenu szkoły bez pisemnej zgody nauczyciela pokazanej mnie. – zaczął wyliczać, przyglądając się coraz bardziej wytrzeszczonym oczom uczniów. Zdziwił się nawet – ale nie próbowali w ogóle protestować. Chyba rzeczywiście potrafił być jeszcze groźny. – Dodatkowe wypracowania z prowadzących przedmiotów. Zakaz opuszczania Pokoju Wspólnego po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej. A teraz, po kolei.. Collins.  
Chase popatrzył w jego stronę beznamiętnie. Widać było, iż jest bardzo zażenowany tą sytuacją.  
- Jesteś w kadrze nauczycielskiej i pozwoliłeś urządzić tutaj uczniom imprezę. A może to był twój pomysł?  
Zanim Chase zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta, odezwał się Zabini.  
- To był wyłącznie mój pomysł – powiedział głośno. – Pan Collins został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, można wręcz powiedzieć, że jego udział w tej.. zabawie był w pewien sposób narzucony.  
- Tak, właśnie widzę, trzymaliście go tutaj zapewne pod Imperiusem – warknął Severus. – Ale świetnie, że się przyznajesz Zabini, dodatkowe dwa tygodnie szlabanu i cztery wypracowania z eliksirów. Jak jeszcze coś wymyślę to dam ci znać. Co do ciebie Collins – znowu popatrzył groźnie na uzdrowiciela. – Wiedz, że nie omieszkam porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem. Może i Dumbledore ma miękkie serduszko, ale nie sądzę, żeby spodobało mu się to co usłyszy, bądź więc przygotowany na dłuuugi i bezpłatny urlop. Może nawet stały. Dalej.. Yaxley. Odznaka.  
Sam popatrzył na profesora pytającym wzrokiem.  
- Słucham?  
- Odznaka prefekta. Oddaj ją, tracisz stanowisko.  
Chłopak zagryzł wargę, jednak posłusznie odpiął od swojego swetra plakietkę i oddał ją nauczycielowi.  
- Przez wiele lat wydawałeś mi się rozsądny i odpowiedzialny, myślałem, że masz na nich jakiś pozytywny wpływ, najwyraźniej jednak się myliłem. Oprócz odznaki tracisz oczywiście wszystkie przywileje związane ze stanowiskiem.  
Chłopak wrócił na swoje miejsce na brzegu łóżka ze zbolałą miną.  
- Co dalej.. Och, oczywiście wasi rodzice zostaną o wszystkim poinformowani.  
Po raz pierwszy od dawna dało się słyszeć ciche jęki.  
Severus uśmiechnął się mściwie.  
- I przy następnym wykroczeniu, choćby miało to być nadepnięcie na ogon pani Norris zostajecie wydaleni ze szkoły. Nie wiem co na to dyrektor, ale osobiście przysięgam, że was spakuje, złamie wam różdżki i wyrzucę na zbity pysk. Przejdziemy teraz do panny Portrait.. tracisz stanowisko komentatora w meczach, to chyba oczywiste. Nott – powiedzmy, że list do twoich rodziców, będzie wyjątkowo _wyjący_, myślę że Edward postara się o stosowne wpojenie ci do łba, co można robić, a co nie.. Nie omieszkam także wspomnieć o sytuacji z urodzin Malfoy'a i tego, że rodzice powinni ci zafundować kartę stałego klienta AA. Panna Malfoy.. W gruncie rzeczy to co pani tu robi?  
- Mam przepustkę – mruknęła dziewczyna niepewnie.  
- Świetnie. Za pięć minut przetransportujesz się z powrotem do świętego Munga. Swoje przepustki możesz realizować wszędzie, ale nie w szkole. Co za tym idzie, zakaz kontaktu z całą resztą ferajny. Do kiedy będzie pani przebywać w szpitalu?  
- Jeszcze trzy tygodnie, sir.  
- Doskonale. Od pierwszego dnia powrotu do szkoły rozpoczynasz swoje szlabany, nie myśl, że cię to ominie. Następny jest Zabini.. Tak jak mówiłem, tracisz stanowisko bramkarza..  
Tu zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
- Widzisz Zabini, zawiniłeś najwięcej, a dostaje ci się najmniejsza kara. Jesteś najbardziej bezczelny z nich wszystkich i myślę, że to ty byłeś uzurpatorem większości waszych eskapad, a ja nawet nie mogę cię surowo ukarać.. Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele dostali wiele zakazów, muszą przygotować się na wiele wyrzeczeń, dzięki twojej chamskiej pewności siebie i bezczelności, a tobie nie mam co odebrać, bo nie masz nic cennego. Myślisz że na wszystkich działa twój czar osobisty i robienie z siebie idioty trzy razy na godzinę. Najchętniej przekonałbym dyrektora, żeby teraz, na miejscu wyrzucił cię ze szkoły, albo przynajmniej nie dopuścił do egzaminów, ale nie sądzę, żeby na to poszedł. Myślę jednak, że największą karą dla ciebie będzie to, jakie to wszystko miało skutki dla twoich tak zwanych przyjaciół.  
Blaise ze słowa na słowo stawał się coraz bledszy, a po chwili spuścił wzrok na podłogę, żeby ukryć twarz w dłoniach.  
Severus myślał, ze chłopak był załamany.  
Blaise był załamany. Ale również poczuł, że jego oczy przybierają czerwony kolor.  
- I przechodzimy do ciebie Weasley.. – wzrok profesora spoczął na rudej. – To ciekawe, karze cie chyba częściej niż twój wychowawca. Nie martw się, wszystko przekaże profesor McGonnagall. Podejrzewam, że nie będzie się bała zrobić ci publicznej awantury. Tak Weasley, w pobliżu twojego brata i jego świty, która zapewne ucieszy się z tego, że ich mała przyjaciółka ciągle włóczy się za tymi niedobrymi ślizgonami. A poza tym wszystko wymienione wcześniej – nie grasz w Quidditcha, list do domu – o, tata będzie dumny, czyż nie? - szlabany i tak dalej.  
Severus Snape poczuł, że zaschło mu w ustach.  
Już od dłuższego czasu nie mówił tak długo na temat, który nie był związany z jego lekcją.  
A już na pewno nigdy nie dał tylu szlabanów i kar w jednym momencie.  
- Może czujecie się pokrzywdzeni – syknął po chwili. – Ale ja już nie będę traktował takiego zachowania z przymrużeniem oka. Koniec taryf ulgowych. Pamiętajcie, jeszcze jedno przewinienie i opuszczacie Hogwart. Na zawsze. A teraz zapraszam cię Erin, skorzystasz z mojego kominka, żeby wrócić do szpitala. Reszta zostaje tu i sprząta. Macie na to godzinę. I jeżeli za godzinę piętnaście nie będziecie w swoich łóżkach to.. no cóż. Możecie to potraktować jako _pierwsze _przewinienie.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Draco Malfoy spędził Nowy Rok samotnie w towarzystwie butelki whiskey i wielu starych kopiach gazet. Nie miał pojęcia czego szuka, ale stwierdził, że nie może się poddać. Od kilku dni przeglądał razem ze swoim skrzatem domowym stare gazety w poszukiwaniu nazwiska Lockwood. Czarodziejski świat był dosyć mały, prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia jakiegoś ogłoszenia, artykułu czy nawet gratulacji z okazji małżeństwa były dosyć spore. Dodajmy do tego, że zakapturzony mężczyzna mówił z brytyjskim akcentem, co zawężało poszukiwania na Wielką Brytanię, a nie cały świat.  
Wybiła trzecia w nocy, dopijał ostatnią szklankę swojego trunku i już miał kierować się w stronę sypialni, kiedy poczuł w swojej kieszeni lekkie wibracje.  
Wyciągnął z niej swoje dwukierunkowe lusterko, westchnął i je otworzył.  
- Co jest? – zapytał, kładąc lusterko na stosie książek. – Spiłeś się? Chcesz mi wyznać miłość?  
Blaise widoczny w małej tafli westchnął głęboko.  
- Posłuchaj.. mógłbyś się na chwilę do nas przenieść? To trochę ważne. Nie zawracałbym ci dupy z byle powodu. Powiedzmy za piętnaście minut w naszej sypialni?  
Malfoy w połowie szóstej klasy dostał pozwolenie na częste odwiedzanie ojca w Azkabanie oraz powroty do domu na weekendy – musiał zadbać o spory dwór który stał całkowicie pusty, nie licząc skrzata domowego. Dumbledore zgodził się wtedy, aby zdjąć z ich kominka blokadę na używanie proszku Fiuu, aby Draco nie musiał co chwilę plątać się po nauczycielskich gabinetach. Co prawda coraz rzadziej tego używał, ale jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, aby zlikwidować to nader praktyczne połączenie. Choćby dzięki temu, byli w stanie przetransportować go (oraz pozostałe kilka tuzinów osób) w jego urodziny do dworu, nie wciągając w to Snape'a, ani nikogo innego.  
- Nie moglibyśmy tego zrobić jutro? – zapytał blondyn przeciągając się na krześle. – Jestem już w pidżamie, wolałbym iść spać.  
- Jutro możemy mieć już zablokowany kominek – odpowiedział ponuro Zabini.  
Draco wyprostował się gwałtownie.  
- Coście znowu odjebali? – syknął przez zęby. Jego przyjaciel jedynie przygryzł wargę i popatrzył w bok. – Dobrze, za kwadrans jestem u was.  
Zamknął lusterko i głośno wypuścił powietrze.  
- Zostawić ich samych na tydzień – prychnął sam do siebie i wstał w poszukiwaniu jakichś butów.

- Więc jestem – siedemnaście minut później wyszedł z kominka w swojej sypialni.  
Trójka jego przyjaciół siedziała w ciszy.  
- Boże, nawet się nie zaśmialiście z mojego stroju – powiedział zdziwiony, siadając na fotelu. Miał na sobie spodnie od pidżamy, włochate kapcie i bluzę Huffpepuffu, którą dla jaj zabrał kiedyś z szatni Quidditcha. – Radziłbym wam zacząć mówić, inaczej nie będę wam w stanie pomóc.  
- Spieprzyliśmy wszystko – powiedział cicho Yaxley, nie poruszając się.  
Draco uniósł brwi.  
- Nie wiem, przyznaje – moja wyobraźnia ma pewne granice. - odezwał się po chwili ze zrezygnowaniem. - Nie mogę wymyślić niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić was do takiego stanu.  
Kilka razy pociągnął powietrze nosem.  
- Czuje w pokoju alkohol, lekko przetrawiony, więc wnioskuje, że jakaś impreza sylwestrowa się odbyła. A co za tym idzie, zapewne coś na niej odwaliliście. Ale skoro Nott jest tu z nami, a nie leży martwy z przepicia gdzieś na korytarzu, to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co..  
- Zrobiliśmy Sylwestra w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.  
Malfoy na chwile zaniemówił.  
- Wow – odezwał się po minucie. – Tego się nie spodziewałem. Brawo, naprawdę przechodzicie samych siebie. Ale.. stop, do cholery. Niby Chase wam na to pozwolił?  
- Nie chciał nam pozwolić – powiedział Theodore, ściągając okulary i czyszcząc je o brzeg koszuli. – Ale można powiedzieć, że postawiliśmy go przed faktem dokonanym. I zanim się zdążył dobrze zdenerwować, trochę go.. upiliśmy. Jego drinki były mocno zabarwione.  
- Pomijając to, że to mój kuzyn – upiliście kogoś z grona pedagogicznego, na WŁASNYM Sylwestrze? – Malfoy rozsiadł się wygodniej w krześle. – Najbardziej zaskakuje mnie to, że naprawdę się tego nie spodziewałem. No, ale kontynuujcie.  
Blaise jeszcze nigdy tak nie żałował faktu, że przyjaciela nie było z nim przez ten wieczór. Może i Draco bywał aroganckim dupkiem, ale on jednak czasami miewał pewne.. wyczucie. Yaxley może był prawy, ale po dłuższych pertraktacjach zazwyczaj im ulegał. Kiedy zaś Draco mówił że pomysł jest głupi, trzymał się swojego zdania do samego końca i nigdy nie uczestniczył w akcji, która nie przypadła mu do gustu. Zabini miał wrażenie, że gdyby Malfoy był z nimi tego wieczora, do całej sytuacji by nie doszło.  
Yaxley przerwał milczenie skracając imprezę do kilku ogólników, a zaraz przechodząc do starcia ze Snape'm. Draco milczał całą historię, co jakiś czas jedynie unosił wysoko brwi.  
- Dostaliście TYLE szlabanów od Seva? – zapytał, kiedy Sam skończył swoją opowieść. – Nie wierze własnym uszom. Zostawić was samych na cholerny tydzień, ba, na cholerne parę godzin.  
- Już pieprzyć te szlabany..– powiedział ponuro Zabini, podpalając papierosa. – Najgorsze są te kary osobiste. Sam nie wiem kto z was dostał najgorszą. A to wszystko kurwa przeze mnie.  
- Nic nie jest przez ciebie, może i byłeś pomysłodawcą, ale wszyscy brali w tym udział – zirytował się Draco. – Nikt nie był do tego przymuszony. O, czekaj, jedna osoba była. Może.. Chase? Myślę, że jednak on będzie miał najbardziej przejebane. Naprawdę, BARDZO MĄDRA IMPREZA.  
- Chciałem żebyś do nas przyszedł żeby..  
- Żeby co? – zapytał blondyn. – Pomóc wam? A jak mam wam pomóc? Severusa nie przegadam, nawet bym nie próbował – jestem zdrowy na umyśle. A tak poza tym, uważam że wam się należy. Notabene, świetny pomysł - branie na coś takiego mojej siostry, która na co dzień przebywa w psychiatryku. Myślę, że te wrzaski Snape'a na pewno poprawiły jej stan.  
Mówił cicho, ale zdecydowanie słychać było w jego głosie tłumioną irytację. Kiedy zamilkł, przyjrzał się przyjaciołom i stwierdził, że najbardziej pasuje teraz do nich wyrażenie „nie kopie się leżącego". Wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i zaczął spokojnie.  
- Was już nic nie uratuje. Dostaliście kare, musicie ją odbyć. Ale myślę, że powinniście spróbować uratować Chase'a, który może mieć z was wszystkich najbardziej przejebane. Jest dorosły, powinien być odpowiedzialny, a przede wszystkim jest tutaj zatrudniony. Dumbledore może go w najlepszym wypadku wywalić na zbity ryj, a w najgorszym może nawet stracić prawo wykonywania zawodu. Idźcie jutro do Snape'a, albo do dyrektora i puszczajcie jakieś gadki na jego obronę, postarajcie się go utrzymać w pracy. Jesteście mu to winni.  
- Kiedy się zrobiłeś taki mądry? – zapytał Blaise bez cienia sarkazmu.  
- W moje siedemnaste urodziny – Malfoy uśmiechnął się bez humoru. – Jak to mówią, bycie pełnoletnim zmienia człowieka. A może to chodzi o odesłanie własnej siostry do psychiatryka? Sam już nie wiem.

Draco tak jak obiecał przyjaciołom, na następny dzień wrócił do szkoły.  
Był w dormitorium już o dziewiątej rano, więc nie zdziwił się widząc, że Blaise jeszcze śpi.  
Rzucił swoje rzeczy na łóżko i udał się do Salonu Wspólnego, żeby kwadrans później wrócić do sypialni z dwoma parującymi kubkami kawy. Zamykał drzwi stopą (miał zajęte ręce), więc huknęło trochę mocniej niż zwykle, co doprowadziło do gwałtownego przebudzenia Zabiniego.  
Chłopak poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, a kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela, opadł na poduszki.  
- Zjeb – mruknął pod nosem.  
Draco uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł w nogach jego łóżka podając mu kubek.  
- Dzięki, że przyjechałeś – odezwał się Blaise, przecierając oczy. – I w gruncie rzeczy sorry za przerwanie ferii. Prosiłeś żebyśmy ci dali spokój.  
- Zdążyłem się zresetować – odpowiedział blondyn, otwierając za pomocą różdżki okno, a następnie podpalając papierosa. – Zresztą, mam wrażenie, że jestem tu bardziej potrzebny niż w domu. Zajmowanie się czyimiś problemami, jest naprawdę bardziej interesujące niż użalanie się nad swoim marnym żywotem.  
Blaise przewrócił oczami.  
- Daj spokój, jak sobie przypominam wczorajszy wieczór, to aż mi ciarki przechodzą ze wstydu. Ta impreza była naprawdę głupia i naprawdę niepotrzebna.  
- W gruncie rzeczy, po mojej siedemnastce jestem zdziwiony, że zdecydowaliście się na tak ryzykowne posunięcie – blondyn zaciągnął się mocno. – Boże, naprawdę, przyznaje po raz kolejny – przeszliście samych siebie.  
- Wiem! – zawołał Zabini zamykając oczy. – Kurwa. Wiem. A najbardziej mi żal Chase'a. Jak już się ogarnę, to lecę do dyrektora wszystko wyjaśnić, tak jak wczoraj radziłeś. Bo masz racje, w gruncie rzeczy to że my jesteśmy głupi, to jedna sprawa, ale to, że wciągamy w to innych, to już kompletnie co innego.  
- Bardzo ładnie panie Zabini, pierwsza lekcja zaliczona – odparł Draco, kiwając głową z aprobatą. – No, ale co – sama impreza też była do dupy?  
- Nawet jej nie chce wspominać! W gruncie rzeczy była w miarę zwykła, przez co jeszcze bardziej żałuje całej wpadki. Ale było też kilka rzeczy… No cóż, powiedzmy że cieszę się, że Snape wpadł tam o drugiej, a nie o północy.  
- Jakieś gorące plotki? – Draco nadstawił ciekawsko ucha. – Byłem wykluczony z towarzyskiego życia prawie przez miesiąc, więc jeżeli coś masz, to się nie krępuj!  
Blaise westchnął.  
- No to tak..

_22:52, 31 grudnia  
- Blaise, idźże do dormitorium po kolejne flaszki! – zawołała Helen, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- A czemu ja do cholery?! – obruszyłem się niemiłosiernie.  
- Bo jesteś organizatorem – Ginny wystawiła mi język.  
Już miałem na końcu języka jakąś celną replikę, ale stwierdziłem, że niech im będzie.  
Niech znają łaskę pana, że tak powiem.  
Zresztą stwierdziłem, że jestem trzeźwy i jeżeli spotkam kogoś na korytarzu, to nie będzie żadnego przypału. Ten raz mogę się poświęcić.  
Kiedy piętnaście minut później wracałem, niosąc w kieszeniach trzy zgrzewki butelek, pomniejszone do rozmiarów dwukierunkowych lusterek, spotkałem na korytarzu Elisabeth.._

- Poproszę bez szczegółów – przerwał Draco unosząc wysoko ręce.  
- Nie byłoby ich wiele – Blaise wzruszył ramionami. – Najpierw było niezręcznie, potem jakaś gadka, potem ona mówi, że nie może, bo jestem uczniem, ona nauczycielką, takie pierdoły, pięć minut później zaczynamy się całować, a dziesięć minut później ona się wyrywa i ucieka z cichymi „przepraszam", „nie powinniśmy" i tak dalej.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że udało ci się wrócić na Nowy Rok?  
- Pewnie. I byłem jeszcze dzięki temu w miarę szczęśliwy i zabawiałem całe towarzystwo.  
- „Zabawiałem całe towarzystwo"? – powtórzył powoli Malfoy. – Zrobiłeś striptiz?  
- Nie, ale śpiewałem „Dziewczynę Aurora" w karaoke na łóżku szpitalnym. Dostałem owacje na stojąco – chłopak przewrócił oczami.  
- Coraz bardziej się cieszę, że mnie to wszystko ominęło – uśmiechnął się Draco, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce, leżącej na szafce nocnej przyjaciela.  
- Też bym się cieszył – kontynuował Blaise, kiwając głową. – Nawet bardzo.. A z jakichś innych historii.. No nie wiem, Nott na przykład był mniej zajebany niż zawsze.  
- W Sylwestra?! – zawołał blondyn ze zdziwieniem. – Ale podobno jak się spędza Sylwestra taki będzie cały rok!  
- To samo mu mówiliśmy. – Blaise poczęstował się jednym z papierosów Dracona. – Ale wiesz. W jego wydaniu „nie zajebał się jak zawsze" oznacza, że trzymał się na nogach i miał na sobie wszystkie części garderoby. Nie chodziło mi wcale o to jakoby miał być trzeźwy.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  
- A jak Yaxley? Świętoszkował jak zwykle? A może zaczął nareszcie jakieś akcje z Portrait?  
Blaise zakrztusił się dymem.  
- Kurwa! Zapomniałem ci opowiedzieć najważniejszego! Może Nott wczoraj spasował, ale jaki Yaxley był nawalony!  
- No co ty – Malfoy wytrzeszczył oczy. – Jak byłem u was w nocy, to zdawał się być normalny.  
- Wytrzeźwiał w sekundę w momencie pojawienia się Snape'a, przysięgam – dla dodania powagi swojej wypowiedzi, Blaise położył dłoń na sercu. – A zapijał się ze złości.  
- O – Draco zdziwił się po raz kolejny tego poranka. – Cóż to, czyżby Helen nareszcie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że ten palant nie jest knuta warty i rzuciła się na pocieszenie na jakiegoś krukona?  
- Lepiej. Na twojego kuzyna.  
- COOOOOO?! – Draco aż podskoczył, co poskutkowało wylaniem kawy na dywan. Blondyn (mimo tego iż sporo ciemnego płynu znalazło się na jego spodniach i prawym bucie) kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie robił, nadal wytrzeszczając oczy na Zabiniego.  
Blaise zachichotał, wziął różdżkę z parapetu i szybko usunął rozlaną kawę z pola widzenia.  
- Nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego – wyjaśnił po chwili. – Wiem, że Helen od pewnego czasu jest mocno wkurwiona na Yaxley'a. Poniekąd chyba chodzi o to, że nie zrobił żadnego drugiego kroku, a potem generalnie o to jaki jest. Chyba już ma go dosyć, bo calusieńką imprezę miała na niego wyjebane. W przeciwieństwie do Chase'a, z którym cały czas rozmawiała, a nawet raz tańczyła. Ewidentnie się do niego zalecała, a on.. No cóż, już ci mówiliśmy wczoraj że go spiliśmy.. Ale nic się nie działo. W sensie jakiegoś poważnego, w gruncie rzeczy nawet nie sadzę żeby on dzisiaj cokolwiek pamiętał. W każdym razie Yaxley był wkurwiony na potęgę..  
- Boże, niech Chase dziękuje niebiosom, że Snape nie wpadł do was, kiedy tańczył z Portrait.. Kurwa, z fartem.  
- No pewnie że tak, w ogóle wpadł chyba w najlepszym momencie, bo akurat byliśmy świeżo po kolejnej turze karaoke i siedzieliśmy, zastanawiając się kto następny będzie śpiewał.  
Draco pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przy tym ironicznie.  
- Naprawdę, wkopaliście się wręcz epicko.  
- Dziękuję, wiem, moje pomysły zawsze są wspaniałe.


	19. Another crappy Monday

_**No, nareszcie uwolniłam się od sesji i mogę dodać coś nowego.  
Teraz rozdziały będą pojawiać się zdecydowanie rzadziej, ponieważ wrzuciłam już wszystko co miałam napisane i niestety teraz już tworzę na bieżąco :)  
Po raz kolejny szczerze zachęcam do wypowiedzi na temat opowiadania – z chęcią dowiem się, co wam się podoba, co nie, które postaci są lubiane (a co za tym idzie, o których chcecie czytać więcej), a które nie (a więc co w nich zmienić).**_

_**Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania!**_

_**CHAPTER 19  
Another crappy Monday**_

Kiedy Ginny obudziła się tego poranka, odkąd tylko otworzyła oczy - wiedziała, że coś pójdzie nie tak.  
Wczorajszy wieczór nie należał do najmilszych – McGonagall wywołała ją z dormitorium i zrobiła jej publiczną aferę na cały Pokój Wspólny. Pod sam koniec monologu profesorki, Ginny stwierdziła, że pozostaje jej się tylko rzucić z wieży astronomicznej – została zupełnie skompromitowana. Opiekunka wytknęła jej nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie i łamanie regulaminu szkolnego, ale przede wszystkim włóczenie się z „tymi ślizgonami", co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze obserwującego całe zajście Rona.  
Dlatego też po wielkim ochrzanie szybko uciekła do swojej sypialni, a dzisiejszego ranka za wszelką cenę odwlekała jej opuszczenie. Zanim zdecydowała się wyjść z dormitorium zdążyła dokładnie je posprzątać, odrobić trzy zaległe wypracowania na historię magii, uzupełnić sennik z wróżbiarstwa, a nawet rozczesać zwykle pokołtunione włosy.  
Jednak już w momencie schodzenia po schodach prowadzących do Pokoju Wspólnego, po raz kolejny utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że ten dzień do niej nie należał.  
Naprzeciwko kominka, w jednym z przetartych, szkarłatnych foteli siedział jej brat, przyglądający się płomieniom z wielce naburmuszoną miną.  
Ginny szybko poprosiła w myślach wszystkie istniejące bóstwa, żeby okazało się, że czeka na Harry'ego, albo na Hermionę, albo nawet na Świstoświnkę – kogokolwiek byle nie na nią.  
Jej prośby nie zostały jednak wysłuchane – kiedy tylko ją dostrzegł, wpatrywał się w siostrę wnikliwie, tym samym niechętnym spojrzeniem. Kiedy powolnym krokiem pokonała ostatni schód skinął na nią głową, dając do zrozumienia, żeby podeszła.  
„Cholera, wiedziałam."  
- Cześć Ron! - zawołała jak gdyby nigdy nic, podchodząc do chłopaka. - Co słychać?

- Musimy porozmawiać – wycedził, a Ginny podświadomie zacisnęła rękę na papierosach ukrytych w kieszeni dżinsów.  
- Pewnie – wzruszyła ramionami, ruszając za bratem.  
Pokój wspólny – mimo wczesnej godziny – był dosyć mocno zaludniony, a przede wszystkim było bardzo głośno – uczniowie na szybko kończyli prace domowe („Stary, masz te pierdoły na numerologię?"), biegali w pośpiechu w niepełnych strojach („GDZIE JEST PARVATI?! ZABIJE JĄ, ZASPAŁAM NA ZIELARSTWO!") albo po prostu rozmawiali ze znajomymi przed pójściem na lunch („Słyszałaś jak wczoraj McGonagall darła się na tą Weasley? Nie wierzę, ale przypał!).  
Weasley'owie przeszli przez dziurę w portrecie, żeby znaleźć się na korytarzu. Ron usiadł na jednym z szerokich parapetów, a ruda poszła za jego przykładem.  
- Ginny.. - zaczął po chwili, wyglądając przez okno. - Ginny, co się z tobą dzieje?  
- Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziała, udając zdziwioną minę. Zastanawiała się ile jeszcze da rady ciągnąć tę farsę.

- Nie udawaj idiotki! - „Oho. Skończyło się". - Cały Gryffindor słyszał jak wczoraj darła się na ciebie McGonagall. Sylwester w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? Serio? Zresztą nie, inaczej. To byłoby całkiem zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że spędziłaś go z tymi cholernymi ślizgonami!

- Ron..  
- Nie, Ginny, mówię w tej chwili całkowicie poważnie. Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby się zadawać z tą bandą półgłówków?! - zawołał z irytacją, a jego twarz robiła się powoli tak samo czerwona jak włosy. - Myślałam, że ty, najlepiej ze wszystkich zdajesz sobie sprawę z dwulicowości ludzi pokroju Malfoy'a. No właśnie, Malfoy – dobrze, że weszliśmy na ten tor. Ginny, co się stało? Przecież nienawidziłaś go bardziej niż Harry z Hermioną razem wzięci! Co się stało z rzucaniem w tarczę z jego podobizną PŁONĄCYMI rzutkami? Cóż ci takiego zrobił, że nagle tak ci się odmieniło? Ginny, to naprawdę nie jest ani mądre, ani bezpieczne..  
- Ron..  
- … trzymać się z tego pokroju ludźmi. Wiem, pewnie wydaje się jakieś fascynujące, są bogaci.. Tak, to może imponować. A to tego są znajomymi Helen.. To ona cię do nich przekonała, tak? Bardzo dobrze wiesz, że zawsze tolerowałem, ba, nawet lubiłem Portrait, ale jeżeli ona cię wciągnęła w to szemrane towarzystwo, to osobiście ją zastrzelę. Ginny, to są ludzie, których rodzice byli śmier-cio-żer-ca-mi! Ludzie, którzy swojego czasu z największą chęcią wystawiliby cię jako zdrajce krwi dla Sama-Wiesz-Kogo! Naprawdę, nie możesz myśleć, że takie towarzystwo jest dla ciebie odpowiednie! Pomyśl, co powiedziałaby mama gdyby..  
- RON! - Ginny ryknęła tak głośno, że dystyngowany mężczyzna na obrazie obok spadł ze swojego fotela. Ronald popatrzył na siostrę ze zdziwieniem, a jego twarz powoli zaczęła wracać do normalnych kolorów.  
- Dasz mi coś powiedzieć?! - parsknęła ze złością. - Nie masz prawa mówić mi takich rzeczy. Rozumiesz, nie masz prawa! Nie jestem twoją własnością. Owszem, jestem twoją siostrą, ale to nie daje ci prawa decydowania o moim życiu, no do jasnej cholery! Sama wiem kto jest dla mnie odpowiedni, a kto nie..  
- No najwyraźniej nie wiesz! - przerwał jej rozjuszony chłopak, a jego nozdrza niebezpiecznie zadrgały. - Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego..  
- Z czego sobie nie zdaje sprawy?! - huknęła jeszcze głośniej, aż zabolało ją gardło. - Nareszcie mam swoich znajomych. Takich, którzy zdają sobie sprawę z tego że żyje i interesują się mną częściej niż raz na dwa tygodnie, tak jak wy zwykliście. Przyprowadzili mnie do wspólnego w listopadzie zalaną jak szpadel? Owszem, ALE przyprowadzili. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mojego wielkiego, odpowiedzialnego, kochającego brata!  
Wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić, a potem kontynuowała przemowę do oniemiałego i rozeźlonego Rona.  
- Wiem, że się martwisz. Przede wszystkim wiem, że jesteś przeciwny. No cóż... Przykro mi Ron. Przykro mi, bo nadal będę się z nimi trzymać. Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że w ogóle ich nie znasz, więc nie powinieneś się o nich wypowiadać w taki spo..  
- Och, uwierz mi, Malfoy'a i Zabiniego znam dłużej niż ty – wycedził przez zęby, wściekły do granic wytrzymałości. - Ale dobrze Ginny. Rób sobie co chcesz, proszę bardzo. Wiesz co? Najlepiej poproś Dumbledore'a, żeby cię przeniósł do Slytherinu, pewnie bardziej by ci się tam podobało.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem, pozostawiając Ginny (zarówno zirytowaną jak zranioną) samą sobie.

*

- Nienawidzę poniedziałków.  
Palili papierosa na tyłach dziedzińca, rozgrzewając co chwila zmarznięte ręce.  
- Porozmawiaj ze mną – zaśmiał się bez humoru Blaise. - Mam dzisiaj szlaban z Filchem. Zaczynam o osiemnastej, skończę pewnie koło szóstej rano. Jeżeli będę musiał sprzątać Izbę Pamięci i te wszystkie pieprzone odznaczenia, przysięgam, że sam zgłaszam się do Snape'a, żeby wyrzucił mnie z tej pomylonej szkoły.  
- Apropos wyrzucenia ze szkoły, rozumiem że z Chase'em wszystko się ułożyło? - zapytał blondyn, strzepując popiół do prowizorycznej popielniczki z bezpańskiego kubka.  
- Tak, tak – westchnął Zabini, poprawiając szalik. - Poleciałem do Dumbledore'a, wszystko mu wyjaśniłem. Był trochę surowy jak na niego, ale wyrozumiały. Powiedział, że nie będzie stosował wobec Collinsa żadnych surowych kar, oprócz upomnienia. No i jeszcze coś tam się nagadał na temat tego, że się na mnie zawiódł.. Boże, kolejne kopnięcie leżącego.  
- Bardzo ci tak dobrze – odpowiedział Draco, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.  
- Spierdalaj, panie „Mam-dobry-humor". A właśnie, czemu masz taki dobry humor? Przysięgam, nie widziałem cię takiego od przynajmniej miesiąca.  
- Może dlatego, że JA nie mam tylu szlabanów ile wy? - uśmiechnął się szeroko, a potem odskoczył przed śnieżką, rzuconą przez kumpla. - Hej, nie we włosy! A może dzięki Veritaserum?  
Draco przymknął marzycielsko oczy, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na topniejące sople lodu zwisające z dachu.  
- Wal się. Po prostu się wal. - westchnął Blaise, krzywiąc się przy tym. - Dobra, to co, widzimy się po moim zielarstwie?  
- Nie dam rady. Mam trening Quidditcha – powiedział Draco, a cała radość z niego wyparowała. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na topniejące sople, a potem na ziemię – śnieg topniał i zamieniał się w brązową breje pomieszaną z błotem. - Wyobrażasz sobie trening w takich warunkach? Ten gówniarz jest chory!  
- Mogłeś być kapitanem – przypomniał mu Blaise, przewracając oczami. - Ale odmówiłeś.  
- Wiem, wiem, nie chciałem. Lubie grać, ale nie mam ochoty zajmować się jakimś planowaniem taktyk, prowadzeniem naborów i tego typu pierdół. A teraz musiałbym się w to bawić, bo dzięki tobie nie mamy pałkarza, cioto.  
- Wystawcie Gellera. - zaproponował Blaise wzdychając, a po chwili wahania podpalając następnego papierosa.  
Blaise grywał w drużynie Quidditcha całkowicie dla rozrywki. Wystawiony na pozycji pałkarza, był naprawdę dobry w tym co robił, ale nigdy nie czuł szczególnego ducha gry. Kiedy konsekwentnie przegrywali puchar z Gryffindorem, Draco zazwyczaj chodził naburmuszony dwa tygodnie, w momencie kiedy Zabini jedynie wzruszał ramionami.  
- Geller ma jakąś kontuzję, chuja z tego będzie. Dlatego właśnie cała drużyna cię nienawidzi, jakbyś nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
- Świetnie, następni do kolekcji.

Po krótkim otępieniu, Ginny (stojąc dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym przed momentem zostawił ją brat) stwierdziła, że jest naprawdę wściekła.  
Może i Ron z początku sprawił jej przykrość, jednak teraz doszła do wniosku że po prostu ją rozzłościł i to do granic wytrzymałości.  
Szybkim, niespokojnym krokiem przemierzała korytarze i nawet nie zatrzymała się, żeby przeprosić, kiedy z całej siły pociągnęła kogoś z bara.  
- Auaa, to bolało – zawołał Nott z wyrzutem doganiając ją. - Coś się stało Ginny?

- Naprawdę, nie chcesz teraz ze mną rozmawiać Theo – rzuciła beznamiętnie dziewczyna, nie zwalniając kroku.  
- Pozwolisz, że jednak się z tobą nie zgodzę – odpowiedział jej radosnym głosem. - O, zapalimy?  
Wyprowadziła go bowiem na zewnątrz, wyraźnie kierując się w stronę ich stałego miejsca na tyłach dziedzińca.  
Usiadła na murku, ekspresowym ruchem wyciągając z paczki papierosy i zapalniczke. Po kilku mocnych kliknięciach okazało się, że zapalniczka jednak nie działa, co Ginny skomentowała głośnym jękiem frustracji.  
- JASNA CHOLERA – wydarła się tak głośno, że Nott, używający różdżki do podpalenia swojego papierosa podskoczył i podpalił sobie brew. Bez słowa nachylił różdżkę w jej stronę, a ona skorzystała z okazji, po chwili zaciągając się mocno. Powietrze wypełnił papierosowy dym oraz zapach siarki.  
- No – Theodore usiadł obok niej na murku w siadzie skrzyżnym. - Strzelaj.  
- Wszystko się wali – powiedziała patrząc przed siebie. - Wszystko. Jacyś obcy ludzie chcą nas zarżnąć, oczywiście nie wiadomo dlaczego. Dostaliśmy tyle szlabanów, ile chyba Fred i George razem nie zarobili przez całą swoją edukacje w tej szkole. Nie mogę grać w Quidditcha. A żeby jeszcze coś do tego dołożyć, mój skretyniały brat darł się dzisiaj na mnie ile siły w płucach, czemuż to poniewieram się z tymi złymi i paskudnymi ślizgonami.  
- No tak – chłopak kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu. - Poniedziałki potrafią być kiepskie.  
- Nott, czy ty nie zrozumiałeś jak bardzo jestem na granicy szału, czy za wszelką cenę chcesz dostać jakąś klątwą, czy o co ci chodzi?  
Theodore wbrew wszystkiemu roześmiał się wesoło i położył rudej dziewczynie rękę na ramieniu.  
- Posłuchaj mnie Weasley. Tak, mamy wszyscy przesrane. I to na całej linii. I do tego z niczyjej winy. Wiem, że się wściekasz na brata, ale.. z tym nic nie zrobisz. Raczej nie uda ci się go przekonać do tego, że jesteśmy wspaniałymi, wartościowymi ludźmi, bo to po prostu tak nie działa. Stereotypowy gryfon nie polubi ślizgona choćby miało od tego zależeć jego życie. Taka prawda. Możesz więc jedynie sprzeciwiać się bratu, co zapewne nieciekawie wpłynie na wasze życie rodzinne, albo nas popierdolić. Zakładając jednak, że za bardzo nas uwielbiasz.. No cóż Ginny, życie nie jest łatwe. Trzeba dokonywać wyborów, tych łatwych i tych trudnych. W sumie zwłaszcza tych trudnych. Musimy wybierać pomiędzy pewnymi rzeczami, często narażając się tym na spore wyrzeczenia . Zresztą.. to pewnie nie będzie trwało wieczność. Twój brat w końcu zaakceptuje naszą znajomość, ponieważ stwierdzi, że nic z tym nie może zrobić. A ponieważ bardzo cię kocha, zda sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli nie chce cię stracić, musi cię zaakceptować taką jaką jesteś. Z takimi przyjaciółmi jakimi uznajesz. I tyle.  
Po długiej wypowiedzi Theodore'a zapadła cisza.  
- Rany Nott, skąd to wziąłeś? - odezwała się osłupiała Ginny. - Z jakiegoś mugolskiego serialu dla nastolatek? Kiedyś na telewizorze ojca złapałam coś takiego jak 90210, a ta gadka brzmia..  
- Co to jest telewizor?  
Ginny wiedziała, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.  
- Nie ważne – odpowiedziała, gasząc papierosa o murek i rzucając go prosto do kubka z niedopałkami. - W każdym razie dzięki. W gruncie rzeczy.. ja wiem, że ty masz rację. Ale wiesz jak jest..  
- Wiem – kiwnął głową, wypuszczając dym nosem. - Bardzo dobrze wiem, że radzić, a stosować się do rad to dwie różne rzeczy.

Helen odbywała pierwszy ze szlabanów w bibliotece, aktualizując kartotekę. Pani Pince praktycznie nie odrywała od niej wzroku, chcąc się upewnić, czy dziewczyna nie popełnia żadnych błędów.  
Kiedy po raz czwarty namolnie przyglądała się temu co pisze Helen (a nachyliła się nad nią tak blisko, że dziewczyna prawie czuła oddech kobiety na włosach), blondynka poinformowała ją grzecznym tonem, że jeżeli tak będzie nad nią wisieć nigdy nie wypełni nawet dziesięciu kart. Bibliotekarka odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła do swojego stanowiska, mrucząc coś o zupełnych książkowych ignorantach.  
Minęło jednak już dobre dziesięć minut odkąd Portrait przestała wypełniać kartę _Magicznych ziół i roślin. _Zajmowała się zamiast tego obserwowaniem Sama Yaxley'a.  
Yaxley razem z Malfoy'em siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików, obstawieni z każdej strony stosami książek i zajmowali się pisaniem zadanych wypracowań.  
Sam ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podczytywał jeden z podręczników, żeby zrobić kilka szybkich notatek, po czym łapał za kolejną książkę.  
Przyglądała się jego skupionej minie, lekko zaciśniętym ustom, zmrużonym oczom, które od czasu do czasu migotały z zadowoleniem, kiedy znajdował odpowiedni fragment podręcznika.  
Helen ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że Yaxley wciąż podobał jej się do tego stopnia, że to aż bolało.  
Bolało ją to, że ciągle ją olewał, nie wykazywał żadnej inicjatywy i traktował ją jako dobrą koleżankę. Sama nie wiedziała, czy powinna się jeszcze starać, czy wręcz przeciwnie – zapomnieć o chłopaku. Rzucić się w jakiś pikantny flirt z którymś z krukonów (kapitan drużyny Quidditcha Ravenclawu był naprawdę przystojny!) i zupełnie przekreślić Yaxley'a.  
_Chyba znowu muszę trochę pomęczyć Ginny...  
_Dziewczyna westchnęła i wróciła do wypełniania dokumentacji.

*

Wybiła godzina dwudziesta druga, kiedy Draco wszedł do Salonu Wspólnego Slytherinu. Chociaż wszedł może być tutaj nieodpowiednim słowem – chłopak prawie się wczołgał.  
Wszyscy jego przyjaciele, rozłożeni na sofach przed kominkiem przyglądali mu się z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.  
Malfoy pokuśtykał w ich stronę i walnął się bez życia na czarnym skórzanym fotelu, wydając z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie, które na końcu zamieniło się w jęk.  
- Gdyby Filch zobaczył ile błota naniosłeś prawdopodobnie by cię wychłostał – stwierdziła Helen, malując paznokcie na czerwono.  
- Generalnie jesteś tak brudny, że w tej chwili powiedziałbym, że jesteś brunetem – rzekł Blaise, odkładając na bok książkę. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o kąpieli, _mon __frère_?  
- Wyobraź sobie, że słyszałem – Draco wykrzywił się do przyjaciela. - Ale gdybym teraz wszedł do wanny to chyba bym się utopił. Boli mnie każdy pierdolony mięsień, który posiadam. W gruncie rzeczy mam wrażenie, że nawet te włosy mnie bolą.  
- Nic dziwnego, naprawdę nie widziałeś się w lustrze? - parsknął Blaise, wracając do książki. Sekundę później dostał poduszką prosto w twarz.  
- To był najgorszy trening świata – jęknął blondyn, z wielkim trudem ściągając z siebie bluzę. - Boże, śmierdzę jakbym wyszedł z jeziora! Cholerny deszcz!  
- A jeszcze rano było tyle śniegu – rzucił Theodore, leżący na brzuchu pod kominkiem.  
Draco popatrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
- Co z wami nie tak? To ja przeżyłem katusze cztero i pół godzinnego treningu z tym cholernym gestapo-Richardsem. Wy powinniście być szczęśliwi i pełni życia!  
Spotkał się z czterema morderczymi spojrzeniami.  
- Coo... Aaa – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Rozumiem. Dzisiaj zaczęły się szlabany, tak? Moje biedne dzieci, nareszcie trzeba coś zrobić zamiast obijać się całe wieczory, tak?

Cztery poduszki poleciały prosto na niego.  
- Obijać się? - huknęła Helen. - Wypełniałam w bibliotece pieprzone karty tyle czasu, że nie mam pojęcia kiedy mój nadgarstek zacznie znowu normalnie pracować. A do tego nabawię się nerwicy natręctw przez tą Pince!  
- My z Nottem serdecznie polecamy Filcha – Sam skinął głową z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Było super, naprawdę. Sprzątanie Izby Pamięci bez użycia różdżki to coś, co każdy uczeń Hogwartu powinien przeżyć. Ba, powinniśmy to robić przynajmniej raz na tydzień!  
- Ale order uśmiechu i tak ląduje do mnie, ponieważ mnie kopnął zaszczyt spędzenia pierwszego wieczoru szlabanów z Severusem – Blaise wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos. - Ale naprawdę nie chcecie usłyszeć co musiałem robić, ponieważ względnie nie tak dawno jedliśmy. No i do tego dodajcie bite trzy godziny jego żartów i docinków. Więc albo w niedalekiej przyszłości oszaleje, albo go zabije. Coraz bardziej skłaniam się ku temu drugiemu. Także, nie Draco, twój wieczór nie był najgorszy. Myślę że nawet nie plasował się w czołówce. A teraz idź się wykąpać, bo mam wrażenie jakbyś rzeczywiście urządził sobie randkę z wielką kałamarnicą.  
Draco powoli wstał, krzywiąc się ruszył w stronę przyjaciela i mocno huknął go swoim Nimbusem 2001 w głowę.  
Pozostała trójka ryknęła śmiechem, a Blaise zerwał się z kanapy i zaczął gonić Dracona, który mimo swojego rzekomego zmęczenia po treningu bardzo szybko uciekał.  
I tak dobiegł końca kolejny poniedziałkowy wieczór.


	20. Let's play a game

_**CHAPTER 20  
Let's play a game**_

Theodore sprężystym krokiem przemierzał korytarz szpitala, uśmiechając się do napotykanych pielęgniarek. Sobota zapowiadała się całkiem nieźle, chociaż kiedy wchodził do budynku zaczęło lekko kropić, co nieznacznie popsuło nastrój chłopaka.  
- Pan Nott, do pani Malfoy jak mniemam – blondynka siedząca za ladą recepcji obrzuciła go krótkim spojrzeniem. Kiwnął głową i podpisał się na kartce, odbierając przepustkę.  
W gruncie rzeczy bywał tu całkiem często, więc większość personelu go kojarzyła.  
Oddał pielęgniarce długopis i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Zatrzymał się przed pokojem numer trzysta siedemnaście i zapukał dwa razy.  
- Wejść.  
Posłusznie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do kremowego pomieszczenia.  
- Cześć – uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Erin, całując ją w policzek. - I jak, gotowa na przepustkę?  
Wizytę wcześniej dziewczyna wyznała mu, że dostała kolejny wolny dzień (drugi po sylwestrze). Miał on być ostatecznym sprawdzianem przed wypisem ze szpitala – wieczorem miała się spotkać z Petersonem i zdać mu relacje z tych kilku godzin spędzonych poza placówką. Lekarz miał orzec, czy rzeczywiście jest gotowa na opuszczenie Oddziału Zamkniętego, czy jednak należy jej się jeszcze jakiś czas w izolacji.  
- Jeszcze się nie przebrałaś? - zapytał Theo siadając na krześle przy małym stoliku. - No dobra, powiedzmy, że masz jeszcze trochę czasu, ale powinnaś trochę przyspieszyć jeżeli chcemy zdążyć na sam początek meczu.  
Erin uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. A przynajmniej chyba miał to być uśmiech - Nottowi bardziej przypominał grymas niechęci.  
- Wiesz.. Ja chyba zrezygnuje. - powiedziała cicho.  
- Co to znaczy zrezygnuje? - zapytał chłopak, poprawiając zsuwające się z jego nosa okulary.  
- Ja.. ja chyba nie jestem gotowa – rzuciła trochę pewniej, odwracając się do niego tyłem i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Wiesz.. myślę, że jeszcze powinnam zaczekać z tym całym wychodzeniem do ludzi.  
Na jednej z ich ostatnich sesji doktor Peterson stwierdził, że powinna rzucić się na głęboką wodę. Kilka razy spacerowała z Chase'm po Londynie, dlatego lekarz wiedział, że jest gotowa na wyjście na zewnątrz. Chciał jednak sprawdzić, czy da sobie radę wśród rówieśników, czy też jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Uważał, że w ten sposób najlepiej oceni, czy dziewczyna nadaje się na powrót do szkoły. „Każdego dnia powinniśmy robić coś co nas przeraża" - powiedział jej. „Tylko w ten sposób będziemy w stanie wyzbyć się naszych lęków, uprzedzeń".  
Kiedy Erin podczas jednego ze spotkań wspomniała, że wkrótce ma odbyć się mecz Quidditcha, gdzie jej dom występuje przeciwko Ravenclawowi, lekarz stwierdził że to wspaniała okazja, żeby przełamała swój strach. Widział emocje, które nią szargały. Z początku przyjęła jego pomysł wysoce sceptycznie, z czasem jednak zdołał ją przekonać, że kiedyś będzie musiała stawić czoła reszcie świata i że takie wydarzenie, to najlepsza okazja żeby sprostać wyzwaniu.  
- Erin.. - powiedział Theodore spokojnym tonem, wstając z krzesła i ruszając w jej stronę. - Wałkowaliśmy to już tyle razy. Wszyscy uważają, że to najlepsza okazja, żebyś spróbowała.  
- Wszyscy oprócz mnie – warknęła podirytowana, strząsając rękę chłopaka, którą położył jej na ramieniu. - Wszyscy wiedzą lepiej co jest dobre dla wariatki, prawda?  
- Erin, przestań tak się nazywać..  
- ALE NIĄ JESTEM, JASNE? - huknęła głośno, a jej oczy zamigotały złowieszczo. - Jestem inna i zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić. I właśnie to daje mi prawo do tego, żebym ci odmówiła! Nie zamierzam stąd nigdzie wychodzić, iść na żaden głupi mecz, gdzie gra.. on. Rozumiesz? Nie chcę tam iść! Po prostu nie chcę!  
- Ale Erin, posłuchaj..  
- NIE CHCĘ! - wydarła się tak głośno, że Nott stwierdził, że to kwestia sekund, zanim do pokoju wpadnie jedna z pielęgniarek. Zapewne myśląc, że ktoś morduje Erin. Że on morduje Erin. - NIE CHCĘ, NIE CHCĘ, NIE CHCĘ!  
Krzyczała tak głośno, że Theodore stwierdził, że jego bębenki uszne nigdy nie będą takie same. Łzy spływały ciurkiem po jej bladej twarzy kapiąc na bluzę. Po chwili wrzask przeszedł w głuchy jęk. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i kucnęła, drżąc na całym ciele.  
Nott z początku zastygł w bezruchu. Jej reakcja zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Przez pierwszą chwilę rozmawiali, całkiem normalnie, żeby potem dziewczyna wpadła w zupełną histerię. Tak naprawdę dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z niesamowicie delikatnego stanu w którym Erin się znajduje. Chase tyle razy mówił mu, że najmniejsza rzecz może wyprowadzić ją z równowagi i mimo leków które przyjmuje, doprowadzić do ataku..  
Powoli do niej podszedł i kucnął obok.  
Była taka bezbronna, taka niezrozumiała, taka.. samotna.  
- Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszać – powiedział cicho, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Ponieważ tym razem jej nie odtrąciła – jedynie nadal szlochała, ukrywając twarz w podkulonych pod brodę kolanach – mocno przygarnął ją do siebie. Płakała prosto w jego szkolny sweter, ale przestała aż tak mocno drżeć.  
- Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach nie pojedziemy do szkoły – kontynuował swoją spokojną wypowiedź. - Jeśli masz ochotę możemy popierdolić ten mecz zupełnie i przejść się po Londynie. Iść na jakąś kawę, albo coś zjeść. Powiedz tylko słowo, hm?

*

W Hogwarcie padał rzęsisty deszcz. Draco od samego rana był nienaturalnie blady i reagował na wszystko z głęboką irytacją. Przyjaciele jednak nie mieli mu tego za złe, ponieważ wiedzieli że czeka go przynajmniej (i to przy dużym szczęściu) godzina poniewierania na Nimbusie szarganym przez wiatr i ulewę.  
Helen, Sam i Blaise tłoczyli się pod jednym parasolem na samej górze trybun.  
- Teraz to się nawet cieszę że nie gram – stwierdził Zabini przyglądając się przemoczonej drużynie Ślizgonów dosiadającej mioteł.  
- A ja bardzo żałuje, że nie komentuje – Helen wygięła usta w podkówkę, ale zaraz zaczęła szaleńczo piszczeć, kiedy obecny komentator wymienił nazwisko Dracona. - DALEJ MALFOY!  
- Helen, jestem przekonany, że straciłem słuch – stwierdził Yaxley, odsuwając się od dziewczyny.  
- Ale wzroku chyba nie, co? - Zabini wskazał na sam dół trybun - Idzie Nott.  
Przemoczony do ostatniej nitki Theodore przedzierał się przez tłum w stronę przyjaciół. Ubrania i włosy miał tak mokre, że wyglądał jakby urządził sobie kąpiel w jeziorze.  
- Gdzie masz Erin? - zapytała Helen, kiedy Yaxley przetransformował swój szalik w drugi parasol.  
- Nie ma jej – odpowiedział Nott, szczękając zębami. - Dawno się zaczęło?  
- Taką odpowiedź to sobie możesz wiesz gdzie wsadzić – parsknął Blaise, rozcierając ręce.  
- Nie chciała.. Nie dała rady.. Próbowałem ją przekonać, ale … Nie każcie mi o tym opowiadać. Po prostu nie chciała.  
Wymienili ponure spojrzenia.  
- No dobrze, powiedzmy, że wyciągniemy z ciebie więcej po meczu – zadecydował Zabini, ciągle trąc dłonie. - A teraz spróbujemy nowej sztuczki, hm?  
Zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał złapał Theodore'a za czubek głowy, jednak jego ręce spoczęły kilka centymetrów obok. Powoli przesuwał je wzdłuż ciała Theodore'a, nie dotykając go. Włosy i ubranie młodszego chłopaka zaczęły parować.  
- Voila, suszarka Zabini do usług – uśmiechnął się Blaise.

*

Ginny siedziała obok reszty gryfonów w tak zwanym „sektorze bezstronnym". Jako że reprezentantów jej domu nie było na boisku, teoretycznie nikomu nie kibicowała. Oczywiście Ron i Harry (Hermiona wymówiła się mnogością wypracowań) otwarcie buczeli na ślizgonów i nosili niebieskie szaliki, na znak solidarności z Ravenclawem.  
- Nie wolałaś usiąść ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi? - rzucił w jej stronę brat z chłodną obojętnością, kiedy weszła na sektor.  
Obdarzyła go jedynie spojrzeniem bez wyrazu i usiadła w ławce rząd wyżej, oglądając mecz ze spokojnym zainteresowaniem.  
Szczerze? Oczywiście, że wolałaby spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi. Siedzieć obok nich, śmiać się i rozmawiać, a nawet – cholera – kibicować temu durniowi na miotle.  
Ale wiedziała, że takie zachowanie będzie wiązało się z wieloma konsekwencjami, na które po prostu nie miała siły. Oczywiście najpierw – wielkie zdziwienie. Reszta ślizgonów chyba pospadałaby z ławek widząc Weasley'ówne przedzierającą się przez ich sektor. O gryfonach, na czele z jej bratem nie mówiąc. Oczywiście wywołałoby to wiele plotek i niezależnie od wyniku meczu byłby to bankowo „skandal weekendu".  
Wiedziała, że to wszystko jest niesamowicie denne i zupełnie nie powinna się tym przejmować i po prostu być sobą. Robić to co jej się rzewnie podoba, to co podpowiada jej serce.  
Zdziwiło ją, kiedy zobaczyła spóźnionego Notta biegnącego w stronę trybun Slytherinu – przede wszystkim zdziwiło ją to, że był sam. Dobrze wiedziała, że powinna mu towarzyszyć Erin. Była bardzo ciekawa co poszło niezgodnie z planem i wiele by dała, żeby siedzieć obok całej reszty i móc usłyszeć informacje z pierwszej ręki.  
Ale szczerze? Ona naprawdę nie miała na to siły. Wiedziała, że po meczu do nich podejdzie, że zapewne spędzi z nimi popołudnie, że w jakiś sposób przeszmuglują ją do Wspólnego Salonu Slytherinu, albo po prostu będą siedzieć w bardziej neutralnym miejscu.  
I mimo że cała ta dziecinna szopka była jej głęboko nie w smak, po prostu się poddała.  
Poddała się, dopasowując do standardów, które były od niej oczekiwane.  
I wcale, ale to wcale nie czuła się z tym do końca dobrze.  
- Ciekawe jak w tą pogodę wypatrzą znicza – odezwał się Harry. - Nie znoszę takich warunków. Przypomina mi się mecz z trzeciej klasy.  
- Wtedy kiedy wierzba złamała ci Nimbusa, co? Nie przejmuj się, gdyby nie dementorzy na pewno byście wygrali – zawołał Ron, przekrzykując tłum. - A co do znicza, to nie wiem, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że Chang uda się go złapać przed Malfoy'em.  
Ginny przewróciła oczami.  
- Sam nie wiem – zaśmiał się Harry. - Ciągle nie mogę zdecydować kogo z nich bardziej nie cierpię.  
Przerwali rozmowę, ponieważ Slytherin zdobył gola i jak reszta ich otaczających uczniów zaczęli buczeć.  
Ginny jedynie uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

*

Draco był coraz bardziej przygnębiony.  
Warunki były naprawdę beznadziejne, był przemoczony do samej bielizny, wiatr smagał go po mokrych policzkach aż do bólu, a i przemarznięte palce nie operowały miotłą tak dobrze, jakby sobie tego życzył. Oprócz tego widoczność była praktycznie zerowa – miał spory problem z wychwyceniem goniących go tłuczków, o małym ruchliwym zniczu już nie mówiąc.  
Wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy nie złapie go, dopóki sam nie zamigota mu przed twarzą.  
Pocieszał się jedynie tym, że drużyna prowadziła dwudziestoma punktami. Widział jednak, że morale powoli spadają – grali już ponad dwie godziny, a zakończenie meczu było możliwe tylko dzięki niemu. Czasami nie znosił tej presji.  
O, może jeszcze podnosił go na duchu fakt, że Chang była w dokładnie tej samej sytuacji. A może nawet gorszej – była dziewczyną i to drobną, więc ulewa obchodziła się z nią tragicznie.  
Kiedy mijał ją chwilę temu w okolicy bramek przeciwników, wyglądała jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać.  
I nagle, kiedy obie drużyny zajęte były akcją pod bramkami Slytherinu, zobaczył go.  
Krótkie błyśnięcie złota obok ucha Pucey'a. Czując, że wzrasta mu poziom adrenaliny przyśpieszył miotłę. Chang była bliżej, ale z tego co mu się zdawało nie dostrzegła piłki – zajęta była unikaniem tłuczka, który wycelował w nią Crabbe.  
Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów, jeszcze tylko..

*

- Piękny chwyt.  
Draco przestał suszyć włosy ręcznikiem i podniósł głowę, żeby uśmiechnąć się do Blaise'a.  
Był w szatni sam, ponieważ postanowił zafundować sobie gorący półgodzinny prysznic.  
- Dzięki, ale nie było w tym nic pięknego – odrzekł, zakładając bluzę. - Miałem szczęście.  
- Uważaj, bo pomyśle, że jesteś skromny – Zabini przewrócił oczami, podając blondynowi kurtkę.  
- Taka prawda – wzruszył ramionami Draco. - Pożyczysz mi szalik? Cholera, mam chyba ze czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Zanim udamy się na potencjalną imprezę do wspólnego, zahaczymy o Skrzydło, okej?  
Blaise ściągnął z szyi szalik, a po chwili, widząc że przyjaciel szczęka zębami pozbył się również płaszcza. Draco ubrany w dobrych kilka warstw ubrań, wyglądał dosyć śmiesznie, co przyjaciel chciał już skomentować, jednak powstrzymał się dostrzegając dziwną minę blondyna.  
- Co jest? - zapytał, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.  
- Nie przyszła, prawda? - zapytał głuchym tonem Malfoy.  
- Nie.  
Blondyn skinął bezmyślnie głową i podpalił papierosa.  
- Przykro mi stary – powiedział Blaise, klepiąc kolegę po ramieniu.  
Dłuższą chwilę szli w milczeniu, paląc papierosy.  
- Wiesz, w takich chwilach mam ochotę jebnąć tym wszystkim, teleportować się do Munga w tej chwili i powiedzieć jej prawdę. Że ja wiem, że tego nie zrobiłem. - chłopak niespodziewanie wybuchnął.  
- To dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - zapytał niepewnie Blaise, przyglądając się zarumienionej twarzy przyjaciela. Niewątpliwie wyglądał na rozpalonego gorączką.  
- Bo nie chce, żeby to tak wyglądało.. Wolałbym, żeby ona sama.. Żeby.. Kurwa! Blaise, ja nie wiem czego ja chce, rozumiesz?! Chce, żeby moja siostra zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie chciałem jej zabić! Wiesz.. Kiedy tylko wróci do szkoły, powiem jej. Powiem jej o veritaserum. Na razie, dam jej jeszcze czas na dojście do siebie. Żeby sama zadecydowała o tym, że jest gotowa wrócić do Hogwartu. Na razie nie będę jej mieszał..  
Blaise w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową.  
- Masz rację. A teraz chodź do tego Szpitalnego, bo twoja twarz przypomina.. O, Weasley.  
- Moja twarz przypomina Weasley? - Malfoy zmarszczył nos. - Może to ty masz gorączkę?  
- Nie, stoi tam, nie widzisz?  
Rzeczywiście, Ginny stała przed głównym wejściem do zamku, przyglądając się im wyczekująco.  
- Czekałaś na nas? - zapytał Blaise, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.  
- Wszyscy was szukali – odpowiedziała wymijająco, po czym zwróciła się do Malfoy'a. - Ładny chwyt. Gratuluje.  
- Dzięki.  
- Idziemy na razie do Skrzydła, bo Draco się źle czuje. Chodź z nami, a potem pójdziemy do Wspólnego. Pewnie już imprezują.  
W tej samej chwili, za ich plecami rozległo się donośne chrząknięcie.  
- Miejmy nadzieje, że nie imprezują Zabini – syknął Snape, przyglądając się uważnie trójce uczniów. - A przynajmniej nie w waszym stylu. Albo przynajmniej nie wasza banda. Gwarantuje wam, że pojawię się dzisiaj w Slytherinie kilkukrotnie i jeżeli przyłapie którekolwiek z was chociażby TRZYMAJĄCE w ręce jakiś alkohol.. No cóż, chyba znacie konsekwencje. A i przy okazji – gratuluje Malfoy.  
- Dziękuje panie profesorze.  
Mistrz Eliksirów odszedł w stronę lochów szybkim krokiem, a Zabini przewrócił oczami.  
- Kurwa, już nie mogę z tym gestapo. Na wczorajszym szlabanie powiedział mi, że mam szczęście, że w ogóle puści mnie na mecz. Podobno nie mógł znaleźć żadnego nauczyciela, który chciałby mnie pilnować w szkole.  
- Severus to Severus – Draco wzruszył ramionami. - Ale dajcie spokój, nie sądze żeby was wszystkich NAPRAWDĘ chciał wypierdolić ze szkoły, bez przesady..  
- Nie widziałeś go wtedy. - Ginny pokręciła głową. - W Sylwestra. Naprawdę, wszystko co wtedy powiedział.. On naprawdę miał to na myśli. A przynajmniej ja tak to odczułam.  
- Nie ty jedna – przytaknął Zabini. - Ja do teraz mam wrażenie, że nadepnę pani Norris na ogon i na następny dzień Sev złamie mi różdżkę. No, ale cóż to by było za życie bez takich zmartwień, czyż nie? Boje się tylko przekazać tej wiadomości o alkoholu Nottowi.. Albo się popłacze, albo co gorsza nie zrobi nic, bo już od dawna leży pijany pod stołem..  
Roześmiali się i ruszyli w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.


	21. Everybody lies

_**CHAPTER 21**_

_**Everybody lies**_

- No to może, któryś z was nareszcie się odezwie? – zasugerował profesor Dumbledore, zerkając na dwóch siedzących przed nim młodych mężczyzn, którzy usilnie milczeli nawet na siebie nie spoglądając.  
Dyrektor wstał i powolnym krokiem okrążył swoje biurko, aby oprzeć się o jego kant i kontynuować.  
- Podobno nie dało się was od siebie oderwać. Zarówno panna Weasley jak i pan Nott, wyglądali na zdezorientowanych i zaniepokojonych. – pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. – Ciekawy jestem również, dlaczego rozdzielający was doktor Collins również dostał potężny cios - nie wiem Draconie, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ale pozbawiłeś chwilowo kuzyna połowy górnych jedynek.  
Blondyn z trudem powstrzymał się od ironicznego uśmiechu.  
- Chłopcy, bardzo dobrze wiecie, że nie mogę was puścić bez żadnego wytłumaczenia. Szlabanów wam nie dam, ponieważ wiem ile zarobiliście ostatnio. Sumując to wszystko nie wiem czy nie musielibyście zostać w szkole na letnie wakacje – dyrektor westchnął głęboko, zagapiając się w przestrzeń. Po chwili jednak gwałtownie rzucił. – Ale o ile nie powiecie mi o co poszło, skończy się to bardzo źle. Personalnie bardzo was lubię, ale to co dzieje się w tym roku przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Nie zapominajcie o tym, że jestem dyrektorem i mogę raz na zawsze pozbawić was prawa do ukończenia naszej szkoły.  
Po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania Blaise już otworzył usta, ale to Draco był szybszy.  
- O głupotę profesorze – powiedział blondyn, matowym tonem. – O głupotę.  
- To znaczy? – Dumbledore uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.  
- O kłamstwo – ciągnął Draco, spoglądając dyrektorowi prosto w jego jasne oczy. – O kłamstwo oraz o dziewczynę. Takie tam, uczniowskie sprawy. A Chase oberwał przez przypadek, jak to się niestety zdarza, kiedy z powodu gniewu traci się głowę.  
- I naprawdę warto było tak sprać przyjaciela za jakąś, jak sam to nazwałeś, głupotę? – zapytał dyrektor nie dowierzając.  
Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.  
Blaise spoglądał bez tchu na Dracona, który leniwym ruchem oceniał stan swoich knykci. Nawiasem mówiąc, były sino-fioletowe oraz przedarte do krwi.  
- W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że taka sytuacja więcej się nie powtórzy – rzekł Dumbledore spokojnym, chociaż surowym tonem. – Nie potrzebuje na korytarzach uczniów, którzy walczą ze sobą na pięści. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, niż odesłać was do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i mieć nadzieje, że wkrótce się pogodzicie.  
Młodzi kiwnęli głowami i wstali, powolnym krokiem opuszczając gabinet.  
- Prosto do Skrzydła, dowiem się jeżeli tam nie dotrzecie! – zawołał dyrektor, zanim zdążyli zamknąć drzwi.  
W ciszy ruszyli korytarzem.  
- Draco – zaczął Blaise, spoglądając na przyjaciela i krzywiąc się, dostrzegłszy odniesione przez niego obrażenia.  
- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – syknął blondyn lodowatym tonem, zatrzymując się w miejscu.  
Blaise również stanął i pierwszy raz od prawie pół godziny oboje popatrzyli sobie w oczy.  
Draco miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy, z którego krew zachlapała mu pół twarzy, aż do samej szyi oraz opuchnięte na kolor fioletowo-czerwony oko.  
Blaise zaś strzaskany nos, oraz pękniętą dolną wargę, co prowadziło do jeszcze większej ilości krwi na jego twarzy oraz białej koszuli.  
I to były najpoważniejsze i najbardziej widoczne urazy. Oprócz tego oboje mieli podpuchnięte, zaczerwienione i przekrwione większe części policzków, szczęki, brody…  
- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – powtórzył Malfoy, nie zmieniając tonu. – Nigdy. Nigdy więcej.

I zanim Blaise zdążył wykrztusić z siebie chociaż słowo Draco odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł - bynajmniej nie w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

_Godzinę wcześniej_

Draco wpadł do gabinetu mistrza eliksirów z takim impetem, że drzwi prawie wyleciały z zawiasów.  
- Dobry wieczór Draco – mruknął Severus, odkładając czytaną gazetę na biurko. – Czy moje drzwi czymś ci zawiniły?  
Dopiero po chwili do środka (poprzedzając dwukrotnym, cichym pukaniem) wszedł Theodore Nott, z lekko wystraszoną miną.  
- Boże, Nott, znowu coś sknociłeś? – Snape przewrócił oczami, prostując się na krześle.  
- Nie, nie – zaczął Draco, podchodząc do biurka swojego ojca chrzestnego energicznym krokiem. – Widzi pan, Theodore dostał ze swojego wypracowania Powyżej Oczekiwań.  
- Tak, też byłem pod wrażeniem – wykrzywił się ironicznie nauczyciel, przyglądając się okularnikowi, który zawstydzony spuścił wzrok. – No i cóż z tym nie tak? Jak na Notta, to wręcz wybitna ocena.  
- Ja też się z tym zgadzam! – zawołał Theodore, jednak Malfoy uciszył go niedbałym ruchem ręki.  
- Nie, nie, za to ja się nie zgadzam. – blondyn podał Snape'owi zwoje pergaminu. – Przyznaje, odkąd podostawali tak wiele szlabanów i zadań karnych staram się im jakoś pomóc i widziałem jak Nott ślęczy nad tym wypracowaniem postanowiłem mu pomóc. Profesorze, siedzieliśmy nad tym bite cztery godziny i uważam że to wypracowanie zasługuje na Wybitny. Wiem, jest tam mały błąd dotyczący żuków egipskich – powinny być zeschnięte, a nie zasuszone, no ale to jest dosłownie błąd kosmetyczny..  
- Czekaj chwilę Malfoy – mruknął Severus, biorąc do ręki wypracowanie i szybko przelatując je wzrokiem. – Pamiętam to wypracowanie. Wszystko było naprawdę dobrze, gdyby nie jeden poważny błąd… Daj mi chwilę. Zamieszać dwanaście razy… Pół godziny.. Sproszkowana żaba.. O, już wiem. W składnikach Veritaserum brakuje wam kiełków mandragory.  
- Kiełków mandra… - Draco z niewiadomych powodów zaciął się.  
- Tak, Malfoy kiełków mandragory – dokończył za niego Snape. – Dawniej uważano, że nie są one potrzebne, jednak już od 1950 roku eliksir prawdy waży się zawsze dodając na końcu kiełki. Z jakiej książki korzystaliście?  
- Z Goffmana – odpowiedział Nott.  
- Boże, nie wiem ile razy mówiłem wam, żeby nie korzystać z Goffmana – zirytował się mistrz eliksirów. – Może i tak książka jest napisana w miarę prostym językiem, a przynajmniej prostszym od większości podręczników, ale jest niedokładna, Goffman często opisuje niestosowane albo zmienione już od dawna procedury.  
- I od tego 1950 za każdym razem przy ważeniu Veritaserum dodaje się kiełki? – upewnił się Malfoy, a na jego twarzy dało się zauważyć coraz mocniejsze rumieńce.  
- Chyba nie znam żadnego aptekarza, albo uzdrowiciela, który postępowałby inaczej. – odpowiedział Snape, oddając Theodore'owi wypracowanie. – Eliksir prawdy bez kiełków daje pewne efekty uboczne, dlatego też został oficjalnie zmieniony. Przedtem ludziom udawało się kłamać, w jakiś sposób obchodzić jego działanie. Nie wszystkim, ale odnotowywano znaczny procent takich, którym się udało. A teraz jeżeli bylibyście tak łaskawi, prosiłbym o opuszczenie mojego gabinetu. Muszę w pilnej sprawie udać się do Londynu.  
- Oczywiście profesorze, przepraszamy za zakłócenie wieczoru. – kiwnął głową Malfoy i oboje, razem z Nottem opuścili gabinet swojego wychowawcy.  
- Mówiłem ci, żeby się nie pluć – zawołał Theo, chowając swoje wypracowanie do szkolnej torby. – On jest starym nietoperzem, ale jest raczej sprawiedliwy. Pewnie się o to wkurwia, ale zazwyczaj daje oceny naprawdę adekwatne do wypracowania czy sprawdzianu.. Ej Draco, co jest?  
Malfoy oparł się o kamienną ścianę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, powoli osuwając się na posadzkę.  
- Źle się czujesz? – zapytał przejęty Theo, kucając obok kolegi. – Chcesz wody? Albo chcesz iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?  
Blondyn drgnął, jakby ktoś mocno go uderzył.  
- Żebyś kurwa wiedział, że z wielką chęcią udam się do Skrzydła – syknął, a potem poderwał się na nogi i szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie.  
- Draco, gdzie idziesz?! – Theodore dogonił go praktycznie trzy piętra wyżej – chłopak pruł jak szalony.  
- Musze… Muszę – mówił nieprzytomnie chłopak, dopóki nie weszli na korytarz siódmego piętra, gdzie stanął jak wryty. – O właśnie to muszę.  
Blaise Zabini stał razem z Ginny Weasley i rozmawiali o czymś, śmiejąc się głośno.  
Draco szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę dwójki, złapał Blaise'a za ramię i w momencie, w którym chłopak obrócił się w jego stronę - z całej siły przywalił mu z pięści w nos.  
Krzyk Ginny, przekleństwo Theodore'a i trzask łamanej kości rozniosły się pustym korytarzem.  
- TY SKURWYSYNU! – ryknął Malfoy tak głośno, że aż zadrgały mu bębenki uszne. Między Bogiem, a prawdą, to chyba sam nie wiedział, że potrafi się tak głośno wydrzeć.  
Blaise starał się zatamować krwawienie rękawem swojej koszuli.  
- Stary, o co ci chodzi? – burknął nosowym głosem, zniekształcając niektóre głoski.  
Draco czując jak opanowuje go furia, której po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać, złapał kolegę za ramiona i z całej siły rąbnął nim o ścianę.  
- Okłamałeś mnie ty skurwysynu – powiedział, przybliżając swoją twarz, do pokiereszowanej twarzy przyjaciela. – Okłamałeś mnie.. Ja.. Ja.. Kurwa mać, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?!  
- Draco, psychopato, przysięgam że nie wiem o czym mówisz – warknął Blaise, krzywiąc się z bólu i starając się wyrwać blondynowi. Co ciekawe, pomimo swojej – przecież lekko nadnaturalnej – siły, nie był w stanie wydostać się z jego „kleszczy".  
- Malfoy, zostaw go! – zawołała stanowczo Ginny.  
- No właśnie, kurwa, Draco co.. – Nottowi nie dane było skończyć.  
- KIEŁKI MANDRAGORY! – Draco po raz kolejny huknął na cały korytarz. – KIEŁKI MANDRAGORY! WIESZ PIERDOLONY GENIUSZU W JAKIM ELIKSIRZE NIEZBĘDNE SĄ KIEŁKI MANDRAGORY?!  
- W wielu eliksirach – mruknął Blaise, nadal nie mając zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi.  
- W Veritaserum – rzuciła zza nich bezbarwnie Weasley. – Zazwyczaj są czymś w rodzaju dodatkowej dekoracji, dodają eliksirom lepszego smaku, jednak w eliksirze prawdy, są one niezbędne. Malfoy, może przepytasz Zabiniego z eliksirów w trochę mniej ekstremalny sposób?  
Jednak Draco nawet na nią nie popatrzył. Zacisnął swoje dłonie jeszcze mocniej na ramionach przyjaciela i wysyczał jadowicie.  
- W Veritaserum, słyszysz? – ich twarze były tak blisko, że widział swoje odbicie w jego ciemnych tęczówkach. – W Veritaserum. A tak się składa, że mam alergie na pierdolone kiełki mandragory.  
Na moment zapadła głucha cisza.  
Twarz Blaise'a jeszcze przez kilka sekund wyrażała zupełną dezorientację, jednak po chwili zaskoczył o co chodziło. Najpierw wytrzeszczył oczy i zrobił się dobrych kilka tonów bledszy, a potem otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć jednak nie było mu to dane.  
Draco w sekundę odsunął się i mocno zamachnął, żeby tym razem przywalić przyjacielowi w szczękę.  
Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że Blaise gruchnął głową o ścianę znajdującą się za nim i osunął się na podłogę.  
- JAK MOGŁES MI TO ZROBIĆ?! – krzyknął blondyn, spoglądając na leżącego Blaise'a. – TY?! TY MNIE OKŁAMAŁEŚ?! ZABINI, TY JEBANA SZMATO…  
- Co się tu dzieje?!  
Na korytarzu pojawił się Chase Collins ze zdenerwowaną miną.  
- Znowu wy?! – parsknął z niedowierzaniem. – Ale czemu się tak drzecie? Co robicie? Draco, co ty..  
I w momencie kiedy Ginny i Nott - którzy już mieli rzucać się do odciągnięcia Malfoy'a - bardzo się ucieszyli z obecności starszego od nich uzdrowiciela (który w ich mniemaniu miałby pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej absurdalnej sytuacji), Blaise leżący na podłodze zbladł jeszcze bardziej.  
- Draco, nie! – zawołał, starając się podnieść, jednak było już za późno.  
Malfoy zerwał się z miejsca, podbiegł do swojego kuzyna i z całej siły walnął go z pięści w zęby.  
Ginny krzyknęła zakrywając sobie dłonią usta, a Theodore już chciał rzucić się na Dracona, jednak Blaise go odepchnął.  
- A TY MU POMAGAŁEŚ! – Draco spoglądał z nienawiścią, na Chase'a zasłaniającego swoje usta dłonią. Z pomiędzy jego palców wypływała krew. Po chwili szargnęły nim konwulsje jakby miał zwymiotować, jednak na kamienną posadzkę wypluł jedynie niewielką kałużę krwi oraz kawałki zębów. – I TEŻ MNIE OKŁAMAŁEŚ! OKŁAMALIŚCIE MNIE, NIE MOGŁEM TEGO ZAŻYĆ, MAM NA TO ALERGIĘ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!  
I zanim Draco zdążył wymierzyć swojemu kuzynowi kolejny cios, rzucił się na niego Blaise.  
Wylądowali na posadzce, Zabini siedział na blondynie, przytrzymując mu mocno ręce.  
- Zrobiliśmy to, ponieważ chcieliśmy cię chronić – zawołał głośno. – Chcieliśmy, żebyś nareszcie nam uwierzył w to co było oczywiste od początku! Że nic jej nie zrobiłeś! Chcieliśmy ci pomóc!  
Z ust Dracona wydobył się niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania dźwięk, zaś następnie udało mu się wyswobodzić prawą rękę z uchwytu Zabiniego i sprzedać mu kolejny cios, tym razem w wargę.  
Tym sposobem bójka rozpoczęła się na dobre.  
Leżeli na sobie, turlając się przez połowę korytarza i okładając się jak najmocniej i najcelniej mogli.  
I zanim Ginny czy Nott opanowali się na tyle, żeby rzucić na nich jakieś zaklęcie petryfikujące, chłopcy dotoczyli się do samej krawędzi schodów.  
- UWAŻAJCIE!  
Ale było już za późno.  
Zanim się obejrzeli, spadli z całej kondygnacji stopni, aż na szóste piętro, konsekwentnie obijając się o siebie oraz o każdą krawędź.  
I kiedy Draco nareszcie poczuł, że schody się skończyły i otarł krew z oczu (sam nie wiedział czyja była to krew) zauważył, że oboje leżą dokładnie pod gabinetem dyrektora.  
A co ciekawsze, dyrektor stoi na jego progu i przygląda się im z pewną dozą zainteresowania.  
- Wspaniale chłopcy, że zeszliście na dół, bo już miałem wyjść na piętro zobaczyć skąd pochodzą te krzyki. – powiedział sucho, poprawiając swoje okulary. – A teraz zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, no chyba że nie jesteście w stanie się podnieść.


	22. Welcome to the new age

_**CHAPTER 22  
Welcome to the new age**_

Ginny znalazła Dracona na ósmym piętrze, w korytarzu rzadko uczęszczanym przez uczniów. Siedział na parapecie wpatrując się z niechęcią w swoje poobijane knykcie.  
- Malfoy, czy mógłbyś mi w jakiś sposób wytłumaczyć co się dzisiaj stało? - zapytała powoli, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Wydarzenie, którego była przed chwilą świadkiem, bójka chłopaków, zrodziła wiele pytań.. Tak naprawdę wiedziała tylko jedno – nie powinna na niego naciskać. Cokolwiek było powodem ich kłótni, nie była to błahostka – nie widziała Dracona w takiej furii. Nigdy, nawet wtedy kiedy na początku września został zaatakowany przez Lockwooda.  
- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – odpowiedział spokojnie blondyn, nie patrząc na Weasley. - Po prostu nie chcę.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka bez słowa, a jej myśli toczyły prawdziwą batalię.  
- Czy mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić? - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła się nad tym porządnie zastanowić.  
Kiedy tylko zamknęła usta, żałowała że nie ugryzła się w język.  
Jednak po upływie chwili uczucie irytacji minęło. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wcale nie chciałaby cofnąć swoich słów – wręcz przeciwnie, rzeczywiście chciałaby mu pomóc. Dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomiła sobie, że już nie odczuwa do niego niechęci.  
Owszem, dotychczas spędzała z nim dużo czasu, bardzo dużo. Ale ciągle w jakiś sposób omijała temat swoich uczuć do niego. Lubiła całą jego paczkę, z nim zaś ciągle złośliwie się przekomarzała. Miała wrażenie, że łączy ich pewna tolerancja, która jednak ma swoje granice. Wiedziała, że siedzą razem w jednym bagnie, dlatego starała się utrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy, kiedy Malfoy miał przejawy swojego prawdziwego ja. A może to były przejawy jego _dawnego _ja?

- Możesz – odpowiedział po chwili, a w jego szarych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. - Ale nie wiem, czy będziesz chciała.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Chciałbym napić się alkoholu – Draco wzruszył ramionami. Światło księżyca wpadające na korytarz oświetliło jego obitą twarz, tak, że siniaki i bruzdy wydawały się czarne, zaś cera chłopaka kontrastowała z opuchlizną niezwykłą bielą. Ginny lekko się wzdrygnęła. Malfoy źle interpretując jej reakcje, uśmiechnął się bez humoru. - Wiem, to głupi pomysł. Jesteś zawieszona, tak jak reszta bandy, masz milion szlabanów. Wiedziałem, że się pospinasz.  
Zeskoczył z parapetu i ruszył przed siebie, wsadzając ręce głęboko do kieszeni spodni.  
Ginny aż się zaczerwieniła z oburzenia.  
- Wcale się nie spinam! - zawołała głośno, po raz kolejny dając się ponieść impulsowi.  
Odwrócił się w pół kroku.  
- Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że wykradniesz się ze mną ze szkoły? Na praktycznie całą noc? Do Londynu? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem.  
- Tak – odpowiedziała pewnym głosem.  
Malfoy uniósł jasne brwi, jednak uśmiechnął się prawym kącikiem ust.  
- W takim razie witam na pokładzie. Za pół godziny pod Wielką Salą. Radzę ukraść byłemu chłopakowi pelerynę niewidkę, może się przydać.  
Po raz kolejny odwrócił się do niej plecami i odszedł.  
- Cholera – mruknęła Ginny, zastanawiając się nad tym co właśnie zrobiła.  
Jej brat miał rację. Właśnie udowodniła, że ceni sobie przyjaźń „tych ślizgonów" o wiele bardziej niż się tego spodziewała.

*

- Naprawdę? - zapytała Helen konspiracyjnym szeptem, wytrzeszczając oczy. - Naprawdę zaczęli się bić?  
- Nie widziałaś tego – Theodore poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary. - Widziałem już zdenerwowanego Dracona, setki razy. Może nawet więcej. Ale to.. to była prawdziwa furia.  
- I wylądowali u dyrektora? - upewnił się Yaxley, tęskniąc za swoim stanowiskiem prefekta. Gdyby ciągle miał odznakę, mogliby od dawna wiedzieć o wiele więcej o tajemniczej kłótni przyjaciół.  
- Dokładnie. I nawet nie wiemy o co chodziło. - Theodore pokręcił głową z irytacją.  
- Ale nic nie wymyśliliście z Weasley? Mówiłeś, że też tam była – przypomniała Helen, nie kryjąc zainteresowania.  
- Nie mieliśmy dużo czasu.. W każdym razie, strasznie dziwna sytuacja. Najpierw poszedł ze mną do Snape'a, a potem od razu lał Blaise'a po ryju krzycząc o tym, że go okłamał. Naprawdę, to musiała być jakaś duża rzecz, wierzcie mi.. Ale ani Blaise ani Draco nie chcieli nic powiedzieć..  
Jak na komendę wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę okna, na którego parapecie siedział Blaise wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń. Odkąd wrócił do wspólnego salonu nie zamienił z nikim słowa.  
- Nie wygląda jakby się napierdalał na śmierć i życie – orzekła Portrait, przekrzywiając głowę.  
- Nie wygłupiaj się – skrzywił się Sam. - Spójrz na jego ubranie, jest całe uwalane krwią.  
- A co najciekawsze, nie był w Skrzydle – odrzekł powoli Theodore.  
- Przysięgam, nawet jak na ten chory rok ta historia plasuje się całkiem wysoko w niedorzecznościach – orzekła Helen unosząc obie ręce w geście obronnym. - To musiało być coś naprawdę dużego, skoro Draco się tak wściekł. Chociaż wiecie, z drugiej strony.. Z drugiej strony przyznaje, czasami mam wrażenie, że on ma pewną skłonność do przesady i dramatyzmu.. Wszyscy pamiętacie przecież waka..  
Nie przeznaczone im było jednak usłyszeć dalszy część wypowiedzi Helen, ponieważ do Salonu wszedł nie kto inny jak sam zainteresowany.  
Patrząc jedynie przed siebie przebył pomieszczenie szybkim, energicznym krokiem, wbiegł po schodach i zniknął w korytarzu sypialni dla siódmoklasistów.  
Wyszedł stamtąd całe pięć minut później, ubrany w inne ciuchy (wydawały się trochę bardziej eleganckie, chociaż z drugiej strony może to była kwestia tego, że sweter nie był potargany i oprószony krwią), ze zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądającą twarzą, oraz ułożonymi włosami.  
- Draco gdzie idziesz? - zawołał Nott, kiedy chłopak minął ich bez słowa.  
Blondyn przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków bez słowa.  
- Draco! - zawołał Yaxley.  
Malfoy niechętnie zatrzymał się.  
- Wychodzę – rzucił przez ramię. - Wrócę jutro, więc nie wyczekujcie mnie.  
Po chwili cofnął się, aby znajdywać się na wysokości ich foteli.  
- Ach, zapomniałbym – powiedział szorstkim tonem, który wskazywał na to, że mimo wszystko jest to dosyć istotna informacja. - Wszystkie rzeczy Blaise'a, znajdują się w tej chwili pod waszym dormitorium. To czy go przyjmiecie, czy będziecie go jakoś nocować na podłodze, czy jeden z was się z nim zamieni i zamieszka w mojej sypialni, to już wasza sprawa. Jeżeli będzie chciał jakiekolwiek swoje rzeczy, o których zapomniałem, niech śmiało wróci do naszej sypialni. Dzisiaj, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Kiedy jutro wrócę, wszystko ma być załatwione.  
Cała trójka wytrzeszczała na niego oczy z zaskoczeniem.  
- Czy jest to duży problem? - zapytał Draco spokojniejszym tonem.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Yaxley, otrząsając się. - Zupełnie. Zamienię się z Blaisem, bez problemu.  
- Dobrze. Przenieś swoje rzeczy dzisiaj, albo jutro. Kiedy zresztą chcesz. - pierwszy raz odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia zdołał wydusić z siebie namiastkę uśmiechu. - Ja.. dzięki.  
- Draco – rozległ się głos, z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. - Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzasz?  
Blaise zeskoczył z parapetu i ruszył w ich stronę z zaciętą miną.  
Oprócz ich paczki w Salonie Wspólnym nie było wielu ślizgonów, jednak wszystkie oczy zgromadzonych skierowały się w stronę owej wymiany zdań.  
- Nie – odpowiedział lakonicznie Dracon, podpalając papierosa. - Nie sądzę.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
- Draco przestań! - zawołał Blaise, ruszając za nim szybkim krokiem. Dogonił go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Draco gdzie idziesz? Porozmawiajmy..  
W momencie kiedy dłoń Zabiniego, dotknęła jego barku, Malfoy jakby się zmroził.  
Po chwili jednak, bez zbędnych ceregieli odwrócił się, odpychając dłoń przyjaciela i obrzucił go lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
- Prosiłem cię o jedną rzecz– syknął mrużąc oczy. - Jedną pierdoloną rzecz. Nie odzywaj się do mnie. Nigdy. Czy to jest takie trudne? Nie chce na ciebie patrzyć, rozumiesz? Nie chce mieć z tobą nigdy więcej do czynienia. Uwierz mi, nie jesteś w stanie zrobić, ani powiedzieć niczego, co zmieni moje zdanie. W tej chwili jestem taki zły, że nie ręczę za siebie. Ciesz się, że nie mam różdżki w dłoni, bo nie zawahałbym się ani chwili. Przywalić też bym ci z chęcią przypierdolił, ale wytrzymałość moich knykci ma swoje granice, które już i tak zostały dziś przekroczone. Po prostu zejdź mi z drogi.  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i opuścił Salon Wspólny Slytherinu.  
Przez krótką chwilę zapanowała cisza.  
- Blaise.. Co ty mu zrobiłeś? - zapytała po chwili Helen, patrząc na chłopaka z zaskoczeniem.

*

Draco stanął obok jednej ze zbroi przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.  
Rozglądnął się, a kiedy upewnił się, że korytarz jest pusty rzucił w przestrzeń.  
- Jesteś tu?  
Odpowiedziało mu ciche chrząknięcie.  
Malfoy kiwnął głową i skinął dłonią, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.  
Kiedy oddalili się od szkoły o dobre kilkanaście metrów, Ginny ukryta pod peleryną niewidką odważyła się odezwać.  
- A ty nie będziesz miał problemów za wałęsanie się poza szkołą po nocy? - zapytała.  
- Plusy posiadania ojca w więzieniu – uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Każdy pierwszy piątek miesiąca. Udaje się do Azkabanu, siedzę u ojca godzinę, dwie, a potem obracam do Malfoy's Manor, żeby nie przyprawić Filcha o stan niebiańskiego podniecenia, gdyby mnie nie daj Boże znalazł wałęsającego się po korytarzach koło jedenastej. Zazwyczaj wracam do szkoły rano przed śniadaniem. Praktycznie nikt, poza... poza moimi współlokatorami, nie wie o tych eskapadach.  
„Współlokatorami".  
Ginny zauważyła, że Dracon nie był nawet w stanie wymówić imienia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Trochę już domyśliła się o co chodzi, na podstawie strzępków informacji z zasłyszanej kłótni oraz chaotycznych wskazówek, które podesłał jej Nott. Stwierdziła, że na razie jednak odpuści ten temat. Jak chłopak będzie gotowy to sam jej powie. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale była tego pewna.  
- Ale dzisiaj cel naszej trasy będzie inny – Draco otworzył przed nią bramę prowadzącą na drogę do Hogsmeade. - Rozumiem, że nie masz jeszcze licencji na teleportacje?  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że ciągle ma na sobie pelerynę.  
- Nie, nie mam – odpowiedziała, ściągając z siebie szatę.  
- Dobrze, że wziąłem dodatkowe lekcje – stwierdził wydymając usta. - Dobra, to łap mnie za ramie i ruszamy.

Pół godziny później siedzieli w zatłoczonym barze, w magicznej części Londynu.  
Draco zamówił sobie podwójną whiskey, Ginny została uraczona margaritą.  
- Nie zapytałem jak udało ci się wymknąć – uśmiechnął się lekko, podpalając papierosa.  
- No nie było to takie łatwe – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, powtarzając jego czynność i zaciągając się mocno. - Nagadałam jednej z moich współlokatorek takich bzdur, że jeżeli ona to puści dalej.. To jestem jeszcze bardziej skończona niż dotychczas.  
Widząc jego zainteresowane spojrzenie, skrzywiła się, ale kontynuowała.  
- Powiedziałam jej że się spotykam z chłopakiem. I będę dopiero rano. I czy mogłaby mnie kryć.  
Draco roześmiał się.  
- Pięknie, coraz lepszą tworzysz o sobie opinię, gratuluje Weasley. Niech jeszcze wyjdzie, że tym tajemniczym chłopakiem, z którym _spędziłaś noc_ będę ją, a twój brat zamorduje nas oboje.  
- Pieprzyć mojego brata – fuknęła dziewczyna bez zastanowienia.  
- Hej, barman! Proszę polać tej pani. Albo w ogóle, proszę nam dać po szocie tequilli.

_Trzy godziny, kilka drinków i pół butelki Tequilli później_

- Dziękuję, że ze mną wyszłaś – powiedział chłopak, rozbrajająco szczerze.  
Ginny z uśmiechem zauważyła, że kiedy jest pijany, staje się zdecydowanie bardziej otwarty. W pewien sposób odkłada na bok pokłady chłodu i nieprzystępności, które utrzymuje na co dzień.  
- Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jakie poniosłabyś konsekwencje, gdyby ktoś odkrył że nie ma cię w łóżku – kontynuował, nalewając im kolejny kieliszek alkoholu. - W sumie głupi pomysł..  
- A więc za głupie pomysły! - zawołała, unosząc wysoko kieliszek.  
- Za głupie pomysły – Draco zgodził się z nią, stukając szkłem w szkło.  
Wypili.  
- Malfoy, słuchaj..  
- Tak, tak, wiem. - blondyn westchnął, żeby po chwili przewrócić oczami. - Blaise. Cały wieczór widzę jak cię skręca, żeby o to zapytać.  
- Nie chciałam być wścibska – speszyła się lekko, ale nie spuściła wzroku.  
- No cóż, widząc jak sakramencko napierdoliłem najlepszego przyjaciela musisz mieć wiele pytań – stwierdził uśmiechając się lekko. - Słuchaj Weasley, nie zrobiłem tego bez powodu. Naprawdę.  
Blaise.. Blaise i Chase, nie zapominajmy o moim wspaniałym kuzynie. Ta dwójka okłamała mnie.  
Widząc ciągle sceptycznie nastawione spojrzenie Ginny, przełamał się.  
- Przed moim wyjazdem do domu na Boże Narodzenie, Blaise wpadł na wspaniały pomysł – zaczął swoją opowieść zmęczonym tonem, nalewając im kolejne dwa kieliszki trunku. Wybiła pierwsza w nocy, knajpa trochę się przeludniła, chociaż i tak gości było wciąż sporo. - Powinienem wypić Veritaserum. Wtedy dowiemy się całej prawdy na temat nocy moich urodzin. Wszyscy stwierdziliśmy, że to genialny plan. Polecieliśmy do Szpitalnego, Chase zaaplikował odpowiednią dawkę leku. Po fakcie nic nie pamiętałem. Powiedzieli mi, że trochę przesadzili z ilością, którą wypiłem, więc trochę odjechałem, ale kategorycznie zaprzeczyłem ataku na siostrę w ten wieczór.. Boże.. Weasley. Najpiękniejszy miesiąc od długiego czasu.  
Zamknął oczy, z wyraźnym bólem malującym się na jego bladej, ciągle poharatanej twarzy. Ginny spodziewała się finału historii, chociaż nie odezwała się słowem, mając szczerą nadzieje, że ciągle się myli.  
- A potem.. wszystko pękło za sprawą głupiego wypracowania Notta. Wypracowania z eliksirów, czujesz to? Gdyby nie takie gówno, nadal żyłbym w błogiej nieświadomości. Okazało się, że do veritaserum używa się kiełków mandragory? Rozumiesz? A ja mam niesamowitą alergię na kiełki pieprzonej mandragory. Gdybym rzeczywiście zażył coś co je zawiera, prawdopodobnie kwadrans by mnie reanimowali, bo gardło puchnie mi do niebotycznych rozmiarów raptem w kilka minut. Nie było więc mowy o pomyłce. Okłamali mnie.  
Dłuższą chwilę milczeli.  
- Tak mi przykro – powiedziała cicho Ginny. - Ale Malfoy, wiesz, że on..  
- Nie chce tego słuchać – rzucił szorstko chłopak. - Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Że oni zrobili to dla mnie, że chcieli mnie chronić, że się o mnie troszczyli. Ale wiesz co? Pierdoli mnie to. Nie życzę sobie takich aktów miłosierdzia, kłamstw – nie jestem cholernym dzieckiem. Więc proszę cię o jedno. Nawet nie próbuj go bronić, przynajmniej nie w mojej obecności.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale po chwili przygryzła wargę.  
Nie chciał tego słuchać, więc nie będzie nadużywać jego zaufania. I tak powiedział jej więcej, niż całej gromadce razem wziętej. Kiedy poznała całą historię, owszem, przyznawała rację – Chase i Blaise zachowali się fatalnie. Wiedziała jednak, że robili to z dobrych pobudek, chcieli po prostu chronić Malfoy'a. Ale jeżeli nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, niech tak będzie.  
- No to co? - zapytała po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko. - Pijemy dalej, czy wymiękasz?

*

Theodore zszedł w pidżamie do salonu wspólnego, kiedy na zegarku wybiła pierwsza w nocy. Pomimo rozpoczynającego się weekendu pokój był prawie pusty.  
Wyjątkiem był jeden siódmoklasista patrzący pustym wzrokiem w płomienie iskrzące w kominku.  
- Blaise? Może chodź do sypialni – zasugerował Theo. - Wniosłem do środka wszystkie twoje rzeczy.  
- Mam swoje cholerne łóżko – westchnął Zabini, przecierając zmęczone oczy.  
- Wiem. Ale z jakiegoś powodu doprowadziłeś swojego współspacza do chęci mordu na twojej osobie – odpowiedział Theodore, siadając na kanapie obok kolegi. - I dlatego, przynajmniej przez najbliższe dni zachęcałbym cię jednak do skorzystania z łóżka Yaxley'a. Przynieśliśmy ci tam książki, ciuchy i resztę szpargałów. Jeżeli czegoś zapomnieliśmy, powinieneś iść po to teraz.  
- Mam na to wyjebane – odpowiedział Blaise matowym głosem.  
Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w milczeniu w iskrzące płomienie.  
- Nott?  
- Hmm?  
- Masz jeszcze to palenie?  
Theodore popatrzył na niego pytająco.  
- Masz? - powtórzył Blaise nadal wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w kominek.  
- Coś tam mam – odpowiedział Nott, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale.. Boże, to zabrzmi wręcz komicznie, przynajmniej z moich ust – czy naprawdę uważasz, że to dobry pomysł? Po prostu się zjarać? Dobrze wiesz, że to jedynie oddali problemy na parę godzin.  
- Wiem – Blaise wstał i ruszył w stronę dormitoriów. - I mam wrażenie, że na chwilę obecną jest to dla mnie jedyne rozwiązanie.

Usiedli na łóżku Theodore'a, zasuwając kotarę i rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające. Pozostali współlokatorzy spali już od kilku godzin, a chłopcy nie chcieli ich budzić.  
Nott w ciszy wygrzebał z szafki nocnej zawiniątko, którego zawartość rozsypał na kartkę papieru i zaczął mieszać z przygotowanym tytoniem, przy okazji rozdrabniając.  
Minutę później polizał bletkę i podał Blaise'owi gotowego skręta.  
- Kiedy byłeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? - zdziwił się, przyglądając się twarzy Zabiniego. Nie było widać na niej nawet draśnięcia, nawet śladu po jej stanie sprzed kilku godzin.  
- Nie byłem – odpowiedział Blaise, podpalając skręta i mocno się zaciągając. Powietrze momentalnie wypełnił mocny, aczkolwiek przyjemny zapach. - Jak widać, moje umiejętności nie mają końca.  
- Ale zregenerować się tak szybko? - Theodore ciągle wytrzeszczał oczy. - Przecież miałeś złamany, taki wręcz przetrącony nos! I co, po prostu wskoczył na miejsce?  
Blaise wzruszył ramionami, podając mu jointa.  
- Nic nie czułem – odpowiedział. - Godzine po aferze popatrzyłem w lustro i cała opuchlizna zniknęła.  
- Ja pierdolę – odrzekł rezolutnie Nott, kręcąc głową. - Stary, to wszystko jest zdrowo popieprzone.  
- Mi to mówisz? - prychnął chłopak, przymykając oczy.  
Theodore wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę wyczekująco.  
- Rozumiem, że nie powiesz mi o co wam chodziło?  
- Nie.  
Blaise ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, zrzucając buty i podkładając sobie poduszkę pod głowę.  
- A przynajmniej nie dziś Theo, po prostu nie dziś.

- Mmm, ale mi dobrze! - zawołała Ginny, spontanicznie wyrzucając ręce w górę.  
Draco uśmiechnął się ironicznie, spoglądając na koleżankę.  
- Jesteś pijana jak bela.  
- Dobrze, że ty nie – parsknęła, chcąc odejść od chłopaka, ale już przy pierwszym kroku malowniczo się zachybotała.  
Malfoy zaśmiał się i podszedł do niej, chwytając ją pod ramię.  
- Jestem. Można powiedzieć, że jestem nawet bardzo zalany – kiwnął głową, szukając czegoś w torbie. - I jeżeli idziemy już w tą szczerość, to też przyznaje, że jest mi super.  
Wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę dziewczyny (a raczej Pottera, ale mniejsza o to) i zarzucił im na głowę.  
- Ale teraz opanuj się już z tą radością, bo musimy jakoś się dostać do szkoły – powiedział blondyn. - I to zupełnie niezauważeni. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby Severus wysłał cię jutro Hogwart Expressem prosto do domu?  
Ginny stanowczo pokręciła głową, co w połączeniu z jej pijackim wyrazem twarzy po raz kolejny rozbawiło Dracona.  
Znajdywali się na wysokości chatki Hagrida, więc od szkoły dzielił ich względnie krótki spacer błońmi. Pod warunkiem, że powstrzymają się od darcia, a przede wszystkim utrzymają na głowach pelerynę niewidkę, nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o ich zakazanej eskapadzie.  
- I co ja z tobą teraz zrobię Weasley?  
- Jak to co? - Ginny czknęła. - Pójdziemy pod Slytherin. Hik. Ty wyskoczysz spod peleryny. Hik. A ja pójdę spokojnie do Gryffindoru. Hik. HIK.  
- Świetny plan. Tylko jak już cię nie będę prowadził, to pewnie wywrócisz się na korytarzu pięć metrów dalej i obudzisz dopiero jutro, jak ktoś na ciebie nadepnie – westchnął chłopak. - Dobra, teraz absolutna cisza, łapiesz?  
Powoli weszli do Hallu, rozglądając się dookoła. Było zupełnie pusto, nie licząc sunącego w powietrzu Grubego Mnicha. Starając się poruszać jak najciszej ruszyli przed siebie. Pięć kroków później Ginny głośno czknęła.  
Duch Hufflepuffu obejrzał się przez ramię, szukając źródła hałasu. Draco niewiele myśląc zasłonił dziewczynie usta swoją dłonią. Kiedy Mnich kręcąc głową oddalił się w swoją stronę, Malfoy odważył się na szept.  
- Czy ty jesteś kurwa poważna?  
- Sorry – mruknęła Ginny, zakładając pasemko włosów za ucho. - Odruch bezwarunkowy.  
Blondyn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- Chodź. Idziemy.

- Serio? Zupełnie pusto? Przecież jest weekend..  
Draco ściągnął z nich pelerynę niewidkę i rzucił się na czarną, skórzaną kanapę.  
Rzeczywiście, była trzecia w nocy, a Salon Wspólny zupełnie opustoszały.  
- Ciągle nie wiem czy nie powinnam wrócić do Gryffindoru – jęknęła ruda, siadając obok chłopaka.  
- Ty jesteś chyba walnięta – odrzekł wstając i podchodząc do jednej z przeszklonych gablotek. - Ja _wiem _jaki jestem pijany. A ty jesteś zrobiona jeszcze bardziej. Nie doszłabyś do drugiego piętra. Uspokój się i nie spinaj. Rano wstaniesz wcześnie, włożysz pelerynę i zanim ktokolwiek coś zauważy będziesz już we własnym łóżku. Może jeszcze drinka na dobry sen?  
- Szklankę wody, jeśli można. Chyba już dzisiaj podziękujemy procentom – odpowiedziała, czując jak ciążą jej powieki. Boże, ostatnio raz w takim stanie była chyba na imprezie w lochach!  
- Jak wolisz – wyciągnął z szafki dzbanek wody, kubek oraz butelkę whiskey, którą schowali tam dawno temu z Nottem. - Wow, Theodore nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać! Wiedział o tej skrytce, a jednak butelka nadal jest pełna!  
Ginny zachichotała, odbierając od niego wodę.  
- Jesteś pewien że wiedział? - zapytała, upijając łyka. - Może jak to chowaliście był tak zalany, że po prostu nie pamięta?  
- Definitywnie masz rację – odpowiedział Malfoy, po krótkim namyśle. - W gruncie rzeczy to jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie.  
Podpalił papierosa i otworzył butelkę, pociągając trunku prosto z gwinta. Poczuł gorąco rozchodzące się po jego ciele i stwierdził, że w gruncie rzeczy dawno nie było mu tak dobrze. Napił się jeszcze raz, tym razem pociągając kilka łyków – zauważył, że nawet nie czuje palącego smaku alkoholu. Kiedy zaś wstał po popielniczkę, leżącą metr dalej, zarzuciło nim w lewo – dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak sakramencko jest zalany.  
Zaśmiał się głośno.  
- Co cię tak cieszy? - zapytała Ginny, usiłując podpalić papierosa.  
- Trochę zapomniałem już co to znaczy się schlać i niczym nie przejmować – odpowiedział, siadając obok niej i po raz kolejny pociągając łyka whiskey. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy do dormitorium wejdą na czworaka, czy jak, ale oddalił od siebie tą myśl. - Odsunąć od siebie problemy chociaż na chwilę, pogadać o głupotach. Wiesz.. naprawdę, chciałbym ci bardzo podziękować Weasley. Za dzisiejszy wieczór, naprawdę.. bardzo mi pomogłaś, chyba sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo.

Sam Yaxley spał spokojnym snem już od kilku dobrych godzin. Ze spokojnych marzeń sennych na temat odzyskiwania plakietki prefekta wyrwał go głośny huk, z miejsca stawiając na nogi.  
Przez kilka pierwszych sekund, oszołomiony wpatrywał się w ciemność.  
- Malfoy? - zapytał po chwili, mrużąc oczy. - I.. Weasley?  
Chwycił różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej i mruknął _Lumos.  
_- Co wy do cholery robicie? - zapytał przecierając oczy. - Czy ja czuje.. alkohol?  
- Daruj sobie Yaxley – Malfoy uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie. - Musimy ją tutaj przenocować, bo nie odważę się jej puścić samej do Gryffindoru o tej godzinie.  
- Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć w takim stanie.  
- To też – kiwnął głową Draco, sadzając rudą na swoim łóżku i pomagając jej ściągać buty. - No, ale nie ważne. Pogadamy jutro, kładź się. O, jedna prośba, jak będziesz wstawał, to obudź ją, okej? Musi się jakoś z rana stąd wynieść, żeby te gryfonowate durnie się nie spinały.  
Yaxley jedynie kiwnął głową i wrócił do łóżka, mrucząc coś pod nosem i rzucając w okolicy swojego baldachimu zaklęcie wyciszające.  
Malfoy jedynie pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem i zabrał się za ściąganie koszulki, które okazało się niesamowicie problematycznie – utknęła mu na głowie. Po chwili szarpaniny, udało mu się wygrać potyczkę. Nadal chichocząc ściągnął buty i rzucił się na łóżko.  
- Heeeej – burknęła układająca się już do snu Ginevra.  
Podparł głowę na ramieniu, przyglądając się przez chwilę dziewczynie.  
- Dzięki Weasley. Naprawdę dzięki.  
Jej twarz była naprawdę blisko. Praktycznie czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi.  
I zanim dokładnie to przemyślał nachylił się nad nią i pocałował w usta. Wyczuł, że przez chwilę zupełnie ją zmroziło, jednak po kilku sekundach położyła mu swoją zimną dłoń na karku. Nie zastanawiając się, praktycznie się na niej położył, pogłębiając pocałunek. Smakowała tequillą i cynamonem. Wsunął dłoń pod jej koszulkę, dotykając gładkich pleców dziewczyny i przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Ich języki splotły się w ognistym tańcu, a może raczej walce, której żadne z nich nie mogło przegrać. Kiedy jednak zaczął mocować się z zapięciem jej stanika, poczuł że Ginny zawierciła się niewygodnie.  
Oderwał się od jej ust i popatrzył na nią z pijackim uśmiechem.  
- Masz rację Weasley. No to dobranoc.  
Zsunął się z niej, przewrócił na bok i zasnął dosłownie w minutę.


End file.
